High School DXD : Zerro
by FCI. Master Harem
Summary: Bad Summary #FCI update serentak
1. Chapter 1

yo agan semua. Perkenalkan nama saya Arifrahman 223. Nah kali ini aku membuat ffn baru yang pernah author senior saya buat yang nama ffnnya adalah Highschool DXD : Zerro. Nah disini ane ingin melanjutkan ffn karya senior saya ini dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin darinya karena daripada dibiarkan terbengkalai, mending ane lanjutkan. Yuk kita lihat cerita ini seperti apa

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 1 : Awal

**di medan**

Di medan terlihatlah salah satu laki-laki yang nampak terburu-buru ke sekolah, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ari Firmansyah yang biasa sering dipanggil Ari. salah satu cowok yang suka telat bahkan melarikan diri jika ada ulangan

**Cklek**

"Maaf bu saya terlambat" ucap Ari sopan mengingat dia akan belajar sejarah indonesia oleh guru yang killer

"hmm... Sudah berapa kali ya kamu ini terlambat?" tanya sang guru yang memegang dagunya seolah-olah berpikir

"BERDIRI KAMU DILUAR SAMPAI JAM PELAJARAN SAYA SELESAI?!" ucap sang guru yang membuat Ari gemetaran dan berdiri diluar seketika

bahkan terlihat jika kawan Ari menertawakan keterlambatan Ari tersebut yang membuat sang empu menahan malu

Dan kini terlihat dia sedang berdiri, padahal aslinya mengintip jam pelajaran sejarah itu serta mendengarkan penjelasan guru killer itu. Bahkan dia sempat nyaris ketawa ketika mendengar salah satu temannya yang suka ngelindur itu tidak pandai menjawab pertanyaan guru

setelah 1 jam pelajaran selesai, kini terlihat jam istirahat berdentang yang menandakan jam istirahat baru dimulai

"Ari kamu kok sering terlambat?" tanya temannya yang bernama Roy

"Entahlah Roy, akupun nggak tahu" balas Ari

"Kudengar kamu sering terlambat ya. apalagi sering terlambatnya di jam mapel sejarah guru kita" ucap Roy

"Ya seperti itulah, kawan. Aku merasa sedang bernasib sial dan ada seseorang yang menyumpahiku agar terlambat datang kesekolah sehingga aku harus ekstra hati-hati menjalankannya" ucap Ari asal yang membuat temannya yang bernama Roy itu diam

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Roy kebingungan

"Akupun nggak tahu" balas Ari

Roy yang mendengar perkataan Ari barusan nampak sweetdrop seketika. sementara orang yang sering terlambat itu hanya menatap keluar jendela saja karena dia nampak bosan sebab dia nggak memiliki gairah anak muda seperti petualangan atau berburu di hutan rimba

"Kau ini ya" sahut Roy

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku, Roy?" tanya Ari heran. Nggak biasanya kawannya ini memanggilnya

"Gini, Pak kepala sekolah memanggilmu. Katanya dia ada urusan denganmu" dan memucatlah wajah si tukang telat itu jika kepala sekolah yang sering dia panggil bos memanggilnya

"Beneran nih Roy?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan dari Roy

"beneran kok" balas Roy

Akhirnya Ari yang disebut si tukang telat berjalan gontai ke ruangan kepala sekolah karena dia nampak nggak ada keinginan untuk hidup lagi karena dia pasti berpikiran jika kepala sekolah akan mengomelinya

'ampuni aku dong' batin Ari yang nampak mengeluarkan aura suram

sesampainya di ruangan kepala sekolah terlihat kepala sekolah menyambutnya dengan senyuman

"Ada apa ya pak memanggil saya ke ruangan bapak?" tanya Ari penasaran

"Gini nak Ari, sesungguhnya aku sudah memantaumu dari awal sampai sekarang" ucap Kepala Sekolah itu apalagi disaksikan para guru seolah-olah Ari adalah seorang tahanan yang melarikan diri dari penjara

"Apa saya melakukan kesalahan pak?" tanya Ari

"Kamu nggak melakukan kesalahan, nak Ari. Hanya saja bapak ingin sesuatu kepadamu"

"Ingin apa pak?" tanya Ari

"Aku ingin kamu belajar di sekolah yang lebih elit ketimbang disini"

"Elit? dimana itu pak?"

"Jepang tepatnya di Akademi Kuoh" Dan tentu saja Ari kaget mendengarnya jika dia akan dipindahkan ke salah satu negara yang merupakan negara termaju bahkan lebih maju ketimbang negaranya sendiri

"Tapi kenapa saya dipindahkan kesana pak?" tanya Ari sehingga nampak kepala sekolah mengeluarkan sebuah surat

"Surat?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan kepala sekolah itu

"Benar, surat inilah yang menyebabkan kamu harus pindah ke sana"

"Siapa yang mengirim surat ini pak?" tanya Ari penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu nak Ari. Tapi kalau bisa. kamu baca saja suratnya" ucap Kepala sekolah sehingga Ari membuka surat itu dan terlihat ada nama dirinya yang memakai tulisan negaranya tapi tidak dengan kata selanjutnya yang berkata

"Omedetou no koukousei Kuoh, Ari Firmansyah (Selamat masuk ke Akademi Kuoh, Ari Firmansyah)"

"Nah kamu aja bisa baca apalagi kami, Ari" balas guru yang memberikan mapel seni budaya itu

"Aku aja terkejut bu. Masa aku yang bernilai pas-pasan bisa masuk akademi elit itu"

"Mungkin itulah yang bisa membuatmu masuk kedalam sekolah elit itu" ucap guru yang memberikan mapel seni budaya itu

"sudah lebih baik kamu siapin saja perlengkapan dan peralatan untuk masuk kesana, biar bapak urus kepindahan kamu kesana" ucap kepala sekolah yang membuat Ari terkaget

"eehhhhh...?!" Teriak Ari terkejut jika dirinya akan dimasukkan kedalam akademi elit itu

"Sampai jumpa nak Ari" ucap kepsek yang membuat Ari pucat bahkan arwahnya saja keluar dari raganya seakan-akan dirinya tidak mempercayai ini

setelah itu Ari masuk kembali kedalam lokalnya dalam keadaan lemes

"Ada apa Ari?" tanya Roy

"besok aku akan dimasukkan di sekolah elit di jepang, dan katanya di Akademi Kuoh" ucap Ari yang nampak lemes seketika

"Waah... kalau begitu. kamu beruntung sekali sob, sebab belum pernah satu orang teman kita mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah di sekolah elit itu apalagi yang aku tahu kabarnya bahwa sekolah itu berakreditasi lebih tinggi dibanding akreditasi sekolah kita yang berakreditasi A" jelas Roy yang membuat Ari kaget memang ada akreditasi yang tinggi ya

"Apa benar itu kabarnya? aku nggak mau terima hoaks lho" ucap Ari yang nampak curiga dengan Roy

"Beneran Ari. Bahkan akreditasi sana saja sudah S yang membuat sekolah itu sangat populer bahkan berbagai macam perlombaan saja sudah meraih banyak piala, medali, dan beasiswa sehingga semua murid sana bisa masuk ke universitas yang dia inginkan" jelas Roy, ya maklumlah dia itu adalah anak yang indekos yang suka memakai pulsa internet bahkan wifi tetangga sebelah (awokwokwok).

**skiptime keesokan harinya**

Kini dipagi hari, terlihat jika sang telat dan terlilit hutang itu yang dikarenakan suka pinjam uang kini berada di bandara bahkan sang bapaknya yang kita kenal dengan nama Andy meminta uang kepada kakak Ari yang kini bekerja untuk melepaskan Ari ke Jepang itu

"Hati-hati ya, Ari"

"Iya, ayah" ucap Ari yang kini mencium tangan bapaknya yang sangat senang jika Ari sekolah ke Jepang yang merupakan negara termaju melebihi Indonesia

"Uwa. Nanti jangan lupa kirim pesan atau surat biar kita nggak khawatir mengenai keadaan uwa" ucap Ayu yang memiliki rambut sama persis dengan Ari

"Nih, uang untukmu. Jangan kamu habiskan untuk sesuatu yang nggak perlu ya. Apalagi itu untuk selama 1 bahkan 2 bulan lho" peringat sang kakak yang berambut blonde dan bermata biru langit yang bernama Rani

"Iya Kak Rani, Dek Ayu"

"Hati-hati ya, dek Ari. Jangan sampai kamu kesakitan juga kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu biar kamu nggak gampang sakit. Dan kakak sudah menyiapkan obat pribadi adek didalam tas biar adek bisa mengatasi sakit adek sendiri" jelas Luna, kakak kedua Ari. Aslinya kakak Ari ini termasuk pengidap brocon dan siscon, tapi pengidapnya tidak separah itu bahkan dia masih bisa berinteraksi normal

"Terima kasih Kak Luna" ucap Ari yang senang jika ada keluarganya yang memperhatikannya

dan kini Ari sudah berangkat menuju negara yang paling maju bahkan memiliki budaya beragam. Dan bahkan katanya negara itu adalah negara yang damai, walau nggak sedamai dikiranya sebab disana memiliki kejahatan pelecehan seksual yang bisa saja membuat para cowok tidak mau kesana apalagi sudah berstatus pasangan siap nikah

**skiptime 5 jam**

Setelah 5 jam perjalanan, kini Ari mulai meregangkan kakinya dan kedua tangannya karena duduk terlalu lama didalam pesawat

"Njir. Perjalanan tadi sangat lama" ucap Ari yang kini meregangkan kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya

"waah.. syukurlah aku berada di jepang" Dan itu membuat Ari menoleh sebab ada orang yang berrbicara bahasa negaranya

Ketika dilihat, alangkah kagetnya dia jika dia ketemu sama laki-laki berambut hitam botak dengan alis tebal, memakai baju kaus merah dan celana jeans biru

Ketika dirasa ada yang mencurigakan, Ari berjalan kesana

"Ha'i" sapa Ari yang membuat pemuda itu menolehnya

"Yo. ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu yang membuat Ari kaget

"Nggak ada apa-apa. hanya saja aku kaget lho" ucap Ari

"kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku berpikir jika kamu itu adalah orang Indonesia apalagi kamu kelihatan seperti ini" ucap Ari yang nampak penasaran siapa laki-laki barusan yang mengucapkan bahasa negaranya itu

"Iya. itu memang benar. Karena aku adalah orang Indonesia" ucap pemuda itu

"Hee.. Kalau begitu namamu siapa dan berasal dari kota mana? kalau namaku Ari Firmansyah yang tinggal di Kota Medan" ucap Ari yang memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan, namaku Arif Rahman yang tinggal di Payakumbuh Sumatra Barat"

"Ohh... ternyata kamu orang Payakumbuh ya?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan pemuda yang bernama Arif itu

"Iya.. oh ya, kamu ngapain ke Jepang?" Tanya Arif penasaran

"Aku mendapatkan surat sebagai siswa undangan di Akademi Kuoh. Kalau kamu ngapain kesini juga?" tanya Ari

"Aku sama denganmu, soalnya aku kemarin mendapatkan surat undangan sebagai siswa di Akademi Kuoh" ucap arif

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita juga sama dong. Apa kamu mau ikut?" tawar Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"yuk kita berangkat" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

Lalu Ari menyetop sebuah taksi sehingga taksi itu berhenti yang membuat 2 orang itu masuk kedalam taksi tersebut.

Pada saat masuk, sopir taksi itu bertanya

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya supir taksi dalam bahasa jepang

"Kami berdua mau ke Akademi Kuoh" balas Ari dalam bahasa jepang yang cukup amburadul, dan untung supir taksi itu paham, kalau nggak maka hancurlah sudah

"waah, ternyata kamu bisa berbahasa jepang juga ya" puji Arif yang kini melihat interaksi teman barunya dengan supir taksi itu

"Tidak juga, malahan ucapanku barusan terasa amburadul" ucap Ari yang menolak pujian itu secara halus

"Arif. Kamu ini orang mana sebenarnya?" tanya Ari

"Aku berasal dari orang minang di daerah Sumatra Barat. Tapi aku pandai berbahasa seperti ini, itu berkat ibuku sehingga aku bisa fasih berbahasa Indonesia" jelas singkat Arif

"Kalau kamu orang mana, Ari?" tanya Arif yang juga penasaran dengan latar belakang temannya

"Aku berasal dari Medan karena aku bersuku Karo. Bahkan aku mempelajari 2 bahasa yakninya bahasa daerahku juga bahasa negaraku" ucap Ari yang nampak bangga jika mempelajari 2 bahasa

"satu lagi. Kalau kamu orang minang, kenapa nggak pakai bahasa minang saja?" tanya Ari

"Soalnya aku nggak pandai berbahasa minang, hanya dalam keadaan marah saja aku bisa berbahasa minang tanpa sadar. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini aku berbahasa Indonesia" ucap arif.

**Skiptime**

Setelah tiba di Akademi Kuoh, terlihat jika Ari membayar ongkosnya dan teman barunya yang sama-sama berasal dari negara yang sama

Ketika baru masuk disana, terlihat semua siswi dan siswa melirik mereka bahkan sampai membicarakan mereka berdua

"Oi. Lihat mereka berdua siapa?"

"Apa mereka siswa baru sini?"

"Kayaknya iya. Bisa saja mereka berdua itu orang Afrika"

"Kurasa bukan deh. Soalnya mereka bisa saja orang yang berasal dari Asia Tenggara"

Pada saat siswa dan siswi membicarakan Ari dan Arif, terlihat 2 orang pemuda itu tersenyum kearah mereka semua

"Kayaknya mereka berdua orang yang ramah"

"Iya benar"

karena mereka sudah resah akhirnya mereka main kabur saja dengan muka panik. setelah tiba didekat pintu masuk akhirnya mereka mulai tenang dan mencari ruang kepsek.

Tapi pada saat mau mencari ruang kepala sekolah, mereka malah nyasar entah dimana dan tidak tahu lagi. Akhirnya mereka keluar menuju pintu masuk awal mereka kabur

"Anjir dah. Ruang kepala sekolah saja tidak tahu" ucap Ari kesal

"Bukan hanya kamu, aku saja juga nggak tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah itu" balas Arif yang kini nampak pusing memikirkan kejadian didepan ini. Dia dan teman barunya nampak tersesat disuatu jalan yang bernama kehidupan (?)

"Kyaaa. Lihat Rias-oneesama datang" teriak salah satu siswi

"uwaaa. Betapa manisnya dia saat ini"

"Aku melihat ada sebuah malaikat turun dari langit"

Ok dan inilah membuat 2 pria itu nampak melongo. Apakah dengan kecantikan bisa membuat para gender jatuh langsung ke imajinasinya? pikir mereka berdua

"Oi kamu mau kemana?" tanya Arif yang melihat Ari pergi kedaerah sana

"Mau minta bantu dia. Manatahu dia tahu ruang kepala sekolah" balas Ari. Sepertinya nggak salah juga nih minta bantu sama senior sana pikir Arif

Akhirnya 2 orang itu berjalan kesana. Tapi apa daya kerumunan sana membuat 2 orang itu terhimpit disana

"Permisi. tolong biarkan aku lewat. Hey jangan injak sepatuku"

"Permisi.. oii hati-hati jalan"

Sementara perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Rias nampak memerhatikan ada 2 orang yang berteriak dan menuju kearahnya. Dia bisa lihat ada 2 laki-laki berambut hitam tengah menuju kearahnya

Sementara Ari dan Arif nampak terus maju kearahnya walau keadaan kakinya terus-terusan diinjak oleh sepatu

'Sial. Jika ada lagi yang berani menginjak sepatuku lagi, maka akan aku patahkan lehernya/cekik dia' Batin Ari dan Arif yang geram jika kakinya yang nggak bersalah malah diinjak

dan akhirnya 2 orang itu berhasil lolos dan berada di hadapan Rias, sementara Rias dia nampak melihat 2 orang yang lolos dari kerumunan siswa siswi Akademi Kuoh

"Ano apa kamu bisa bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Ari. Namun, malah dapat jitakan dari Arif yang membuat Ari meliriknya

"Maksudnya melakukan itu tadi apa?" Tanya Kesal Ari

"Lu bego apa? Jelas kita berada di Jepang dan lagi mereka nggak paham sama bahasamu" sahut Arif

"Sudahlah. Kalian jangan bertengkar, dan lagipula aku paham dengan bahasa negara kalian" ucap Rias yang membuat 2 orang itu terpelongo seketika

Apa barusan? apa dia bisa berbahaasa Indonesia didepan mereka

"Apa beneran kamu bisa bahasa Indonesia?" Tanya Ari yang memakai bahasa Indonesia

"Tentu saja aku bisa" ucap Rias. Karena Rias adalah iblis dan untung mereka berdua tidak tahu jika Rias itu iblis, jika tahu maka pasti mereka kaget nggak percaya

"Apa kamu bisa mengantar kami ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah? kami tadi sempat nyasar karena nggak sempat ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah" ucap Arif yang bersyukur jika ada yang paham bahasa negaranya

"Tentu, ayo ikut aku" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan mereka berdua

Semua yang menonton dan mendengar interaksi antara Rias dan 2 orang baru itu nampak kaget tidak percaya bahkan ada sempat yang berimajinasi

"Wah beruntungnya mereka berdua bisa pergi dengan Rias-sama"

"Iya. Aku ingin seperti mereka berdua"

Karena siswa Akademi Kuoh membayangkan fantasi liar jika mereka semua berada di posisi orang baru itu dengan Rias sehingga para perempuan menatap jijik dan menjauhi mereka agar tidak ketularan dengan kemesuman mereka

dan kini terlihat Rias, Ari dan Arif pergi ke ruang kepsek

"Ano. apa masih lama ya?" tanya Ari

"Sebentar lagi kita bakalan sampai" balas Rias yang membuat 2 orang yang baru dipindahkan ke Jepang bisa bernafas lega

Setelah tiba di ruuangan kepala sekolah, terlihat Rias berhenti berjalan begitu juuga ari dan Arif yang melihat Rias berhenti jalan

"Nah, ini Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" tanya Rias

"Tidak, terimakasih. Mungkin hanya segini dulu" ucap Ari dan dibalas senyum hangat Rias yang membuat Ari dan Arif merona melihat senyuman hangat itu

"Nanti kalau kalian berdua mau minta bantuan lagi, kalian bisa minta tolong aku dilokalku kok" Ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan dari 2 orang baru itu

"Terimakasih kak Rias" ucap Ari yang membuat Rias tersenyum hangat melihatnya

**skiptime 7 jam**

Setelah mengurus kepindahan sekolah mereka ke Akademi Kuoh, terlihat 2 orang itu nampak meregangkan otot mereka karena saking capeknya mereka disebabkan mengurus kepindahan sekolah, belum lagi dengan seragam baru untuk sekolah mereka

"Anjrit, aku nggak tahu selama ini kita mengurus kepindahan sekolah" ucap Ari yang nampak menggerutu jika kepindahan sekolah memerlukan waktu 7 jam

"Aku setuju denganmu. Biasanya mengurus kepindahan sekolah nggak serumit ini. Apalagi yang barusan kita masuki itu benar-benar sekolah kan? masa mengurusnya selama ini hampir 7 jam"

"akupun nggak tahu juga, Arif. Jika mengurusnya selama ini"

Dan kini mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang ditunjukkan kepala sekolah tadi. Dan terlihat jika rumah itu bertingkat 2 dengan warna biru langit dan pagar warna hitam legam bagaikan aspal beton baru jadi

**Ting nong**

Akhirnya Ari membunyikan lonceng bell rumah sehingga memunculkan salah satu perempuan yang berpenampilan imut

"Maaf, kalian berdua siapa?"

"Justru aku yang nanya demikian, kenapa kamu ada di rumah kami yang ditujukan kepala sekolah?" Perempuan itu nampak kaget jika 2laki-laki ini akan serumah dengannya

"Tunggu, apa kalian siswa undangan?" tanya perempuan itu dan dibalas anggukan dari 2 orang itu

"Berarti kita serumah dong. Sebab aku juga siswa undangan" ucap perempuan itu yang menunjukkan bukti surat undangan yang membuat Ari dan Arif kaget bukan main

'Astaga, demi jomblo di seluruh dunia. aku serumah dengan perempuan' batin Ari kaget yang mana dirinya serumah dengan perempuan

'Ampun mak. Aku serumah dengan perempuan imut' batin Arif yang belum pernah serumah dengan perempuan

"Oh ya nama kalian siapa? perkenalkan namaku Alice Amalia, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Alice

"Oh Perkenalkan namaku Ari Firmansyah dan disebelahku Arif Rahman. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Ari yang menjabat tangan Alice begitu juga Arif dengan Alice

"Apa perlu aku bawakan koper kalian kedalam rumah untuk sekalian diantar kekamar kalian?" tanya Alice dan dibalas gelengan dari Arif dan Ari karena itu membuat perempuan terlihat seperti pembantu

"Kurasa nggak perlu Alice, biar ini menjadi urusanku"

"Itu benar" Setuju arif

Dan kini terlihat ada 5 kamar dimana 2 kamar di lantai 1 dan 3 kamar di lantai 2. Pada saat mengantar Arif ke kamarnya, terlihat kamar itu sangat luas bahkan ada ruangan yang cukup luas disana dimana ukurannya terliha meter disana

'Luas amat' Pikir Arif yang nampak melongo melihat ruangan tempat tidurnya

"Ini benar-benar kamar yang aku suka" ucap Arif yang membuat Alice tersenyum mendengar ucapan Arif

Pada saat giliran Ari, terlihat luas ruangannya hampir sama luasnya dengan milik Arif tapi hanya sekitar 4 x5 meter saja

'Astejim. ini kamar kok luas amat ya?' pikir Ari

"Apa kamu suka?" tanya Alice dan dibalas anggukan Ari

dan terlihat jika Alice tersenyum melihat ucapan Ari barusan yang saangat menyukai kamarnya. Akhirnya Alice kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur, sementara 2 orang itu sibuk mengatur kamar mereka dimana Arif menaruh sepeda balap yang berdekatan dengan jendela dan membawa beberapa baju disana begitu juga dengan Ari yang membawa peralatan gaming hasil jerih payahnya seprti PS, XBOX ONE, dan PC GAMING

**Di sekolah**

di sekolah terlihat sudah tidak ada murid lagi disana, tapi kalau dilihat dengan lebih teliti lagi, maka kita menemukan sebuah bangunan yang nampak bersinar disana yang mana bangunan itu ada jamnya

"Hei.. Apa kalian sudah mendapat kabar bahwa ada 3 orang murid baru dibulan ini?" tanya perempuan berambut merah. siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias

"Iya. seorang perempuan dan 2 orang laki-laki"

"Apakah ada sesuatu tentang mereka buchou?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata ungu dan berambut panjang yang memakai pita warna jingga

"Aku merasakan ada sesuatu didalam tubuh perempuan baru itu"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa nggak buchou jadikan saja dia menjadi peerage buchouu" usul perempuan itu

"Aku harus minta persetujuannya dulu. Jika dia mau, tentu aku senang sekali. Tapi, jika tidak ya aku harus merelakannya" ucap Rias

"Lalu 2 orang itu gimana, buchou?" tanya perempuan itu

"Aku nggak merasakan sama sekali sihir mereka ataupun Sacred Gear, termasuk Longinus sendiri sehingga mereka bukan ancaman bagi kita" ucap Rias yang duduk di kursi yang terlihat seperti kursi kantoran

**TBC**

Baiklag gan mungkin segini dulu untuk chapter 1 dari Highschool DXD : Zerro. Dimana ane mau melanjutkan karya Arystar101 dan ane sudah dapat izin dari author itu untuk menggunakan nama Karakter OCnya asalkan nama mereka diplesetkan, padahal ane berharap bisa memakai nama asli mereka dalam ff yang dihapus itu sehingga nggak membuat ane mengalami _**Writer Block **_atau _**Discontinued**_

sekian dari saya. terima kasih

**Arifrahman 223 logout-========**


	2. Chapter 2

yo agan semua. Perkenalkan nama saya Arifrahman 223. Nah kali ini aku membuat ffn baru yang pernah author senior saya buat yang nama ffnnya adalah Highschool DXD : Zerro. Nah disini ane ingin melanjutkan ffn karya senior saya ini dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin darinya karena daripada dibiarkan terbengkalai, mending ane lanjutkan. Yuk kita lihat cerita ini seperti apa

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 2 : reinkarnasi biarawati dan pemuda mesum

**Keesokan harinya**

Kini pagi hari, terlihat 3 orang tengah memakai pakaian yang sama di mana mereka memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh

Dan pada saat mereka ke Akademi Kuoh kini mereka bertemu sama pemuda berambut coklat itu yang style rambutnya seperti Kapten Tsubasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyoudou Issei satu-satunya pemuda mesum di angkatan Trio Mesum

Arif, Alika dan Ari tahu siapa pemuda itu karena mereka sempat mendengar keributan di luar bangunan sekolah dimana 3 orang pemuda dikejar siswi kendo

"Oii.. Issei" teriak Arif sehingga pemuda itu melihat kebelakang

"Yo. Dan lagi kenapa kau tahu namaku Issei?" tanya pemuda a.k.a Issei itu dengan wajah penasaran

"Aku tahu karena kemarin aku sempat mendengar keributan saat mau mengurus kepindahan kami ke Akademi sini. Dan ya seperti yang kau lihat" ucap arif santai sehingga Issei hanya mengangguk

"Oh ya. Perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Issei, biasa dipanggil Issei. Salam kenal" ucap Issei yang memperkenalkan dirinya

"Salam kenal Juga" balas Arif, Ari serempak

**Skiptime **

Pas ketika menjelang malam, kini Arif dan 2 orang temannya berada di rumah milik mereka yang bertingkat 2, bahkan ketika siang Alice menyuruh mereka pulang duluan karena kegiatan klub karena Alice baru masuk di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Arif, kita sudah berbelanja untuk keperluan nih. Yuk kita pulang" ajak Ari karena mereka berdua tengah berbelanja membeli beberapa bahan untuk dirumah

"Ayo" ucap Arif yang nampak senang karena dia tengah mendapatkan sebuah jackpot disana. Maksudnya minuman yang paling dia sukai dari SD sampai SMA, yakninya cappucino

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka berdua membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah. Dan kini mereka nampak duduk karena capek membawa bahan-bahan untuk memasak

"Alice nampak lama sekali ya" ucap Ari entah kepada siapa

"Mungkin saja. Karena kegiatan klub bisa sampai malam atau nggak tengah malam selesainya" balas Arif

"Oh ya. Apa kamu sudah memutuskan masuk klub mana?" tanya Arif kepada Ari

"Mungkin klub yang dimasuki Alice saja" balas Ari

"Maksudmu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Kau tahu, aku ini nggak suka kegiatan yang melelahkan seperti Klub Renang, Klub Sepakbola, dll. Aku sih memang suka Klub Sepakbola tapi nggak ada tantangan sama sekali. makanya aku memutuskan untuk masuk klubnya Alice" jelas Ari yang membuat Arif paham

"sebenarnya aku juga setuju denganmu. Aku juga malas dengan kegiatan klub yang melelahkan kecuali klub yang menarik minatku selain ORC" ucap Arif

"Memang klub apa?" tanya Ari penasaran

"Klub balap sepeda. Aku sangat suka dengan sepeda balap yang sangat cepat apalagi itu membuatku terus mengayuh sampai tujuan" jelas Arif yang berbinar-binar melihat jika dia melakukan aksi balapan dan mendapatkan medali dan dikelilingi para gadis

"Memangnya kau punya sepeda itu?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Wah jika begitu. Kamu seperti pembalap TDS dong" ucap Ari yang nampak kagum bahkan melebih-lebihkan diakhir kalimat

"Nggak juga. Aku sebenarnya dari dulu suka sepeda bahkan kalau ada event balapan aku mau sekali... Kau tahukan, aku suka sepeda itu tapi harapan itu baru ada saat aku SMA ini? inilah kenapa aku merasa payah dalam hal bersepeda walau aku sudah memiliki sebuah sepeda balap" ucap Arif yang nampak sedih jika hanya dia saja yang tidak mendapatkan prestasi atau apapun karena dia masih lemah

Ari yang mendengar tentu mengetahui hal itu. Seseorang yang ingin balap sepeda tapi baru ada saat dia sudah SMA. menurutnya entah berapa tahun hal itu ditunggu-tunggu hanya demi balap sepeda

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Ari berjalan menuju Arif dan berkata

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Arif. Setidaknya walau kamu cuma bisa dapat sepeda dan belum pernah ikut balap sepeda, seharusnya kau senang. Jadi hanya tinggal kamu mengikuti eventnya saja. Seperti tour de japan atau lomba balap sepeda antar akademi" Dukung Ari yang membuat Arif merasa bersemangat mendengarnya

"Kau benar. Terima kasih" ucap Arif. sedangkan Ari, dia tidak paham kenapa temannya ini malah berterima kasih kepadanya. Apakah itu membuatnya senang? pikir Ari

dan tak lama datanglah Alice anggota yang berada didalam rumah ini

"Oii.. Kau kenapa lama sekali Alice?" tanya Ari

"Hmm? aku baru direkrut disana ditambah diadakan pesta penyambutanku disana"ucap Alice yang kini masuk kedalam rumah 'Juga pengankatanku ke peeragenya' tambahnya didalam hatinya

"Asooooyyyyy... enak benar kamu?! Kami malah nggak dapat satupun klub yang menantang" teriak Ari kesal. Gimana nggak kesal dirinya ingin mendapatkan tantangan malahan direbut oleh orang lain. Mengesalkan bukan?

"Sudahlah Ari. Mungkin kita bakal dapat bergabung tahun depan" Lerai Arif yang nampak menangis ala anime

**Sementara di klub ORC**

di gedung atau sebuah klub ORC terlihat 3 perempuan tengah minum teh yang dibuat oleh bishounen sana

"Rias, kau sudah mendapatkan info baru tentang pemuda mesum itu?" tanya Akeno yang menanyai perihal Issei

"Iya.. Aku rasa dia bakal kencan malam ini. Juga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar berada didalam diri Issei" ucap Rias

"Apa itu sacred gear?" tanya Koneko dengan datar

"Mungkin. atau dia mendapatkan Sacred Gear Longinus" ucap Rias yang kini menatap kearah bulan purnama

"Lalu kapan kita rencanakan aksi kita?" tanya Kiba

"hari ini karena datenshi itu akan membunuh Issei. Berbeda dengan Alice yang sudah aku reinkarnasikan kemarin" balas Rias yang mengingat mengenai Alice yang bersedia menjadi peeragenya

**Skiptime besok pagi**

Keesokan paginya Alice, Arif dan Ari pergi menuju sekolah Kuoh apalagi ditambah Alice mendapatkan berita jika Issei sudah dirubah menjadi iblis karena kencan semalam akibat kebodohannya

Dan kini terlihat Arif nampak menguap karena semalam dia habis berolahraga ketika sudah subuh

"Kenapa kau mengantuk, Arif?" tanya Ari yang melihat Arif nampak masih menguap ditambah wajah yang masih lelah

"Ohh tadi malam aku dengar musik, lalu pas ketika subuh aku sudah olahraga sepeda didalam rumahku makanya aku gampang lelah" balas Arif santai

"Memang kamu tidurnya jam berapa?" tanya Alice

"Jam 10 atau nggak jam 11" balas Arif santai

"Lain kali jangan begadang, itu membuatmu cepat lelah" peringat Alice yang membuat Arif sedikit tersenyum

"Terima kasih atas sarannya Alice" balas Arif yang membuat Alice tersenyum yang membuat Ari menatap Arif heran apa dia menyukai Alice

'Apa si Arif suka sama Alice ya? haah tidak.. itu tidak mungkin, masa Alice suka sama Arif apalagi baru pertama kali bertemu' Batin Ari yang melihat jika Alice dan Arif suka satu sama lain

Arif yang menyadari jika ditatap oleh Ari langsung bertanya

"oi.. itu kenapa kamu natap aku seperti itu?" tanya Arif yang membuat Ari terbangun dari lamunannya

"Tidak ada. Hanya penasaran saja kenapa kalian terlihat seperti orang yang berpacaran" ucap frontal Ari yang membuat Alice merona

"Itu mana mungkin bodoh. Aku hanya berteman dengannya" ucap Arif yang menggeplak kepala Ari sehingga Ari nampak memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Itu sakit goblok. Bagaimana jika wajah tampan dan beraniku ini rusak? memang kau bisa menggantinya?" tanya Ari bertubi-tubi dengan bumbu narsis

"1 aku tidak peduli karena wajahmu pas-pasan, 2 aku tidak ada uang untuk mengoperasi wajah nistamu itu" balas Arif yang nampak menghitung 2 pertanyaan Ari

"Apa sudah selesai pertanyaannya atau mau pulang?" tanya Arif yang biasa saja mendengar pertanyaan itu

**Glodak**

Lalu Aripun jatuh tidak elit mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Arif sendiri

"sudah-sudah yuk kita percepat langkah kita karena hampir telat" ucap Alice yang dibalas anggukan Ari dan Arif

sesampainya di Kuoh, nampak jika Arif mendapatkan tatapan merona dari siswi sana yang membuat Ari terbengong

'Apa ketampanan bisa mengalahkan gender perempuan' pikir Ari nista yang melihat Arif langsung populer dikalangan perempuan

'Tidak-tidak itu mustahil. Wajah ane sama dia hampir sama apalagi berwajah pas-pasan mana mungkin dia dapet cewek manis nih dengan wajah pas-pasan' batin Ari yang menggeleng jika wajah Ari dan Arif hampir sama ya berwajah pas-pasan

**Skiptime besok harinya**

Keesokan paginya, Alice mendapatkan info baru karena dia nggak mau membuat 2 temannya yang seatap dengannya curiga yakninya Asia Argento yang merupakan mantan biarawati yang dibuang yang kini dijadikan iblis reinkarnasi akibat sacred gearnya yang bernama Twilight Healing dikeluarkan secara paksa oleh Amano Yuuma yang bernama aslikan Raynare

Dan kini Arif menatap heran apa dia siswi baru disekolah Akademi Kuoh. Apalagi dia ini seperti orang bule dimana rambut pirang dengan ahoge menjulang sampai ke belakang juga lurus tergerai lalu memiliki mata hijau emerald dengan tubuh yang agak pendek ditambah dada yang besar seperti melon yang menambah kesan feminimnya

"Perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento, aku pindahan dari Eropa" ucap Perempuan yang bernama Asia itu

'Namanya manis sekali apalagi wajahnya sangat imut' Batin Arif

"Hari ini aku tinggal di rumah Issei-san" dan tentu saja Arif dan Ari kaget mendengarnya apalagi teman selokalnya dimana pemuda berambut coklat itu yang kerjanya melakukan hal mesum mendapatkan cewek manis apalagi tinggal serumah dengannya

'Beneran nih, bocah mesum ini mendapatkan jackpot?' pikir Arif yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali jika Asia tinggal serumah dengan orang mesum

'Astejim. Gimana kehidupan cewek manis ini ya jika setinggal dengan Issei yang mesum itu?' pikir Ari yang agak iba melihat Asia yang sangat polos tinggal seatap dengan Issei yang merupakan laki-laki mesum

"Baiklah Asia-san. Kamu silahkan duduk dibelakang Hyoudou-san" ucap sang guru sehingga Asia duduk dibelakang Issei apalagi itu bersebelahan dengan Ari

'Waaaakk... Kenapa ane selalu mendapatkan duduk di sebelah perempuan' batin Ari berteriak kencang jika dia duduk di sebelah perempuan lagi

Ok.. Ini karena Ari selalu mendapatkan ejekan dari perempuan belum lagi amarah dari kakaknya sehingga dia mendapatkan Trauma yang susah dihilangin

'Apa yang terjadi pada Ari? nggak biasanya dia setegang itu duduk didekat perempuan' Pikir Arif yang melihat ekspresi tegang Ari

**Skiptime**

Kini jam menunjukkan jam 10 yang menandakan istirahat sehingga semua pada berlarian kekantin walau ada beberapa yang didalam lokal

Pada saat didalam lokal, terlihat Arif membawa kopi kesayangannya. Apalagi kalau bukan cappucino salah satu kopi kesukaannya dari kelas 6 SD

"Yo Arif" sapa Ari yang membuat Arif menoleh

"Yo" balas Arif

"Wah kayaknya kamu suka kopi ya? apalagi cappucino lho" ucap Ari

"Ya begitulah Ari, aku suka cappucino bahkan kalau ada jual sachetnya ane malah beli serenteng atau nggak seplastik besar karena cinta minuman khasnya" Ucap arif

"Boleh aku coba?" Tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Pada saat diminum cappucinonya. Ari nampak berbinar-binar meminumnya

"Wooooh... ini enak banget. Ini salah satu kopi favorit ane juga nih" ucap Ari yang kelewat semangat

"Ya... dan bahkan ini minuman terenak yang aku beli yang aku temukan di negara maju ini" ucap Arif sehingga Ari mengangguk dan meminumnya lagi dengan sedikit tegukan

Selesai minum kini terlihat Arif mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan headset sehingga Ari agak penasaran

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Arif?" tanya Ari yang melihat Arif memasang kabel headset ke hp dan menyambungkan ke telinganya

"Aku lagi mau dengar lagu yang aku sukai" Balas Arif yang membuat Ari penasaran

"Oii.. aku juga suka lagu boleh aku dengar lagunya?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif yang membuat Ari mengambil headset sebelahnya

"Siap ya?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

Pada saat memutar lagu yang disukai nampak Ari melantunkan lagu yang sama yang di smarttphone Arif

"Berkibarlah bendera negriku

Berkibarlah engkau didadaku

tunjukkanlah kepada dunia

semangatmu yang panas membara"

Lalu Lagu itu disambung oleh Arif seolah-olah main sambung kalimat bukan sambung kata

"Daku ingin jiwa raga ini selaras dan keanggunan

Daku ingin jemariku ini

Menuliskan kharismamu"

Dan pada saat Ari dan Arif menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka, mereka nggak sadar jika dilirik oleh siswa siswi Akademi Kuoh yang juga mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Ari dan Arif

"Apa tuh yang mereka nyanyikan?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Tapi lagu yang mereka nyanyikan sangat nikmat didengar"

"Iya.. Aku suka lagu itu"

Lalu 10 detik kemudian Ari dan Arif menyanyikan lagu itu yang sama dengan awalnya yang dimulai oleh Ari lagi

"Berkibarlah bendera negriku

Berkibarlah engkau didadaku

tunjukkanlah kepada dunia

semangatmu yang panas membara"

Kemudian disambung lagi oleh Arif yang menyimak lirik dari Ari, dan bagian reffnya ditambah oleh Arif

"Daku ingin jiwa raga ini

selaras dan keanggunan

Daku ingin jemariku ini

Menuliskan kharismamu

Daku ingin kepal tangan ini

menunaikan kewajiban

Putra bangsa yang mengemban cita

Hidup dalam kesatuan"

Lalu Arif menyanyikan bagian reffnya kembali bersama Ari yang juga nggak mau kalah

"Daku ingin jiwa raga ini

selaras dan keanggunan

Daku ingin jemariku ini

Menuliskan Kharismamu oh..

Daku ingin kepal tangan ini

Menunaikan kewajiban

Putra bangsa yang mengemban cita

Hidup dalam kesatuan"

Selesai menyanyikan lagu favorit entah kenapa terdengar riuhan tepuk tangan bahkan siswi yang mendengar lagu itu nampak terharu mendengarnya apalagi siswi baru yang bernama Asia

"Itu sangat merdu sekali"

"Iya.. aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi"

"Umu.. ini sangat merdu bahkan lebih syahdu"

**Skiptime**

Setelah melakukan pelajaran dan hari sudah sore, kini Arif dan Ari pulang ke rumah Alice karena Alice ada kegiatan klubnya bahkan menyuruh mereka berdua pulang duluan.

Sesampainya dirumah Alice, Kini mereka masuk kedalamnya dan masuk kekamar masing-masing untuk ganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai. Setelah itu, mereka mulai makan karena dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Alice, mereka membeli makanan instan 3 buah dimana untuk pemilik rumahnya satu

**Ruang klub ORC**

Sementra di klub ORC, nampak jika Rias menatap heran bishopnya yang nampak lebih ceria entah karena apa

"Asia, kenapa kamu kelihatan ceria?" tanya Rias sehingga Asia menatap ketua klubnya

"Iya nih, aku penasara apa yang membuatnya bisa ceria" ucap Alice yang juga penasaran melihat Asia yang nampak lebih ceria daripada biasanya

"Itu karena aku mendapatkan lagu yang indah dikelasku" ucap Asia yang suka mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Arif dan Ari

"Itu benar Buchou, aku sempat mendengar lagu itu pada saat habis melarikan diri dari kejaran cewek kendo" balas Issei tanpa dosanya yang membuat Rias menghela nafas lelah mendengar penuturan Issei

"Ara~ara, boleh aku ikut mendengarnya juga? aku cukup penasaran mendengar lagu itu lho" ucap Akeno yang kepingin mendengar lagu itu

"Aku juga Asia-chan" ucap setuju Kiba yang dikenal Bishounen

"Aku juga Asia-senpai" ucap Koneko yang berwajah datar. Tapi, aslinya Koneko juga penasaranlagu yang dinyanyikan 2 siswa baru kemarin yang mana ada rumor bahwa ada 2 orang yang bisa menyanyikan lagu syahdu itu

"Ok.. ini dia" ucap Asia yang melepas headset itu dan memperbesar volume suara yang membuat siapa saja bakal mewek nggak jelas

Pada saat diputar lagu itu yang judulnya tidak tahu oleh Rias apalagi membernya entah kenapa membuat member sana menjadi nampak bersemangat

'Kenapa. Kenapa aku yang mendengar lagu yang begitu indah dan syahdu itu membuatku lebih bersemangat dan lebih tenang?' batin Akeno yang mendengar lagu itu apalagi itu video rekaman lho

'Kenapa aku merasa lebih bertenaga daripada sebelumnya ya?' Pikir Kiba

'Kenapa aku merasa lebih bersemangat apalagi lebih bertenaga? padahal itu hanya sebuah lagu' Batin Koneko yang juga heran yang mendapati dirinya lebih bertenaga dan lebih bersemangat dengan jiwa yang menggebu-gebu

Selesai mendengar lagu itu, terlihat Kiba nampak terharu mendengarnya apalagi Koneko yang membuat Asia kaget melihatnya

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan?"tanya Asia khawatir dan cemas melihat 2 temannya menangis mendengar lagunya

Kiba dan Koneko langsung menghapus air mata yang keluar disana setelah mendengar musik yang begitu enak didengar

"Tidak ada Asia-chan. Lagu yang kamu kasih kepadaku dan sini membuat kami terharu mendengarnya"

"Itu benar Asia-senpai. Lagu yang kamu beri kepada kami membuat kami terharu mendengarnya bahkan Alice-senpai juga ikut terharu" ucap Koneko yang menyetujui ucapan Kiba yang mana mereka sangat terharu mendengarnya apalagi itu nyanyiannya sangat merdu

**Kembali ke rumah Alice**

Sementara di rumah Alice, terlihat Arif dan Ari sedang duduk dan menonton tv apalagi itu menayangkan channel balapan mobil F1

"Oh ya Ari, kauu sudah siap untuk mata pelajaran kesenian?" tanya Arif yang bertanya kepada temannya ini

"Aku sih sudah siap. Tapi.." jeda Ari

"Tapi apa?" tanya Arif yang penasaran dengan kalimat dari Ari

"Tapi apa boleh tampil 2 orang? apalagi kita menyanyikan lagu merah putih itu lho" ucap Ari. Apakah dia bisa tampil seorang diri dimata pelajaran kesenian

"Aku nggak tahu juga sih. Kalau bisa mungkin aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan semangat" ucap Arif yang nampak menerawang mengenai penampilan keseniannya nanti di esok hari

Jika bisa, mungkin dirinya akan berduet dengan Ari yang merupakan temannya apalagi teman selokalnya ditambah apakah itu diperbolehkan. Kalau iya mungkin dirinya dan Ari bakalan senang, tapi gimana kalau nggak bisa? ya itu jadi urusan sendiri

"Yuk kita istirahat dulu. Karena besok kita bakalan menyanyi besok" ucap Arif yang disetujui oleh Ari sehingga mereka masuk kekamar masing-masing dan mulai tidur

Pada saat mereka masuk kekamar, mereka nggak menyadari kalau Alice sang pemilik rumah tiba

Ceklek

"Eh. Tidak dikunci?" ucap Alice sehingga dia masuk kedalam rumah dan terlihat jika ruangan kosong dengan cahaya yang sedikit disana karena mereka berdua (Ari, Arif) ingin menghemat pengeluaran listrik

"Dasar, mereka langsung kekamar" ucap Alice yang merasakan aura manusia didalam kamar Arif dan Ari

"Sepertinya mereka sangat lelah. Lebih baik jangan aku ganggu mereka" ucap Alice yang kini mau pergi kekamarnya, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat ada kotak makanan dan ada sebuah surat yang dihimpit dengan sebuah gelas yang berisi air putih sehingga Alice mengambilnya dan membacanya

Isi surat itu seperti ini

**Alice, jika kamu membaca surat ini, maka kami sudah tidur di kamar kami masing-masing dan lagi kami minta maaf karena kami lagi malas membuat makan malam untuk hari ini, makanya kami hanya membeli sebuah kotak makanan yang didalamnya ada nasi dengan sayur mayur disana dan kami sudah menyediakan air putih disana untukmu. Kami minta maaf sebesa-besarnya Alice. Sekian terima kasih**

**tertanda Ari dan Arif**

Pada saat selesai membacanya, terlihat Alice tersenyum simpul jika 2 teman barunya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatannya

"Kalian nggak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah menerima dengan ikhlas makanan ini" ucap Alice yang membawa makanan dan minuman yang dia ambil di meja makan dan membawanya kekamar dan mulai makan disana

Pada saat makan, dia sempat tersenyum simpul jika 2 orang itu alias teman barunya perhatian sambil menerawang

'Arigatou, futari-tomo' batin Alice yang nampak berterima kasih jika dia mendapatkan 2 teman. dia dulunya tinggal sendiri dirumah yang dia tempati sekarang, bahkan masakan harus dia urus sendiri dan itu berlaku hanya 1 hari yakninya pada saat kedatangan murid baru di Akademi Kuoh sehingga dia senang mendapatkan 2 orang laki-laki yang sebagai temannya

di kamar Arif

Sementara di kamar Arif, terlihat Arif mendapatkan pesan dari kedua kakaknya yang berada di Sumbar alias Sumatra Barat

isi pesannya seperti ini

**To : Arif**

**From : kak Ryuuhou**

**Gimana kabar adikku tercinta? apa kamu sehat-sehat saja disana? mengingat kamu tinggal sendirian disana**

Melihat pesan itu tentu membuat Arif tersenyum melihatnya dimana sang kakak yang bernama Ryuuhou mengkhawatirkan dirinya lalu Arif pun juga membalasnya yang isinya

**To : Kak Ryuuhou**

**From : Arif**

**Kabarku baik Kak Ryuuhou dan lagi aku sehat-sehat saja disini. Juga aku sudah ada teman disini namanya Alice dan Ari yang merupakan teman serumahku. Juga gimana kabar Kak Ryuuhou disana bersama Kak Noshiro? ada sehat?**

Lalu Arif mengirim pesannya dan nampak tersenyum melihat jika kakaknya sangat senang memiliki adik seperti dirinya. Dan Arif sangat bersyukur jika dirinya beruntung mendapatkan kakak perempuan yang penyayang dan perhatian terhadap dirinya apalagi 2 orang

Tak lama 5 menit kemudian kakaknya mengirim balasannya ke Arif yang nampak lagi memeriksa nomor hp kontak temannya. Dan isinya seperti ini

**To : Arif**

**From : Kak Ryuuhou**

**Kabarku sama Dek Noshiro sangat baik kok juga aku sama Dek Noshiro sehat wal'afiat, malahan hari ini aku lagi berbelanja ke pasar sama dia karena kepengen makan bakso dekat rumah kita dan hari ini dia malah belinya 3 bakso karena dia lagi rindu sama kamu**

Mendengar Kak Noshiro rindu tentu itu membuat Arif mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya. Pasalnya mereka berdua sudah Arif anggap sebagai kakak dan ibu dan ayah kandung sendiri karena kakaknya ini bersifat layaknya ayah maupun ibu

Mengingat memory dimana papa Arif meninggal itu membuat Arif sedih. Pasalnya dia mendapatkan kabar itu ketika habis belanja sama kedua kakaknya sehingga dia dan kakaknya harus mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka sepeninggalan ayah mereka

Kalau ibu, Arif sendiri kurang ingat. Tapi dia mengingat pesan dari ayahnya sebelum meninggal yakninya 'Anakku jika kamu ingin ketemu ibumu bilang saja nama ibumu Narumi Sitri ya karena dia adalah ibu kandungmu'. Tentu dia agak heran siapa Narumi Sitri itu apalagi penglihatan masa lalunya agak samar-samar

**To : Kak Ryuuhou**

**From : Arif**

**Haha.. kalau dia rindu setidaknya kirim dong wajah Kak Noshiro seperti apa. Jadi penasaran lho aku melihatnya, Kak Ryuuhou**

Balas Arif yang bernama Ryuuhou yang merupakan kakaknya

**T/L Note : Jika kalian penasaran seperti apa wajah Ryuuhou. lihat aja di event tahun baru dari game Azur Lane dan kalian paham seperti apa wajah Ryuuhou itu malahan lebih manis ketimbang Akeno**

3 menit kemudian, akhirnya hp Arif berbunyidan menampilkan wajah Noshiro yang nampak agak sedih ditambah wajah yang mengeluarkan air matanya apalagi memakai seragam SMA sehingga nampak manis dilihat

**T/L Note : Penampilan Noshiro itu memiliki rambut panjang lurus tergerai sampai batas lutut, memiliki mata ungu kehitaman dan memiliki dada sebesar melon (Event Tahun Baru Game Azur Lane dari tanggal 26 Desember sampai 8 Januari lalu)**

Lalu Ariff yang melihat wajah Noshiro yang nampak kesepian apalagi sedih membuat Arif agak sedikit sedih melihatnya, apalagi itu kakak angkatnya lho karena ayahnya memiliki 2 istri

Akhirnya Arif mengirim pesan yang berbunyi seperti ini

To : Kak Ryuuhou

From : Arif

Kakak Ryuuhou sama Kak Noshiro jangan sedih apalagi menangis jika aku nggak ada. Aku sangat sedih melihat kedua kakak yang aku cintai malah seperti ini. Semangatlah kak jangan membuatku terus sedih dan membuatku nggak bisa meninggalkan kedua kakak yang terus aku cintai

Setelah mengirim pesan itu akhirnya Arif mendapatkan pesan dari kakaknya lagi bahkan sangat singkat yakninya 30 detik yang isinya

**To : Arif**

**From Kak Ryuuhou**

**Iya dek. Kakak Akan terus semangat bersama dek Noshiro karena adek adalah sumber semangat kami**

Dan setelah mendapatkan pesan seperti itu akhirnya Arif tidur sambil memeluk bantal guling dan terlelap langsung dan bermimpi indah untuk bertemu kakaknya (Super sekali mimpinya)

**Pagi hari**

Di esok paginya, Arif bangun jam setengah 6 karena sekolah mulai jam 8 pagi. Pada saat bangun, terlihat Arif meregangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengayuh sepeda didalam rumah dengan sangat cepat apalagi dia ingin jadi pembalap sepeda sungguhan nantinya

Sementara Alice yang berada di dekat pintu kamar Arif, dia mendengar ada bunyi nyaring dikamar Arif yang membuat dirinya penasaran. Pada saat pintu kamar dibuka sedikit yang bercahaya lampu LED putih susu, terlihat Arif yang sedang berolahraga pagi dengan mengayuh sepeda entah berapa lama

'Sudah berapa lama dia mengendarai sepeda itu?' Pikir Alice yang kaget ketika melihat Arif yang nampak mengayuh sepeda yang tidak tahu kapan dia lakukan

Pada saat selesai olahraga kini Arif masuk ke bath tub yang berada dekat dengan kamarnya sehingga dia langsung mandi tanpa mengetahui Alice disana

Melihat Arif sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Alice menyelinap dan melihat berapa lama temannya ini olahraga. Ketika dilihat waktunya alangkah kagetnya dirinya jika Arif sudah 1 jam lebih berkendara

'Geh. selama itukah dia berkendara?!' pikir Alice kaget yang melihat waktu terlama yang dipakai Arif untuk berkendara sepeda dengan tatapan takjub dan kaget

**Skiptime**

Lalu selesai makan pagi, kini mereka berada disekolah terfavorit apalagi berakreditasi S yang menjadikan sekolah Akademi Kuoh menjadi sekolah favorit di seluruh penjuru dunia tak terkecuali Indonesia yang merupakan wilayah yang dulunya dijajahi bangsa Jepang

"Ohayou minna" ucap sensei

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei" balas mereka serempak

"baiklah, hari ini kita akan melakukan seni. Dan seni hari ini adalah menyanyi, kalian boleh berpasangan atau nyanyi solo disini dengan judul lagu terserah yang kalian impikan" ucap sensei yang membuuat Arif melirik dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Apa ada yang mau maju" tanya sensei itu yang dibalas angkat tangan dari Ari

"Saya sensei. tapi saya maunya berduet" balas Ari yang senang dengan ajuan guru didepan

"Oh bagus sekali. siapa duetmu kali ini?" tanya sensei yang dibalas telunjuk yang mengarah ke Arif yang nampak biasa saja tapi aslinya nampak menyeringai jika ditunjuk oleh Ari

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua maju" ucap sang sensei yang nampakk antusias mendengar musik yang akan dinyanyikan oleh 2 orang itu

**Skiptime**

Setelah waktunya istirahat akibat pelajaran seni, nampak beberapa siswa ada yang terharu, senang bahkan menangis mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Arif dan Ari yang merupakan dua siswa baru

"Oi Ri, kenapa siswa dan siswi disini pada terharu juga nangis ya?" tanya Arif kepada teman sekamarnya

"Au ah gelap" balas Ari seolah tidak peduli yang membuat Arif tercengang mendengarnya apalagi wajah Ari nampak tidak berdosa dengan perkataannya

'anjrit nih bocah' pikir Arif yang sweetdrop dalam hatinya melihat kelakuan Ari yang nggak pedulian itu

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin segini dulu untuk chapter 2 yang ditunggu-tunggu. Mengenai kekuatan sacred gear untuk 2 orang ini masih memiliki rahasia. Memang pada dasarnya ada kemiripan dengan cerita asli milik Arystar101 yang memiliki judul ffn yang sudah lama kehapus Highschool DXD : Zerro.**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan untuk author yang masuk ffn ini? menurutku sacred gearnya hampir sama dengan sacred gear Ari yang berbentuk sarung tangan tapi bedanya jika sarung tangan Ari seperti sarung tangan yang digunakan penjaga gawang sepakbola maka sarung tangan ane hampir mirip dengan Koneko yang mana menampakkan jari tangan**

**Kedua untuk jurus mungkin untuk Ari hampir sama dengan FFN asli Arystar101. lalu untuk ane sendiri mungkin kekuatan ane adalah kekuatan Elemental sama kekuatan ari yang mudah mengangkat beban berat dengan sebelah tangannya**

**Oh ya jangan lupa sertakan saran, kritik untuk ffn ini biar makin mantap jiwa walau tidak semantap jiwa authornya wkwkwkwkwkwk**

**sekian aja penjelasan dari saya. Bye-bye**

**Arifrahman 223 logout_++++**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kegaduhan oleh 3 Random

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya Arifrahman 223. Nah kali ini kita masuk di kegaduhan yang disebabkan 3 orang kocak. Kenapa cepat sekali alurnya? KArena alur yang ane buat agak memaksa karena tidak sampai di bagian Raiser vs Ari yang membuat ane selaku author mati kebosanan akibat harus nulis sampai Raiser dan peerage VS Ari dan Arif nantinya.

Dari pada nunggu yuk kita simak ceritanya

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 3 : Kegaduhan yang disebabkan 3 orang kocak

**Skiptime saat pertunangan**

Ketika tiba di hari pertunangan tiba, Nampak seluruh orang hadir disana termasuk Peerage Rias Gremory, mereka hadir dengan pakaian bangsawan mereka termasuk Alice juga Alika yang memiliki kemampuan supernatural

Lain dengan Rias maka lain dengan 2 orang Indonesia yang didunia manusia. Ralat, 3 orang manusia dari Indonesia, mereka berkumpul bersama walau pada kenyataannya mereka berdua bertemu sama Dion Permana Agung salah satu teman Ari yang berasal dari Kota Medan ditambah sosok perempan berambut pirang yang berasal dari Eropa yang bernama Alika. Apalagi mereka berdua (Ari dan Arif) mendapatkan sacred gear tipe sarung tangan dimana sarung tangan Ari berbentuk sarung tangan kiper sedangkan Arif berbentuk fighter

**T/L Note : sarung tangan Arif berbentuk seperti punya Koneko tapi warnanya hitam legam dengan bentuk yang menonjol di bagian pangkal jari tangan (Yang digunakan oleh para pengendara motor saat melakukan tour). Juga Alika disini sudah menjadi peerage dari Rias**

Ditambah hal yang mengejutkan adalah mereka berdua mendapatkannya dari sosok yang tidak dikenal karena kedua sosok itu memakai kerudung sehingga wajah asli mereka tidak kelihatan

"Raiser. Kali ini aku menantangmu bertarung" ucap Issei satu-satunya pemuda yang mendobrak barusan dan menantang Raiser untuk

"Dan sekali lagi. Keperrawanan Rias hanya untukku seorang"dan tentu saja deklarasi Issei membuat semua akuma yang bergenderkan perempuan nampak merona mendengarnya yang terbilang sangat mesum

"Nani. Kisama?!"Teriak Raiser yang kaget jika Issei mendeklarasikan hal memalukan

"sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan cowok mesum itu?" tanya perempuan yang berambut pirang twintail bor yang merona mendengar deklarasi mesum Issei

"Penjaga tangkap dia" Seru Raiser yang membuat para penjaga mengepung Issei

Tapi alangkah naasnya jika semua penjaga mati yang disebabkan oleh peerage dari Rias Gremory, dimana Yuuto Kiba menebas para penjaga dengan pedangnya dan menggunakan kekuatan bidak Knightnya, Akeno yang menggunakan kekuatan Queennya dan menyentrum semua penjaga serta Koneko yang memakai kekuatan Rook yang membuat para penjaga pada tepar

Skiptime sama seperti cannon tapi dimana Issei mengalami kekalahan

Setelah pertarungan 1 VS 1 yang dimenangkan oleh Raiser karena memiliki kemampuan regenerasi serta Issei yang kelupaan membawa salah satu kekuatan yang dibenci iblis yakninya air suci membuat Issei mengalami kekalahan telak apalagi saat rating game, dia sangat bodoh karena dia kehabisan tenaga saat memakai Dragon Booster untuk menghabisi peerage Raiser

"Buchou. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu" ucap Issei yang nampak terpukul walau dalam keadaan lemah. Karena dia berjanji bahwa dia akan melindungi Rias apapun yang terjadi

"Kau lihatkan Sekiryuutei? Aku sangatlah kuat bahkan menghadapimu aku bisa membuatmu pingsan" ucap sarkas Raiser

"Sudahlah Issei. Aku senang kamu mampu melindungiku" ucap Rias yang nampak ingin menangis jika Issei yang dia cintai kalah melawan Phenex yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi apalagi dia melihat pada saat Issei memakai Balance Breaker yang sempat membuatnya kaget karena Balance breaker merupakan salah satu jurus terlarang

**Prok prok prok prok**

tak lama terdengarlah ada tepuk tangan meriah yang disebabkan oleh 3 orang yang membuat semua menoleh.

"Hebat kamu Issei"

"Sungguh itu membuatku terharu" ucap Dion

"itu sangat menarik" ucap Arif

Dan hal itu membuat semua pada berbisik

"Siapa mereka?"

"Apa mereka manusia?"

"apa sejak kapan manusia itu ada disini?!"

"Sebaiknya kita bunuh mereka bertiga sebelum mereka membocorkan hal gaib ini"

Dan tentu saja jumlah prajurit yang mengepung 2 kali lebih banyak yang membuat Arif, Dion, dan Ari menatap satu sama lain

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa mereka mengatakan 'bunuh mereka' kepada yang lain?"

"Kurasa iya"

Dan mendengar kata 'bunuh mereka' tentu membuat 3 orang random itu pada bergidik ngeri apalagi jika mereka masih ingin menikmati masa muda mereka

"Lariiiii" teriak mereka bertiga yang kini pada lari berpencar yang membuat semua prajurit nampak kalang kabut. Mengapa? karena mereka bertiga ada yang lari diatas meja yang berisi makanan, ada yang lari ditengah kerumunan, dan ada pula yang lari dikolong meja

Hal ini tentu membuat Peerage Rias Gremory kaget dan panik jika 3 orang itu akan ditangkap apalagi mereka bertiga sudah tahu tentang hal gaib

"Kenapa Arif-san, Dion-san dan Ari-san ada disini?" tanya Akeno yang melihat kedatangan adik kelasnya yang berstatus manusia itu

Pada saat berlari tanpa melihat ke depan disebabkan Ari dan Arif yang masih melihat ke belakang karena melihat semua prajurit masih mengejar mereka berbeda dengan Dion yang melihat kedepan dan lari dengan sangat kencang seperti atlit lari sprint 100 meter yang kini malah bersembunyi di belakang Alice yang juga kaget jika Dion bersembunyi di punggung Alice dengan wajah ketakutan. Bahkan Alika nampak sweetdrop melihat Dion yang gemetaran melihat prajurit iblis yang datang dengan tampang sangar

Lain dengan seluruh iblis maka lain dengan salah satu perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang berasal dari klan Sitri. Dia nampak kaget jika ada aura yang sama persis dengannya walau itu sangat tipis sekali seperti tali nilon

'Kenapa pemuda yang bernama Arif itu memiliki aura yang sama sepertiku?' Pikir Sona yang merupakan pewaris klan Sitri selanjutnya yang kaget jika aura Arif sama persis dengannya

**Brak**

Akibat ketidak hati-hatian serta tidak melihat kedepan membuat Ari dan Arif menabrak 2 orang didepan

Dan pada saat mata terpejam, mereka meremas sesuatu yang sangat kenyal dan empuk. Lalu hal tak terdugapun terjadi dimana bunyi desahan malah keluar yang membuat 2 orang itu bangun dari acara ranjang mereka

Sementara semua iblis yang menyaksikan nampak shock berat melihat adegan ranjang. Berbeda dengan Ari dan Arif yang mulai terbangun dan mulai meremas kembali apa yang mereka lihat. Dan itu tentu membuat mereka kaget dan juga shock berat jika mereka berdua memegang dada besar perempuan yang dia pegang siapa lagi jika bukan Akeno dan Rias apalagi wajah Akeno dan Rias memerah ketika dada mereka dipegang dan diremas dengan lembut

Ari dan Arif lalu menyingkir dari sana dengan wajah ketakutan yang membuat Rias dan Akeno melirik kearah Ari dan Arif yang nampak gregetan. Dan akhirnya Akeno dan Rias paham jika dua orang itu mengalami phobia terhadap perempuan

Sementara Dion yang melihat malah cemburu karena dia ingin juga seperti itu apalagi mukanya sangat kesal

Dan kini ketakutan Ari dan Arif tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, Mereka melirik ke belakang dengan gerakan leher patah-patah jika prajurit akuma sudah berada di belakang mereka

Pada saat prajurit akuma ingin membunuh Ari dan Arif, mereka semua langsung pada tertebas akibat serangan Kiba lagi yang berdiri didepan Ari dan Arif

"Sialan. Beraninya kau menyentuh dada calon istriku" ucap Raiser yang marah kepada Ari karena dia yang satu-satunya laki-laki yang shock melihat adegan ranjang barusan

"A-aku minta maaf" ucap Ari gregetan

"Tidak ada maaf bagimu" ucap Raiser yang langsung mengarahkan serangannya kepada Ari

Dan sialnya, Ari malah terkena serangan itu walau mundur kebelakang yang dibelakangnya ada Arif

Pada saat ledakan api itu menghilang, mereka berdiri bahkan mencium ada sesuatu yang terbakar

"kok ada yang terbakar ya?" Tanya Ari yang mencium bau daging terbakar

"Iya aku juga merasakannya" sahut Arif yang juga mengendus bau daging terbakar

Pada saat mereka melirik kearah bagian belakang dan depan mereka, mereka langsung kaget melihatnya

"Eh buset. Gue terpanggang"

"Jancoeg. Gue terbakar njir"

Dan itu tentu membuat mereka panik dan gelagapan sehingga koneksi dengan otak langsung terputus yang membuat mereka memakai sarung tangan mereka dan menutup api itu agar cepat mati

Hal itu tentu membuat semua kaget lagi jika Ari yang memakai sarung tangan seperti kiper itu mati langsung juga Arif tapi bedanya ada yang basah di bagian bokongnya

"Eh buset kenapa celana gue yang basah sih" ucap Arif kesal jika celananya

Dan itu membuat Raiser kaget jika 2 manusia itu memliki Sacred Gear

"Jadi kalian memiliki Sacred Gear ya?" tanya Raiser penuh selidik

"Apa itu Sacred Gear?"

"Iya aku juga, apa yang kamu sebut barusan"

Hal itu membuat Raiser kaget mendengarnya jika 2 manusia itu tidak tahu Sacred Gear yang mereka pegang

"Apa?! Kalian tidak tahu Sacred Gear" tanya Raiser yang cukup kaget jika Ari dan Arif tidak tahu Sacred Gear

Dan hal itu langsung diambil kesempatan Peerage Rias Gremory untuk melindungi 2 orang itu kecuali Dion yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Alice termasuk Alika yang berdiri di samping Arif

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Raiser dengn penuh marah

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau untuk menyakiti mereka karena kami semua mengenal mereka bertiga" ucap Rias yang berdiri didepan untuk melindungi Ari dan Arif

"Apa maksudmu Rias? mereka sudah mengetahui hal gaib ini. Dan mereka harus dibunuh agar tidak membuka mulut mereka untuk dunia luar" Ucap Raiser yang masih memikirkan keadaan yang lain. Memang hal gaib itu bagi kebanyakan orang adalah mitos semata karena mereka tidaklah nyata termasuk mengenai dewa-dewi, Youkai, Iblis, Malaikat, maupun Malaikat Jatuh

"Maaf Raiser-dono. Jangan membuat keributan disini" ucap salah satu laki-laki berambut merah dengan pakaian bangsawan dan ukuran badannya hanya terpaut 30 cm dengan Rias

"Apa maksud anda, Sirzech-sama. Mereka bertiga harus dibunuh karena telah mengetahui hal gaib ini" ucap Raiser yang menahan emosi jika manusia yang merupakan makhluk terlemah ada didunia ini. Dunia yang ditempati para iblis, Underworld

"Mohon anda menahan emosi anda, Raiser-dono. Biar aku bicara kepada mereka" hal itu membuat Raiser harus menghela nafas lelahnya

"Apakah kalian yang bernama Arif, Dion, dan Ari?" tanya Sirzech kepada 3 orang itu yang dibalas anggukan lemah

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah mengetahui kejadian gaib ini, maka kalian harus dibunuh ditempat.." jeda Sirzech yang melihat wajah ketakutan dari trio random itu dimana Dion yang kakinya gemetaran nggak jelas, Ari yang malah pingsan ditempat, dan Arif yang wajahnya memucat mendengar kata 'dibunuh ditempat'

"Tapi itu nggak jadi" sambung Sirzech yang membuat 2 orang bernafas lega serta Ari yang langsung bangun dari pingsannya entah sejak kapan

Hal itu tentu mengundang amarah dari Raiser yang harus menahan emosinya jika keinginan untuk membunuh 3 orang manusia yang akan dilakukan Sirzech tidak akan dilakukan

"Kenapa anda tidak melakukannya Sirzech-sama? Anda harusnya tahu ketiga manusia ini sudah mengetahui siapa kita, belum lagi pemuda coklat itu yang pendek itu menyentuh dada adikmu. Aku saja yang sebagai calon suami adikmu belum pernah melakukannya" Hal itu tentu membuat Ari, Arif, dan Dion sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Raiser yang mesum

'Dia mesum sekali'

'Aku tidak tahu jika dia semesum ini'

'Alamak dia sangat mesum'

"Kau tahu mereka berdua itu memiliki Sacred Gear dan pasti mereka berdua pasti memiliki maksud lain" ucap Sirzech yang membuat Raiser penasaran

"Apa karena mereka ingin merebut Rias?"

"Oi kami berdua tidak ingin merebut siapa-siapa" Sanggah Ari yang nampak kesal jika dia dan Arif yang baru saja memakai Sacred Gear bermaksud mengambil Rias

"Kuyakini mereka pasti ingin merebut adikku tercinta" balas Sirzech yang menghiraukan sanggah Ari

"Oii... dengarkan aku" ucap Ari yang kesal jika ucapannya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sirzech

"Baiklah kali ini kalian berdua akan melawanku bersama peerageku yang akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi"

"Sialan setidaknya dengarkan dulu ucapanku" ucap Ari kesal jika Sirzech dan Raiser sudah berani menghiraukan ucapannya tadi

"Kalau begitu. Selamat berjuang ya" ucap Sirzech dengan watados yang membuat Ari nampak menangis anime

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku bicara dulu...huuuuu" ucap Ari yang merasa tidak ingin hidup lagi

"Kayaknya kita bakal mati muda cuk" Ucap Arif yang nampak ikut-ikutan menangis ala anime jika masa muda yang dia impikan dengan main sepeda juga membuat cerita malah berubah haluan menjadi pertarungan

"Kenapa hidup kita semenderita ini sih?" tanya Ari yang masih frustasi

"Akupun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kawan" balas Arif dengan tampang lesu dan tidak ada aura hidup dimatanya

Sementara tim ORC yang melihat ke frustasian 2 orang itu malah tersenyum canggung termasuk Akeno dengan tawa khasnya yang selalu bilang 'Ara~ara'

**Skiptime saat pembubaran pesta pertunangan**

Setelah semua orang pada pergi, terlihat jika Ari dan Arif duduk di sebuah kursi dengan wajah frustasi mengingat lawan dia adalah Raiser

"Lu kenapa, bro?" tanya Ari

"Gue lagi frustasi cuk. Kita yang baru tiba melihat pertunangan yang digagalkan Issei malah harus berkelahi sama si mesum bangsat Raiser itu. Gimana nggak frustasi gue" ucap Arif yang nampak kesal. Masa orang yang baru menonton acara kelahi Issei sama Raiser harus kelahi sama Raiser. Yang benar saja men ?! pikir Arif frustasi

"Kamu pikir hanya kamu saja frustasi sementara aku tidak?" tanya Ari yang nampak sama dengan Arif

"Dan lagi belum absen kita. gimana nih?" tanya Ari lagi

"Akupun nggak tahu. Kalau kita absen bisa saja kita kena marah sama guru sana. Belum lagi guru killer" balas Arif

"Aku sudah bilang kok" ucap Alice

Alice nampak berjalan kearah Ari dan Arif yang nampak frustasi mengenai pertarungan belum lagi absen mereka

"Kau sih enak, sementara kami tersiksa tahu" ucap Ari yang membuat Alice tertawa canggung

"Aha-ahaha. Kalau absen sudah aku urus kok" ucap Alice yang membuat 2 orang itu kaget. Sejak kapan?! pikir mereka

"Tunggu dulu. Memang siapa yang mengizinkanku sama Arif absen?" tanya Ari

"Aku yang melakukannya" ucap Rias

"Aku memiliki teman yang bernama Sona Sitri jika didunia manusia namanya Souna Shitori. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS saat ini bersama wakilnya yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra" Mendengar nama Sona Sitri tentu membuat Arif sedikit kaget. Apakah Sona adalah kakak sepupunya atau kakak kandungnya? pikir Arif. Sebab nama bagian akhir sama persis dengan nama ibunya yang pergi meninggalkannya

"Kamu kenapa Arif?" tanya Rias yang melihat ekspresi kaget Arif

"Bukan apa-apa" balas Arif singkat yang membuat Rias heran mendengarnya

'Ada apa dengan Arif ya?' pikir Rias

**Skiptime 2 hari**

Di pelatihan kedua terlihat jika Ari dan Arif melakukan latihan selama 3 hari bahkan mereka berdua sempat dilatih sama Deathly. Salah satu perempuan yang dikira suka menguntit Ari

**Flashback on**

Pada saat melakukan ingin melakukan latihan pagi, terlihat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu yang membuat Ari membukanya

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar" pada saat dibuka dia melihat perempuan manis didepannya

"Maaf kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Ari

"aku hanya mau menemui seseorang" ucap perempuan itu

"Memang siapa yang kamu temui? Apa si Arif?" tanya Ari dan dibalas gelengan perempuan itu

"Apa si Dion?" dan balasannya hampir sama

"Apa si Alice?" balasannya hampir sama yakninya gelengan kepala

Tentu hal ini membuat si Ari penasaran. Memang siapa yang ditemui perempuan ini? pikir Ari

"Kalau begitu. Memang siapa yang kamu cari?" tanya Ari

"Aku lagi mencarimu" dan jawaban itu membuat Ari kaget mendengarnya.

"Memang kenapa kamu mencariku?"

"Karena kamu ingin melatih Sacred Gearmu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ari lagi

"Karena kamu dan temanmu itu akan melawan salah satu klan bangsawan" Jawaban tak terduga itu membuat Ari kaget. Kenapa perempuan ini tahu? pikir Ari

"Apa kamu sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah jauh kenal denganmu"

"Memang apa yang kamu tahu tentang diriku?"

"Kamu adalah Ari Firmansyah dimana kamu adalah anak ke-3 dari 4 bersaudara. Memiliki 2 orang kakak perempuan dan satu adik perempuan yang bernama Rani, Luna, dan Ayu, selalu memiliki hutang juga tidak mengetahui siapa ibu kandungmu" Jawaban yang panjang itu tentu membuat Ari kaget. Kenapa Perempuan ini tahu 100% benar

'buset. Gue punya stalker' batin Ari yang ngeri dengan peremmpuan ini. Biasanya Stalker atau bisa dipanggil penguntit hanya menguntit seseorang apabila orang itu dia anggap menarik

'Dia benar-benar mengerikan' Tambah Ari yang nampak mulai ketakutan jika dia memiliki seorang Stalker yang tahu siapa dirinya

**Flashback off**

Dan kini, disinilah mereka bertiga (Ari, Arif, dan Deathly) disebuah lapangan yang luasnya entah berapa kilo

"Etto. Kita mau ngapain disini?" Tanya Arif yang penasaran jika dia dan Ari ada di lapangan rumput yang luasnya minta ampun

"Aku mau melatih kemampuan Sacred Gear kalian" ucap Deathly yang membentuk segel tangan

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

tak lama muncullah 2 duplikat Deathly yang membuat 2 orang itu melongo seketika dimana Deathly nampak memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan aslinya

"Baiklah untukmu Arif, kau akan mengikuti bayanganku. Sementara aku yang asli akan mengajari Ari"

**Sementara dengan Arif**

di jarak 500 meter antara Arif dengan Ari yang mana Arif sama bayangan Deathly nampak sedang melakukan latihan

"Arif. Aku mau tanya samamu"

"Apa itu Deathly?" tanya Arif yang tahu nama perempuan itu karena dia dan Ari bisa melihat perempuan yang tak kasat mata

"Boleh aku tahu Sacred Gearmu?" tanya Deathly penasaran

"Oh boleh. Sacred Gear yang aku pakai ini hanya mengeluarkan air saja disaat kejadian antara aku sama Ari yang nyaris terbakar akibat Raiser itu. Aku sendiri nggak yakin mengenai Sacred Gearku yang aku pakai saat itu" Jelas Arif yang membuat Deathly memegang dagunya dengan berpikir. Dia adalah salah satu spirit yang tahu mengenai Sacred Gear

'Sacred Gear Elemental ya? Aku baru tahu mengenai Sacred Gear ini. Dia tidak hanya memiliki kekuatan elemental, tapi juga kemampuan lain. Aku penasaran apa Sacred Gearnya masuk jajaran Longinus' Pikir Deathly yang nampak penasaran sama Sacred Gear Arif. Soalnya dari yang dia tahu mengenai Sacred Gear, hanya Sacred gear Canis Lykaon yang masuk jajaran Longinus dan itu membuatnya penasaran dengan Sacred Gear Arif yang memiliki kemampuan air

"Deathly. aku mau tanya" ucap arif sehingga Deathly tersadar dari lamunannya

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Kemarin saat aku memakai sarung tanganku juga Ari, Raiser itu sempat mengatakan kalau kami berdua memakai Sacred Gear. Sebenarnya Sacred Gear itu apa?" tanya Arif

"Sacred Gear adalah sebuah benda atau alat yang diciptakan oleh tuhan untuk digunakan pada jalan kebaikan. Sebenarnya Sacred Gear ada 2 yakninya yang biasa dan longinus. kalau yang biasa dia hanya memiliki 1 kekuatan saja misal kalau aku memakai Sacred Gear yang memiliki penambah kecepatan maka dia hanya menambah kecepatan saja. Kalau Longinus adalah salah satu alat yang mana dia memiliki kemampuan lebih dari 1 bahkan kekuatan SAcred Gear Longinus ini merupakan salah satu Sacred Gear yang mampu membunuh dewa" mendengar kata membunuh dewa membuat Arif langsung meneguk ludahnya. Itu merupakan kemampuan yang tidak main-main jika berhadapan sama dewa

"Dan lagi aku penasaran apa Sacred Gearmu masuk jajaran Longinus atau tidak karena SAcred Gearmu bertipe elemental. Dimana SAcred Gearmu tidak hanya mengeluarkan air saja tapi semua kemampuan elemental tanpa terkecuali" Tambah Deathly. Arif yang mendengar tentu nampak gregetan, jika dia memakai salah satu tipe longinus sama saja dia mampu membunuh dewa terkuat

"Sekarang kamu coba pakai sarung tanganmu itu, kemudian ucapkan kekuatan elemental yang kamu sukai" ucap Deathly yang hanya dituruti Arif

"Elemen Petir, aktifkan"

**Bzzttt jgler jgler**

dan tak lama di kedua sarung tangan Arif muncul kilatan petir yang membuat Deatly yakin jika Sacred Gear Arif masuk jajaran Longinus

"Lalu coba ucapkan jurus kesukaanmu entah dari anime mana" ucap Deathly

"Elemen petir : Kirin" Teriak Arif yang mengarahkan petirnya keatas

Dan tak lama kemudian sekitar 5 detik, muncullah kepala naga petir yang menatap sangar daerah bawah yang seperti daerah buruan

'Menarik. Bahkan dia bisa memakai sihir kelas S' Pikir Deathly yang melihat sihir Arif

**Sementara dengan Ari**

Sementara dengan si tukang telat, juga banyak hutang juga menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Arif. Bahkan dia sempat ketakutan melihat kepala naga yang sangat besar yang hampir mencapai puluhan meter

"Njir.. dia mau membunuhku apa" ucap Ari yang ketakutan melihat sihir Arif barusan

"Ari fokus. Jangan melihat kesana" perintah Deathly yang membuat Ari langsung menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan

'Apa dia kena Phobia ya?' Pikir Deathly yang melihat jika Ari nampak ketakutan yang terlihat dari wajahnya

"Baiklah sekarang kamu harus melawanku. Ingat jangan lagi menjadi penakut" ucap Deathly yang nampak mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang membuat Ari gemetaran

"KA-kalau begitu aku mau pulang untuk memberi makan Gary" ucap nyeleneh Ari

**Wuuush Blaaar**

Karena merasakan ada yang ingin menyerang, Ari langsung menghindar sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai tanah saja yang menyebabkan kawah muncul disana

"Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Ari panik minta ampun

"Diam dan serang aku" ucap Deathly ayng berniat menebas Ari dengan sabit besar layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa

**Wuush Traaang**

Dan tak lama keluarlah sebuah cahaya yang membentuk sebuah perisai dan menahan serangan dari Deathly

"Akhirnya aku bisa memakainya" ucap Ari

**Prang**

"Ehh... kenapa pecah?!" Tanya Ari kaget jika perisainya malah hancur dalam hitungan detik

"Itu karena kamu memiliki mana yang sangat payah. Kalau kamu tidak bijak menggunakan bahkan memakai kekuatan dari SAcred Gearmu, kamu cepat kalah apalagi lawanmu adalah iblis bangsawan" Jelas Deathly

"O-ok" balas Ari yang kini memasang pose bertarung yang membuat Deathly sedikit tersenyum melihat keberanian Ari walau dia masih melihat ada getaran di kakinya yang menandakan dia masih takut melawan spirit

**Skiptime saat rating game**

Pada saat akan dimulainya Rating Game dimana 2 orang manusia melawan 16 buah iblis yang berasal dari klan Phenex nampak membuat semua heboh dan ingin menyaksikannya

"Ari, Arif kalian yakin untuk bertarung dengan Raiser?" tanya Dion yang nampak memastikan

"Mau gimana lagikan. Aku nggak mau jika pertarungan ini harus dihindari apalagi jika kita mengundurkan diri sama saja kita itu pecundang" jawab Ari

"Ya itu benar sih apa yang dikatakan Ari. Tapi, melihat sikap arogannya kepada kita bahkan memperlakukan senior kita layaknya barang sama sekali tidak kuterima" jawab Arif yang nampak marah

"Oh ya Kiba. Boleh aku pinjam pedangmu?"

"Aku nggak masalah. Apa kamu bisa memakainya?" tanya balik Kiba

"Bisa" balas singkat Arif sehingga Kiba mengeluarkan pedangnya yang dipakai saat melawan Freed yang pada saat itu membantu Issei

"Terima kasih bantuannya Kiba" Ucap Arif yang dibalas senyum manis Kiba

gadis ORC nampak senang dengan kemauan bahkan tekad yang dimiliki oleh Ari dan arif

"Rias" sapa seseorang yang bernama Sirzech

"Onii-sama?!" pekik Rias yang melihat kemunculan Sirzech

"Kau tahu Rias. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan paling heboh sejagad raya" ucap Sirzech

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ari

"Seluruh iblis dari klan bangsawan ingin menyaksikan pertarungan kalian berdua melawan Raiser Phenex beserta peeragenya"

"Itu sangat buruk" ucap Ari yang nampak merinding jika dia dan Arif akan ditonton untuk mempertunjukkan aksi kelahi mereka

"Dan bukan hanya klan bangsawan saja, malahan ada juga yang dari iblis biasa yang ingin juga menyaksikan pertarungan kalian itu"

"Itu tambah buruk" ucap Ari yang nampak mulai panik nggak karuan

"Aku setuju denganmu. Aku nggak tahu harus pakai atribut apa jika disaksikan orang banyak apalagi disini iblis semua" balas Arif yang nampak aura hidupnya mulai kosong

Hal ini tentu membuat para member ORC pada cemas sekaligus khawatir melihat dimana Ari tengah panik bahkan dia sampai lari bolak balik untuk apa yang harus dilakukan. Melihat ini tentu tim ORC merasa bahwa Ari dan Arif belum siap

Melihat kelakuan teman sekampungnya membuat Dion agak jengkel. Dan berkata

"Ari, Arif. Aku yakin kalian bisa menghadapi ini. Ingat kita dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak kenal takut siapapun musuh kita. Karena kita adalah tim Macan Asia" ucap Dion yang menyebutkan julukan Indonesia yang membuat Ari dan Arif nampak membara kembali

"Hehe.. Terima kasih bantuannya kawan. itu membuatku merasa 10 kali lebih baik"

"Aku juga" ucap Arif yang kini saling tos dengan Dion

tim ORC yang melihat tentu nampak tersenyum melihat pertemanan trio itu. Bahkan Sirzech menganggap ada sesuatu yang spesial didalam 2 pemuda yang bernama Ari dan Arif bukan dia tidak suka sama Sekiryuutei. Tetapi, mereka tidak hanya memiliki sikap optimis dan semangat tapi juga sifat pesimis dan putus asa.

"Baiklah kami ke bangku penonton dulu ya" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan Ari dan Arif juga Sirzech sebagai pengarah

Ketika Rias dan yang lain duduk, Rias bertemu sama kerabat dari ibunya sendiri. Dan dia adalah Leoni yang berasal dari klan Bael

Klan Bael adalah salah satu klan terkuat dimana menghasilkan iblis yang memiliki aura Bael juga Power of Destruction. Akibat memiliki Power of Destruction, klan Bael berubah menjadi sombong bahkan menganggap orang yang memiliki aura Klan Baellah yang pantas berada di Klan Bael

"Leoni" ucap Rias yang agak kaget melihat kedatangan Leoni

"Yo Rias. Pertandingan ini nampaknya sangat seru" ucap Leoni antusias

"Y-ya begitulah" ucap Rias yang agak canggung. Memang pertandingan ini sangat seru dimana manusia melawan iblis apalagi mereka tahu kalau manusia itu makhluk terlemah

**di Ruang tunggu**

Sementara di Ruang tunggu, nampak Sirzech berdiri disana untuk memberikan arahan serta bimbingan kepada Ari dan Arif yang akan bertarung dengan salah satu pewaris Klan Phenex

"Baiklah kalian berdua dengarkan" intruksi Sirzech

"Kalian harus tahu. Klan Phenex adalah salah satu klan terkuat yang dikenal memiliki regenerasi" Ucap Sirzech

"Itu tidak membantu sama sekali" Ucap Ari

**Bletak**

Lalu Arifpun menabok kepala Ari jika Ari sudah memotong ucapan Sirzech

"Jangan potong ucapan orang lain, dasar bodoh" Ucap Arif yang nampak jengkel

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan dari dua orang itu

"Baiklah. Mungkin kalian nampak ketakutan karena mereka dikenal memiliki regenrasi. Tetapi, mereka juga punya kelemahan seperti kami bangsa iblis umumnnya. Caranya kalian harus mengalahkannya sampai babak belur"

"Jadi dengan mengalahkan dia sampai babak belur maka regenerasinya tidak akan bekerja?" tanya Ari dan dibalas gelengan Sirzech

"Itu tidak mudah. Karena mereka semua memiliki regenerasi pada sihir mereka sehingga mereka sulit untuk dikalahkan" Dan itu membuat Ari langsung lesu mendengarnya karena Klan Phenex tidak memiliki kelemahan sama sekali

"Ingat kalian harus mengambil semua kesempatan. Dan jangan pernah lewatkan itu" ucap Sirzech yang membuat Arif dan Ari mulai optimis sedikit

"Baiklah akan kami berdua lakukan. Kau pasti siapkan Arif?" tanya Ari yang dibalas seringai Arif

"Sudah lebih dari kata siap" Balas Arif

Melihat keoptimisan juga tekad dari dua orang itu membuat Sirzech tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Dion yang merupakan teman dua orang ini. Tapi, dia merasakan kalau Dion adalah manusia biasa yang tidak diberkati sihir apalagi Sacred Gear

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu karena pertandingan kalian sudah mau dimulai" ucap Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan Arif dan Ari

Ketika Sirzech pergi, dia teringat dengan ucapan Rias saat 3 hari sebelumnya diadakan pertandingan itu

**Flashback On**

"Onii-sama, aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Onii-sama nanti saat pertandingan ulang itu" ucap Rias

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu minta Ria-tan?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada kanak-kanaknya yang membuat Rias merona mendengarnya

"Aku ingin Onii-sama sebagai pengarah untuk Ari dan Arif dalam pertandingan ulang itu nanti. Juga aku punya tambahan nanti"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin pada saat penyambutan pertandingan itu nanti Onii-sama harus memutarkan lagu ini sebagai sambutan untuk mendatangkan Ari dan Arif nanti" ucap Rias

ketika Sirzech mendengar putaran lagu itu yang diminta Rias kepada Dion, membuat jiwa Sirzech nampak bersemangat

Setelah selesai memutar lagu itu. Nampak Sirzech menitikkan air mata yang nampak syahdu mendengarnya juga Rias yang nampak menitikkan air mata juga ketika mendengar ulang musik itu

"Itu saja Onii-sama permintaanku. Aku sangat senang memiliki teman seperti ini" ucap Rias yang menghapus air matanya

"Baik. Akan Onii-sama lakukan untukmu Ria-tan" balas Sirzech

**Flashback Off**

Mengingat ucapan Rias membuat Sirzech bergegas ke tempat MC berada sebagai pembawa acara rating game yang disaksikan oleh semua iblis disana

**kembali ke Arif dan Ari**

Sementara Arif dan Ari yang berada di ruang tunggu nampak melakukan pemanasan seperti melakukan Sit-up 10 kali, Push-up 12 kali, Back-up 12 kali, dan Squat Jump 9 kali

"Arif kau yakin ingin mengalahkan Raiser beserta peeragenya itu? Mereka sangat kuat lho" ucap Ari seolah-olah nggak yakin jika berhadapan sama Raiser

"Sejujurnya aku nggak yakin. Kau tahu, kita berdua akan melawan peerage serta kingnya, belum lagi stamina kita yang nggak tahu kapan habisnya. Tapi ada satu yang kupercaya.." Jeda Arif

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya?" Tanya Ari penasaran

"Kita adalah orang-orang yang tidak kenal menyerah. Juga walau kita lemah dalam segi hal, kita masih memiliki apa yang dinamakan sebuah tekad juga apa itu keberanian. Dan jika bisa kita dipanggil makhluk terlemah tak terkalahkan "

"Kau benar" ucap Ari yang setuju dengan pendapat Arif. Dia tahu kalau manusia adalah makhluk terlemah, tapi dia yakin dia bisa melakukannya bersama temannya ini karena mereka saling percaya satu sama lain

**Di tempat Raiser**

Sementara di tempat RAiser, terlihat Raiser marah dan murka jika dia akan melawan 2 manusia itu. Walau ada adiknya yang menenangkan hatinya

"Sialan, berani-beraninya mereka melakukan hal bejat kepada calon istriku. ingin aku bakar dirinya" Ucap Raiser yang nampak marah

"Tenanglah onii-sama. Aku sama yang lain akan membantumu untuk melawan mereka" ucap Ravel yang bercirikan bermata biru, memiliki badan yang ukuran tingginya 165 cm dengan oppai seperti melon, juga memiliki rambut pirang twintail bor

"Aku yakini, mereka tidak akan tahan selama 2 menit jika melawan kita berenambelas" ucap Raiser sarkas. Karena seperti yang dia bilang 16 VS 2 orang pastilah yang menang adalah 16 orang karena jumlah merupakan kemenangan mereka

"Anda benar Raiser-sama. 2 manusia itu bakalan habis disini" ucap Queen Raiser yang setuju dengan pendapat Kingnya

Dan kini tim Raiser nampak menyeringai karena tahu kalau kemenangan sudah didepan mata mereka. Dan lagi mereka yakin jika 2 orang manusia itu bakalan tamat di pertandingan ini. Tapi ini merupakan suatu bumerang bagi mereka karena mereka tidak tahu jika 2 manusia itu memiliki kemampuan Sacred Gear yang setara dengan Longinus walau tidak termasuk longinus

**TBC**

**baiklah gan mungkin segini aja untuk chapter 3 bagaimana Ari dan Arif mendapatkan Sacred Gear juga kepenasaranan dari Deathly salah satu sosok yang dikenal spirit terhadap Sacred Gear Arif dan Ari**

**Alasan dari Deathly penasaran adalah apakah Sacred Gear Arif dan Ari masuk jajaran longinus atau tidak karena seperti yang kita tahu di Light Novel DXD ada 13 buah Longinus yang ada disana. Dan itulah kenapa Deathly penasaran termasuk Sacred Gear Arif yang bernama Elemental. Dimana Sacred gear ini memiliki kemampuan elemental seperti air, tanah, api, udara, dll**

**Lalu mengenai Chapter 4 akan ada pertarungan serta kekacauan disana. Seperti kedatangan sosok seperti binatang buas yang dikenal kucing besar disana**

**sekian untuk chapter 3. Wassalam**

**Arifrahman 223 Logout-========**


	4. Chapter 4

yo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yap. sebuah pertarungan dan pertempuran yang akan disuguhkan di FFN ini. Yuk kita lihat seperti apa ceritanya

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 4 : Pertarungan dan Kekacauan setelah Pertandingan Ulang Rating Game

**Ditempat Ari**

sementara 2 orang itu nampak bersiap-siap bahkan mereka baru selesai melakukan acara pemanasan serta baru kembali dari WC karena MCnya kelamaan membuka acaranya

"Ri, kau bersiap-siap sebentar lagi acara dimulai" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Ari

"Ok" balas singkat Ari

**kembali ke Arena**

di Arena terlihatlah sebuah MC pembawa acara rating game yang nampak memakai baju piyama dengan celana hitam selaku pembawa acara muncul dengan sihirnya

"Baiklah semuanya. Hari ini saya selaku pembawa acara akan mengenalkan 2 tim yang masuk di pertandingan ini. Yang diesebelah kiri saya adalah tim Phenex dimana King mereka bernama Raiser Phenex beserta peerage kebanggaannya yang banyak sekali wanita" ucap sang MC yang mengenalkan Raiser dan Peeragenya

dan terlihat Raiser muncul dengan arogannya dimana dia nampak memamerkan dadanya yang atletis apalagi terlihat wajah songongnya

"Dan disebelah saya adalah 2 orang manusia pemberani yang gagah berani menantang bangsawan Phenex. Tapi sebelum itu, saya mendapatkan suatu permohonan untuk memutarkan lagu sebagai sambutan 2 orang itu" ucap sang MC

Arif yang melihat tentu nampak panik jika Ari tengah memakai Sacred Gearnya

"Ari cepat dong"

"Iya-iya nih udah selesai" ucap Ari yang sudah memasang sarung tangan kipernya juga Arif yang sudah selesai memakai sarung tangan yang disukai pengendara motor

"Baiklah. Putar musiknya" Ucap sang MC sehingga lagu itu diputar

**Berkibarlah bendera negriku**

**Berkibarlah engkau didadaku**

**tunjukkanlah kepada dunia**

**semangatmu yang panas membara**

**Daku ingin jiwa raga ini **

**selaras dan keanggunan**

**Daku ingin jemariku ini**

**Menuliskan kharismamu**

**Daku ingin kepal tangan ini**

**menunaikan kewajiban**

**Putra bangsa yang mengemban cita**

**Hidup dalam kesatuan**

**Daku ingin jiwa raga ini **

**selaras dan keanggunan**

**Daku ingin jemariku ini**

**Menuliskan Kharismamu oh..**

**Daku ingin kepal tangan ini**

**Menunaikan kewajiban**

**Putra bangsa yang mengemban cita**

**Hidup dalam kesatuan**

Dan tak lama muncullah 2 orang itu dengan jalan yang tegas dan pasti dimana Arif menatap ke depan dengan mata nyalangnya

Sementara yang mendengar lagu ini nampak heran. Lagu apa ini? Pikir mereka kecuali Dion yang berdiri dan meletakkan tangan yang terkepal erat didadanya dan menyanyikannya juga yang membuat tim ORC nampak terpukau melihat kepatriotan Dion dengan lagu itu

Apalagi teman Rias semasa kecil yang bernama Sona nampak terpukau juga dan nampak tenang mendengar lagu itu dengan nada syahdu bahkan hatinya yang mendengar nampak tenang bahkan dia nggak menyangka air matanya sedikit keluar mendengar lagu yang indah itu bersama peeragenya

Bahkan Arif dan Ari yang berada diarena sana nampak juga ikut dengan apa yang dilakukan Dion dan nampak senang sebagai anak bangsa yang mana negaranya berjulukan 'Macan Asia'

Pada saat lagu itu dihentikan, nampak Arif dan Ari meneteskan air mata haru dimana lagu yang berasal dari Negara Indonesia itu dikumandangkan didunia bawah.

**Di tempat Sirzech**

Sementara Sirzech yang berada didekat 3 sahabatnya yang duduk di kursi VIP nampak tersenyum melihat dimana Ari dan Arif muncul dengan hormat kepada lagu yang dikumandangkan itu

Dan tak lama, Lord Phenex bertanya kepada Sirzech

"Sirzech-sama, apa kau yakin 2 manusia itu menang melawan putraku, Raiser?" tanya kepala keluarga Phenex

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi aku yakin, mereka berdua akan mampu mengalahkan anakmu yang arogan itu" ucap Sirzech

"Aku harap anakku Raiser menyadari dimana dia berada, dan juga aku tidak mau dia terlalu arogan dengan sihir yang melimpah yang segunung itu" ucap Lord Phenex yang ingin membuat Raiser sadar jika perbuatannya itu salah apalagi anaknya itu memiliki sihir mentah yang hampir segunung. Dan dia berharap jika 2 orang manusia itu mau membuat anaknya sadar

"Aku harap juga begitu" Ucap Sirzech. Dia nampak sedikit khawatir ketika 2 orang itu akan melawan Raiser yang memiliki regenerasi

**Kembali ke Ari dan Arif**

Sementara 2 orang itu kini nampak siap-siap dengan pertarungan dimana 2 VS 16 orang. Ari nampak pucat melihatnya jika dia akan dikeroyok berbeda dengan Arif yang nampak siap siaga dengan

"Kurasa kalian benar-benar pemberani" ucap Raiser dengan arogannya melihat keberanian 2 manusia itu menantang dia bertarung

"Ari" ucap Arif yang nampak mulai menatap serius kearah Raiser

"Kau lawan saja Raiser itu, sementara aku akan melawan peeragenya" Hal itu tentu membuat semua pada tertawa mendengarnya kecuali OSIS dan ORC

"Kau yakin? kau akan melawan peerageku yang berjumlah 15 buah lengkap? apa kau gila?" tanya Raiser bertubi-tubi

"Kalau belum dicoba tentu belum tahukan, ayam panggang?" ejek Arif yang membuat Raiser tersenyum dengan kedutan di pelipisnya

"Hooo... ternyata kau bernyali juga!" Seru Raiser marah dengan wajah yang masih arogan

Lalu MCpun mulai membuka suaranya ketika mendengar perdebatan konyol mereka

"Baiklah mari kita mulai aturan game ini. Pertama kalian harus saling bertarung dengan segenap kemampuan kalian, kedua kalian dilarang membunuh lawan jika sampai membunuh lawan maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi, terakhir adalah kalian harus menjatuhkan atau menghajar lawan untuk keluar dari garis. Dan bagi lawan yang keluar garis maka pemenang itu bagi timnya sendiri" mendengar itu tentu membuat Raiser sedikit kesal jika dia dilarang membunuh 2 manusia itu. Dan jika dia melakukannya maka secara otomatis timnya gugur dan akan menjadi kemenangan 2 manusia itu

"Baiklah apa 2 tim siap?" tanya sang MC dan dibalas anggukan 2 tim itu pertanda mereka siap

"Hajime" teriak sang MC

"Mira, Xuelan. Kalian hadapi si pemuda yang bernama Arif itu"

"Ha'i Raiser-sama" balas mereka berdua serempak

**tap**

Pada saat Xuelan menyerang duluan, Terlihat Arif memakai pedang pinjamannya itu untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari Xuelan

'Shit' Batin Arif kesal jika itu hanyalah serangan pengalihan karena serangan sesungguhnya berada di Mira

**Buak**

Lalu Arif terseret beberapa meter akibat dia menahan serangan Mira yang memakai toya-toya itu dengan tangan kirinya

"Auch... itu sakit sekali" ucap Arif yang nampak mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang kesakitan

"Hahaha... bahkan kau nampak kewalahan dengan peerageku itu" sarkas Raiser. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah seringai pertanda itu belum seberapa

"Kau tahu, Raiser. Itu sangat asyik bahkan aku kewalahan dengan 2 peeragemu yang manis juga cantik jelita bahkan peeragemu yang lain tidak kalah cantiknya dengan 2 peerage yang menyerangku, ya walau aku ini sedikit mesum tapi berbeda dengan Hyoudou Issei yang mesumnya selangit" Ucap Arif yang membuat Issei lesu mendengarnya, bahkan gadis yang berada di peerage Raiser merona mendengarnya jika mereka dikatakan manis dan cantik jelita

"Ternyata mulutmu berani juga menggombal peerageku ya" tanya Raiser

"Tentu saja. Ayam KFC" balas Arif yang membuat Raiser memerah karena marah

"Baiklah karena aku sudah muak dengan mulutmu akan aku akhiri disini"ucap Arif yang kini memakai kuda-kuda bertarung khas pendekar pedang

Semua yang menyaksikan tentu penasaran dengan teknik dan jurus Arif

"Pernafasan Air ; Teknik ke-4 : Pusaran air tornado" ucap Arif yang mengeluarkan tebasan kosong tapi tebasn itu berubah menjadi tornado air yang kekuatannya sama dahsyatnya dengan tornado yang melanda AS yang ibukotanya Washington

**wurrr**

Lalu tornado air itu berjalan kearah Xuelan dan Mira. Mereka langsung menghindar kebelakang, tapi kebodohan mereka nggak tanggung-tanggung karena mereka langsung masuk ke pusaran itu yang mengira jika terbang bakal lebih efektif

"Kyaaaa" teriak Mira dan Xuelan yang menerima serangan dari Arif yang berupa pusaran yang sekuat angin tornado

**bruk bruk**

setelah jurus itu berhenti, Mira dan Xuelan terjatuh dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh luka-luka dan pakaian yang robek sana-sini

"satu pawn dan satu rook dari Raiser-sama gugur" Mendengar pengumuman itu tentu membuat Raiser kaget

tak hanya tim Raiser, tim OSIS, tim ORC dan para iblis menonton nampak kaget mendengarnya ditambah mereka semua menyaksikan jika Arif mampu menghajar 2 peerage Raiser tanpa ragu-ragu apalagi dia dan temannya berasal dari fraksi manusia, fraksi terlemah

"Ya ampun bro, kau langsung basah kuyup" ucap Ari yang melihat pakaian Arif basah kuyup

"Mungkin aku bakalan sakit jika kena guyuran air hujan" balas Arif yang melihat dia sudah basah kuyup dengan tekniknya

"Tapi teknikmu lumayan berbahaya. Untung gue nggak kena. Kalau kena mungkin meninggal dalam keadaan status jones" celetuk Ari yang nampak kesal jika dia hampir kena jurus mematikan itu

"Sorry" balas singkat Arif yang nampak nggak ada ikhlasnya sama sekali jika dia hampir membunuh Ari akibat jurusnya

"Sialan. Hoi kalian semua hajar mereka berdua! dengan itu kita menang" seru Raiser yang dibalas semuanya

Arif yang melihat hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kebodohan dari Raiser itu

"Ari. Siapkan jurusmu, kita akan melawan kingnya sampai dia babak belur. Aku akan memakai jurusku yang lain" ucap Arif yang memegang pedang milik Kiba

"jurus es, teknik pembeku" ucap Arif yang kini meninju tanah kebawah yang mengarah ke dirinya dan Ari

Pada saat Arif mengeluarkan jurus esnya, semua peerage Raiser nggak sempat menghindar karena mereka yakin jika Arif hanya memiliki satu jurus yakninya air tadi, namun itu adalah kesalahan besar karena jurus yang dimiliki Sacred Gear Arif melebihi itu

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah beku. Mungkin aku akan memakai jurus favoritku yang berasal dari game Mortal Kombat yang dipakai Sub Zero" ucap Arif santai

Ari yang mendengar tentu bergidik ngeri. Dia pernah memainkan game PS itu saat dia masih SD dimana karakter yang berbadan kekar memakai baju hitam dengan garis biru juga celananya, bermata putih mutiara yang jika ditatap akan berpapasan dengan setan, dan memakai masker, serta menutup layaknya ninja sangat berbahaya ketika dia memakai elemen esnya

"Oi.. kau nggak pakai jurus overkill itukan?" tanya Ari dan dibalas gelengan Arif

"Mungkin hanya sekedar jurus yang membuat orang terjebak di dinding es kemudian memakai jurus milik Scorpion yang mirip dengan Raiser" ucap Arif yang kini melompat dan berada di tengah peerage Raiser yang terjebak

semua yang menonton dan menyaksikannya nampak terperangah melihatnya bahkan jurus es itu mirip dengan pemilik Yondai Maou saat ini. dan yang bikin mereka tercengang adalah teknik es Arif itu tidak bisa dihancurkan apalagi dicairkan, terbukti ketika Ravel yang merupakan bishop Raiser kesulitan mencairkan es itu apalagi elemen dia adalah api

'dia hampir sama dengan Serafall-sama' Batin semua iblis yang menyaksikannya

"Yeah... hantam mereka kawan" teriak Dion yang nampak senang dan melompat kegirangan seperti kodok yang baru dapat mangsa lezat

semua nampak menatap kearah Dion yang nampak meloncat kegirangan itu dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa dia meloncat-loncat seperti orang gila pikir semua iblis yang menyaksikannya

**Kembali kearah Ari dan Arif**

'Sial kekuatan dia sama persis dengan Serafall-sama' batin Ravel menyaksikannya jika kekuatan Arif hampir mirip dengan milik Serafall sang Yondai Maou yang bergelar Leviathan

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Arif dengan senyum grinnya

"Jurus es, teknik meteor es" ucap Arif yang menampilkan meteor yang seukuran mobil karavan

**Dhuar**

Lalu, meteor itu jatuh dan menabrak bagian tengah dimana Arif berada, dan untung Arif cepat menghindar sehingga meteor itu menabrak bagian dimana posisi peerage itu berkumpul

"wuaaaaaa" teriak Ari yang merasakan hembusan angin dahsyat dan aura dingin membeku yang sampai ke tulang rusuknya

Tak lama setelah jurus pamungkas itu dikeluarkan, dan kabut es yang menghilang akibat hantaman meteor dengan tanah, terlihat jika semua peerage Raiser membeku dalam bentuk persegi dimana peerage Raiser ada didalamnya

"Brrrr... oi ini kelewat dingin tahu" ucap Ari kesal yang merasakan hawa dingin es itu bahkan dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena sangat dingin dirasakan

"Ya namanya juga es. Pasti dinginlah" balas Arif

"Tapi ini bakal membuatku terkena Hiportemia" ucap Ari mengenai Hipotermia

Hipotermia adalah salah satu penyakit dimana tubuh mengalami mati rasa juga tidak ada suhu hangat ditubuhnya jika berhadapan dengan cuaca dingin. Dan akibat hipotermia ini bisa mengakibatkan kematian jika dibiarkan dalam waktu 2 atau 3 hari jika seorang manusia hanya memakai pakaian biasa

"Rasakan ini. Amukan api tinju api peledak" ucap Arif sehingga terlihat tangannya berwarna merah dengan inti yang berwarna oranye, pertanda tangannya sudah dilapisi oleh api merah menyala

**Buak dhuaar**

Lalu Arifpun meninju tanah dengan sangat keras sehingga es disana pada hancur bersamaan dengan peerage Raiser yang kini menjadi serpihan cahaya hijau muda

"7 Pawn, 1 Rook, 2 Bishop, 2 Knight, 1 Queen berhasil dieliminasi" Mendengar itu tentu membuat siapa saja pada kaget. Manusia yang dinyatakan makhluk terlemah malah bisa mengeliminasi peerage Raiser

Rias yang melihat tentu nampak terperangah melihatnya, Arif bisa menghancurkan tim Raiser dalam hitungan menit

"D-dia kuat sekali" ucap Rias yang nampak membelalakkan matanya dengan getaran yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi

"Dia lebih kuat dari yang kita duga" ucap Leoni yang nampak menatap serius kedepan

"Aku belum pernah melihat sihir sehebat ini. Mampu membabat habis tim Raiser yang sulit dihadapi adalah suatu hal pencapaian terbesar" ucap Kiba yang melihat cara menyerang Arif. Bagaimana tidak, peerage Raiser yang berisi orang yang harus diwaspadai malah bisa dipatahkan hanya 2 orang manusia yang bernama Arif dan Ari walau Ari hanya duduk menonton karena disuruh Arif untuk melawan Raiser nantinya

Lalu Rias melihat kesampingnya dimana teman masa kecilnya duduk dengan mata terbelalak kaget dimana temannya menyaksikan cara menghadapi peerage Raiser dalam hitungan menit

"Sona. Kau nampak kaget melihatnya ya?" tanya Rias kepada teman masa kecilnya yang juga ikut kaget

"Iya. ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia bisa memakai sihir yang paling kuat. Dan salah satunya adalah pusaran air tornado. Memang di arena sana tidak ada airnya. Tapi dia bisa memunculkan air dengan Sacred gearnya. Bahkan sihir yang dia pakai termasuk sihir yang harus diwaspadai" Jelas Sona

"Ara~ara. Apa Sona-kaichou sudah mulai tertarik dengan Arif-san?" tanya Akeno yang kebetulan duduk didepan dan bersebelahan dengan Tsubaki yang membuat Sona merona dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Entahlah. Aku nggak tahu" balas Sona dengan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat nampak ada rona tipis disana. Yap, bisa dikatakan Sona sangat menyukai Arif entah karena apa, apalagi memiliki aura sama persis dengannya

"Cih, ternyata kalian lumayan juga" ucap Raiser yang melihat peergaenya berhasil dikalahkan hanya dengan beberapa kali serang

Lalu, Arif melirik kearah Ari yang nampak gregetan jika dirinya berhasil mengalahkan peerage Raiser

"Oi.. bisa sisanya aku serahkan kepadamu?" tanya Arif

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kelelahan dan lagi itu hampir menguras energi sihirku" ucap Arif yang nampak ingin tumbang

"Berapa menit kau ingin mengisi ulang?" tanya Ari berharap bukan 5 atau 6 menit karena dia akan kesulitan melawan Raiser yang merupakan pewaris klan Phenex selanjutnya

"4 menit. Beri aku waktu untuk mengisi ulang" balas Arif yang membuat Ari agak bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser

"Baiklah. 4 menit aku berikan" ucap Ari

"Crafting : Big Sword" ucap Ari sehingga muncullah pedang besar yang digunakan para berserker untuk membunuh lawannya. Pedang yang cukup besar dengan panjang satu setengah meter dengan gagang yang mencapai 30 cm

"Ari kau pikirkan motif pedangmu itu. Karena walau itu hanya pedang yang berasal dari sihirmu. buat dia lebih tajam dan bermotif lagi" seru Arif yang kini mengisi ulang tenaganya yang hampir terkuras

"O-ok" balas Ari yang kini menutup matanya dan memikirkan motif pedang yang dia sukai. Lalu terpikirkan olehnya jika dia ingin motif seperti pedang yang dipakai dalam game Monster Hunter sehingga pedang sihir Ari berubah lagi menjadi sebuah pedang menyerupai katana yang sangat besar bahkan memiliki motif yang sangat mencolok dimana pedang Ari yang ujungnya kini berwarna kuning emas begitu juga dengan bilahnya yang menyerupai warna ujung bilahnya

"Hoho.. kali ini giliranmu menyerangkuu ya? ii Ne, Aku terima tantanganmu" balas Raiser

"Heaaaaaa" teriak Ari yang berlari menuju Raiser dengan kecepatan penuhnya

**Wussh blaar**

Melihat Ari akan menyerang, Raiser menghindar kebelakang sehingga menyebabkan serangan Ari hanya mengenai tanah dan meledak sangat kuat

tak ketinggalan, Raiserpun membalas serangan Ari dengan tinju apinya, dengan serangan seperti itu sudah dipastikan Ari bakalan terbakar pikir Raiser

**Trang **

Raiserpun kaget jika Ari langsung mengganti senjatanya dengan perisai yang cukup besar dengan motif abad pertengahan

"Hahahahaha... apa hanya ini yang kau punya?" tanya Raiser dengan tawa arogannya

"Diam kau ayam KFC" balas Ari

**wuung buak**

Dengan sekali serang Raiser menerima pukulan telak tepat diwajahnya berupa pukulan perisai yang mengakibatkan dia terseret beberapa meter ke belakang

**di bangku penonton**

Sementara yang menonton nampak takjub bahkan kaget jika 2 orang manusia itu bisa membuat mundur Raiser

"Dia hebat sekali menyerang Raiser"

"Iya aku belum pernah melihatnya bertarung seperti itu"

"Ditambah dia fraksi manusia"

"Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa saja diatas kita"

Rias yang mendengar tentu nampak tersenyum jika 2 orang itu mau membuktikan taring tajam mereka. Sementara yang di kursi VIP yang mana ada Yondai Maou duduk disana, terlihat Sirzech tersenyum mendengar ucapan para bangsawan dan rakyat lainnya yang tidak percaya jika 2 manusia itu menunjukkan eksistensinya

"Sirzech-sama, aku yakin anakku bakal kalah dan lagi kedua pemuda itu nampaknya bisa menyadarkan anakku" tanya Lord Phenex

"Aku juga yakin, Lord Phenex. Soalnya mereka sudah menunjukkan taring mereka jika manusia juga berbahaya" balas Sirzech yang membuat Lord Phenex mengangguk mendengarnya

"Sir-tan, mereka berdua sangat keren. Terutama yang Arif-tan yang memakai elemen airnya" ucap Maou perempuan yang memakai pakaian kantoran dengan mata berbinar-binar apalagi dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya juga dia punya oppai yang cukup gede

"Begitulah, Sera-san. Aku heran darimana mereka dapat taktik menyerang seperti itu" ucap Sirzech yang menyaksikan pertarungan Ari dan Raiser di arena bahkan arenanya sudah hancur-hancuran disana dengan tatapan tertarik. What the hell, salah satu Yondai Maou nampak tertarik cara menyerang tim Raiser dalam hitungan menit yang menurut para iblis adalah kategori harus diwaspadai tapi bisa dikalahkan oleh Arif yang merupakan teman Ari

**Kembali ke Arena**

Di arena, terlihat Ari nampak ngos-ngosan jika dia berhasil menyerang Raiser walau dengan melempar tombaknya yang membuat dataran sana hancur juga Arif yang masih mengisi tenaganya

'sial. kapan dia akan menyerang laagi?' pikir Ari

**wush**

Tanpa sepengetahuannya Raiser berada didepannya dengan tinju api yang membuat dia kaget seketika karena dia lengah

"Ini akhir untukmu manusia rendahan" ucap Raiser

**Duak**

Raiser yang berniat menyerang malah kena serang dimana wajahnya kena tendangan yang menyebabkan dia guling-guling disana

Ketika dilihat, nampak jika pelakunya adalah Arif yang menatap bosan ke arah Raiser dengan pandangan bosan hidup

"Bisa udahan nggak nih? aku lagi bosan ngeladeni bocah ayam KFC yang setiap harinya cuman main tinju dan hanya pandai memerintah, apalagi punya peerage yang semuaanya perempuan semua. Aku heran kenapa nggak diriku saja yang ada disana dengan perempuan yang baik hati memelukku" ucap Arif dengan wajah bosan

"Arif, dia akan mengamuk lho" seru Ari jika Raiser akan marah

Sementara yang mendengar ucapan bosan Arif hanya nampak berusaha menahan tawanya berbeda dengan Dion yang ketawa terbahak-bahak dan nampak memegang perutnya akibat kelawakan temannya dalam tatapan bosan hidup

' Njir, dia anak no life' pikir Dion yang masih ketawa

Raiser yang mendengar nampak marah jika dia tidak bisa mengenai satu serangan kearah Ari yang memakai tameng

"Ari, aku isi tenagamu karena lawan kita boss Phenex" ucap Arif yang kini menyentuh pundaknya dengan aura Sacred Gearnya

"Charge, Boost, Transfer" ucap Arif yang mengucapkan 3 mantra sekaligus sehingga baik dirinya maupun Ari terisi penuh dengan kekuuatan aura sacred gear

Semua yang mendengar juga melihat tentu terkejut, pasalnya penggunaan mantra hanya bisa dilakukan satu per satu bukan sekaligus penggunaan. Tapi, hal itu dipatahkan dengan kemunculan sebuah fenomena dimana Arif bisa memakai 3 mantra sekaligus apalagi dia hanyalah seorang manusia

"D-dia bi-bisa memakai 3 mantra sekaligus" ucap Rias kaget

"Oi Rias. me-mereka ma-manusia kan?" tanya Leoni yang nampak terbata-bata melihat penggunaan 3 mantra sekaligus yang dipakai Arif yang menurut sebagian orang sangat mustahil dilakukan

"I-iya mereka manusia" balaas Rias yang juga ikutan kaget melihat penggunaan 3 mantra sekaligus dalam satu waktu

Sementara sang maou yang bernama Sirzech juga nampak tertarik melihatnya. penggunaan 3 mantra dalam waktu bersamaan adalah suatu hal yang mustahil dilakukan apalagi itu yang berasal dari klan iblis bangsawan. Jika iblis biasa mungkin hal lumrah tapi jika manusia maka itu harus diperhitungkan kembali

sementara Ari yang mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali menatap dengan takjub jika temannya ini sangatlah luar biasa

"Kau siap kawan?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ari

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai" ucap Arif yang kini badannya dilapisi sebuah petir

**wush duak**

Raiserpun kaget melihat kecepatan dari seorang manusia yang dia anggap lemah yang setara bidak Knight. akibat keterkejutan itu, hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan Arif dengan melancarkan tendangan horizontal yang dilapisi petir itu

Raiser langsung terlempar sampai ditempat Ari

"Ari. Sekarang!" teriak Arif yang membuat Ari memunculkan palu besarnya

**Wush buak blaar**

Ketika Raiser tiba didekat Ari, Ari langsung menghujamkan Raiser dengan palu besarnya dan mengenai badan Raiser tak hanya sampai disitu saja, hantaman dari palu besar Ari membuat daratan sana sudah menjadi kawah yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya dimana Raiser berada ditengah kawah itu

"Arrrghhh" teriak Raiser yang menerima hantaman kuat dari palu sihir itu

Namun apa daya serangan itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika diserang dengan hantaman kuat itu. Karena perlu kalian tahu bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi

"Buahahahahaha... dengar aku ini memiliki regenerasi. Dan kalian nggak bakal bisa menghancurkanku" ucap Raiser dengan arogan dan membanggakan diri jika serangan itu tidak ada apa-apanya

"Oh ya?" tanya Arif yang memakai palu yang lebih besar dari ukuran milik Ari

"Rasakan ini" teriak Arif yang kini menghantam palunya dengan tubuh Raiser

**Boom Boom Boom**

Dan terlihat jika Arif terus memukul Raiser terus-menerus hingga terlihat regenerasinya melambat

"Ari tendang bokong dia" ucap Arif sehingga Ari memegang kepala Raiser dan melemparkannya keatas layaknya bola voli

**Buak wuush tep**

Tapi alangkah naasnya jika Raiser langsung berdiri dengan sempurna disana. berbeda dengan Arif dan Ari yang tumbang seketika yang membuat Raiser bangga jika manusia itu tidak ada apa-apanya walau menghabiskan regenerasinya

"Baiklah pemenang pertandingan ini adalah..." jeda sang MC yang membuat Raiser bangga jika dirinyalah yang menang

"Arif Rahman dan Ari Firmansyah" Lanjut sang MC sehingga Raiser dibuat kaget mendengarnya dan melihat ke bawah sehingga matanya membulat jika dia sudah berada di luar garis

"Mereka bertarung habis-habisan dan memaksa seluruh tubuh mereka untuk menyerang dengan serangan terakhir sehingga Raiser keluar dari pembatas sana dan dinyatakan kalah. Mereka adalah manusia gila dan juga cerdas" jelas Sirzech dengan ukiran senyum yang melihat jika 2 orang itu berhasil membuat Raiser kalah dengan cara lain

dan tak lama akhirnya keluarlah tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah bahkan Rias nampak terharu melihat pembebasan pertunangan ini dimana 2 kouhainya berkorban demi dirinya

"Haha... Kita babak belur bro" ucap Arif yang kini nampak tersenyum senang mendengar pengumuman pemenang tadi

"Ya begitulah. Padahal hanya kehabisan tenaga lho" ucap Ari yang juga senang dengan kemenangan pertama mereka

**Skiptime**

Setelah pengumuman tim Ari menang, terlihat jika Ari dan Arif berada didalam ruang pemulihan dimana Ari diperban di beberapa bagian yang penuh luka sementara Arif hanya diperban di bagian tangan kirinya

"Yo, Ari, Arif" sapa Dion yang nampak tersenyum melihat keadaan Ari dan Arif diikuti oleh tim ORC

"Ada apa, kampret? lu enak cuman duduk dan nonton kami bertarung, sementara kami sudah dihajar babak belur begini" ucap Ari kesal jika Dion tidak setia kawan. Gimana tidak, dirinya dan Arif sedang bertarung lah dianya malah senang nonton acara barusan

"Ya. Gue kan harus cari langkah aman, makanya gue duduk dikursi penonton. Dan lagi yang ditunjuk kan cuma kalian berdua saja yang punya Sacred Gear" balas Dion yang nampak duduk dikursi sana

"Dan lagi aku baru tahu, lukamu lumayan parah, Ri" tambah Dion yang melihat temannya yang nampak diperban dengan sangat banyak balutan

"Ehem" terlihat Rias terbatuk sedikit untuk membuat semua memperhatikannya dan ternyata berhasil

"Ari, Arif dan Dion. Hari ini aku umumkan jika kalian bertiga resmi menjadi bagian Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib" ucap Rias sehingga 3 orang itu nampak bahagia mendengarnya

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Ari yang baru sadar

Yap dia nampaknya baru menyadari apakah dia sudah jadi iblis bersama temannya karena dia dibalut perban yang sangat banyak

"Apa kita sudah menjadi iblis?" tanya Ari kembali. Dan terlihat jika wajahnya langsung memucat jika dia akan menjadi iblis

"Itu nggak mungkin" ucap seseorang yang muncul dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory yang rupanya kakaknya Rias

Dan terlihat jika kakaknya Rias yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer nampak tersenyum jika 2 orang yang dirawat dirumah sakit Mekai siuman seketika

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya Ari

"aku mengetahui dari aura kalian. Jika kalian sudah menjadi iblis, maka sudah dari dulu luka kalian pulih seketika" ucap Sirzech sehingga Ari hanya manggut-manggut paham

"Oh ya. Hari ini kalian diundang makan diacara makan malam hari ini" tentu hal ini membuat Ari dan Arif senang

"Itu rasanya mustahil, Sirzech-sama" ucap Alice

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirzech

"KArena kami besok mulai sekolah. Jadi nggak bisa juga kami ikut" ucap Alice

"Tapi Alice, kau harus tahu. Kami hanya makan roti selai coklat saja untuk menghadapi ayam kehangusan tadi. Makanya kami nggak ada waktu makan apalagi ya kamu tahulah, kami kemarin tiba dengan cara norak" jelas Arif yang membuat Alice mendesah pasrah jika dirinta baru tahu bahwa temannya ini hanya makan roti saja dan dia belum makan walau hanya makan roti selai coklat. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengenyangkan

"Baiklah. NAnti kalian siap-siap jika sudah sembuh ok" balas Alice yang nampak menghela nafas pasrah jika temannya ini sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya. Yap sebuah kehidupan dimana ada petualangan baru yang seperti ini yakninya kegiatan gaib

"Ok" balas mereka serempak

**Skiptime**

Setelah pengobatan yang hampir memakan 2 jam akibat penyembuhannya pakai sihir, Kini mereka ada di aula yang cukup luas bahkan banyak dari kalangan iblis muda membicarakan Ari dan Arif yang berhasil mengalahkan Raiser walau mereka berstatus manusia

"Selamat datang Ari, Arif dan Dion di acara penyambutan kalian" ucap Sirzech sopan

"Apa kalian suka?" tanya Sirzech yang dibalas anggukan oleh trio random itu. Diundang di acara pesta sebagai pemenang dalam mengalahkan Klan Phenex sebagai klan terkuat merupakan pencapaian besar bahkan membuat seluruh iblis disana geger terkena serangan otak melihat 2 orang manusia berhasil melawan Klan Phenex

"Yap suasananya mewah apalagi beberapa orang disini pakai jas dan dress" ucap Ari yang melihat semua pakaian disana memakai jas (Laki-laki) dan dress (Perempuan)

"Namanya acara bangsawan kelas Eropa. Rasanya tidak pantas banget kita datang kesini" ucap Dion menimpali

"Kau benar" balas Arif yang setuju dengan ucapan Dion. Alasannya karena memakai baju batik dan celana jeans panjang seperti kelihatan orang yang datang ke acara pernikahan apalagi pasti diduga rakyat miskin

"Tapi menurutku, pakaian kalian sangat berkelas kok. Walau kelihatan sederhana, tapi aura kebangsawanan keluar darisana" Puji Sirzech melihat mereka berpakaian sederhana tapi dengan kharisma yang menguar layaknya bangsawan

dan tak lama kemudian sebuah prajurit iblis datang dalam keadaan panik sehingga semua iblis yang hadir nampak heran melihatnnya

"Prajuritku. Kenapa kamu kelihatan panik?" tanya Sirzech

"Wahai, Sirzech-sama diluar sedang terjadi-"

**Dhuar**

Baru mengucapkan sesuatu, keluarlah sebuah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan dimana dia berjalan dengan 2 kaki, ekor seperti kadal, memiliki tanduk di kepala dan duri di sekujur badan bagian atas, ekor seperti kadal dan memiliki gigi runcing seperti buaya

"Apaaan ini?!" teriak Ari dan 2 temannya bersamaan

dan terlihat semua iblis nampak sedikit panik dimana makhluk yang berukuran 8 meter ini ada didalam aula pernikahan

'Apakah hari ini ada masa Jurrasic Park versi Underworld?' pikir Ari dan 2 teman randomnya jika mereka kedatangan dinosaurus karnivora yang sangat besar dan nama dinosaurur itu Carnotaurus

"Issei kau tahan dia dengan Dragon Shotmu" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan Issei

"diterima" ucap Issei yang langsung melompat

"Boosted Gear"Teriak Issei yang memunculkan sacred gearnya

**[Boost]**

dan terlihat Issei kini memakai gauntlet merah darah dengan kristal hijau tua. Lalu dia mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya

"Rasakan ini, Dragon shot" teriak Issei yang langsung meninju sihirnya yang kecil itutapi damagenya luar biasa

**Dhuar**

"Haha, gimana rasanya. Makhluk gede?" tanya sarkas Issei

**groaaaaaar**

Tapi alangkah bodohnya Issei mengira serangan itu cukup membunuh seekor dinosaurus karnivora. sebab dinosaurus itu baik-baik saja

"Yang benar saja. Masa seranganku tidak mempan" ucap Issei gaje jika serangan itu sama sekali tidak mempan

**[itu mustahil dilakukan partner. Kalau kau ingin mengalahkannya maka kamu harus menyerang dengan senjata yang ada didunia manusia yang dikenal senjata api] **Ucap Ddraig yang membuat Issei kaget. Jadi dia harus memakai senjata api untuk menyerangnya? pikir Issei. Padahal senjata api didunia manusia dia nggak tahu karena pikirannya hanya oppai melulu dan hal mesum

Arif yang mendengar walau samar nampak kaget. Jadi dengan senjata api dia bisa dibasmi? pikir Arif

Lalu Arifpun berlari kesana yang membuat Ari kaget melihatnya jika Arif berlari ke arah makhluk raksasa setinggi 6 meter itu

"Oy.. Kamu mau apa kawan?" tanya Ari yang melihat Arif berlari kearah Carnotaurus itu

"Aku akan melawannya karena dia hanya bisa diserang dengan senjata api"ucap Arif yang kini sudah ada diposisi bertarung dengan makhluk terbuas dan ditakuti nomor 1 setelah T-rex

"Aku akan membantumu. Dion kau tetap disini ok" ucap Ari yang juga berlari dan berada disebelah Arif dan memerintah Dion untuk melakukan hal lain dan dibalas anggukannya

"Baiklah kau tahu senjata api yang harus dipakai kan?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Heh, jangan remehkan aku. Karena peristiwa ini mengingatkanku dengan game dino hunter yang sukanya menembak dinosaurus yang gede juga game world war" ucap Arif yang nampak meremehkannya

"Kau siap melawan makhluk yang ditakuti manusia yang ada di film Jurrasic Park?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Ayo serang" ucap Arif yang berlari diikuti sama Ari yang kini langsung memakai senapan serbu

"Crafting : Rocket Launcher" ucap Arif yang kini memakai roket launcher salah satu senapan yang memiliki kemampuan menembakkan misil

**Syuuh syuuh syuuh**

**blar blar blar**

**Groooaaaaaar**

terlihat dinosaurus itu meraung kesakitan jika 2 manusia itu menyerangnya dengan senjata api

"Oiii... Lawan kau hanya kami berdua, sialan" ucap Arif yang kini bergati ke senjata granat yang membuat Carnotaurus menatap Arif marah

**ceklek wuush blaar**

Lalu Arifpun menarik pin granat dan melemparnya sehingga Carnotaurus itu terkena ledakan dibagian wajah seramnya dan langsung meraung ganas pertanda dia marah

"Oii... dia marah cuk" ucap Ari yang mulai ketakutan jika melihat raungan seramnya seperti orang yang baru saja terkena ajal

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos" ucap Arif yang kini masih menembaknya

**Wuuush buak**

"Arrgh" Lalu Arif terlempar beberapa meter akibat menerima serangan ekor Carnotaurus yang menyebabkan dia menabrak pilar sana

"Guhag" terlihat Arif memuntahkan air liurnya akibat menerima serangan kuat dari Carnotaurus berupa ekornya bahkan baju yang ia pakai tercabik-cabik disana

"Arif.. Sialan kau" ucap Ari kesal yang kini memakai senjata Sniper dan langsung menembak kearah mata Carnotaurus

**Dum jraash**

**Groooaaaaaa**

sang dinosaurus itupun malah teriak kesakitan ketika menerima muntahan peluru Ari yang berasal dari snipernya yang entah sejak kapan berganti

"Arif, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ari yang nampak masih menembak Carnotaurus dan menghindari serangan ekornya yang hampir mengenai pinggangnya

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa" balas Arif yang kini mulai berdiri dan langsung berlari kearah Ari

"Ari, ganti senjatamu dengan Shield. Aku punya rencana untuk membunuhnya" ucap Arif yang hampir dekat dengan Ari dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Crafting : Shield" ucap Ari sehingga senjatanya berganti dengan perisai abad pertengahan

**Prang Wush**

Lalu Arifpun menginjak perisai itu dengan massa dikakinya yang agak diperberat

"Maju Arif" ucap Ari yang kini melepaskan lemparan keatas sehingga Arif terbang kelangit-langit pesta dengan sangat kuat

**Tep Duosh**

Lalu, Arif yang berada dilangit langsung mendarat sempurna disana yang membuat semua pada kaget tidak percaya melihatnya. Setelah itu, Arif langsung melakukan dorongan telak dengan cepat sehingga berada di punggung Carnotaurus

**sret jraash**

**Groaaaar**

Lalu Arif menusuk punggung Carnotaurus hingga Carnotaurus meraung kesakitan bahkan dia nampak menggoyangkan badannya yang sakit itu akibat tusukan Arif

"Heaaaaaaa" teriak Arif yang kini menusuk Carnotaurus lebih dalam sehingga belati itu tembus ke bagian perutnya

**zreeeeet jraaash syuuur**

Tanpa belas kasih, Arif langsung memajukan belatinya sehingga terlihat tubuh Carnotaurus terbelah menjadi 2 bagian dan menyebabkan dinosaurus pemakan daging itu mati seketika dan menyebabkan darah berceceran di lantai juga semburan darah yang menyebabkan wajah Arif basah akibat membantai 1 ekor dinosaurus

Arif yang selesai membantai Carnotaurus, terlihat dia langsung lemes dengan darah yang berceceran

"Oi.. Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ari yang berada disebelah Arif yang nampak mau tumbang

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Bisa kamu menyingkir? aku mau pakai jurus pembersihku" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Water Clean" ucap Arif singkat sehingga wajah dia dan seluruh pakaian yang dia pakai bersish dari darah dan langsung kering

"elemen air : Bau minyak angin" ucap Arif sehingga keluarlah aroma minyak angin yang menenangkan kepalanya bahkan Ari yang mencium bau menyengat khusus obat nampak rilek seketika juga jangan lupakan bau minyak angin itu membuat Arif terbebas dari dia mau muntah akibat melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan

Sementara semua iblis yang mencium bau minyak angin nampak terasa rileks sekali dan terhindar dari ingin muntah

'Aku ingin mempelajari sihir ini. ini sangat menenangkan' batin Sona yang nampak merasa rilek termasuk kakaknya yang merupakan seorang Maou bergelar Leviathan bisa sangat nyaman mencium bau minyak angin

"Kurasa sudah membuatku tenang" ucap Arif yang kini menonaktifkan sihirnya sehingga bau minyak anginnya langsung hilang

Pada saat bau itu menghilang kini terlihat semua iblis nampak tenang dan rilek sekali ketika merasakan bau minyak angin

"Arif-kun terima kasih atas baunya. Itu membuatku sama yang lain sangat rilek dan nyaman" ucap Sirzech

"Itu benar, Sir-tan. Dan lagi sihir barusan sangat membuatku nyaman" ucap sang Maou bergelar Leviathan yang bernama Serafall Leviathan

"Sama-sama. Aku senang membantu kalian juga" ucap Arif formal

Lalu Arif membereskan jasad Carnotaurus bersama 2 temannya dibantu iblis penjaga yang juga membereskan jasad Carnotaurus

Setelah pembersihan yang cukup lama, terlihat Arif terbaring di lantai keramik mewah itu dalam keadaan lelah juga pasrah karena keringatnya mengucur deras karena dia habis membantu iblis penjaga membawa jasad Carnotaurus yang lumayan gede

"Oii... ini melelahkan sekali" ucap Ari yang nampak terbaring tak berdaya disana

"Setuju" balas Arif yang kini nampak menghembuskan nafasnya sekuat tenaga agar dapat oksigen karena membuang jasad Carnotaurus sangatlah berat apalagi dibantu sama iblis penjaga

"Kau benar Ari, ini sangat melelahkan" ucap Dion yang juga menyetujui

Dan tak lama Sona dan Rias datang menghampiri 3 orang random itu

"Selamat atas kerja keras kalian" ucap Rias dan Sona serempak yang membuat 3 orang random itu heran. Kenapa diucapin selamat? apa ada syukuran ya jika sudah kerja keras? pikir mereka bertiga. Apalagi Rias dan Sona membawa minuman dingin

"Terimakasih" ucap mereka serempak yang menerima baik minuman itu dan dibalas senyum tulus dari Sona dan Rias

"Sama-sama" balas Sona dan Rias

"Oh ya, Rias. Aku mau pergi dulu kemansionku. Bisa kau urus yang sini?" tanya Sona

"Tentu. Serahkan saja padaku" ucap Rias sehingga Sona hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin segini untuk alur bagian nggak jelas dari Zerro, nanti ane buat lebih bagus lagi untuk chapter mendatang**

**Sekian dari ane terima kasih. Wassalam**

**Arifrahman 223 Logout**


	5. Identitas sebenarnya dari Arif rahman

yo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yuk kita lihat

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 5 : Identitas sebenarnya dari Arif Rahman dan misi

**Sona POV**

Halo semua. Perkenalkan namaku Sona Sitri biasa di panggil Sona atau Souna didunia manusia. Aku adalah anak ke-2 dari 2 bersaudara dimana aku memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Serafall Leviathan. perawakanku seperti memiliki rambut pendek, mata ungu dan pakai kacamata dan perbedaan besarku dengan kakakku adalah memiliki dada yang rata atau biasa orang didunia manusia memanggil dada tepos karena kelihatan seperti dada anak kecil

Hari ini aku pergi ke mansionku yang berklan Sitri. Oh sekedar info, Klan Sitri dikenal sebagai klan bangsawan terkuat setelah Bael, Gremory, dan Phenex. Disebabkan klanku memiliki elemen air dan es walau nggak sekuat maid dari salah satu Maou Lucifer yang bernama Grayfia Lucifer yang dulunya bernama Grayfia Lucifuge

"So-tan kenapa kita pergi ke mansion kita?" tanya kakakku yang memiliki dada gede ini, juga bersikap layaknya Chuunibyou juga siscon kepadaku. Ya dia adalah Serafall Leviathan. Satu-satunya kakak yang suka cosplayer dan menyukai film anak-anak

"Ada yang ingin aku pastikan, Onee-sama" ucapku singkat. Karena hal pertandingan tadi membuatku kaget tidak percaya, dia bisa memakai air sesuka hati dengan sangat kuat seperti pusaran tornado air apalagi aku merasakan aura dari klanku

Lalu aku menyusuri ruangan keluarga dimana berkumpul keluarga dan kerabatku, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Narumi Sitri, bibiku yang manis seperti ibuku yang merupakan adiknya

"Oh. Sona, ada apa kamu datang kesini?" tanya Ibuku

"Aku mau tahu Kaa-sama. Apa Kaa-sama sudah mendengar tentang rating game ulang itu?" tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Kaa-sama tahu. Semua menonton sangat meriah menontonnya terutama iblis dari klan Bangsawan maupun biasa karena ada 2 orang manusia berani melawan Iblis Klan Phenex. Dan hasil akhirnya Raiser kalah dalam menjalankan pertandingan ulang dimana dia melawan 2 manusia itu yang memakai strategi. Memang kenapa kamu tanya itu Sona?" Tanya ibundaku

"Aku merasa sangat aneh Kaa-sama"

"Memang kenapa, nak?" tanya ibuku

"Pada saat sebelum pertandingan ulang Rating game terjadi, aku merasakan ada aura klan Sitri dari salah satu 2 orang manusia itu. Dan namanya Arif Rahman. Dan lagi aku penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya Kaa-sama" ucapku dengan nada gundah

"Aku juga merasakannya. Walau agak samar-samar So-tan. Dan lagi aku juga penasaran siapa dia" ucap Nee-samaku yang juga gelisah dengan Arif itu

"Apa kalian semua ingin tahu siapa dia?" tanya bibiku yang bernama Narumi Sitri

"Iya. Apa kamu tahu Nee-sama?" tanya ibuku kepada kakaknya.

"Aku harap kalian tidak terlalu kaget. Anak yang bernama Arif Rahman itu adalah..." jeda Narumi yang kini siap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk

"Dia adalah anakku" sambung bibiku yang membuat semua kaget tidak percaya. Jadi Arif adalah anak bibiku juga adikku

"Tapi kenapa Nee-sama merahasiakan ini?" tanya Kaa-sama yang kaget tidak percaya dengan ucapan bibiku

"Kalian tahukan, anakku itu adalah Hybrid Akuma dimana dia berdarah manusia dan iblis, tapi alasan aku tidak mau membeberkan ini. Itu dikarenakan, aku tidak ingin dia didiskriminasi oleh Akuma lain apalagi para tetua Underworld selalu memandang sebelah mata terhadap Hybrid Akuma dan menganggap Akuma murni saja yang pantas diagung-agungkan kecuali tetua kita yang masi sehat akal" Jelas bibiku. Apa yang dikatakan bibiku tidaklah salah. Para Tetua saat ini hanya memikirkan iblis murni bukan hybrid Akuma sehingga kebanyakan hybrid akuma dipandang sebelah mata yang menyebabkan akuma berdarah murni menyombongkan dirinya karena mereka diagung-agungkan

"Be-berarti, A-Arif-tan adalah..." jeda Nee-sama jika dia tahu jika Arif adalah adikku juga dia

"Iya dia adalah adik kalian berdua" ucap bibiku yang membuat semua kaget

"Tapi Nee-sama. Aku penasaran kenapa kamu bisa memiliki anak hybrid akuma" tanya Kaa-sama karena penasaran

"Asalkan kamu tahu Imoutou, aku saat itu ikut membantu Sera-chan saat dia hampir terkena serangan dari musuh yang bisa memindahkan seseorang ke tempat lain dalam sekejap. Dan itu terjadi padaku saat menolong Sera-chan, tapi sebelum aku kena seranganny, aku membunuhnya terlebih dahulu dengan memakai tusukan es tajam sehingga dia mati dan aku berpindah karena terkena serangannya dan menyingkirkan Sera-chan agar tidak ikut dan terkena serangan saat aku melindunginya. Dan saat itulah aku tiba disalah satu daerah yang dikenal dengan daerah surga karena tempatnya menakjubkan dan namanya Indonesia, disanalah aku menjalankan kehidupan baruku karena aku tidak memiliki sihir lagi dan juga aku mendapatkan 2 anak perempuan karena pada saat aku mau menikah dengan seorang manusia, dia mendapatkan istri dan memiliki anak 2 yang bergenderkan perempuan, tapi istrinya nggak kembali lagi karena istrinya memiliki tugas berat yang nggak bisa dia tinggalkan karena dia ikut militer" Lalu bibiku minum teh hangatnya sedikit, kemudian bibiku melanjutkan

"Lalu akupun menikah kemudian dengan ayah dari 2 anak itu yang kebetulan sangat senang dengan kehadiranku. Dan pada saat aku menikah, 2 anak itu memanggilku ibu untuk pertama kalinya. Apalagi saat itu aku lagi hamil seorang anak yang kalian tahu dan mereka bertiga sangat senang. Dan saat lahir 2 anak itu senang apalagi bapaknya yang juga senang dan loncat kegirangan seperti orang gila"ucap bibiku yang nampak menerawang ke langit-langit rumah

"Akhirnya akupun mengurus anakku yang bernama Arif Rahman dimana nama itu pemberian dari ayahnya yang aku suka artinya, maha bijaksana dan pengertian serta berani. Tapi, 6 tahun kemudian aku sedih karena aku merasakan sihirku kembali 6 tahun kemudian. Dan disaat itulah aku membuat pesan kepada ketiga anakku dan ayahnya yang isi pesannya ' Jika anak kandungku mau tahu siapa ibu kandungnya maka katakanlah jika ibunya bernama Narumi Sitri' hanya itu pesan singkatku dan akupun pergi saat tengah malam" ucap bibiku yang nampak meneteskan kenangan pahit dimana dia harus pergi meninggalkan 2 anak tirinya dan adikku serta ayahnya. Dan parahnya lagi kabar ayahnya dan 2 kakak tirinya tidak tahu gimana keadaannya entah sehat entah sakit atau meninggal dunia

"Dan kalian tahu alasan aku menutupinya bukan? itu karena aku nggak mau dia terlibat hal gaib walau sudah terlambat dan aku nggak ingin dirinya terbunuh" ucap Narumi yang terisak. Sungguh, aku yang meihat Bibiku seperti itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"Sudahlah Nee-sama. Aku yakin anakmu akan mengerti dan kita tidak akan pernah menyakiti anakmu karena kita semua adalah keluarga apalagi aku yakini dia akan sangat kuat melebihi kita jika dia ingin melindungi hal berharga" ucap ibuku yang nampak menenangkan kakaknya yang menangis. Aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat jika kita harus berpisah dengan seorang anak yang baru berumur 6 tahun dan belum tahu apa-apa

"Itu benar Bibi. Walau aku cukup kaget jika Arif itu adikku aku mau menerimanya karena dia adalah adikku juga adik dari sang maou Leviathan saat ini" ucapku

"Tentu saja Bibi. aku nggak mau menyakiti anak bibi itu apalagi dia adalah adikku dan So-tan" balas Onee-sama yang langsung menerima anak dari kakak ibuku

"Oh ya. Dan lagi dia hidup sama siapa, Sona-chan?" tanya Ayahku

"Dia baru hidup sama Ari dan Dion didunia manusia saat ini, Tou-sama"

"Kalau gitu aku ingin tahu wajah dari keponakanku"

"Ara. kalau gitu izin dulu sama Nee-sama terlebih dahulu"

"Bolehkan Nee-sama?" tanya ayahku manja. Ya dia manja karena dia mendapatkan kasih sayang tak terkira sejak dia sudah menikah sama adiknya Narumi yang mana nama ibuku Natsumi Sitri

"Tentu boleh, memang sejak kapan Nee-sama melarang keinginan otoutoku sendiri menemui anakku? Tapi ingat, jangan pernah menyakitinya. Kalau itu kedapatan sama Sona-chan juga Sera-chan, maka siap-siap saja untuk dibekuin" Goda Bibiku. Yap memang inilah sifat asli keluargaku yang penuh canda, tawa seperti tidak ingat hari besok maupun jam

"Dan lagi di pertandingan ulang itu, dia pakai Sacred Gear ya Sona-chan?" tanya bibiku dan dibalas anggukanku

"Ya. Dan anehnya Sacred Gearnya itu bisa memakai semua elemen bahkan terbarunya adalah Sacred gear itu bisa mengangkat berat yang sangat besar saat kekacauan terjadi saat pesta tadi" ucapku yang nampak memikirkan ini

"Haaah.. Aku yakini Sacred Gearnya termasuk jajaran longinus" ucap bibiku yang membuat semua kaget

"Maksud Bibi apa?" tanya Serafall penasaran

"Sacred Gearnya itu termasuk jajaran longinus tapi keberadaannya itu dirahasiakan bahkan tidak disebutkan dalam kitab sebelumnya. Juga manusia satunya lagi yang temannya itu juga termasuk jajaran longinus karena Sacred Gearnya hampir sama tapi bedanya adalah jika Arif memakai kekuatan elemen dan mampu mengangkat beban berat. maka temannya bisa membuat sihir dari elemen yang dia serap dan bisa mengangkat beban berat itu. Itupun belum sama atribut sihir lain" Jelas Bibiku. Oh tidak, ini mimpi buruk. Sacred Gear adikku juga temannya termasuk Longinus dan aku nggak bisa membayangkan jika adikku itu terlibat pertarungan hebat

**Sona POV End**

**Serafall POV**

Aku yang mendengar Sacred gearnya nampak kaget tidak percaya. Jadi Sacred Gear Arif-tan adalah bisa memakai semua elemen sesuka hatinya

**Glup**

Benar-benar mengerikan. Itulah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Sacred Gear Elemental adalah salah satu Sacred Gear yang jarang diketahui karena Sacred Gear itu memakai elemen-elemen yang ada dibumi, bahkan bisa dikatakan semua elemen ada didalam Sacred Gearnya. Aku yakini ini seperti milik Ikuse Tobio-san salah satu jendral malaikat dari fraksi malaikat dimana Sacred Gearnya setara dengan Sacred Gear adikku yang sama-sama memakai kekuatan elemen. Tapi bedanya Sacred Gear Ikuse Tobio-san tidak sekuat Sacred gear dari adikku sendiri karena kekuatannya beda jauh dimana saat Rating Game, adikku bisa menciptakan tornado air bahkan meteor es

"Bibi. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah itu lebih kuat dari 13 buah Longinus saat ini?" tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan bibiku

"Ya. dan bisa dikatakan dengan julukannya adalah Top Special Longinus. Karena Sacred Gear itu hanya 2 saja yang masuk kategori berbahaya itu sehingga banyak disebut Sacred Gear yang bisa membuat makhluk sekaliber dewa dari mitologi manapun atau titan akan mati mengenaskan termasuk familiar dewa itu sendiri" Ok ini benar-benar membuatku panik dalam batin. Senjata sekelas dewa yang dipakai Arif-tan bisa membunuh dewa saat ini

"Kalau boleh tahu bibi, nama longinus Otouto sama teman otouto apa?" tanya adikku penasaran. Ah mungkin aku baru kali ini melihat So-tan memanggil Arif-tan dengan sebutan Otouto

"Sacred Gear Elemental dan Sacred Gear Absorbtion. Bentuknya seperti sarung tangan tapi bedanya adalah satu kalau elemental dia menampakkan jari tangan sedangkan bentuk absorbtion itu tidak menampakkan jari tangan atau bisa dikatakan menutup semua tangan" jelas Bibiku. Dan lagi itu sama persis dengan detail yang dibilang bibiku karena 2 orang itu memakai kekuatan mereka saat kedatangan dinosaurus itu

"Dan jika itu dimiliki oleh otouto dan temannya. berarti..." jedaku yang nampak tahu kemungkinan terburuknya apa

"ya. Otouto dan temannya akan ikut bertarung dibaris depan"

**Skip ke daerah Kuoh**

di Akademi Kuoh, terlihat jika member ORC tiba di dalam ruangan klub mereka

"Iyaaaa... itu sangat hebat sekali ditambah sensasi berkelahi barusan" sahut Dion yang membuat 2 random yang memiliki inisial A itu cemberut seketika

"Enak sekali ucapanmu, kampret. Aku sama Ari tersiksa njir jadinya"

"Itu benar, toge. Dan lagi kau pikir itu enak untuk kesehatan badan kami yang keteter nggak jelas barusan?" tanya Ari yang setuju dengan pendapat Arif yang mengejek Dion dengan sebutan Toge

"Kan hanya kalian yang mampu membasminya" ucap Dion tanpa dosanya

**Bletak**

Arifpun memukul kepala Dion dengan keras sampai Dion mengaduh kesakitan jika kepalanya kena jitak apalagi ucapannya seperti senang sekali melihat temannya tersiksa

"Lu harus pikirin nasib gue, njir. Gimana nasib gue yang mati masih dalam status jomblo?" tanya Arif kesal ke Dion

"Semoga hidupmu makin tenang disana" Ucap Dion tanpa dosanya dengan senyum mengejeknya

"Eh sompret, mengharapkan gue mati nih bocah" semprot Arif

Dan untung ada Ari yang nenangin emosi dari Arif yang kesal, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan kawan yang sering dia panggil Toge babak belur dengan status perjaka

"Baiklah semuanya, dengarkan. Hari ini tim OSIS akan datang karena mereka ingin bertemu sama Arif" ucap Rias yang membuat semua pada heran. Ada apa lagi ini? pikir mereka semua jika OSIS hadir. Sebab jika dilihat kegiatan sekolah Arif di Kuoh tidak ada dia berbuat rusuh atau berbuat cabul sehingga dia banyak dikagumi para gadis. Alasan disukai banyak gadis karena Arif sering menyapa dan meminta bantuan itupun hanya meminta halaman PR yang bakal dia buat nantinya

"Kuyakini, lu pasti berbuat masalah" tuduh Ari yang membuat Arif kesal

"Sejak kapan gue buat masalah somplak?!" Ucap Arif histeris jika dia dituduh berbuat rusuh

"Tenang saja, ane kan tahu kegiatan ente disini"ucap Ari terkesan santai

"Jangan dekat-dekat, pendek. Gue masih normal" Hal itu membuat semua pada menahan tawa karena mereka tahu kalau Ari dikira Homo

"Sejak kapan gue pendek?! dan lagi gue masih normal juga, keparat"

"Woaaah... Kupikir kamu sudah berubah haluan" ucap Arif yang mengejek Ari yang membuat Ari kesal

"Aku masih normal dan masih berpikiran tentang payudara" ok ini membuat Issei tersenyum mesum jika ada orang yang suka oppai ada disini

"Dan bertambah pulalah orang mesum saat ini" ucap Koneko pedas jika sifat Ari sama dengan Issei

Dan tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir warna biru keluar yang menampilkan semua tim OSIS. Dan ini membuat Arif bergidik ngeri jika dia bakal ditangkap karena pasti dikira telah melakukan kejahatan

"E-etto. Ada apa Sona-kaichou datang kesini"

"Ya mungkin ini menangkapmu yang berbuat rusuh. Karena aku dengar kau berteman sama si pembuat rusuh itu" tuduh laki-laki berambut pirang. Ok ini membuat Arif marah

"Oi.. jangan mentang-mentang karena jabatan kau sebagai OSIS menjadi songong ya, keparat" hina Arif

"Apa katamu?!"

"Diamlah kau jones. aku tidak mau ngeladenimu yang songong" ucap Arif pedas yang membuat laki-laki pirang itu tertohok ribuan tombak cahaya mendengar statusnya disebutkan

"Aku bicara berdasarkan realita, fakta dan bukti, keparat. Kau pikir hanya karena jabatan kau menjadi sombong sekali. Kau ingin membuat OSIS turun derajat apa?! kau itu OSIS brengsek" maki Arif yang membuat laki-laki itu tertunduk malu. Ya dia nggak tahu bakal di maki seperti ini ditambah ucapan Arif ada benarnya, dia seenaknya main tuduh dengan cara mengatakan kalau dia membuat masalah padahal aslinya tidak

"Ada perlu apa anggota OSIS kesini. Maaf saja aku nggak mau membuat perkara karena imageku kepada OSIS sudah turun barusan" ucap Arif yang membuat semua perempuan OSIS menatap tajam laki-laki pirang itu

"maaf, dek. Ini akibat kebodohan kakak tidak memperingati Saji" ucap perempuan berambut pendek tengah meminta maaf kepada Arif yang membuat Arif heran

"Aku nggak masalah asalkan dia nggak berbuat demikian lagi, aku nggak mau image OSIS menjadi turun akibat mulut besar Saji barusan. Apalagi OSIS disebut organisasi yang bantu murid dalam menyelesaikan masalah serta menertibkan dan mendisiplinkan murid atau kita sebut teman kita sendiri"

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Ari

"Kau itu bego atau amnesia? jelas-jelas sudah disebutkan oleh senior sana yang pakai kacamata dan berambut pendek itu" ucap Arif yang membuat Ari menunduk malu karena lupa

"Dan kalau boleh tahu Sona. Ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya Rias

"Aku hanya ingin ketemu Arif saja"

"Memang kenapa Senior mencariku? apa aku berbuat masalah"

"Tidak, dek. Adek tidak membuat masalah" ucap Sona yang memanggil Arif dengan panggilan adek. Dan itu membuat Arif heran apa dia kakaknya padahal ketemu baru sekali ini

"Tunggu dulu Sona, kenapa kamu panggil Arif dengan sebutan Adek?" tanya Rias heran. Apa hubungan teman masa kecilnya dengan Arif

"Alasannya karena dia kerabatku. Karena kau tahukan ibuku punya kakak juga dia punya anak akibat dia tinggal di Indonesia saat itu" ucap dan tanya Sona yang dibalas anggukan Rias dan lainnya karena tahu jika Rias beserta peeragenya pernah ketemu sama ibunya dan bibinya Sona **(A/N Note : Disini Issei dan Asia belum di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis)**

"Kalau boleh tahu Kaichou. siapa nama Bibimu?" tanya Issei penasaran karena dia baru direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis termasuk Asia yang juga direinkarnasikan akibat Sacred Gearnya diambil secara paksa oleh datenshi

"Nama Bibiku yang merupakan kakak dari keluarga ibuku adalah.." jeda Sona. yang nampak menghembuskan nafas pasrah bersiap menerima kenyataan

"Narumi Sitri" sambung Sona dan

**Jdeeer**

Bagai kesambar petir disiang bolong, Arif kaget mendengarnya jika Sona adalah kakaknya saat ini, apalagi kakaknya ada 2 didunia manusia yang bernama Ryuuhou dan Noshiro

"Kau kenapa Arif? terasa nggak asing dengan nama itu" ucap Ari bingung melihat wajah kaget Arif seakan-akan jika Arif tahu kalau ada hubungan dengan Sona

"Dia ibuku. yang disebutkan senior barusan adalah ibuku. Karena ayahku pernah menyampaikan pesan ini '**Jika kamu mau tahu siapa nama ibumu, maka nama ibumu adalah Narumi Sitri, dia adalah ibu kandungmu yang sesungguhnya**' itulah pesan singkat ayahku" Jelas Arif yang membuat tim OSIS, ORC dan 2 random itu kaget tidak percaya jika Arif adalah adik dari Sona sendiri

"Ehhhhhh!" Teriak semua orang disana kecuali Sona dan Arif yang baru menyadarinya

"Ini pasti mimpi Sona-chan. Katakan padaku jika ini mimpi" ucap Rias panik jika dia baru mengetahui jika Arif adalah adik dari tidak dirinya mengira jika Arif adalah manusia biasa tak tahunya adalah hybrid akuma yang berasal dari klan sahabatnya itu

"Sayangnya tidak Rias, ini kenyataan" ucap Sona. Pada saat di Mekai alangkah kagetnya dia jika adiknya adalah Hybrid Akuma saat menjelaskan tentang identitas Arif

"Kalau begitu kamu berarti.." jeda Arif sambil melihat kearah Sona dan dibalas anggukan Sona

"Bisa dikatakan aku adalah kakakmu saat ini" ucap Sona yang membuat Arif kini nampak masih shock menerima kenyataan ini jika keluarganya bahkan kerabatnya ada disini

"Dan nama asliku adalah Sona Sitri" tambah Sona yang menambah kekagetan Arif jika dia baru tahu bahwa Sona adalah kakaknya saat ini apalagi nama ibunya sama persis dengan nama Seniornya

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Arif?" tanya Dion khawatir yang melihat wajah kaget Arif dan dibalas anggukan

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku shock saat ini mengetahui jika senior yang pakai kacamata dan berambut pendek adalah kakakku sendiri" ucap Arif yang masih kaget dan bahkan dia nggak sadar jika dia meneteskan air matanya saat ini

"Eh. Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Arif yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya

Dan tanpa sadar Sona melangkah kesana dengan wajah sulit diartikan entah senang, sedih, atau menyesal. Ketika dia tiba didekat Arif, Sona langsung memeluk Arif yang membuat Arif kaget

"Kalau kamu mau menangis, menangis sajalah. Mungkin ini membuatmu masih shock menerima ini apalagi baru mengetahui jika aku adalah kakakmu" ucap Sona

Dan seluruh tim OSIS dan ORC serta 2 random itu nampak kaget jika Sona bisa berkata sehangat itu kepada orang yang baru saja diketahui adalah adiknya saat ini. Arif sendiri entah kenapa mendengar ucapan hangat itu membuat hatinya merasa hangat mendengarnya

Walau masih sulit menerima kenyataan, akhirnya Arif memeluk Sona karena dia tidak kuat jika dia adik dari klan Sitri dan membuatnya menangis sesunggukan. Sonapun akhirnya membelai kerabatnya saat ini yang masih shock menerimanya

Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya tangisan Arif sudah mereda

"Sudah mulai tenang?" tanya Sona yang tidak peduli bajunya basah yang terkena air mata adiknya sendiri. Karena dia tahu adiknya masih tidak menerima kenyataan ini dimana dirinya adalah kakaknya bagi Arif

"Terima kasih Kak Sona" balas Arif yang membuat Sona merona jika dipanggil 'kakak' saat ini bahkan dia nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang agak gatal jika dia belum pernah seperti ini apalagi ini pertama kalinya hatinya merasa hangat dipanggil kakak oleh anak bibinya sendiri

"Sa-sama-sama" ucap Sona terbata-bata

'Kok Sona-chan sudah berubah 1800 ya?' batin Rias melihat Sona yang malu-malu kucing dihadapan adiknya sendiri

"Kabar ibu gimana?" tanya Arif

"Bibi baik-baik saja. Malahan dia ingin ketemu sama kamu karena dia sangat rindu" balas Sona yang masih melihat ada rasa kerinduan mendalam

"Ehem.. aku tahu kalian ingin ketemu tapi tahu situasilah" ucap Rias dengan ledekannya yang berakibat 2 orang itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan merona malu jika lupa tempat dan situasi

"Kau mengganggu saja" ucap Sona kesal yang membuat Rias ketawa cengengesan tidak bersalah

"Maaf.. Oh ya. Apa ada misi yang diberikan Maou-sama olehmu?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan Sona dengan serius

"Ya. tugas kalian akan membasmi para Stray Devil di tempat pabrik terbengkalai bersama 2 orang itu" ucap Sona sambil melirik kearah Dion dan Ari

"Kalau gitu kami pergi dulu" ucap Rias

"Aku juga mau pergi" dan itu menimbulkan kekagetan Sona

"Ada apa kakak?" tanya Arif yang menyadari jika dia ditatap kaget oleh Sona

"Kamu yakin akan melakukan ini adek? kamu tahukan ini misi tersulit bahkan bisa saja kamu terbunuh" ucap dan tanya Sona

"aku tidak akan mati semudah itu Kakak. Karena aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diri juga ada teman kakak disini. Juga aku jadi teringat ucap Kakashi Hatake. 'Orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya jauh lebih buruk dari sampah" ucap Arif dan meniru motto dari Obito temannya Kakashi Hatake si sharingan

Sona yang mendenger tentu dia nampak tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala adiknya yang tampan juga imut (?)

"Kalau gitu Rias, tolong kamu jaga adikku" ucap Sona yang dibalas anggukan Rias

"Aku tahu. Dan aku nggak mau kena masalah olehmu apalagi keluargamu" ucap Rias yang nampak nggak tahu harus berbuat apa jika adiknya Sona adalah Arif sendiri yang selokal dengan Issei

"Oh sebelum aku pergi" ucap Arif yang memeluk kakaknya dan

**Cup**

Tanpa aba-aba Arif mencium pipi Sona yang membuat Sona merona apalagi dihadapan peeragenya, sahabatnya, dan peerage sahabatnya termasuk si 2 random itu yang melotot jika Sona dicium oleh Arif

"Itu supaya kakak selamat" ucap Arif yang nampak menyeringai ke Sona yang merona

"Terima kasih. Adekku yang kucinta" balas Sona yang nampak nggak bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaan dihatinya yang terasa hangat dan memeluk adiknya secara tiba-tiba yang tersirat kebahagiaan mendalam yang nggak bisa dilepaskan

Arif yang dipeluk tiba-tiba tentu kaget jika kakaknya nampak bahagia. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan, Arif langsung membalas pelukan itu dan membelai punggung Sona dengan lembut. Sementara, semua yang melihat tentu cengo karena ini kali pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sona berperilaku lain dihadapan adiknya yang baru tiba ini

'Sejak kapan Sona-chan/san/kaichou/senpai berperilaku 1800 dihadapan adiknya ya?' pikir mereka serempak

**Skiptime**

Kini mereka tiba disebuah pabrik terbengkalai. Dan nampak pabrik itu sudah lama ditinggalkan karena pabrik itu sudah banyak memakan korban jiwa apalagi beredar kabar bahwa pabrik itu dulunya pabrik pembuatan minuman

Lalu Arif nampak membuka pintu itu walau secara paksa

"Terkunci lagi. Baiklah akan aku pakai Sacred Gearku" ucap Arif yang memakai glovenya yang menampakkan jari tangannya

Lalu terlihat jika Arif bersiap-siap untuk meninju pintu itu

"Heyaah"

**Buak Braang traang**

sekali tinju dengan kekuatan penuh nampak pintu langsung terbuka secara manis (dibaca : Paksa) oleh tinju Arif

"Kerja bagus Arif, walau nampak terlalu agresif" ucap Rias

"Kalau agresif mungkin para monster itu pada is death" Balas santai Arif

Lalu terlihat Rias masuk kedalam bersama kawanannya dan nampak mereka siap siaga jika ada gerakan mencurigakan

**"gyahahahaha... akhirnya kalian sampai juga"**

"Siapa itu? Tunjukkan wajahmu" ucap Ari keras

dan tak lama akhirnya keluarlah sekelompok Stray Devil yang berjumlah 5 ekor yang nampak seperti minotaurus

"Oi. nih monster yang akan kita lawan?" tanya Ari

"100% iya" balas Rias tanpa bersalah

"Kok kayak monster di film Power Ranger ya?" tanya Dion dengan polosnya

"Mana aku tahu" balas Arif

"Baiklah atas nama dari Gremory kalian menyerahlah"

**"guhahahahaha... Kami tidak akan menyerah iblis kecil karena kalian akan kami serang"** ucap Iblis yang kini menyerang bersama-sama

"Semuanya serang mereka" ucap Rias

"Ha'i" balas mereka serempak yang sudah mengeluarkan senjata mereka atau SAcred Gear

**"Rasakan ini" **ucap Stray Devil 1

"Yuuto" ucap Rias yang membuat Yuuto maju

"Dimengerti Buchou" balas Yuuto yang langsung maju kesana dengan kecepatan kilat

"anjir dia nggak jauh beda dengan si Naruto" ucap Ari

"Kau benar. Dia seolah-olah seperti berteleportasi dengan waktu sebentar"

"itu dikarenakan Yuuto memakai bidak Knight. Orang memakai bidak ini dia akan memiliki kecepatan tak terbayangkan" Jelas Rias

Lalu salah satu monster minotaurus datang menghampiri Koneko dan menyerangnya.

**Wuush Blaar**

Dan pada saat itu pulalah Koneko terkena serangan minotaurus itu yang membuat debu berterbangan kesana-kemari

"Koneko!" Teriak Arif, Ari dan Dion

"Kalian tenang saja" ucap Rias santai

"Apa maksudmu, Rias. Dia menyerang Koneko" ucap Ari tidak terima jika Koneko diserang tiba-tiba oleh minotaurus itu

Rias tahu kalau ketiga orang ini mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko yang masih kecil ikut bertarung dengan tubuh kecilnya

"AKu tahu kalian khawatir, tapi kalian harus tenang karena" Jeda Rias yang melihat kedepan dengan senyum tipisnya

dan pada saat abu itu menghilang terlihat Koneko baik-baik saja yang masih sehat walau kondisi bajunya robek

"Dia pengguna bidak Rook. kelebihan bidak ini adalah dia kuat dalam pertahanan tapi dalam hal kecepatan dia kurang cepat" Sambung Rias

"Heyaah" teriak Koneko dengan mengangkat monster itu dan membantingnya dengan jurus Smackdown yang bernama German Suplex

**Blaar**

Akibat ketidaksiapan monster itu, kini kepala monster itu tertanam didalam tanah akibat kekuatan dari Koneko yang sangat kuat walau dengan tubuh pendek

"Dia melakukannya ?!" Teriak Histeris 3 random asal Indonesia itu

Selesai melakukan German Suplex, terlihat Koneko langsung berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya yang kotor

'Aku nggak mau mengganggunya, dia berbahaya' pikir 3 random itu

**Kembali ke OSIS**

terlihat Sona tengah mengerjakan berkas OSIS yang nampak banyak itu walau dibantu oleh wakilnya

"Kaichou. Aku mau tahu tentang adikmu itu" ucap Momo yang membuat Sona beserta yang lainnya menghentikan kegiatannya

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu tahu?" tanya Sona balik

"ya... seperti, kenapa Kaichou memanggil dia Otouto. Padahal Kaichou baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya" ucap Momo

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian mau tahu adikku itu akan aku kasih tahu" ucap Sona menjeda dan kini menghentikan kegiatannya

"Asal kalian tahu, ibuku adalah anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara salah satunya dia adalah Bibiku, kalian sudah tahukan namanya Narumi Sitri?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan yang lain karena memang mereka sudah pernah bertemu dengan Narumi Sitri

"Bibiku itu adalah kakak ibuku, dia sangat ceria dan penuh kasih. Pada saat Great War 1 dimulai antar 3 fraksi akhirat, Bibiku ikut ke medan tempur karena dia merasakan bahaya dari anak adiknya sendiri dimana saat itu Onee-samaku pergi bertarung saat itu"

"Pada saat itulah firasatnya sangatlah benar, Onee-sama nampak terluka walau tidak terlalu parah dan pada saat itu ada sosok orang yang mau menyerang Onee-sama dengan tangannya yang besar. Dan menurut ibuku tangannya bisa memindahkan seseorang ketempat lain sekejap mata" ucap Sona yang membuat semua peeragenya kaget

"Bisa dikatakan sosok itu cukup kuat dan bisa memindahkan Bibimu?" tanya Saji dan dibalas anggukan Sona

"Itu benar. Dan itu menyebabkan Bibiku pergi ke dunia manusia yang berada didaerah Nusantara atau kalau kita kenal sekarang Indonesia dan itu terjadi saat Bibiku berhasil menyerang dengan es tajamnya dan menyingkirkan Onee-sama dari sana sehingga dia pergi ke daerah sana" jelas Sona

"Kemudian Bibiku bertemu sama sosok laki-laki yang memiliki 2 orang anak perempuan. Dan dia menikahi laki-laki itu karena membutuhkan kasih sayang ibu akibat ibu dari 2 anak perempuan itu pergi bekerja dan belum kembali menurut suami Bibiku. Dan 2 anak perempuan itu menerimanya sebagai ibu barunya. Bulan demi bulan akhirnya terlewati Bibiku mengandung seorang anak laki-laki dan dia adalah adikku yang kalian tahu saat pertemuan dengan klub ORC tadi" JElas Sona yang nampak senang bertemu sama anak bibinya

"Pada saat anak bibiku lahir, bibiku menyapihnya dan namanya seperti kalian tahu namanya adalah Arif Rahman yang mana arti dari Bibiku sampaikan maha bijaksana, berani dan tegas." ucap Sona yang senang dengan arti nama untuk adiknya

"Tapi hal menyakitkan terjadi pada saat 6 tahun terlewati" ucap Sona

"Apa keluarga Bibimu diserang?" tanya Tsubaki karena dia tahu perihal masalah itu. Sebab dia pernah mendengar jika keluarga menikah dengan ras lain seperti iblis atau youkai maka dia akan segera dibasmi demi keseimbangan dunia

Namun, jawaban dari Tsubaki dibalas gelengan dari Sona karena jawaban dari Tsubaki salah

"Kamu salah, Tsubaki karena bukan itu penyebabnya" ucap Sona

"Kalau gitu. Penyebabnya apa dong?" tanya Ruruko penasaran

"Bibiku sudah mendapatkan mananya kembali pada saat hari sudah saatnya tidur. Dan dia menulis surat jika anak kandungnya mau tahu siapa nama ibunya maka bilang saja kalau ibu kandungnya bernama Narumi Sitri. Dan dia akhirnya pergi ke Underworld dalam keadaan sedih dan menyesal karena meninggalkan anak satu-satunya itu hasil hubungan dia dengan suami yang punya 2 anak itu" jelas Sona yang membuat Peerage Sona terdiam dalam keterkejutan

"Dan ketika kembali. Dia menyamarkan bahwa Arif adalah anaknya yang dia tinggalkan karena dia tidak peduli dan karena dia memiliki tujuan yakninya agar anaknya tidak terluka" ucap Sona karena dia tahu pada saat itu semua tetua pasti menanyainya dan keadaannya apalagi tetua sana masih mempertahankan ideologi tentang iblis murni kecuali tetua dari Klan Sitri yang masih waras dan mau menjaga serta memelihara half-akuma

"Begitu ya" ucap Tsubaki yang akhirnya paham dan tahu jika keluarga Kaichou pasti memiliki masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingat bahkan bisa menimbulkan aib bagi klan mereka

**kembali ke Rias DKK**

di tempat Rias, terlihat Rias tengah santai berbeda dengan Ari dan Arif yang bertarung termasuk Dion yang diberikan setengah sarung tangan yang dikenakan Arif

"Oi.. Kamu nggak ikut bantu?" tanya Arif kepada Rias yang nggak melakukan serangan

"Raja menyerang dibagian akhir" balas Rias singkat

mendengar jawaban singkat Arif hanya menghela nafas lelah saja

Ketika dia berbalik ingin mau menyerang sekumpulan minotaurus, dia melihat ada kapak yang akan diarahkan ke Koneko

"Ari, buat kapak dan serang Minotaurus yang menyerang Koneko!" teriak Arif sehingga tanpa 2 kali pikir Ari langsung buat kapak dan melempar sekuat tenaga menuju Minotaurus dan mengenainya

**Jraash**

**Groaaa**

sang Minotaurus yang bawa kapak itu menjerit kesakitan akibat menerima serangan langsung dari Ari yang tepat mengenai punggungnya

Koneko yang mendengar tentu kaget jika Minotaurus itu menyerang dia dari belakang dan dia nampak tersenyum melihat jika Ari yang mlempar kampak itu tepat mengenai Minotaurus

'tak hanya bisa membuat senjata tapi dia bisa menambah kekuatan lemparan yang dipakai penggunanya' pikir Rias karena masih menjadi misteri dari Sacred Gear Ari. Soalnya dia yakin bahwa Sacred Gear Ari itu Sacred Gear biasa bukan longinus. Kalau longinus maka dia harus pikir dua kali sebab senjatanya dikenal the special longinus

"Oi.. kau kerbau sialan. Lawan yang kau incar adalah aku. jangan serang adik kecil itu" ucap Arif yang marah jika Koneko diserang dari belakang

"**Cari mati kau rupanya manusia**" ucap Stray Devil itu minotaurus yang terkena serangan Ari barusan

"Majulah kalau kau mampu" Tantang Arif yang nampak marah sekali, bahkan Koneko merona dibilang seorang 'adik' oleh Arif sendiri walau tertutup dengan muka datarnya

Lalu Minotaurus itu berlari mendekati Arif yang berjarak beberapa meter

'Sekarang coba kau tahan ini' batin Arif yang kini menengadahkan tangannya sehingga muncullah bola angin di tangan Arif sehingga Minotaurus itu berhenti berlari ketika merasakan hawa membunuh yang lebih pekat itu di bola kecil itu

Lalu Arif menengadahkan tangannya keatas sehingga bola berukuran kecil itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi besar yang mengagetkan 2 random itu termasuk tim ORC juga arif menambahkan elemen angin sehingga terlihat seperti Rasenshuriken raksasa

"Anjay dia mirip Naruto" ucap Ari

"Kau benar" Ucap Dion menyetujui karena jurus Arif sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang berelemenkan angin

"Buchou dia adik Kaichou apa bukan?" tanya Issei yang masih nggak percaya jika Arif adalah adik dari Sona

"Tentu saja Issei. Tapi kemungkinan dia pakai Sacred Gear Elemental. Salah satu Sacred Gear terkuat tapi aku masih penasaran apa masuk jajaran longinus atau tidak" ucap Rias ragu

Kemudian Arif menambahkan elemen api di Rasenshurikennya

"Semuanya menjauh" ucap Rias sehingga peeragenya menjauh

"Rasakan ini. Fukaton : Rasenshuriken!" teriak Arif yang mulai melemparnya sehingga semua tim ORC kaget jika Arif melempar serangannya

"Dia melemparnya" teriak Issei histeris yang dibalas anggukan lain

**Dhuar**

Pada saat melemparnya. Iblis liar yang tidak terkena serangan dari Peerage Rias harus rela terkena serangan kelas S dari Arif yang menyebabkan ledakan luar biasa yang menyebabkan pabrik itu hancur dan membuat sebuah cahaya berintensitas kuat yang menyebabkan semua menyilangkan tangannya supaya cahaya tidak merembes ke retina mereka apalagi elemen api membuat suasana sana menjadi sangat panas

"Serangan apa ini?! kuat sekali" ucap Issei teriak yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya bahkan dampaknya sangat besar

"argg... ini panas sekali" ucap Kiba yang diangguk setuju oleh seluruh tim ORC disana termasuk 2 random itu

**Underworld**

"Eh.. Kenapa terjadi guncangan ya?" tanya Serafall

"Apa mungkin?" sambung Serafall karena dia kenal aura serangan besar ini. Bahkan auranya mirip sekali dengannya juga Klannya, Klan Sitri

'Haaah. Pasti otouto lagi melawan Stray Devil lagi dengan kekuatan penuhnya' pikir Serafall. Bahkan dia senang punya adik lagi walau adiknya itu anak dari bibinya saat ini yang berada dikediamannya

**Grigory**

" eh kenapa guncangannya kuat sekali" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dengan poni kuningnya tengah mengerjakan tugas

"Akupun tidak tahu Azazel. Bahkan kekuatannya sangat gila sekali" ucap laki-laki yang memakai armor dan berambut hitam pekat

"Ayo kita cek. siapa tahu pasti ada yang melakukannya. Karena ini Sacred Gear yang melebihi Longinus saat ini" ucap laki-laki yang berambut hitam dengan poni kuning yang dikenal dengan nama Azazel bersiap-siap untuk pergi kelokasi sana

"Apa kau tidak melebih-lebihkan Azazel-sama?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Tidak Shemhazai, aku kenal dengan aura ini sebelum aku menjadi malaikat jatuh. Saat itu 'Ayah' pernah membuat 2 buah Sacred Gear yang bentuknya seperti sarung tangan. Dan nama Sacred Gear itu adalah Sacred Gear Elemeental dan Sacred Gear Absorbtion. 2 buah Sacred Gear itu disebut the special longinus karena mereka tidak hanya hanya digunakan sebagai alat pembunuh dewa tapi juga alat yang bisa membunuh para monster apalagi makhluk sekelas Dragon God tidak akan kuat melawannya termasuk ..." jeda Azazel yang menjelaskan sehingga Shemhazai hanya bisa berkeringat dingin mendengar penjelasan Azazel mengenai 2 buah Sacred Gear yang berbahaya itu

"Sang Kiamat. Trihexa (666)" sambung Azazel

**Heaven**

di Heaven nampak jika para malaikat tengah berhenti bekerja akibat ada guncangan yang cukup hebat sampai-sampai para Seraph yang lagi mengerjakan tugas untuk mengabulkan doa para hambanya terhenti

"Onii-sama" ucap perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang dan terlihat memakai pakaian malaikatnya yang terbuat dari sutra

"Iya aku tahu. Ini Sacred Gear milik ayah dan sangat kuat" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang memakai halo di kepalanya dan memakai armor

"Kalau boleh tahu Onii-sama. ini Sacred Gear apa?" tanya perempuan itu yang merupakan adiknya

"Ini Sacred Gear yang disebut Sacred Gear paling agung karena Sacred gear ini mampu membunuh makhluk kelas kiamat. Dan Sacred Gear ini hanya boleh dipakai oleh orang yang brasal dari fraksi manusia" ucap Michael yang menatapadiknya

"Kalau boleh tahu namanya apa Onii-sama?" tanya Gabriel yang nampak menatap kakaknya yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen itu

"Sacred Gear Elemental yang menggunakan kekuatan elemen serta Sacred Gear Absorbtion yang mana Sacred Gear ini hampir menyamai Sacred Gear Elemental tapi bedanya dia perlu mendapatkan jenis kekuatan agar bisa menyamai Sacred Gear Elemental dan juga sifatnya sementara" jelas Michael

**Skiptime**

Setelah pertarungan, terlihat tim ORC bergegas pergi dengan lingkaran sihir menuju klub yang di Akademi Kuoh

"Rias. Aku sama 3 orang itu pulang duluan" ucap Alice

"Iya Rias. aku yakin karena besok kita pada sekolah" setuju Alika karena mereka nggak bisa bolos sekolah

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan melakukan kegiatan klub" Balas Rias karena kalau melakukan tengah malam nanti malah bikin telat walau ada Arif yang kakaknya itu menjabat sebagai OSIS

Dan kini Alice, Alika dan 3 orang random itu pulang dalam keadaan lelah apalagi karena lagi sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali, Alice dan Alika bisa memakai sihir mereka dengan leluasa karena mereka berdua nggak bakalan bisa mengangkat 2 orang kecuali Arif yang masih ada tenaga cadangan

**TBC**

**baiklah gan mungkin segini saja untuk chapter 5 tentang identtitas dari Arif Rahman serta misi yang nggak terlalu berbahaya apalagi, Arif sendiri tahu jika kakaknya berasal dari klan Sitri dengan membeberkan bahwa bibi dari Sona adalah Narumi Sitri**

**Dan lagi Sacred Gear Elemental dan Sacred Gear Absorbtion yang ane masukkin adalah 2 Sacred Gear yang termasuk Special Longinus karena sangat kuat bahkan makhluk kelas kiamat tidak bisa menandinginya. Dan bentuk Sacred Gearnya **

**baiklah sekarang untuk balas review**

**Azainagamasa53 chapter 1-3 : Silahkan saja pantau karena nurutku nggak masalah. Dan lagi tingkah mereka emanglah kocak karena mereka dikenal trio random agak sama sih dengan Trio Mesum tapi bedanya mereka masih memikirkan privasi para perempuan tidak sama dengan Trio mesum yang selalu mengatakan hal erotis dihadapan publik tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu. Dan lagi ane juga penasaran kenapa diri ane dan Duo Random itu bisa disana **

**Guest : Syukur deh kalau suka**

**FI. Dradlos : Hmm... kayaknya anda yang perlu bersalin deh karena perut anda buncit kayak ibu hamil wkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwk**

**Sekian untuk sesi review dari author sederhana dan amatir ini. Kalau mau tanya sesuatu silahkan ungkap di kolom review dan komentar ini karena ane mau tahu juga apa yang di inginkan reader juga ane sangat membenci flame**

**Arifrahman 223 logout**


	6. Kedatangan 2 orang dari vatikan

yo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yuk kita lihat

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 6 : kedatangan 2 orang dari Vatikan

Keesokan pagi

Dipagi hari yang cerah nampak 5 orang tertidur cukup pulas. Mereka adalah Dion, Ari, Arif, Alice dan Alika. Mereka langsung pulang disebabkan karena mereka nampak kelelahan akibat melawan Stray Devil walau yang menang dalam penyerangan itu adalah Arif sendiri yang menggunakan jurus Rasenshurikennya

Entah karena jahil dewanya atau karena jam weker yang iseng, nampak berdering cukup keras layaknya suara bom atom sehingga 5 orang itu terbangun

"Hoaam... capeknya. Untung tidur tepat waktu" ucap Ari senang karena jam pada saat itu menunjukkan jam 9 malam

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sajalah karena hari ini pasti akan ada kegiatan klub" Tambah Ari

skiptime

Dan kini 5 orang itu pergi menuju Akademi Kuoh. Salah satu akademi berakreditas S sehingga banyak yang mau masuk kesana dikarenakan prestasinya yang sangat banyak apalagi kejuaraan baik itu yang akademi maupun non-akademi

Dulunya Akademi Kuoh diperuntukkan hanya untuk perempuan saja. Tapi karena ada perubahan mengenai Akademi maka Akademi Kuoh yang dulunya menjadi Akademi khusus perempuan kini menjadi akademi campuran. Walau ada laki-laki sekalipun perbandingan antara laki-laki dan perempuan cukup gila dimana perbandingannya adalah 3:7 sehingga dalam jumlah perempuanlah yang terbanyak

Dan kini 5 orang itu telah sampai di Akademi Kuoh itu yang nampak megah, mewah dan berkelas karena 2 orang kaya yang merupakan pemilik akademi itu. ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri yang merupakan klas bangsawan yang selalu dikenal 'three great onee-sama' dikarenakan Akeno memiliki tubuh yang anggun serta elegan seperti Rias Gremory sehingga seluruh Akademi Kuoh sepakat menambahkan Akeno Himejima sebagai tambahan Onee-sama setelah Sona

Alasan Sona Sitri dikagumi oleh seluruh perempuan sana adalah karena dia sangat tegas dalam melakukan pekerjaan sebagai OSIS terbukti dengan banyaknya orang mesum yang berkurang bahkan meemberikan hukuman kepada orang-orang mesum yang sangat kelewatan walau agak kesulitan dengan Trio Pervert saat ini yang bernama Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama

Disaat bersamaan, kini muncul juga anggota OSIS bahkan kakak Arif yang nampak berdiri dengan gagahnya disana apalagi dengan keanggunannya bahkan banyak salaman dari semua cewek yang dibalas salaman singkat seperti 'iya, selamat pagi' walau nadanya kelihatan seperti tentara

"Kak Sona" ucap Arif yang menyapa Sona sebagai kakaknya

Hal itu tentu membuat semua siswa maupun siswi Akademi Kuoh menghentikan jalan mereka karena mereka shock. Bukan karena sapaannya tapi panggilannya kepada ketua OSIS

"Oi. apa maksudmu memanggil Sona-kaichou sebagai kakakmu hah?" tanya siswa yang dipastikan kelas 3

Sona yang melihat tentu agak geram melihatnya. Diapun menuju ke tempat Arif berada

"Dia kan kakakku. Apa masalahmu coba?"

"Tentu saja masalah bagi kami karena kau memanggil dia onee-chan" ucap laki-laki satunya lagi yang kini meninju wajah Arif dengan kuat yang membuat Arif mundur seketika akibat tinjuan yang mengenai pipinya

"Hentikan!" teriak Sona yang kini nampak berjalan disana dalam keadaan datar karena dia sangat tidak suka jika adiknya ditinju apalagi disakiti oleh orang lain

"Ka-kaichou" ucap mereka terbata-bata yang melihat Sona berjalan kearah mereka

"Ada masalah apa disini?" tanya Sona dengan wajah datar dan tegas. Walau dia tahu adiknya terluka dan dia sangat benci walau adiknya dilukai walau hanya sejengkal jari

"Maaf Kaichou. Aku sangat tidak sudi jika dia memanggilmu onee-chan oleh orang tidak tahu malu ini" ucap laki-laki itu

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu malu? dia adalah adikku dan atas alasan apa kalian meninjunya barusan? Dan lagi apa masalahnya jika dia memanggilku kakak karena aku adalah kakaknya sendiri?" tanya Sona yang membuat 2 orang itu terdiam dengan keterkejutan karena mereka baru tahu jika Sona memiliki adik apalagi setahu mereka bahwa Sona memiliki seorang kakak perempuan dan tidak memiliki adik

"I-itu.."

"Itu apa?" tanya Sona dengan nada ditinggikan yang membuat 2 orang itu terdiam

Arif yang melihat kakaknya marah nampak maju dan mengelus pundak kakaknya itu yang membuat Sona meliriknya karena merasa ada elusan dipunggungnya dengan lembut

"Sudahlah Kakak. Kamu nggak perlu marah nanti tambah tua lho" ucap Arif yang nampak menggoda kakaknya sendiri

'Disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa bercanda?' pikir 2 random dan 2 pemilik nama 'A' itu yang melongo melihatnya jika Arif bercanda disituasi tidak tepat bahkan bisa dikatakan ketika dia berada di ujung tanduk

"Ehh... memang kakak bisa tua?" tanya Sona yang nampak membalas godaan adiknya.

"Ya tentu bisa karena marah bisa membuatmu tua dan berumur 40 tahunan apalagi kakak masih muda lho ditambah wajah manis pakai kacamata" Ucap Arif yang nampak mencubit hidung Sona yang membuat Sona sulit bernafas karena hidungnya di sumbat dengan cara dicubit

"Ihh... jangan menggombal disini atau kakak hukum kamu lho sebagai Ketua OSIS" ucap Sona yang nampak dengan nada mengancam plus nada merujuk agar tidak terus digoda

sementara semua orang malah tercengang jika Sona malah berperilaku 1800 dihadapan pemuda yang dikenal adiknya itu. Apalagi perilaku Sona seperti perempuan yang tsundere kepada pujaan hatinya. Setahu mereka, Sona itu datar dan tegas dalam mengurus pekerjaannya tapi entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang gadis saat dihadapan adiknya sendiri

"iya-iya aku berhenti" balas Arif yang nampak tersenyum melihat wajah malu-malu kakaknya sendiri. Dia senang jika Sona selaku kakaknya bisa tersenyum

"Arif. Aku tahu kamu mau bertemu sama kakakmu tapi lihat situasi juga dong" ucap Ari

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Arif

"Kau gila atau waras apa? semua orang di Akademi sini kaget jika kamu adalah adiknya apalagi rumor yang aku tahu kalau Kaichou hanya memiliki seorang kakak" ucap Ari

"Aku masih waras. Dan juga aku nggak masalah mau menggoda, menjahili, atau apapun kepada kakakku. Karena aku sangat sayang kepada kakakku sendiri" ucap Arif yang membuat Sona merona jika adiknya menyukainya

"Sebaiknya hentikan saja perbuatanmu itu daripada tambah gila situasinya. Ayo kita masuk dulu" ucap Ari yang dibalas anggukan Arif

"Aku pergi dulu ya kak" ucap Arif yang mencium pipi Sona yang membuat Sona merona apalagi disaksikan semua orang yang tercengang jika Sona dicium sama laki-laki barusan yang merupakan adiknya

"Hati-hati ya" balas Sona singkat yang tersenyum melihatnya jika adiknya baik-baik saja walau ada bekas tinjuan yang cukup kuat di pipinya

"hufft~ baiklah kalian hari ini bebas karena adikku tapi tidak untuk yang ke-2 kalinya aku akan menghukum kalian jika kalian berani menyakiti adikku atau berani memanfaatkannya. PAHAM?!" teriak Sona diakhir yang membuat 2 orang itu berjengit kaget dan dibalas anggukan cepat karena melihat wajah garang Sona terlihat seperti seekor Singa yang baru saja lepas dari kandangnya dan akan menerkammu bagaikan predator

Lalu 2 orang itu masuk kedalam Akademi itu yang lari tunggang langgang karena tidak mau terkena masalah sama Ketua OSIS. Sebab mereka tahu jika Ketua OSIS saat ini sangat garang dan bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat tegas yang membuat laki-laki manapun akan

"Kaichou... Sepertinya kamu berlebihan" ucap Saji yang melihat acara barusan dimana 2 orang itu ketakutan melihat wajah sangar Sona

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya karena mereka telah menyakiti adikku" ucap Sona yang nampak berganti mode datar dan melakukan patroli lagi

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Sona dengan wajah datarnya yang risih jika ditatap sama teman-temannya

Semua yang melihat wajah datar Sona langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah karena tidak mau terkena masalah apalagi hari ini Ketua OSIS sini terkesan galak dan killer

'Sebaiknya aku kunjungi saja, otouto. Mungkin dia masih terluka' batin Sona yang nampak memikirkan keadaan adiknya itu

**Skiptime**

Setelah jam pelajaran pagi berakhir terlihat jika Sona membawa kapas di saku baju dan alkohol. Semua siswa dan siswi nampak heran ada apa ketua OSIS membawa alkohol ada yang terluka kah? pikir mereka semua

Ketika berada di lokal Trio Mesum karena Arif dan 2 teman randomnya di lokal Issei, nampak semua siswa pada ketakutan melihat kedatangan Sona yang membuat Sona menghela nafas lelah. semenyeramkan itukah dirinya? pikir Sona yang masuk

"Eh, Ada apa Sona-sama kesini?"

"Iya aku tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kelokal kita"

"Dan lagi kenapa dia membawa alkohol? apa ada yang sakit ya?"

"Akupun tidak tahu"

Mendengar gosip itu tentu Sona hanya bisa menulikan pendengarannya karena untuk apa dia mengetahui lebih lanjut karena itu bukan urusannya

"Adik." ucap Sona yang membuat Arif mengalihkan perhatian dan tersenyum canggung jika Sona datang kearahnya

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Arif yang nampak

"Sini , Kakak obatin kamu yang habis terluka akibat insiden tadi" ucap Sona yang membuat Arif hanya tersenyum canggung

"nggak apa-apa kok, Kak. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh" ucap Arif yang menolak halus karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya apalagi disaksikan sama banyak teman-temannya. Itu memalukan tahu

"Sembuh apanya coba jika seperti ini" ucap Sona yang menekan jari lentiknya ke pipi Arif yang membuat Arif meringis seketika

"Ow ow ow ow ow, Kak sakit kak" Ucap Arif meringis ketika merasakan pipinya ditekan oleh Sona sendiri saat menolak halus permintaan Sona untuk mengobatinya

"Tuh kan. Baru digituin saja sudah kesakitan. Sudah sini biar Kakak sembuhin kamu. Dan jangan menolak ok?" tanya Sona yang nampak bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya yang membuat Arif menghela nafas pasrah jika sifat kakaknya ada keras kepala

"Ok lah" ucap Arif yang kini nampak duduk bersebalah sama Sona alias kakaknya sendiri dari klan yang sama

Lalu Sonapun mengoleskan kapas yang telah dilumuri sama alkohol itu ke pipi Arif yang membiru itu walau nampak ada nada meringis dari adiknya sendiri akibat pengolesannya sangat perih.

"Kak sakit kak" ucap Arif yang meringis merasakan perihnya pipi yang diolesi alkohol itu seperti ada sensasi terbakar diwajahnya itu apalagi wajahnya habis kena tinju maut itu

"Iya.. sabar dek.. Ini sebentar lagi selesai" ucap Sona yang masih mengobati luka Arif yang membiru itu

Semua yang menyaksikan nampak terkejut mendengarnya apalagi saat mendengar Sona memanggilnya 'Adik' dan Arif yang memanggilnya 'Kakak'. ada hubungan apa mereka berdua yang nampak mesra itu? pikir mereka

"Nah sudah selesai" ucap Sona yang kini membereskan peralatan berobatnya dan memeluk adiknya dengan mesra

"Kak disini ada orang kak" peringat arif karena nggak mau dilihat seperti ini apalagi sangat memalukan

"Biarin saja. Kakak hanya ingin saja seperti ini karena nggak mau kamu sedih" ucap Sona yang membuat Arif entah kenapa merasa hangat menerima pelukan dari Sona

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Arif membalas pelukan Sona dan membiarkan kepalanya berada didada rata Sona dan membiarkan kakaknya mengelus kepalanya itu begitu Sona yang senang dipeluk oleh adiknya sendiri

"Ohh. manisnya" ucap gadis kendo yang melihatnya apalagi gadis kendo belum pernah melihat Sona memeluk Arif yang baru diketahui adalah adiknya sendiri

"Iya tuh. aku ingin melihat ini seumur hidupku"

Seperti itulah ucapan para gadis yang melihat Arif berada dipelukan Sona walau menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS nampak terasa hangat bahkan hati para gadis berbunga-bunga melihatnya yang nampak sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang

"Kakak. Kalau bisa nanti entah waktu libur atau libur semester, aku ingin tetap seperti ini kak, ingin memeluk Kakak karena aku nggak mau berpisah sama Kakak" ucap Arif yang nampak bergelayut manja di hadapan Sona

"Akan Kakak usahakan ya. Kalau ada waktu luang sama kamu, Kakak akan memelukmu terus sampai kamu puas" ucap Sona yang membuat Arif tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku sayang kamu Kak Sona" ucap Arif yang membuat Sona senang mendengarnya, Karena ini kali dia dipanggil Kakak oleh Arif sendiri

"Aku juga sayang kamu adikku tercinta" balas Sona dan ketika dia melihat waktu dia berdiri dan membuat Arif bingung

"Ada apa Kak?" tanya Arif

"Aku mau pergi dulu dek, karena kakak sebentar lagi mau patroli sama teman OSIS Kakak" balas Sona yang membuat Arif memeluknya dan membuat seluruh kelas histeris seketika

"Hati-hati ya kak. Jangan sampai sakit ataupun terluka lho Kak" ucap Arif yang nampak ada kekhawatiran kepada Sona dan dibalas anggukan Sona

"Iya adekku tercinta. Kakak akan hati-hati kok" ucap Sona yang mencium kening Arif yang membuat Arif merona seketika bahkan Sona nampak senang dikhawatirkan walau nggak berlebihan seperti Serafall, Kakaknya sendiri. Soalnya kalau dirinya terluka apalagi luka gores maka ada kemungkinan Kakaknya mengamuk

**Skiptime saat sore**

Pada saat sore nampak jika seluruh tim ORC berkumpul disana bersama 3 random, dan 2 pemilik nama A (Alice dan Alika)

"Oh ya Arif. Kamu tahu nggak, Sacred gearmu itu sangat kuat lho. Apalagi sampai-sampai membuat pawnku terkejut dan mempertanyakan apakah kamu adiknya Sona atau tidak" ucap Rias yang membuat Arif bingung memang kenapa dengan itu

"Emang kenapa sampai pawn mesummu itu mempertanyakan aku adiknya Sona atau nggak?" tanya Arif heran

"Soalnya kamu tahukan. di Underworld tempat para Akuma tinggal, semua iblis disana memakai kekuatan sihir berdasarkan elemen, baik itu api, power of destruction ataupun air. Dan alasan kenapa Pawnku menanyakan itu dikarenakan biasanya Klan Sitri hanya memiliki kekuatan air dan es bukan elemen angin dan api seperti Phenex" Jelas Rias

"oh itu dikarenakan aku sama si Ari memakai Sacred Gear. Kemarin saat aku sama Ari latihan bersama Deathly, Deathly mengatakan kalau punyaku ini memiliki Sacred Gear elemen. Dan dia bilang kalau SAcred Gear ini cukup kuat begitupun dengan Ari. Tapi, aku dan Ari mendapatkannya saat nggak sengaja menabrak orang lewat dan menjatuhkan sarung tangan itu" jelas Arif yang membuat Rias tertarik

'hm.. ini menarik sekali. sebuah keberuntungan mendapatkan Sacred Gear yang cukup kuat' Pikir Rias saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari adiknya Sona

Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah 2 orang utusan Vatikan apalagi Issei sudah kenal siapa orang itu karena kemarin mereka pernah mampir kerumahnya

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Issei

"Mohon maaf. Aku dan temanku ini adalah utusan dari Vatikan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian, Iblis" ucap perempuan yang nampak menunduk itu apalagi berambut biru dengan poni hijau daun nampak menunduk kemudian dia menatap tajam kearah 3 orang sana yang beraurakan manusia

"Dan lagi aku tidak ingin meminta bantu dari kalian yang merupakan iblis dan lagi ada rumor mengatakan bahwa pihak kalian telah mencuri 7 pecahan Excalibur" ucap perempuan itu yang berambut biru poni hijau

"Apa itu Excalibur?" tanya Ari penasaran

"Excalibur adalah pedang suci yang digunakan pada zaman King Arthur berkuasa. Konon, pedang suci itu akan membuat iblis seperti kami bakalan musnah dari sini" Jelas Akeno

"Aku juga tidak ingin membantu kalian, dan lagi asal kau tahu kami dari pihak akuma tidak pernah mencuri pedang suci itu. Karena pedang itu membunuh kami semua" ucap Rias serius

"Kuharap kau menepatinya Akuma-san" Ucap perempuan berambut biru poni hijau itu berdiri dan dia melihat ada seseorang yang dia kenal

"Wah wah wah, suatu keberuntungan jika ketemu lagi biarawati Asia Argento atau aku sebut mantan Biarawati" ucap perempuan itu sarkas

"Mantan biarawati itu apa maksudnya?" tanya Arif penasaran. Sebab ketika dia belajar di SD

"Mantan Biarawati adalah suatu sebutan dimana biarawati sana telah berkhianat kepada gereja karena suatu dosa entah kecil atau besar" ucap Rias menjelaskan dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Kutanya. Apa kau masih mempercayainya?" tanya perempuan itu

"I-iya aku ma-masih memercayyainya" ucap Asia ketakutan karena ditatap tajam seperti itu dan itu membuat Arif marah seketika

"Bisakah kalian tidak bersikap arogan, Exorcist brengsek" ucap Arif yang membuat semua kaget jika Arif berani menghina exorcist itu

"Siapa kau? kau nampak bernyali menghinaku dan membela penyihir itu" ucap perempuan itu

"Aku adalah manusia biasa. atau setengah iblis saat ini. Dan lagi akan aku perjelas aku tidak sudi kalian menghina temanku walau dia adalah mantan biarawati" ucap Arif

"Boleh kutanya apa hubunganmu sama penyihir itu?" tanya perempuan itu datar

"Aku adalah temannya. Kenapa. Masalah buatmu?" tanya Arif

"Akan aku beritahu kau telah tersesat karena dia telah menyembuhkan seorang iblis." ucap perempuan itu

"Hahahahaha..." dan terihat Arif tertawa mendengarnya. Oh men, seseorang dicap sesat karena orang tersebut telah menyembuhkan orang jahat, sungguh lucu. Pikir Arif mendengarnya

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya perempuan itu yang nampak marah

"Aku nggak bisa berhenti tertawa itu karena kau dengan mudah mencap seseorang karena menyembuhkan orang terluka. Dan lagi dia tak peduli orang itu entah dia jahat atau baik karena dia masih polos"

"Dan dia tetap dianggap penyihir sekalipun dia mengobati orang jahat"

"Kalau begitu tolong jawab dari kuisku ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan di wilayah orang lain dan membantu seseorang yang terluka karena bertarung yang nggak tahunya dia adalah seorang bandit sedangkan dia masih polos. adakah dia meminta julukan disebut 'Penyelamat' atau 'Pahlawan karena dia menolong orang tersebut tanpa memikirkan dia itu penjahat atau pendeta. Bisa kau jawab?" tanya Arif yang cukup membuat ke-2 perempuan itu terdiam mendengarnya

"-I-itu" ucap perempuan berambut coklat yang nggak bisa menjawabnya

"Dan lagi kuyakini kalian semua yang dari pendeta tersebut adalah orang berotak bebal dan berpikiran dangkal. mencap seseorang sebagai penyihir tanpa memberikan pengampunan ataupun tobat. dan lagi aku yakini tempat kalian pantas disebut tempat sampah yang hanya memikirkan kekuatan saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain" Jelas Arif. ke-2 exorcist itu tentu marah mendengar jika kota suci di daerah VAtikan itu di jelek-jelekkan. Sementara tim ORC nampak berkeringat dingin jika Arif sangat bernyali menghina tempat gereja dengan sebutan tempat sampah

"Kau berani sekali menjelek-jelekkan Kota Vatikan ya?" tanya perempuan berambut biru itu marah

"Memang kenyataannya bukan? membuang orang ke tempat lain dan nggak tahunya bakal dibunuh sama penjahat lain dan dijadikan iblis. Apa kota sampahmu itu selalu membuang orang yang berhati polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanya Arif sarkas kembali

Asia yang dibela mati-matian nampak meneteskan air mata penuh haru jika ada teman yang masih peduli tak peduli dia masih polos atu nggak. Sekali teman tetaplah teman, itulah yang dipikirkan Asia

"Kalau gitu mari bertarung di luar" ajak perempuan itu dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"aku tidak akan pernah menahan diri lho" ucap Arif

**Skiptime**

Dan nampak jika Arif langsung mengenakan Sacred Gearnya begitupun Issei. Padahal yang bertarung adalah Kiba dan Issei sama 2 orang itu tapi digantikan sama Arif karena Arif ingin tahu masalah dirinya dan disetujui Kiba. Sehingga 2 orang pakai jubah dan melepaskannya sehingga nampak mereka memakai pakaian ketat dan menampakkan dada melon mereka

apalagi nama mereka yang diketahui adalah Xenovia Quarta dan Irina Shidou yang membuat Issei kaget jika lawannya adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri

'Hadeehh.. Punya teman masa kecilku saja lebih gede dari itu tahu' Pikir Arif yang nampak mendesah pasrah melihatnya. Sebab dia sudah biasa disuguhi dengan oppai gede milik teman masa kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal

"Baiklah pertarungan persahabatan antara tim ORC dengan 2 orang Vatikan dimulai" ucap Rias selaku wasit

"Oi bro mana bakwannya?" tanya Ari kepada Dion

"Ini bro. sangat enak malahan aku coba melebihi bakwan buatan di Indonesia" Ucap Dion yang menyerahkan sekantong plastik dan diambil Ari 1 buah bakwan yang kelihatan lezat itu

Pada saat pertarungan dimulai, Arifpun mengucapkan sihirnya tanpa mantra

"Elemen Cahaya : Senjata Ultraman Zero" ucap Arif sehingga keluarlah cahaya terang yang membuat semua menutup mata melihatnya, Pada saat sudah redup keluarlah senjata andalan Ultraman Zero berupa belati yang terlihat membentuk pola "~" yang membuat semua kaget jika Arif mudah menggunakannya dan tidak ada rasa nyeri ataupun terluka

"Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya yang merupakan kelemahan iblis?" tanya Xenovia kaget melihatnya. Pasalnya ada seorang manusia yang mampu memegang cahaya tanpa kesakitan atau terluka

"Suatu pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan oleh Exorcist sepertimu, Xenovia-san" ucap Arif santai yang membuat Xenovia melesat karena dia dipermalukan oleh arif

**Trang**

Dan terjadilah jual beli serangan dimana Xenovia memakai pedang besar dan ditahan mudah sama Arif yang hanya memakai senjata Ultraman Zero itu

"Oi.. Hanya segini saja?" tanya Arif

"Itu masih pemanasan" ucap Xenovia Singkat

**trang trank trink trank**

Kemudian Xenovia mulai menebas sekali lagi kearah kepala Arif yang dibalas penghentian serangan yang cukup kuat dari Arif, lalu disusul sama Arif yang memakai senjata lainnya berupa senjata Ultraman Zero yang berniat menebasnya kearah Xenovia yang membuat Xenovia mundur

sedangkan yang menonton nampak takjub melihatnya dimana Arif bisa mengimbangi Xenovia yang merupakan Exorcist dari Vatikan

"Aku belum pernah melihat Arif-senpai tampil sangat bagus dalam adu senjata" ucap Koneko yang melihat pertarungan itu

"Ya. Dan lagipula aku belum pernah melihat serangan seperti itu apalagi seni bela dirinya sangat mematikan" ucap Rias yang nampak melihat gaya bertarung Arif nampak mematikan dan sangat kuat

Tak buang kesempatan, akhirnya Arif menerjang Xenovia dengan serangan utamanya sehingga Xenovia nampak kewalahan dengan teknik berpedang Arif dan menyebabkan pedang Xenovia terlepas darinya

"Menyerah atau mati?" tanya Arif yang nampak mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang cukup kuat membuat Xenovia jatuh terduduk

"Aku menyerah" Ucap Xenovia yang nggak mau merasakan amukan dari Arif yang selanjutnya karena serangannya bisa saja lebih parah

"Pemenang Arif Rahman" ucap Rias yang membuat Arif langsung berada di posisi santai karena kemenangan pertamanya

"Akan aku katakan dan camkan ini Xenovia. Kau jangan menilai seseorang dari sampulnya karena akan menyebabkan dirimu jatuh ke jurang dan dihadapanmu itu juga ada tembok raksasa sebagai pembatas akibat kau terlalu meremehkannya" ucap Arif yang membuat Xenovia terdiam mendengarnya

"Akan aku ingat itu, arif-san" ucap Xenovia yang kembali bangkit dan kini menyimpan pedangnya di lingkaran sihir

"Irina, ayo kita kembali pulang" ucap Xenvia yang dibalas tatapan kecewa

"Heeeh~. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengan Issei-kun" ucap Irina

"Apanya yang bermain, kamu berniat membunuhku tahu?!" Ucap Issei jika Irina tengah bermain-main dengannya apalagi dia nyaris tertebas oleh pedang Excalibur Irina

"Maafin aku deh. Aku pulang dulu ya, Issei-kun" ucap Irina sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya yang terlihat seperti orang genit

**Skiptime**

Setelah pertarungan dan kepergian 2 orang Vatikan, terlihat Kiba yang merupakan siswa tertampan duduk dengan wajah datar dan serius apalagi dihadapan semua orang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Kiba, kau kenapa? Apalagi wajahmu kayak kesal ketika disebutkan pedang suci" tanya Arif yang nampak heran dengan wajah Kiba yang serius itu. Padahal dia melihat jika Kiba ini selalu senyum di sekolahnya apalagi itu disaksikan oleh orang banyak

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Arif-kun" ucap Kiba datar

"Kau tahu, kalau kau terus seperti itu maka sama saja kau tidak akan mendapatkan solusi apalagi semua penasaran dengan masa lalumu termasuk si 2 aneh itu" Ucap Arif yang menunjuk Ari dan Dion yang tengah kesal dibuatnya

"Oi aku ini nggak aneh tahu" ucap Ari kesal

"Kalau nggak aneh, terus nyender disamping Koneko apaan coba?" tanya Arif yang membuat Ari meliriknya kekiri dan langsung menghindar karena takut di German Suplex oleh Koneko yang tepat berada disebelahnya dan memakan biskuit

Alasan Ari takut adalah kekuatan Koneko sangat mengerikan untuk mengangkat monster yang 3 kali lebih besar ukurannya ketimbang dirinya dan bisa melakukan teknik Smackdown yang cukup mengerikan

"Gomennasai" ucap singkat Ari yang membuat Koneko sweetdrop melihatnya. Memang salah apa senpainya sampai minta maaf apalagi kalau nyender itu nggak masalah pikir Koneko

"Arif. Boleh aku ceritakan masa lalu Kiba?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Akhirnya Rias menceritakan masa lalu dari Kiba yang mana dulu nama aslinya adalah Isaiah, kemudian dia juga pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk proyek pedang suci yang membuat nyawanya hampir diujung tanduk dan juga dia berhasil melarikan diri akibat teman-temannya menyuruh dia melarikan diri untuk keselamatannya sehingga dia berhasil menjadi Knigh Rias Gremory karena secara nggak sengaja bertemu disaat musim salju

Setelah mendengarnya entah kenapa Arif juga sangat marah mendengarnya, menggunakan teman-temannya dan juga dirinya untuk pedang suci? Oi akan aku hajar itu Gereja karena melibatkan teman-temanku pikir Arif. Begitu juga Asia, Ari, Issei, dan Dion termasuk, Alice dan Alika menatap iba kearah Kiba yang nampak datar dan kesal

"Jadi hanya itu kamu marah. Menurutmu apa bisa pedang itu hidup untuk membunuh teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Arif yang membuat Kiba tersadar, memang pedang adalah benda mati tapi dia nggak bisa menyalahkannya kalau tidak ada penggunanya

"Apa yang dikatakan dari Arif ada benarnya Kiba. Aku saja agak merinding jika mendengar ada pedang yang suka nyerang sana sini. Dan lagi menurutku sangat aneh pedang bisa hidup dan menyerang kayak bumerang. Ya kalau senjatanya kayak Ultraman Zero itu" ucap Ari santai dan mengucapkan tokusatsu dari serial Ultraman Series yang mana salah satunya ultraman terkuat bahkan mampu membunuh Ultraman jahat yang bernama Belial

"Ultraman Zero. Maksudmu anak dari Ultra Seven?" tanya Arif yang pernah menonton acara itu

"Ya. si pembunuh kegelapan itu dengan senjata andalannya adalah Slugger" ucap Ari yang menyetujui ucapan Arif

"Dan lagi Kiba kau nggak sendirian lho. Kalauu kau bertarung sendiri maka sama saja kamu cari mati dan apa kamu pikir kawanmu tidak khawatir terhadapmu dan juga senpaimu itu?" tanya Ari

Kiba tentu tersadar mendengarnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Ari ada benarnya masa karena balas dendam saja harus bertarung sendiri itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan lagi dia masihh ingin melihat perjuangan teman-temannya di baris depan

"Apa yang dikatakan dari Arif dan Ari nggak ada salahnya Kiba. Kau tahu aku sama denganmu dimana aku pernah diculik dan menyaksikan ada pembunuhan kepada perempuan disana. Aku saja nggak tahu harus apa yang aku perbuat karena aku terlalu lemah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan melarikan diri seorang diri karena saat itu sudah malam dan melaporkan ke polisi untuk menangkap mereka. Dan kau tahu akupun selamat dan terbebas dari penculik itu. Tapi tidak dengan perempuan disana, mereka yang akan menjadi Istri, Kakak, bahkan ibupun harus meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan kecuali ada 4 orang yang masih mengalami trauma mental dan fisik" Jelas Dion yang membuat semua kaget mendengarnya kecuali Arif dan Ari karena mereka belum terlibat dengan hal gaib seperti sekarang ini apalagi kasus penculikan yang dialami oleh Dion saat masih berada di Medan bersama Ari sebagai sahabat

"Akupun akhirnya merelakan kepergian mereka walau dalam hatiku ingin membunuh penjahat itu karena seenaknya saja mengambil masa depan orang dan mengambil kehidupan damai mereka. Tapi, aku nggak bisa karena aku belumlah kuat dan itulah kenapa aku hanya merelakan mereka saja walau dengan marah saja nyawa perempuan itu tidak bisa diselamatkan" Tambah Dion yang membuat Kiba tersadar dari perbuatan konyolnya

"Jadi. Apa yang akan kamu putuskan, ingin membalaskan dendam lagi atau menjalani kehidupanmu yang sekarang sudah menjadi Knight Rias Gremory?" tanya Arif yang membuat Kiba berpikir lagi

"Kalau kamu belum bisa menjawabnya, maka simpan saja dan katakan kapan kamu bisa mengucapkannya diwaktu yang tepat" ucap Arif yang entah kenapa membuat Kiba kembali tersenyum

"Terima kasih bantuannya Arif-kun, Dion-kun, Ari-kun" ucap Kiba yang dibalas cengiran Arif

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman. Benar nggak semuanya?" tanya Arif yang dibalas anggukan setuju

"Tentu saja" ucap Ari

"Dia kan teman kita juga. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu" ucap Dion

"Tentu saja aku juga akan membantumu Kiba-senpai"

"Ara-ara kayaknya Kouhaiku ini minta bantuanku nih" ucap Akeno narsis

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin menolong si pria tampan ini" ucap Issei

"Iya, aku juga ingin membantumu Kiba-san" ucap Asia

"Aku dan Alika akan membantumu juga Kiba-san" ucap Alice dan Alika yang juga mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Arif dan Alice

mendapat balasan tak terduga membuat Kiba merasa menghangat dan air mata kebahagiaannya keluar yang membuat duo random itu terkejut setengah mati

"Oi... Kiba, kau kenapa. Apa si bego ini menyakitimu?" Tanya Ari

"Kalau gitu. Biar aku sama Ari bereskan. Tenang saja kau akan aman kok" ucap Dion

"eh sompret, malah nuduh yang nggak-nggak pula lagi"

"Kan gara-gara lu membuat si Kiba menangis"

"Itu bukan salahku bego pendek" ucap Arif kesal karena seenak jidatnya kawannya menghinanya

"Oi.. berani bener lu ngehina ane yang tampan dan berani. Dan lagi ini salah lu yang membuat Kiba menangis dan berani menghina ane"

"Kalau menghina ente gue makin senang karena lu dan muka toge itu selalu pendek"

"Dion ayo kita hajar si sompret ini"

"Lu yakin? Ane aja sudah sadar kalau dia punya kakak. Dan lagi apa kau bisa selamat dari amukan kakaknya nanti?" tanya Dion yang baru sadar dari ejekan tadi

"I-itu" ucap Ari tergagap karena dia nggak mau kena masalah sama Ketua OSIS saat ini yang

Entah kenapa Kiba tertawa mendengarnya yang membuat semua klub ORC tertawa juga melihatnya apalagi kekocakkan 3 random itu

**Sementara di Indonesia bagian Sumatra Utara di Kota Medan**

Di Kota Medan, nampak 3 orang perempuan dan 1 orang laki-laki tengah duduk memulai sarapan

"Oh ya. Bagaimana keadaan rumah kita ini nanti, Papa. Apa sudah dibayar pajaknya?" tanya kakak Ari yang paling tua

"E-eh.. i-i-itu" nampak ayahnya Ari nampak tergagap karena dia nggak tahu harus ucapin apa disebabkan karena dia punya hobi aneh. Ya apalagi kalau bukan sebagai mengoleksi dan harga yang ia beli sangat mahal sekali

"Ayah nggak membayar pajaknya Kak Rani, tapi dia menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli barang aneh dan nggak berguna" ucap Kakak ke-2 si Ari yang membuat ayahnya Ari berkeringat dingin

"Apa... kenapa ayah membeli koleksi itu lagi. Dan tidak tahukah ayah aku sudah bersusah payah mencari uang itu untuk kita semua" ucap Rani yang memarahi ayahnya Ari yang bernama Andi Firmansyah

"Dan lagi aku yakini kamu pasti membeli hal aneh kan?" tanya Rani walau dia tahu kebiasaan adik pertamanya yang bernama Luna ini

"Itu nggak benar Kak Rani. Aku memakai uang hanya untuk keperluan kuliahku saja. Dan juga aku nggak sama dengan ayah yang beli koleksi itu" ucap Luna

"i-iya ayah tahu. dan lagi sisa uang yang ayah dapat itu gunakan untuk beli mainan Ayu" ucap Andi karena dia nampak membela diri sehingga Rani menatap adiknya Ari yang paling kecil

"Dan lagi Dek Ayu, bukannya kakak sudah memperingati kamu untuk tidak membeli mainan terus. Bukannya kamu sudah punya banyak mainan didalam kamarmu?" tanya Rani kepada Ayu yang masih sarapan

"Semua mainannya sudah rusak Kak Rani" balas Ayu yang membuat penghuni rumah itu tercengang mendengarnya kalau Ayu bisa merusak mainan hanya dalam sehari

"Dan lagi kabar Dek Ari gimana ya? aku rindu padanya" ucap Luna yang nampak memikirkan adik pertamanya itu yang bernama Ari

"Haaah... Kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya, entah baik atau buruk. Dan lagi, kayaknya kita harus pindah dari sini" ucap Rani yang membuat semuanya menoleh

"Memang kemana Rani?" tanya Andi yang penasaran pindahnya

"Ke tempat Ari berada, Jepang. Kita akan kesana lusa. Jadi persiapkan barang kalian dan biar aku urus tiketnya" ucap Rani yang nampak agak berkedut kepalanya mengingat perilaku ayahnya yang suka mengambil koleksi yang harganya lumayan fantastis alias mahal

**Sementara di Payakumbuh, Sumatra Barat**

di Kota Payakumbuh, nampak ada 2 orang duduk disana dan memakan yang satu berambut hitam kuncir kuda dan satunya lagi berambut hitam lurus tergerai dengan pakaian beda dimana yang satu berbaju layaknya orang kantoran dan satunya lagi seperti anak SMA. Mereka adalah Ryuuho dan Noshiro

"Kakak. Kabar ibu gimana ya?" tanya Noshiro sehingga nampak Ryuuho memberhentikan kegiatan sarapannya

"aku tidak tahu, Noshiro. Apalagi ibu jarang berkirim pesan kekita karena sibuk sama tugasnya di Jepang" ucap Ryuuho yang nampak memakan nasi beserta lauk pauknya yang berupa bayam dan kangkung ditambah nasi goreng

"Kakak. Gimana kalau kita pindah saja?" tanya Noshiro

"Emang kamu mau?" tanya Ryuuho dan dibalas anggukan Noshiro

"Tentu saja Kak. Soalnya sejak kepergian adek kita. Rumah terasa sepi dan tidak ada bunyi gelak tawa dan juga senyuman darinya" ucap Noshiro

Dan itu membuat Ryuuho berpikiran sama dengan Noshiro. Soalnya dia sejak melihat ada adiknya laki-laki dia nampak senang bahkan sering bermain dengan adiknya itu bersama adik pertamanya. Sejak kepergian adiknya yang bernama Arif, rumah yang dihuni terasa sepi dan tidak ada gelak tawa disana

"Memang kemana kita mau pindah?" tanya Ryuuho

"Ke tempat adik kita, Kak" ucap Noshiro yang nampak menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya

"Kalau gitu kapan kita mau berangkat?" tanya Ryuuhou yang membuat hati Noshiro senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, karena ingin ketemu sama adik yang dia rindukan membuat dia senang apalagi langsung disetujui. Oh ini pasti mimpi pikir Noshiro yang mendengar persetujuan dari kakaknya

"Lusa Kak. Mungkin jam pesawat pagi saja daripada keburu malam" ucap Noshiro

"Ok. Jangan lupa persiapkan keperluan kita kesana ditambah paspor kita. Apalagi surat-sura berharga kita, ya" ucap Ryuuho yang tengah mau membuka laptop dan memesan tiket menuju Negeri Sakura

"Ok kak." balas Noshiro senang. Bahkan dia ingin memeluk adiknya jika dia tiba di Negeri Sakura itu

**Dikota jepang bagian Tokyo**

sementara di Tokyo nampak 3 perempuan berbeda warna nampak minum setelah melakukan acara nyanyi disana. Ya mereka tengah mengadakan konser disana dengan berbagai macam penyanyi

"Oh ya, Takane-chan. Kapan kita ke Kota Kuoh?" tanya perempuan berambu hitam legam, memiliki mata biru, kulit coklat, dan memiliki oppai gede

"Memang ngapain kesana, Hibiki-chan?" tanya perempuan yang berambut silver a.k.a Takane

"Iya nih. Nggak biasanya kamu ngajak kita kesana, memang ada apa?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang dan mata hijau apalagi oppainya juga segede Hibiki

"Yee.. kita udah dapat info baru, kalau teman masa kecil kita ada di Kota Kuoh" ucap Hibiki yang membuat 2 perempuan itu memuntahkan minumannya karena kaget mendengar berita jika teman masa kecil mereka ada disana

"Ka-kapan kamu dapat berita itu?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu yang terbatuk mendengar kabar itu

"Kemarin, Miki-chan"

"Apa menurutmu nggak masalah? Aku takut jika Arif-kun melupakan kita, lho" ucap Takane yang nampak murung

"dia nggak akan melupakan kita kok. Dan lagi jika foto kita masih bersama dia sejak SMP kan bagus" ucap Hibiki yang nampak menatap langit di dalam ruangan dia akan berkonsultasi sama Produser sana

"Aku ingin sekolah ditempat Arif-kun, Hibiki-chan" ucap Miki yang nampak murung

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak kesana saja kalian?" tanya laki-laki yang berambut seperti om-om apalagi tubuh tegap dan memakai jas warna hitam

"Apa maksudmu, Produser-san?" tanya Hibiki

"Kenapa kalian nggak mengajukan pemberhentian kerja saja dan fokus sama pendidikan kalian. Kau tahukan, aku nggak mau kalian nggak memiliki pendidikan lanjut juga Shimamura Uzuki-san juga ingin melanjutkan pendidikan SMA nya" ucap Produser itu santai

"Lalu gimana sama kerja kami? kami kan nggak mau berhenti kerja disini apalagi hanya karena ingin pendidikan saja" ucap Miki. Dia sebenarnya ingin berhenti kerja, tapi uang untuk belanja dan keperluan sehari-harinya gimana? tentu dia nggak mau minta terus sama Arif sendiri dan bisa saja Arif akan membencinya jika dia terus minta uang apalagi itu terlihat seperti perempuan matre

Dan terlihat produser itu berpikir keras, dan juga dia tahu alasan kenapa ketiga penyanyi itu tidak mau berhenti kerja. Pertama, mereka sudah hidup yatim piatu. Kedua, mereka masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikan karena mereka bekerja dulunya sebagai kasir di supermarket yang kebetulan secara tidak sengaja bertemu di satu tempat.

Dan Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan sedikit entah baik atau buruk. dan diapun berucap

"Aku tau kalian pasti memikirkan keuangan kalian karena tidak mau merepotkan teman masa kecil kalian. Kalau begitu gimana begini saja. Kalian akan dapat uang juga tapi bekerja dikaffee di Kota Kuoh sebagai kasir dan kalaupun ada event nyanyi disana kalian harus ikut. Bagaimana?" tanya Produser yang membuat ketiga perempuan itu berpikir keras, nggak ada salahnya juga sih jadi kasir

"Kami nggak masalah dan lagi aku mau tahu nama Akademi disana apa?" tanya Hibiki yang membuat Produser itu tersenyum mendengarnya

"Akademi ber rank-S yang dulu merupakan Akademi khusus perempuan kini menjadi akademi campuran. Dan namanya Akademi Kuoh. Disana ada banyak sekali klub disana dan kalau nggak salah ada 32 klub" jelas Produser sana yang membuat Hibiki senang

"Dan kabar yang aku tahu saat aku lewat disana, ada 5 orang yang masuk Akademi sana. Namanya adalah Arif Rahman, Ari Firmansyah, Dion Permana Agung, Alice mc'dowell, dan Alika " mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya ada disana tentu membuat mereka senang jika teman masa kecil mereka ada di sekolah elit

"Kami mau kesana" ucap Hibiki dan dibalas anggukan dari Miki dan Takane

"Baiklah. Nanti kalian urus surat pemberhentian kerja kalian itu dan juga akan aku urus berkas kalian berempat disekolah sana melalui jalur rekomendasi disana. Jadi kalian tenang saja" ucap Produser yang kini mulai keluar, bahkan ketiga perempuan itu nampak meloncat-loncat kegirangan mendapatkan pendidikan di sekolah elit apalagi sama Arif yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, pasti menjadi sangat bahagia dan pasti ini adalah takdir pikir mereka bertiga

**kembali ke Arif CS**

Sementara Arif, dia nampak membuka Smartphonenya dan membuka foto dimana ada dirinya dan 3 teman masa kecilnya disana yang membuat dirinya tersenyum mengingat ada kenangan manis, pahit, dan segala macam perasaan ada disana

"Kamu lihat apa, Arif-senpai?" Tanya Koneko penasaran melihat wajah tersenyum Arif

"ini aku lihat teman masa kecilku kok, Aku sangat merindukan mereka" ucap Arif yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana ada dirinya yang dipeluk 3 perempuan

"Maksudmu teman masa kecilmu yang sering kena bully itu?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan sama Arif

"Mereka sering disebut orang miskin sama temanku yang membuatku marah. Aku nggak masalah sih jika diejek tapi kalau temanku jangan. Dan itu membuatku sampai berkelahi sama temanku itu" ucap arif yang nampak marah ketika mengingat momen itu jika ketiga perempuan itu diejek sama para cowok berandalan

"Dan aku yakini kau menang kan?" tanya Ari yang dibalas anggukan Arif

" ya karena aku menghajar mereka tanpa ampun dan membuat mereka babak belur. Disanalah aku berteman sama mereka dan mereka dari dulu sudah hidup yatim piatu dan lagi mereka bertiga bergenderkan perempuan" ucap Arif yang nampak memerhatikan foto dirinya bersama ketiga teman masa kecilnya sebelum berpisah karena mereka akan mengikuti konser di Negeri Sakura ini

"Kau tahu, Arif-san. Kau membuatku iri tahu" ucap Issei

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya arif

"Alasannya simpel. Kau memberi perhatian kepada mereka dan mereka menerimanya itu bisa menjadi cinta tahu dan lagi kamu menerima mereka apa adanya. Itu membuaku kesal" ucap Issei

"Rupanya kau ingin aku sentrum hee... apa kau mau?" tanya Arif kesal dan memakai Sacred Gear Elementalnya dan mengeluarkan percikan listrik warna biru pertanda jika Arif tengah kesal

"Tidak.. Terima kasih" ucap Issei singkat karena nggak mau mengingat kejadian saat melawan Raiser itu bahkan lawan 2 vs 16 yang menurut dia bakal berat sebelah. Tapi apa daya lawan Raiser itu seperti monster yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang lewat dijalurnya itu

**TBC**

**baiklah gan. Mungkin segini aja dulu untuk chapter 6 ffn High School DXD : Zerro. dan bagaimana kisah Arif bisa mendapatkan teman masa kecil yang bergenderkan perempuan sudah terjawab di chap ini. Lalu alasan arif membantu Asia karena menganggap Asia sebagai teman juga tidak lebih dan tidak kurang**

**Lalu, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya tim gaje dan memiliki kekuatan gila ini? tunggu saja kehadirannya**

**Arifrahman 223 Logout-=-=-=**


	7. Chapter 7

yo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yuk kita lihat

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari x ?**

**Dion x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 7 : Kedatangan 3 perempuan yang merupakan teman masa kecil

**start story**

**pagi hari**

Keesokan pagi, dihari yang cerah dimana terlihat ada 5 orang disana dimana ada 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan tinggal disana. Mereka bernama Arif, Ari, Dion, Alice dan Alika. Mereka berlima nampak bangun dengan indahnya disaat matahari sudah menampakkan mukanya bersamaan dimana sang pengguna Sacred Gear Elemental dan Sacred Gear Absorbtion terbangun karena nada dering smartphone mereka

**Skiptime**

Setelah mereka melakukan ritual pagi seperti mandi, ganti pakaian, dan sarapan, kini mereka menuju Akademi Kuoh yang dikenal Akademi ber rank-S. Dan pada saat disana mereka mendengar desas desus

"Oh ya kamu tahu nggak, kita bakalan kedatangan teman baru lho"

"Benarkah. Memang berapa orang?"

"ada 4 orang sih katanya, juga mereka itu dulunya penyanyi"

"Benarkah? waah.. aku senang sekali mendengarnya"

"Iya. Aku juga senang mendengarnya"

"Apalagi kamu tahu nggak, oppai mereka gede sekali"

"Hontou? waah nggak hanya pandai menyanyi tapi juga memiliki body ideal, itu baru perempuan yang dicari"

Dan mendengarnya saja tentu membuat siapa saja senang apalagi kaum laki-laki

'Dasar gumpalan nafsu tingkat tidak tertolong' pikir Arif nista yang mendengar ucapan laki-laki disana

"Oh ya Arif. Apa kamu sudah mendengar berita hari ini?" tanya Alice dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Sudah Alice, katanya kita akan kedatangan 4 orang murid di Akademi sini ya?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Alice yang kaget mendengarnya jika Arif sudah tahu berita itu

"Sejak kapan kamu mendengarnya?"

"Dari desas-desus teman-teman kita Alice"

"Ohh..." balas Alice singkat

Dan kini mereka masuk kedalam lokal. Setibanya didalam lokal, nampak mereka duduk didalam kursi yang telah disediakan apalagi karena mereka sekelas dengan Issei, salah satu pemuda mesum di Akademi Kuoh yang terkenal mesum tingkat akut

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, karena luas Akademi Kuoh adalah 1 hektare, dan perjalanannya sangat lama yakninya 20 menit menuju loker dan 3 menit menuju lokal mereka. Ya namanya Akademi berkelas pastilah cukup lama masuk kedalam lokal

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

"Selamat pagi sensei" balas semua murid disana

"Baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan 4 teman baru di akademi. Jadi kuharap kalian berteman baik padanya"

"Baik sensei"

"Baiklah Ganaha-san, Hoshi-san, Shimamura-san dan Shijou-san. Silakan masuk" ucap sang guru sehingga masuklah 4 perempuan di lokal Issei. dan lagi ukuran dada mereka hampir mencapai ukuran Two Great Onee-sama saat ini

Sedangkan Arif nampak menatap kosong kearah jendela walau masih bisa mendengarnya ucapan guru

"Perkenalkan semuanya. Namaku Hibiki Ganaha, aku ini dulunya seorang idol di Tokyo, tapi karena kami berhenti bekerja sebagai idol akibat keinginan kami menempuh jalur pendidikan, maka kami masuk sini. Mohon kerja samanya"

"Perkenalkan namaku Miki Hoshi. Aku sama dengan Hibiki-chan karena aku, Takane-chan dan Uzuki-chan adalah girlband asal Tokyo. Aku dan yang lain masuk kesini karena kami mau menempuh pendidikan dan tujuanku adalah menjadi idol terkenal" ucap perempuan berambut pirang yang memiliki mata hijau yang bernama Miki

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Takane Shijou, aku dulunya bekerja sebagai idol. Tapi aku sama rekan idol ku ini berhenti karena aku ingin menempuh pendidikan,, kalau hobi mungkin bisa dikatakan main game, shopping, dan traveller. Tujuanku dimasa depan adalah ingin menjadi seorang istri yang setia sama suaminya kelak dan ingin memiliki suami yang baik hati" Jelas Takane yang bercirikan berambut perak dan memiliki mata ungu

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Shimamura Uzuki, biasanya rekan tim girlbandku memanggil 'Shimamun' atau nggak 'Uzuki-chan'. Aku aku tinggal di Tokyo dan aku memilih berhenti karena aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku. Tujuanku dimasa depan adalah menjadi seorang idol terkenal dan ingin membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia" Ucap perempuan berambut coklat dan memiliki mata yang berwarna kuning keemasan

Arif yang mendengar siapa yang memperkenalkan diri tentu kaget mendengarnya. Apalagi nama teman masa kecilnya dia hanya tahu 3 orang saja dan lagi nama teman masa kecilnya itu sama persis

**Brak **

Tanpa sadar Arif memukul meja yang membuat semua teman-temannya termasuk guru menatapnya termasuk 4 perempuan itu. ketiga perempuan yang melihat wajah kaget seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman sedari kecil tentu tersenyum melihatnya

"Arif-san, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sensei itu

"Hi-Hibiki, Ta-Takane, Mi-Miki kalian bertigakah itu?" tanya Arif yang menghiraukan pertanyaan guru tadi yang membuat semua heran. Ada hubungan apa Arif sama idol itu pikir semua orang kecuali Ari, Dion, Alice dan Alika yang baru sadar jika 3 perempuan yang disebut Arif itu adalah teman masa kecil

"Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, Arif-kun" ucap Takane

"Rupanya kamu masih ingat kami bertiga. Aku kira kamu melupakan kami" ucap Hibiki

"Tapi, untunglah kamu masih mengingat kami" ucap Miki yang nampak senang mendengarnya

"Kalau boleh tahu Hibiki-san, hubungan kalian bertiga sama Arif-san apa ya?" tanya sensei penasaran jika muridnya itu mengenal 3 idol itu bahkan Trio Idol itu juga mengenal Arif

"Dia adalah teman masa kecil kami ketika kami masih di Indonesia dan kami berpisah sudah sejak kelas 1 SMP semester 2" ucap Hibiki

Hal itu membuat semua pada mengangakan mulutnya, jika laki-laki pendiam dan nggak banyak bicara itu adalah teman masa kecil dari 3 mantan idol itu

"Ehhh!" teriak mereka serempak

"Kenapa kalian yang kaget sih?" tanya Arif yang merasa risih dengan kekagetan mereka

"Arif-san apa mereka bertiga itu dulunya teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Murayama yang kaget mendengarnya

"Iya Murayama-san, mereka itu dulunya teman masa kecilku. Saat sudah SMP kelas 1 semester 2 kami berpisah yang membuatku sedih dan ingin menangis keras karena pada saat aku di tempat asalku, aku selalu kena bully begitu juga mereka"

"Tapi karena ada suatu hal yang nggak mau aku bicarakan, mereka berangkat ke Negara ini. Dan aku kaget jika mereka sudah menjadi idol terkenal yang namanya idolm ster" ucap Arif yang membuat semua terdiam seketika

Entah kenapa rasa rindu itu menghampiri Arif yang kini meneteskan air mata bahagia. rasa bahagia ingin ketemu kembali bersama teman masa kecilnya dulu

"Arif-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Miki panik

"E-eh.. Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Hibiki

"O-oi apa ada sesuatu yang menyakitimu Arif-kun?" Tanya Takane yang nggak juga kalah panik

"Bodoh. Aku senang kalian datang tahu" ucap Arif yang nampak menghapuskan air matanya. Tapi, tetap saja dia nggak bisa menghapusnya malahan semakin deras keluarnya

Miki, Hibiki, dan Takane tentu berlari kearah Arif yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mereka tahu sebagai perempuan karena laki-laki yang mereka cintai itu nampak terharu, senang, dan bahagia atas kehadiran mereka

**Grep**

Tentu Miki memeluknya erat karena dia tahu perasaan senang, terharu dan bahagia akan kedatangan seseorang yang dicintai pastilah hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan maupun dihapuskan karena seseorang itu sangat penting baginya

Lalu Arif yang nampak kaget dipeluk nampak membalas pelukan Miki dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir karena kedatangan orang berharga pastilah sangatlah berarti

"Hiks...hiks..." nampak Arif menangis sesunggukan dibahu Miki dan dibalas pelukan dari sisi kiri dan kanan yang mana ada Takane dan Hibiki yang juga memeluk Arif karena mereka juga senang

sedangkan guru yang mau mengajar entah kenapa nampak menghela nafas lelah jika ada drama disana. Sebenarnya dia senang dengan pertemuan teman masa kecil, tapi dia harus bersikap professional mengingat posisinya sebagai guru

Bahkan para siswi yang melihat juga nampak menitikkan air mata haru melihatnya jika Arif bisa bertemu kembali sama teman masa kecilnya yang merupakan seorang idol

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita sudahi acara sesi perkenalan ini. Dan juga untuk Takane-san, Hibiki-san, dan Miki-san kalian bisa duduk dekat dengan teman masa kecil kalian, dan untukmu Uzuki-san kamu bisa duduk disebelah Ari-san, Ari-san silahkan angkat tanganmu" ucap sensei itu yang nampak membuat ketiga perempuan itu nampak senang jika duduk disebelah teman masa kecilnya bahkan Uzuki-san nampak senang jika duuduk disebelah Ari

Sementara para cowok yang mendengar tentu nampak depresi berat jika tidak bisa duduk disebelah gadis kelewat cantik itu apalagi mereka baru tahu jika 3 perempuan itu adalah teman masa kecil Arif

"Sialan tuh anak. Dia dapat yang enak-enak"

"Matilah kalian pria tampan"

"Oh... Apa aku perlu menghajarmu lagi untuk tidak menghardikku?" tanya Arif tegas dengan muka seremnya yang membuat para laki-laki yang melihatnya ketakutan.

Mereka tahu sedari Arif masuk Akademi ini adalah orang baik dan juga tegas seperti ketua OSIS, dan lagi mereka pernah mendapatkan gosip baru jika Arif pernah menghajar satu kakak kelas yang sangat sombong dan arogan ketika Arif masuk nggak sengaja ke ruang kendo yang berisi para gadis, alasannya dia sangat benci orang yang merenggut masa depan para gadis yang membuat dia harus melawan kakak kelas itu walau umur beda jauh serta ukurannya

Tapi yang membuat mereka kaget adalah, Arif mudah menghajar kakak kelas itu tanpa ampun yang membuat kakak kelas itu bersujud dihadapannya karena nggak mau berhadapan dengan Arif lagi. Dan julukan Arif saat itu adalah 'The Cold Dragon' dimana dia memiliki sifat sedingin es yang entah kenapa membuat para gadis menyukainya karena dia sangat pendiam dan tidak pernah nyakitin hati cewek. Ditambah kalo cewek minta bantu dia iyakan atau nggak dia bilang tidak mau dengan alasan ada kegiatan klubnya di ORC

"A-ampun Arif-san" ucap temannya yang laki-laki karena hampir membuat raja iblis mengamuk

**Skiptime**

Setelah pelajaran pagi selesai, kini Arif istirahat di meja belajarnya yang membuat dia kecapekan karena lelah. Dan tak lama Arif kedatangan 3 teman masa kecilnya itu

"Arif-kun" ucap Hibiki yang nampak senang sekali

"Ada apa Hibiki? kamu kelihatan senang sekali" ucap Arif walau dia tahu jika Hibiki senang bertemu dengannya

"Tentu saja dia senang Arif-kun. Soalnya dia senang bertemu denganmu di sekolah yang sama" ucap Takane yang nampak senang bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya itu

"Oh ya, kamu tinggal dimana Arif-kun?" tanya Miki

"Aku tinggal dirumah Alice. Apa kalian mau kesana?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan 3 perempuan itu

"Baiklah nanti akan aku sampaikan kepada Alice nanti, kalau kalian akan serumah denganku" ucap Arif yang membuat trio idol itu merona

"Oh ya. Apa kamu sudah masuk klub? soalnya kita kan harus masuk klub jika baru masuk sekolah" tanya Hibiki

"Aku sudah masuk klub namanya ORC (Occult Research Club). Klub ini hanya meneliti tentang hal gaib" ucap Arif yang membuat semua pada paham

"Aku ingin ikut. Daripada klub lain, aku ingin klub yang menantang" ucap Hibiki

"Iya aku juga" Ucap Takane yang setuju jika masuk klub gaib

"Aku juga" Ucap Miki yang setuju juga karena dia nggak mau melepaskan kekasihnya yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya ini

"Baiklah. Nanti aku tanyakan kepada ketuanya" ucap Arif yang kini nampak tersenyum melihat senyuman 3 perempuan teman masa kecilnya

**Skiptime**

Dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat siang, terlihat jika Arif dan kawan-kawannya beristirahat di luar untuk menikmati angin sejuk dan hebatnya lagi daerah Kota Kuoh tidak terlalu panas

Dan pada saat sedang lagi makan siang entah kenapa ada teriakan tepat di telinga Arif dan kawan-kawan

"Kyaaaa"

"Tolong. Ada ular"

"Siapa saja tolong ada ular disini"

Arif yang mendengar tentu hampir tersedak makannya sehingga dia batuk-batuk dan minum air sehingga teman-teman disekitarnya pada heran

"Ada apa Arif-kun?" tanya Hibiki

"Iya nggak biasanya kamu tersedak sama makanan" ucap Ari setuju

"Kayaknya tadi ada yang mendengar jeritan bahkan suaranya mengatakan ada ular lho" ucap Arif

"Yang benar?" tanya Dion dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita lihat dulu dan memastikan" ucap Arif dan dan dibalas anggukan yang lainnya

Pada saat mereka melihat kedepan nampak jika ada keramaian disana bahkan ada Ketua OSIS yang nampak berjalan mundur karena dia nampak ketakutan

'Ada apa dengan kakakku?' batin Arif yang kini mempercepat langkahnya yang kini tiba di lokasi kejadian yang rupanya lokasi yang dekat dengan Ruang Klub Kendo

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Arif

"Ada ular" ucap Murayama dengan wajah ketakutan yang kini menunjuk kedepan yang rupanya ada 3 ular disana yang rupanya jenis Kobra dan bisa dilihat wajah gadis kendo pada ketakutan

"Jangan disentuh ular itu. Ular itu memiliki racun yang akan membunuhmu juga 2 lainnya" Peringat Arif sehingga nampak Ruruko mundur seketika karena dia nggak mau mati apalagi dipatuk ular beracun

Lalu Arif melihat ke arah 2 temannya yang nampak bersiap-siap apalagi wajah tersenyum. Memang kenapa mereka berdua tersenyum pikir Arif

"Wah.. nggak aku sangka ada yang muncul. Aku yakini ini ular Kobra" ucap Ari kegirangan

"Iya. Aku sudah lama nggak pegang ular" ucap Dion menimpali

mendengarnya tentu Arif agak kaget jika 2 teman anehnya ini memiliki sifat pecinta reptil termasuk dirinya walau disembunyikan dengan sifat noraknya

"Baiklah. aku akan menangani yang Kobra ditengah kalian urus yang sisi kiri dan kanan" ucap Arif yang diangguk Ari dan Dion

"Berhati-hatilah" ucap Hibiki yang nampak memperingati Arif yang dibalas anggukan Arif

kini mereka bertiga menyeret 3 ular kobra itu keluar untuk menjauhi ruang klub kendo. Dan itu berhasil walau harus sering menghindar oleh serangan dadakan sang Kobra

Pada saat sudah berada jauh dari Ruang kendo, nampak Arif, Ari, dan Dion berusaha menjinakkan Ular Kobra Liar yang entah kenapa bisa muncul disana pada saat gadis kendo mau masuk keruangan kendo apalagi dadanya kelihatan karena baju sekolahnya terbuka sedikit yang memperlihatkan ada yang memakai berbagai macam bra dengan warna berbeda

"Dion, jinakkan ular ini walau susah karena ini sudah gede" ucap Arif yang nampak memegang ekornya dan nampak melompat mundur dadakan karena keagresifan ular Kobra itu

"Aku setuju. Mereka sangat agresif bahkan sangat sangar ketika kita mau menjinakkannya" ucap Ari menimpali

"Apa nggak ada cara menjinakkan para Kobra ini, cuk? mereka terlalu agresif" ucap Dion yang bertanya frustasi jika mereka bertiga harus sering menghindar terus karena takut dipatuk sama ular kobra

"Cuma ini saja caranya cuk" balas Arif yang masih berusaha menghindari serangan dadakan sang berbisa itu

semua yang menonton nampak takjub jika Arif dan 2 teman anehnya itu mampu menaklukkan ular berbisa itu

"Oi.. Mereka bertiga mampu menaklukan ular berbisa itu lho"

"Iya aku belum pernah melihat 3 orang itu mampu menghindari serangan dadakan ular Kobra itu" ucap Siswa B yang nampak kagum melihat jika Arif, Ari dan Dion berusaha menaklukan ular berbisa itu

"Murayama-chan. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Katase khawatir jika Arif dan 2 temannya yang cowok menaklukan ular berbisa itu

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja Katase-chan" balas Murayama

Pada saat ular itu berdiri dengan memperlihatkan sendoknya, nampak Arif mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat semua pada ngeri melihatnya dan tiba-tiba Arif mencium kepalanya yang membuat ular itu diam seketika

seluruh siswa siswi akademi Kuoh nampak takjub melihat seolah-olah ada pawang ular di Akademi Kuoh

"Gi-gila dia mencium ularnya" ucap siswa yang melihatnya

"i-iya. mereka benar-benar gila"

Sementara ular kobra yang dipegang oleh Ari dan Dion malah dikalungin di lehernya dan memperlihatkan kepala ularnya yang berdiri

"ke-keren" ucap Katase melihatnya

"Kamu benar Katase-chan" ucap Murayama yang melihat betapa sangarnya kawannya ini menaklukan ularnya

"Ari, Dion apa ularnya dah jinak?" tanya Arif yang dibalas anggukan 2 orang itu yang bahkan membuat seluruh Akademi Kuoh gempar dengan penaklukan ular beracun dimana Ari dan Dion mengalungkan ular itu di lehernya

"Karung ada nggak sini?" tanya Ari entah kepada siapa sehingga Ruruko nampak membawa sebuah karung gede dengan wajah ketakutan

Setelah diberi karung plastik nampak Ruruko melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri karena masih ingin menikmati masa muda bersama tim OSIS yang membuat Arif sweetdrop melihatnya jika adik kelasnya ketakutan apalagi merupakan peerage dari kakaknya sendiri

Akhirnya Arif dan 2 temannya memasukkan ular itu kedalam karung dan memotong sedikit bagian karung itu supaya udara bisa masuk

"Baiklah sepertinya dah selesai" ucap Arif yang membuat para siswa dan siswi Akademi Kuoh bisa bernafas lega bahkan nampak gadis kendo masih memegang bajunya karena dadanya nggak mau diperlihatkan apalagi memakai bra yang takut dilecehkan

"Te-terima kasih, Arif-san, Dion-san, Ari-san" ucap Katase terbata-bata

"Sama-sama jangan dikhawatirkan tentang ini karena kita sama-sama teman kok" ucap Ari yang mengelus kepala Katase dan menyengir yang membuat Katase merona melihatnya

"Benar nggak, Arif, Dion?" tanya Ari yang dibalas anggukan Arif dan Dion

"Itu benar. Sesama teman harus saling menolong"

"Ya apalagi itu perempuan. Pasti aku tolong" ucap Dion

**Pletak**

Tanpa rasa bersalah Arif menabok kepala Dion yang membuat Dion menatap nyalang kearahnya yang membuat itu hal biasa bagi Arif

"Maksudnya apa tadi menabok kepala gue?" tanya Dion kesal jika kepalanya ditabok

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin nabok saja"ucap Arif santai karena Dion mengucapkan kata-kata mesum di akhir kata

"Oh ya kami mau pergi dulu ya. Karena tadi waktu makan kami agak tersita" ucap Arif yang kini nampak membopong ular itu

"A-ano. Apa kalian tidak mau sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Murayama. sebab dia tahu kebanyakan dari laki-laki suka mencari tubuhnya. Ya maklulah karena memiliki badan ideal serta payudara yang besar

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ari yang agak was-was sedikit. Ya mau gimana lagi, sejak dia masih SD dia masih trauma jika didekat perempuan

"Kami ingin membalas budi kalian. Karena kalian sangat berani menaklukan ular itu" ucap Murayama yang membuat Ari entah kenapa senang sekali mendengarnya

"Aku sih nggak apa. Tapi apa kalian berdua mau menjadi... etto..sono..." ucap Ari gugup karena sebenarnya dia ingin dekat sekali dengan perempuan itu karena dia ingin terbebas dari phobianya.

Dan nama phobia yang dimilikinya itu adalah Gynophobia salah satu phobia dimana laki-laki takut terhadap perempuan dan jika ketemu dan berhadapp-hadapan mereka langsung lari yang akan membuat perempuan itu heran

"Kekasihku?" tanya Ari yang membuat Murayama dan Katase kaget jika mereka ditembak sama Ari. Walau punya badan pendek dia sangat baik sekali dan nggak pernah mengganggu klub kendo

"Kami terima" ucap Katase dan Murayama serempak yang membuat seluruh Akademi Kuoh heboh jika 2 gadis kendo yang ditakuti kini menjadi pacar dari Ari sang random

**Skiptime**

Kini pada saat hari sudah sore terlihat Arif sama Ari, Dion, Alice dan Alika serta trio idol pergi menuju ruang klub yang kelihatan sangat tua sekali. Sesampainya disana Alice mengetuk pintu apalagi Uzuki pulang duluan ke rumah Alice karena lelah

**tok tok**

"Masuk" ucap seseorang disana yang familiar yang bernama Rias Gremory ketua klub dari klub ORC

"Buchou kami masuk" ucap Alice sehingga nampaklah ada wajah baru disana yang membuat dia dan yang lainnya heran. Siapa mereka pikir Rias

"Buchou, kenalkan mereka adalah teman masa kecilku saat masih di Indonesia. Nama mereka adalah yang berambut putih ini namanya Takane Shijou, LAlu yang berambut pirang ini adalah Miki Hoshi karena wajahnya mirip dengan Asia-san, lalu yang terakhir adalah yang berambut hitam ini yang bernama Hibiki Ganaha. Mereka ingin gabung sama klub kita" ucap Arif yang membuat Rias menatap dengan kaget karena ada aura manusia

"Tapi Arif, kita nggak bisa menerima karena kita adalah penyihir" ucap Rias kelabakan yang nggak sadar mengucapkan kata 'Penyihir'

"bu bukan apa-apa" balas Rias yang tergagap

'duh...gawat nih, identitas kita bisa ketahuan' pikir Rias ketakutan

"Penyihir? maksudmu yang seperti ini?" tanya Hibiki yang kini memunculkan api biru, Miki yang nampak terselimuti petir hijaunya, dan Takane yang terselimuti sama aura air yang entah kapan keluar

"Sejak kapan kalian memiliki sihir?" tanya Rias kaget yang melihat perubahan pada 3 idol itu

"Sudah lama sejak kami belum berpisah sama Arif-kun. Kami sengaja merahasiakannya agar Arif-kun nggak ikut kegiatan gaib, tapi itu sepertinya terlambat karena Arif-kun sudah memiliki Sacred Gear" ucap Miki yang membuat Rias kaget lagi. Sejak kapan teman masa kecil Arif tahu tentang Sacred Gear

"Kalau mau tahu kapan kami tahu tentang Sacred Gear, itu pada saat kami kena bully di Indonesia tempat Arif-kun berada" ucap Takane yang sedih mengingat kejadian yang pahit dimana dia dan 2 temannya kena bully akibat memiliki dada yang montok

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Lebih baik kita berpetualang bersama yang lain dalam misi nanti" ucap Arif yang nampak menghibur Takane, Hibiki, dan Miki

Dan ajaibnya mereka kembali tersenyum karena hiburan Arif itu

"Kau benar Arif-kun"

"Itulah aku sangat mencintaimu Arif-kun"

"Iya itu benar"

Lain dengan Trio Idol lain pula dengan Issei. Dia nampak kesal dan sumpah serapah karena tidak dapat hal dimana Arif mendapatkan pelukan surga dunia dimana kepalanya berada didada teman masa kecilnya belum lagi kabar barunya adalah 2 gadis kendo yang dikenal garang bisa ditaklukkan sama Ari

"Terkutuklah kau pria tampan" ucap Issei

"Oi.. Ane nggak tampan tapi ane memiliki wajah biasa" ucap Arif innocent yang membuat Rias dan semua peeragenya kecuali Issei nampak berusaha menahan tawa termasuk duo random dan dua pemilik nama awal A juga 3 teman masa kecil Arif nampak ketawa cekikikan mendengar balasan tak terduga untuk Issei yang dikenal Trio Mesum

"Benar juga ya" ucap Issei yang baru sadar jika Arif memiliki wajah pas-pasan tapi dapet hoki

"Oh ya. Aku ingin kalian bertiga selaku teman masa kecil Arif untuk merahasiakan ini" ucap Rias

"Memang apa yang harus kami rahasiakan?" tanya Hibiki dan dibalas anggukan 2 temannya itu

**bats**

Tanpa aba-aba peerage rias menampakkan sayap kelelawarnya tak terkecuali peerage baru Rias yang bernama Alice dan Alika

"Aku ingin kalian merahasiakan ini karena kami akuma termasuk Arif" mendengar nama Arif tentu membuat 3 teman masa kecilnya itu meliriknya dalam keadaan kaget

"Kamu juga Arif-kun?" tanya Hibiki

"Iya.. aku baru tahu jika aku adalah akuma tapi lebih tepatnya hybrid akuma dimana papaku manusia sedangkan ibuku adalah iblis" ucap Arif yang nampak sendu dan menatap ke bawah

"Apa kalian membenciku karena baru tahu aku adalah Hybrid Akuma?" tanya Arif yang bersiap mendengar penolakannya asalkan bebannya hilang

Hibiki, Takane, dan Miki tentu kaget mendengarnya jika seperti itu ucapan Arif. Mereka tahu kalau Arif mempermasalahkan statusnya yang merupakan Hybrid Akuma, tapi mereka nggak bisa membencinya karena walau bagaimanapun Arif tetaplah Arif. seorang pemuda yang periang, mudah tersenyum dan gampang marah jika teman dan keluarganya disakiti

"Kami tidak membencimu Arif-kun" ucap Takane yang membuat Arif menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah membuka identitasku sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa kalian masih mau bersamaku?" tanya Arif lagi. memang jika kita berteman beda ras pasti akan diskriminasi apalagi kalau teman kita manusia

"Karena kami sangat cinta kamu Arif-kun" ucap Miki

"Kau tahu. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu karena kamu adalah kamu, karena arif-kun adalah Arif-kun. Sosok cowok yang gampang marah jika teman dan keluarganya disakiti, rendah hati, sabar, tegas, dan juga mudah tersenyum" jelas Takane

"Kami tidak akan pernah membencimu walau kamu adalah Hybrid Akuma sekalipun" ucap Hibiki tegas

Arif yang mendengar tentu kaget jika mereka masih peduli sama dirinya. Padahal jika dilirik saat masih SMP, dirinya adalah sesosok cowok yang sering kena bully sebelum menjadi berani dan menjadi si petarung saat 3 perempuan idol itu muncul

Akhirnya Arif memeluk Trio Idol itu yang membuat Trio idol itu kaget jika dipeluk tiba-tiba. tak berselang lama keluarlah isak tangis Arif pertanda dia bahagia karena ada yang mau bersamanya.

Mendengar isak tangis, tentu membuat Trio Idol itu memeluk Arif yang masih sama seperti dulu gampang menangis jika melihat ada perempuan tersakiti atau senang diakui oleh orang yang dianggap berharga

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap Takane

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu, Arif-kun" ucap Hibiki

"itu benar Arif-kun" ucap Miki yang nampak mengusap kepala Arif

Melihatnya tentu tim ORC hanya bisa tersenyum karena ini kali pertama melihat keakraban Arif sama 3 teman masa kecilnya yang bergenderkan perempuan

"Oh ya semuanya. hari ini kita akan mendapatkan misi dari Sona"

"Emang misi apa dari Kak Sona?" tanya Arif

"Katanya untuk memberikan kamu familiar. Dia bilang itu untuk identitas kita sebagai salah satu perwakilan klan. Jika kuat familiarmu maka semakin kuatlah pengaruh dari seluruh Klan Sitri" jelas Rias

"Apa kami boleh ikut juga?" tanya Ari yang menunjuk dirinya, Dion, Alice, Alika, Hibiki, Miki dan Takane

"Boleh. Asalkan kalian tidak mengganggu selama di Hutan Familiar" ucap Rias dan disetujui sama 2 manusia biasa, 3 magician, dan 2 iblis reinkarnasi

"Akeno. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Rias dan diangguk oleh Akeno

tak lama berselang pola riak airpun keluar disana dengan lambang klan gremory, ukurannya hampir 4x5 meter karena membawa banyak orang yang berjumlah hampir 15an yang kini berangkat menuju ke salah satu tempat dimana dikenal dengan nama Hutan Familiar

Sesampainya disana, terlihat ada sebuah hutan yang cukup angker bahkan terlihat seperti hutan kuburan karena tempatnya sangat angker. Bahkan Ari yang melihat sana-sini udah gemetaran nggak jelas apalagi Dion yang dia malah kakinya berguncang hebat seperti Spongebob

"Kamu takut Ari?" tanya Alice yang membuat Ari tersadar bahkan dia nggak sengaja memegang tangan Alice yang biasa saja dengan Hutan Familiar

"Haah? Tentu saja tidak. Kan aku sangat berani" ucap Ari untuk menutupi ketakutannya dengan wajah tampang songongnya

'sialan ini mengerikan cuk' pikir Ari yang nampak menjerit ketakutan dan berharap saja tidak kedatangan hantu atau genderuwo

dan tak lama kemudian muncullah teriakan disana yang membuat siapa saja terjungkal karena kaget

"Yo ada apa pewaris klan gremory disini?"

"Wuaaaaaaa" teriak Ari dan Dion ketika kemunculan tiba-tiba kakek -kakek yang berumur 60an memakai topi merah, pakai singlet, pakai celana jeans, juga yang bakal membuatmu kaget tak percaya adalah dia bisa mengangkat dengan mudah sebuah tas berat seperti tas gunung

"Begini Zatouji-san. Perkenalkan dia adalah Arif Rahman, anak dari keluarga Klan Sitri yang baru diketahui karena ibunya adalah iblis dari klan Sitri seperti sahabatku yang bernama Sona Sitri dan ayahnya adalah manusia. Kedatangan kami adalah ingin mencarikan familiar untuk adik sahabatku ini" ucap Rias yang membuat laki-laki bernama Zatouji itu kaget seketika jika ada saudara dari klan Sitri itu apalagi Hybrid Akuma

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan lagi kamu mau tipe familiar seperti apa? yang cepat, yang gesit, atau yang imut karena wajahnya yang gemes?" tanya Zatouji ke Arif yang entah kenapa menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal itu

"Menurutku ketiganya deh, satu familiar tapi dengan aspek 3 tadi" ucap Arif santai yang membuat Zatouji senang mendengarnya

"Uwooo.. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar kamu memesan familiar seperti itu" ucap ZAtouji dengan senang mendengarnya

"Apa familiar seperti itu ada?" tanya Rias penasaran dan dibalas anggukan dari Zatouji

"Ada. Malahan familiar seperti itu sangat ganas dan garang layaknya monster. Dan lagi kabar yang aku temukan ada salah satu pewaris selanjutnya menginginkan familiar seperti itu, tapi karena tidak sanggup dengan syarat yang dilakukan sama familiar itu maka orang itu tewas akibat terkena serangan familiar itu sendiri" mendengar penjelasan dari Zatouji hampir membuat semuanya gemetaran nggak jelas mulai dari Issei yang wajahnya mulai membiru, Koneko yang masih bersikap datar walau aslinya dia sangat ketakutan

"Kuterima tantangannya" ucap Arif sehingga hampir mmebuat semuanya menatap Arif tidak percaya mendengar jika dia setuju dihabisi sama monster itu

"Arif-kun kamu yakin? nanti kamu bisa dibunuhnya lho" ucap Hibiki penasaran dan dibalas anggukan dari duo idol lainnya yang nggak mau kehilangan Arif

"Kalau belum dicoba mana tahukan" balas Arif santai

Dan kini tim ORC nampak menghela nafas lelah. Semoga saja adik dari Sona ini baik-baik saja dan berharap Sona tidak membunuhnya karena kebodohan adiknya sendiri

Kini tim ORC berjalan menyusuri ke tempat familiar itu berada. dan tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai walau memakan waktu selama 40 menit berjalan karena jalannya cukup terjal dan penuh bebatuan yang membuat kelelahan yang sangat gila

"Baiklah kita sampai. inilah tempatnya" ucap Zatouji yang membentangkan tangan kanannya sehingga mereka tiba disalah satu sarang yang cukup besar dengan diameter hampir mencapai 40 meter

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap Arif yang nampak santai saja. Dan tak lama kemudian Hibiki menarik lengan baju Arif yang membuat Arif langsung menatapnya

"Berhati-hatilah Arif-kun. Walau kau bodoh, tolong jangan paksakan dirimu" ucap Hibiki yang nampak khawatir yang juga 2 temannya yang lain juga khawatir dengan dirinya

"Aku nggak janji lho. Dan lagi aku tidak akan mudah mati diserang sama monster itu" ucap Arif

"Jadi jangan khawatir ya" Tambah Arif yang kini membelai kepala Hibiki begitu juga 2 teman masa kecilnya yang juga dielus

Dan kini Arif telah tiba disarang sebuah monster pembunuh disana

**"siapa kau manusia?**" tanya Sosok itu dengan nada berat. dan tak lama monster itu menampakkan wajahnya sehingga semua pada kaget jika lawan Arif adalah naga kepala 5 yang dikenal dengan nama Naga Tiamat yang berasal dari mitologi yunani kuno dan berasal dari negara Babylonia dan Sumeria

Dan lagi naga ini memiliki kekuatan yang mendasari 5 elemen saat ini yakninya Air, Api, Tanah, Udara, dan Petir yang dikenal sebagai elemen kehidupan. Dan lucunya elemen itu juga dimiliki oleh Sacred Gear Arif yang dikenal Sacred Gear Elemental

"Aku Hybrid Akuma dari klan Sitri dimana ibuku iblis sementara ayahku adalah manusia. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Arif Rahman yang ingin menjadikanmu familiarku" ucap arif tegas tanpa takut

"**Jangan sembarangan kau berucap manusia setengah iblis, mereka yang ingin menjadikanku familiar malah gagal dan menjadi santapanku**" ucap sosokmitu apalagi nadanya seperti nada perempuan bangsawan

Semua tim ORC yang mendengar dari jauh tentu kaget mendengarnya jika monster itu pernah menghabisi orang-orang yang ingin menjadikannya familiarnya

"Percayalah aku akan bisa menjadikanmu familiar" ucap Arif tegas dan tidak ada keraguan sama sekali

"**Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Kau harus melewati satu tantangan dariku jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadikanku familiar**" ucap naga Tiamat apalagi ada semburat di pipinya sehingga Arif heran apa dia betina? Sementara tim ORC malah melongo melihatnya jika naga tiamat merona ke Arif

"Apa itu?" tanya Arif karena dia tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti ke arah pertarungan

**"Lawan aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu"** Ucap Naga tiamat

Skiptime dimana Arif menang dengan luka yang cukup parah

Setelah melawan naga tiamat yang dikenal naga mitologi Babylonia dan Sumeria, terlihat jika Arif mendapatkan luka yang lumayan parah sementara luka yang dialami tiamat itu jauh lebih parah akibat penggunaan sihir elemental yang cukup gila yang bisa membuat seluruh dunia terkena gempar

Dan lagi seluruh tim ORC nampak kaget jika Arif bisa menaklukan naga mitologi itu

**"Baiklah dengan ini aku nyatakan kau adalah tuanku"** Ucap Naga Tiamat yang membuat semua kaget bahwa naga yang sulit dikalahkan mudah dilakukan oleh Arif sendiri

"Tapi bagaimana cara melakukan kontrak familiar. Apalagi aku baru pertama kali melakukannya" ucap Arif yang bingung cara melakukan kontrak familiar pertamanya

"Aku bisa membantumu Arif" ucap Rias yang kini masuk kesarang naga Tiamat itu

"Caranya ucapkan saja seperti ini 'Aku Arif Sitri dibawah naungan namaku menjadikamu sebagai bawahanku' Seperti itu saja" ucap Rias yang mengucapkan cara melakukan kontrak familiar

' nggak ada bedanya sama kontrak kuchiyose njir' Pikir Arif yang mengingat cara melakukan kontrak kuchiyose tapi bedanya kalau kontrak familiar dia membutuhkan mantra sementara kontrak kuchiyose hanya membutuhkan nama penggunanya saja

"Baiklah akan aku coba" ucap Arif yang kini mengeluarkan riak airnya

"Dengan ini aku Arif Sitri dibawah naungan namaku menjadikanmu bawahanku" ucap Arif . Dan tak lama kemudian pola riak air itu menghilang sehingga nampak Arif menghembuskan nafas lega

"Fuuh.. sudah selesai 99%, tinggal 1% saja lagi" tambah arif yang membuat semua tim ORC bingung memang apalagi

"Memang tinggal apanya lagi sobat?" tanya Dion penasaran

"Pemberian nama" ucap Arif singkat

"Karena dia dikenal sebagai Naga Mitologi Babylonia dan Sumeria maka nama yang sangat imut untuknya adalah Tina. Apa kamu mau jika namamu adalah Tina?" tanya Arif yang membuat Tiamat senang mendapatkan nama baru apalagi kedengaran imut

**"Tentu saja aku mau, Arif-kun"** Ucap naga Tiamat yang membuat semua melongo jika nama Arif ditambah suffiks 'kun' padahal kenalnya baru sekali

"Senang jika kamu menerimanya Tina" ucap Arif tersenyum yang membuat naga tiamat merona melihat senyum indah Arif

"Dari pada makin lama, yuk kita pulang karena urusan kita sudah selesai" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan yang lainnya

"Yuk Tina, kita pulang" ajak Arif dan dibalas anggukan Tina yang merupakan naga Tiamat

Dan kini tim ORC langsung pulang ke kediaman mereka masing-masing berbeda dengan Rias dan Akeno yang malah pergi menemui teman masa kecil ketuanya di kediamannya

"Rias ada apa kamu menemuiku?" tanya Sona yang merupakan ketua OSIS saat ini

"Tugasku sudah selesai dan lagi familiarnya sangat berbahaya" ucap Rias yang membuat Sona kaget apalagi ada wakil ketua disana

"Apa maksudmu berbahaya?" tanya Tsubaki wakil ketua OSIS saat ini

"Dia sudah memiliki salah satu familiar naganya. Dan lagi naga itu dikenal sebagai naga pemilik elemen kehidupan saat ini bahkan mitologinya berasal dari Babylonia dan Sumeria. Apa kau tahu itu, Sona?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Akeno sebagai wakil ketua ORC

"Dan lagi naga itu dikenal naga tiamat" ucap singkat Akeno yang membuat Sona dan Tsubaki kaget. Pasalnya naga itu susah ditaklukkan apalagi semua yang menjadikannya malah berakhir tewas mengenaskan

"Benarkah itu, Rias? Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sona memastikan dan dibalas gelengan dari Rias pertanda dia tidak berbohong

"itu benar terjadinya Sona, dan aku tidak berbohong sama kamu" ucap Rias yang membuat hati Sona bahagia karena adiknya mendapatkan naga legendaris yang susah dilawan sama kalangan akuma murni

"Syukurlah.. kalau adikku bisa mendapatkannya" ucap Sona bahagia mendengar jika familiar Arif adalah hewan yang konon susah dikalahkan

'Akan aku beritahu Kaa-sama dan Obaa-sama. Mereka pasti senang' Pikir Sona mendengar ucapan dari Rias jika familiar Arif sangatlah legendaris

"Hanya itu yang aku sampaikan. Semoga kamu senang deangan berita ini Sona-chan" ucap Rias yang membuat Sona merona karena dia jarang dipanggil chan

**T/L Note : Ane berharap kakak ane ini tidak mengidap penyakit lesbian**

Setelah penyampaian berita itu, kini Rias dan Akeno pergi dengan lingkaran sihir sehingga menyisakan Sona dan Tsubaki

"Gimana Kaichou?" tanya Tsubaki

"Sangat bagus, dan lagi otouto pasti akan memiliki hal yang menjanjikan" ucap Sona yang membayangkan adiknya itu menjadi pahlawan

Oh jika Sona tahu adiknya akan menjadi pahlawan entah bagaimana ekspresi bahagianya nanti ketika berkumpul bersama keluarga dan menceritakan aksi heroik yang diakukannya bersama Ari dan teman randomnya

"Aku senang melihat Kaichou tersenyum" ucap Tsubaki yang melihat Sona sudah bisa tersenyum walau jarang diperlihatkan

"Tapi aku penasaran kenapa adik Kaichou bisa mendapatkan naga yang cukup kuat bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai naga legendaris" ucap dan tanya Tsubaki penasaran dengan cerita Rias

"Akupun tidak tahu juga Tsubaki, tapi yang pasti kita akan mendapatkan jawaban saat terjadinya pertarungan dengan salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh besok" ucap Sona

"Kapan Kaichou mendapatkan berita itu?" tanya Tsubaki

"Siang tadi saat onee-sama memberitahuku pada saat pulang sekolah" balas Sona sehingga Tsubaki hanya bisa mengangguk paham

Dan kini Sona hanya bisa berharap keselamatan adiknya

'otouto aku mohon kamu jangan sampai terluka atau cedera. Aku tidak mau kamu tersakiti' Batin Sona yang masih memedulikan Arif yang merupakan adiknya saat ini apalagi adik sepupu karena Arif adalah anak dari Natsumi Sitri, kakak dari Narumi Sitri ibunya

**TBC**

**baiklah gan, hanya segini saja dulu untuk chapter 7 dari ffn High School DXD : Zerro yang mana Arif sudah mendapatkan jackpot gede di chapter ini**

**Dimana memiliki 3 teman masa kecil yang sudah berkembang pesat yang dulunya dikatakan miskin kini menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan yang awalnya memiliki badan hanya seperti anak smp normal kini memiliki badan seperti ibu-ibu muda.**

**Juga disini aku membuat si Ari memiliki 2 kekasihnya yang bernama Katase dan Murayama yang merupakan 2 gadis kendo yang ditakuti oleh Trio Mesum. Salah satunya adalah Issei sendiri yang masuk sebagai Trio Mesum itu. Lalu apakah di Chapter depan akan adanya Shimamura Uzuki, Murayama dan Katase tampil apalagi seperti kita tahu 3 orang itu nampak sebagai figuran dalam cerita? menurut aku selaku author mereka akan masuk juga dalam cerita ini pas saat mereka ingin ambil buku tugas yang ketinggalan di ruangan belajar yang membuat tim ORC dan OSIS kaget kalau 3 orang itu tahu hal Gaib**

**Lalu apakah ada karakter baru di Arc Kokabiel ini? hoho.. Tentu saja ada salah satunya Ardi dan Aria, dimana nama panjang karakter Aria adalah Aria Kamandanu yang mana aku ambil di dalam film Tutur Tinular saat ane masih SD kelas 5. dan nama panjang dari Ardi adalah Muhammad Ardi Wijaya karena itu nama pemberian bapaknya sebelum bapaknya meninggal di Indonesia akibat stress dan depresi dan lagi sikap Ardi sama dengan sikap dengan karya Arystar 101 yang mana Fanficnya sudah dihapus itu selalu datar, jarang tersenyum, dan kasar karena ibunya tidak peduli dengannya apalagi karena hasil hubungan dari dirinya dan ayahnya Ardi**

**Sekian saja penjelasan dari saya selaku author. kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan tanya dikolom komentar dibawah cerita ini fanfic ini. **

**Arifrahman 223 Logout**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pertarungan dengan Kokabiel

ayo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yuk kita lihat

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari Firmansyah x Murayama x Katase**

**Dion Permana Agung x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif Rahman x Hibiki Ganaha x Takane Shijou x Miki Hoshii**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 8 : Pertarungan melawan Kokabiel

start story

keesokan harinya di hari yang cerah, terlihat jika Arif tengah tidur pulas, alasannya? karena ada 3 bidadari cantik menemaninya tidur didalam ranjang apalagi karena mereka adalah si penyanyi paling cantik dari Kota Tokyo

pada saat hari sudah pagi terlihat jika Arif terbangun karena alarm hpnya. ketika sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 6 pagi, dia siap-siap mandi karena waktu sekolah akan mulai jam 8 pas.

"Takane, Hibiki, Miki bangun hari sudah pagi" ucap Arif yang nampak mengguncang-guncangkan badan 3 penyanyi terkenal itu

"Sudah jam berapa Arif-kun?" tanya Hibiki yang nampak mengucek-ngucek matanya yang setengah sadar

"Sudah jam setengah 6 pagi lho. Yuk bangun nanti telat" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Hibiki

"Takane bangun sudah jam setengah enam lho. Nanti kita telat, kamu juga Miki. Sudah jam setengah enam lho" ucap Arif yang juga mengguncag-guncang badan Miki dan Takane

Akhirnya 2 idol lainnya bangun dan ngucek mata mereka karena baru bangun itu dan lagi karena kegiatan klubnya hampir mencapai tengah malam karena kemarin habis mencari familiar untuk Arif yang merupakan adik dari Sona Sitri sendiri atau lebih tepatnya sepupunya saat ini

Dan kini Arif pergi kebawah menuju kamar Ari dan Dion yang dikenal susah bangun itu yang membuat dirinya dan yang lain nyaris telat

Pada saat dikamar Ari, Arif langsung buka kamarnya dan melihat wajah Ari yang tersenyum bego seolah-olah ada bidadari yang menghampirinya

"Oi Ari bangun. Sudah jam setengah 6 nanti telat ke Akademi" ucap Arif yang nampak mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ari. Namun, apa daya kawannya itu susah bangunnya minta ampun hingga dia punya ide dimana ada lampu diatas kepalanya yang menyala terang entah sejak kapan

Kemudian Arif pergi menuju bak mandi dan mengisi ember itu dengan air hingga penuh apalagi suara saat menuangkan air ke dalam ember tidaklah berisik sehingga Arif langsung tersenyum evil seketika (dibaca : menyeringai seperti setan)

Pada saat Arif tiba dikepala Ari, Arif langsung mengangkat ember itu seraya mengucapkannya dalam hati

'Saatnya bangun bocah edan' batin Arif yang masih mempertahankan senyum evilnya dan

**Byuuur**

"Wuaaaa banjir...banjir..."teriak orang yang kena siram air itu sampai kasurnya basah kuyup beserta alasnya

"Banjir muka lu, bogeng" ucap Arif kesal sehingga Ari menatapnya dengan kesal

"Bisa nggak sih lu bangunin gue dengan lembut?" tanya Ari kesal karena seluruh badannya sudah basah kuyup

"Sudah aku goyangin ente tapi entenya tidak bangun, makanya ane gituin aja lagi" balas Arif sengit

"Cepatlah lu mandi, kita sudah hampir telat nih" ucap Arif

"Telat apaan kita kan masuk jam 8" ucap Ari

"Justru bangun lu yang telat kita aja sampainya di Akademi sudah jam 7:50 karena lu bangunnya telat belum lagi bangunin si toge kampret itu" ucap Arif kesal karena dia juga harus membangunkan si toge itu alias Dion yang malasnya nggak ketulungan

"Cepat lu mandi sono nanti aku beresin ini gara-gara lu bangun telat!" ucap Arif yang kini mulai mengeringkan kasur, alas, bantal, dan guling yang basah akibat serangan air dadakan oleh Arif yang membangunkan Ari

"Iya-iya" balas Ari yang mulai beranjak dan mulai menuju kekamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup

Setelah mengeringkan kasur, bantal, guling, dan alasnya kini Arif menuju kamar Dion yang bersebelahan dengan Ari

**Skiptime**

Setelah acara sesi bangun membangunkan yang nggak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh Arif hanya untuk 2 makhluk ternista yakninya Ari dan Dion, juga membangunkan Alice dan Alika yang mana kamar mereka bersebelahan dengan kamar Ari kini mereka semua sarapan karena takut telat apalagi karena jalan kaki

Dan kini Arif cs pergi menuju keakademi karena hampir telat. Sementara Alice dan Alika melihat raut wajah kesal dari Ari dan Dion yang nampak nggak suka akan sesuatu hal

"Ari, Dion kenapa wajah kalian kelihatan gusar?" tanya Alice

"Iya biasanya kalian nampak bersemangat sekali dalam hal bersekolah" ucap Alika yang juga penasaran dengan raut wajah kesal Ari dan Dion

"Tanyakan saja sama Arif" ucap Ari dan Dion ketus sehingga Alice dan Alika menatap kearah Arif begitu juga teman masa kecilnya

"Memang apa yang kamu perbuat sama mereka berdua, Arif-kun?" tanya Takane yang berada disebelah Arif

"Mereka susah dibangunin walau aku lakukan dengan cara lembut yakninya dengan cara mengguncangkan badan mereka tetap saja mereka nggak bisa bangun, jadi terpaksa aku lakukan dengan cara kasar dengan cara menyirami air dingin ke mereka" ucap Arif yang juga kesal kearah Ari dan Dion

Alice dan Alika paham soalnya mereka tahu jika Arif berniat pergi kesekolah lebih awal apalagi mereka hampir telat dikarenakan Ari dan Dion yang sulit bangun setiap hari sehingga wajar jika Arif melakukannya

"Apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan, Arif? soalnya kita baru saja mendapatkan familiar untukmu" tanya Alice dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"itu tidak berlebihan dan lagi kalian tahukan kalau gosipnya adalah aku adik dari ketua OSIS disana dan menurut kalian apa yang terjadi jika adik dari ketua OSIS itu suka datang terlambat? belum lagi jika kita niat membolos karena hal sepele tadi. gimana menurut kalian?" ditanyakan tentang 2 hal tadi tentu membuat semua temannya itu yang serumah dengannya terdiam.

Memang Arif baru diketahui jika adik dari Sona Sitri sendiri. Tapi apa pandangan siswa siswi nanti jika diketahui adik dari Sona membolos belum lagi terlambat? Pasti dianggap adik yang buruk karena ketua OSIS saat ini sangat disiplin dan tegas apalagi gosipnya akan menjadi gosip buruk jika adik dari ketua OSIS suka datang terlambat

"Aku nggak mau kakakku sendiri dianggap buruk jika adiknya suka berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan lagi nama kakakku akan tercemar jika kelakuanku tidak baik apalagi kita semua tinggal serumah" tambah Arif yang langsung membuat semua membungkam mulutnya

Sesampainya di gerbang akademi Kuoh, terlihat jika Wakil ketua OSIS dan anggotanya tengah melakukan patroi untuk mengecek siapa yang akan terlambat apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan jam 07:40. Alasannya itu terlihat dari siapa yang melakukan patroli dimana Arif tahu siapa yang berambut panjang hitam sampai bahu dan memakai kacamata ditambah anggotanya yang lain yang berambut coklat dengan tubuh pendek dan memakai kaus kaki hitam hijau dan lagi mereka pastilah anggota OSIS

**Sesampainya disana Arif berkata**

"Selamat pagi etto..." sapa Arif yang canggung mau sapa apa dengan namanya. kan nggak mungkin dia sapa dengan panggilan kakak berkacamata atau adik pendek, pasti dia bakal dihajar sama 2 perempuan itu

"Oh maaf telat memperkenalkan diri aku Tsubaki Shinra wakil ketua OSIS kakakmu dan ini Nimura Ruruko anggota OSIS dari kakakmu" ucap Tsubaki karena dia tahu adik Kaichounya ingin menyapanya tapi Kaichou lupa memperkenalkan diri saat pertemuan dengan Rias saat mau menjalankan misi membasmi stray devil

"Selamat pagi Arif-senpai. Maaf jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri saat itu" ucap gadis bertubuh mungil yang bernama Ruruko dan dibalas gelengan dari Arif

"nggak masalah kok karena aku yakin pasti kamu dan yang lainnya ingin memperkenalkan diri disaat yang tepat" balas Arif yang membuat dua orang OSIS itu tersenyum dan menaruh hormat kepada Arif walau dia baru diketahui agak bar-bar sama temannya sendiri

'Selain kocak dia sangat ramah dan sopan sekali' batin Tsubaki senang dengan sifat dari Arif sendiri. memang di sekolah dia sering membuat kekocakkan karena dua random itu sendiri

'Senang sekali aku ketemu sama Arif-senpai sendiri' batin Ruruko bahagia karena dia baru pertama kali ketemu itu saat adik Kaichounya mau menjalankan misi saat berada di ruang ORC

"Oh ya kami mau masuk dulu. selamat menjalankan tugas kalian berdua dan tetap semangat ya" ucap Arif yang nampak sedang mendukung 2 orang OSIS itu dan dibalas anggukan dari 2 orang OSIS itu

"Iya" balas mereka serempak

"Oi Arif.. tungguin gue" ucap Ari

"Ni bocah edan suka ninggalin kami lagi. Kampret emang" ucap Dion kesal yang membuat 2 orang OSIS itu ketawa cekikikan mendengar penuturan duo random itu

**Skiptime**

Setelah belajar pagi yang kini digantikan dengan jam istirahat pagi, nampak jika Arif tengah berbaring tidak berdaya dimejanya karena pelajaran yang paling sulit adalah fisika. Mungkin jam pelajaran fisika akan menjadi jam pelajaran yang dia benci nomor 2 setelah jam pelajaran matematika

"Dion tadi kau bisa mempelajari yang fisika sama matematika?" tanya Arif dan dibalas gelengan sama Dion

"Susah sekali masbro, akibat itu kepalaku serasa mau pecah akibat kesulitan mengerjakan rumusnya belum lagi yang matematika serasa kepalaku mau meledak. Dan lagi gimana denganmu Ri?" tanya Dion kepada si tukang suka berhutang

"Sama dengan lu bro. 2 pelajaran itu sangat sulit sekali" ucap Ari

Dan tak lama kekasih Ari datang kearah Ari yang namanya Murayama dan Katase

"Ari-kun kamu mau ikut nggak ke Klub kendo?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat twintail bernama Murayama

"Kendo. maksudmu klub berpedang?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan Katase

"Aku sih nggak apa. tapi" "Akan aku temani dia sesekali untuk refreshing juga" ucap Arif yang memotong ucapan Ari. Alasannya karena dia ingin membeberkan penyakit yang dialami sama Ari ke kedua gadis kendo itu yang baru jadian sama Ari kemarin

**Skiptime**

Kini Arif dan Ari tiba diklub kendo dan terlihat jika mereka berdua masuk apalagi ditatap sama anggota kendo yang membuat Arif biasa saja karena pernah berinteraksi dengan perempuan berbeda dengan Ari yang gemetaran nggak jelas karena ketakutan sama perempuan apalagi belum pernah berinteraksi sama perempuan

"Baiklah semuanya. perkenalkan ini Ari Firmansyah, dia adalah kekasihku sama Katase-chan dan disebelahnya adalah Arif Rahman kekasih dari Trio penyanyi itu" ucap Murayama yang memperkenalkan diri

"Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Arif santai

"Sa-salam kenal se-semuanya" ucap Ari gagap dan

**Wuuush**

tanpa aba-aba Ari lari darisana yang membuat Katase dan Murayama heran. Kenapa Ari malah lari apa dia benci kendo? pikir Murayama dan Katase

"Haaaah... kuyakini dia bakal lari" ucap Arif menghela nafas pasrah jika Ari melarikan diri. Emang sih dirinya tahu bahwa dia (Ari) sering kena bully sama perempuan juga sering takut duduk didekat perempuan karena sebelum masuk dunia gaib Ari pernah mengatakan kalau dia pernah kena bully sejak SD dan lagi dia juga takut kena bentak

mendengar gerutuan dari Arif tentu 2 gadis kendo itu bertanya kepada Arif

"Memang apa yang dialami sama Ari-kun?" tanya Murayama

"Iya aku lihat dia lari ketakutan memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Katase

mau nggak mau Arif harus membeberkannya karena dia nggak mau teman anehnya itu terus diambang penyakit itu apalagi ditatap curiga oleh perempuan jika dia sering menghindar sama perempuan

"Apa kalian yakin tidak akan pernah membuat dia sedih atau ketakutan?" tanya Arif dan dibalas sama gadis kendo berupa anggukan

"Begini, aku sama Ari pernah bercengkrama sebentar mengenai masa lalu. Dia itu kulihat sering kena bully sama perempuan dan lagi dia juga sering ketakutan jika berhadapan sama perempuan karena dia pikir perempuan itu mengerikan. Apa kalian tahu phobia apa yang terkenal dengan laki-laki takut perempuan cantik ?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Katase

"Kalau nggak salah Gynophobia kan?" tanya Katase dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif

"Dia sudah menderita sejak dia kecil lebih tepatnya sejak dari SD. Jadi kuharap kalian berdua selaku kekasihnya memakluminya karena dia mengalami Gynophobia dan lagi dia sangat takut dipukul atau dihajar jika dia nggak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang dimiliki sama perempuan" ucap Arif

Katase dan Murayama tentu kaget jika Ari sudah mengalami phobia itu sedari kecil. Dan lagi mereka baru tahu jika kekasih mereka yang bernama Ari itu sering kena bully sejak dia SD yang membuat kedua gadis kendo itu iba melihat keadaan yang dialami sama Ari

Begitupun anggota kendo yang lain yang juga mendengarkan, mereka juga merasa kasihan dengan apa yang terjadi sama Ari yang baru mereka ketahui jika Ari itu nampak ketakutan sama perempuan apalagi isinya perempuan kendo yang cantik jelita

"Apa ada cara untuk menghilangkan phobia itu?" tanya Katase dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Ada sih. Kalau nggak salah dengan cara menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri saat bersama kalian atau dikelilingi sama kalian. Aku melihat Ari seperti itu entah kenapa ingin sekali membantunya walau kami agak bertengkar karena hal sepele" ucap Arif yang membuat Katase dan Murayama iba dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya

'Seperti itukah masa lalu yang dihadapi Ari-kun?' Pikir Murayama

'Aku nggak tahu penderitaannya seperti ini' pikir Katase yang nampak kasihan dan sangat iba dengan kejadian yang ditimpa sama Ari pembullyan dan kekerasan yang terjadi sama Ari kebanyakan dilakukan oleh perempuan sendiri

**Di posisi Ari**

Sementara dengan si banyak hutang alias Ari, dia nampak ngos-ngosan karena dia berlari meninggalkan Arif disana karena dia panik apalagi isi klub sana hanya perempuan saja

"Aku nggak percaya jika aku dikelilingi para gadis kendo" ucap Ari yang nampak gregetan apalagi detak jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat

"Ah sial. Malah aku tinggalin si oon itu" ucap Ari kesal kalau dia baru sadar meninggalkan Arif di klub kendo apalagi Arif adalah adik dari Ketua OSIS di Akademi Kuoh yang dikenal sangat tegas, galak, datar, dan berwibawa

**Greeek**

Dan tak lama keluarlah Arif bersama kekasih Ari disana

"Ari-kun kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Katase dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Aku nggak apa-apa. y-ya walau agak gregetan" ucap Ari yang nampak tergagap didekat para gadis kendo apalagi ada kekasihnya sendiri

Lalu dia menatap tajam Ari sehingga dia berpikir kalau Arif membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya

"Oi... tadi lu bilang apa disana?" tanya Ari curiga ke Arif yang santai yang dibalas helaan nafas pasrah dari Arif

"hanya mengenai phobiamu itu saja nggak lebih" ucap Arif santai

"Ya kau tahukan kalau kau sendiri emang kulihat sangat ketakutan duduk didekat perempuan apalagi pas saat Asia berada disebelah kiri Issei sehingga kau sendiri berada pas dekat Asia nampak ketakutan, dan lagi aku membeberkan masa lalumu biar kedua pacarmu itu tahu kejadian yang menimpamu. Anggap saja balas budiku" jelas Arif santai yang nampak memikirkan nasib Ari itu yang membuat Ari terdiam

Dia nggak tahu temannya ini sepeduli itu kepadanya

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau beli minuman dan melihat teman kakakku juga kakakku jadi selamat menikmati masa mudamu" ucap Arif yang kini melambaikan tangan kanannya dan meninggalkan Ari disana bersama 2 pacarnya dalam keadaan panik. Ya mau gimana coba phobia Gynophobianya sudah dialami sejak kecil

Dan kini nampak jika Arif seorang diri saat ini. Ya mau gimana lagi dia sudah selesai memperbaiki sedikit phobia pada diri Ari tinggal diri Ari saja yang memperbaikinya dan kini dia membeli minuman di Vending Machine dan membeli minuman yang dia suka dan mulai meminumnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang OSIS

Pada saat berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dia melihat Ruruko adik kelasnya membawa tumpukan kertas dan dia yakini bakal dibawa menuju ke ruangan OSIS. Pada saat disana Arif menyapa

"Hai Ruko" Sapa arif sehingga Ruruko melirik dan tersenyum jika kakak kelasnya ada disini

"Hai Juga Arif-senpai" balas Ruruko

"Mau kemana emangnya?" tanya Arif yang melihat Ruruko membawa tumpukan kertas

"Ini mau aku bawa ke Ruang OSIS karena sebentar lagi mau diadakan acara festival di Akademi Kita" ucap Ruruko yang nampak agak keberatan membawa tumpukan kertas

Tanpa babibu Arif mengangkat setengah kertas itu sehingga nampak jika Ruruko terbantu sedikit

"Aku bantuin juga ya. Soalnya aku mau ketemu juga sama kakak" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan dari Ruruko

Dan kini nampak jika Arif membawa kertas tumpukan itu menuju ruangan kakaknya apalagi dia nampak digosipkan sama para gadis yang mana bunyinya kayak gini

"Lho itu siapa?"

"Kayaknya dia adik dari Kaichou"

"Hee... Kaichou memiliki seorang adik laki-laki?!"

"Iya. barusan kemarin Kaichou juga mengonfirmasi kalau pemuda yang bernama Arif itu adalah adiknya sendiri apalagi adik sepupu lho"

"Dan lagi dia nampak membantu anggota OSIS tanpa dimintain"

"Itulah dia. Dia mau membantu anggota OSIS kayak kerja ringan apalagi dia tidak terlalu sering membantu dikarenakan dia sedang bekerja mencari uang"

"Heee... ternyata adik Kaichou merupakan idaman para perempuan ya"

"Iya. Dia tidak hanya baik, tapi juga tegas, ramah, murah senyum, dan gampang kesal jika diganggu apalagi dia sering membuat lawakan sama teman anehnya belum lagi kabarnya dia pandai memasak"

"Hee... aku mau sama dia"

"Enak saja aku yang mau sama dia"

mendengar gosip seperti itu membuat wajah Arif memerah seketika walau disembunyikan sambil minum kopi yang dia beli

Sesampainya diruang OSIS nampak jika Ruruko mengetuk pintu dan dibalas masuk dari seseorang didalam sana

Dan bisa dilihat jika semua anggota OSIS pada sibuk dimana ada yang mengurus berkas festival, mencap stempel tanda disetujui festival dilakukan maupun tidak setuju, mengurus anggaran dan mengurus berbagai keperluan

"Kaichou maaf telat" ucap Ruruko

"nggak masalah. Dan lagi siapa yang membantumu?" tanya Sona karena wajah seseorang yang membantu Ruruko nggak kelihatan karena tertumpuk sama kertas

Pada saat diturunkan terlihat wajah Arif yang lelah dan membuat Sona kaget jika yang membantu Ruruko adalah adiknya sendiri

"A-adek" ucap Sona terbata-bata melihat Arif datang diruangannya sehingga para perempuan disana menghentikan kegiatannya termasuk Saji yang juga tercengang melihat kedatangan Arif yang merupakan adik dari Kaichou

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Arif bingung jika semua anggota OSIS menatap dirinya dalam keadaan bingung, tercengang, dan membatu

"Ke-kenapa adek kesini?" tanya Sona

"Apa Kak Sona nggak senang dengan kedatanganku kesini? aku sedih lho" ucap Arif yang dibuat pura-pura sedih yang membuat Sona kelabakan

"Ja-jangan pasang muka sedih adek. Kakak jadi merasa bersalah nih" ucap Sona yang nampak agak panik melihat adiknya yang sedih itu

"Hahaha... aku ingin mengerjai kakak karena aku rindu sama kamu kak" ucap Arif tertawa dan memeluk Sona karena dia tahu kalau Sona adalah kakaknya

Sona yang dipeluk tentu kaget. Jadi adiknya hanya mengerjai dirinya? pikir Sona dan kini membalas pelukan Arif karena dia tahu seorang adik pastilah butuh pelukan seorang kakak dan lagi dia nampak nggak peduli jika dia habis dikerjai sama adiknya sendiri

"Kamu ini suka sekali mengerjai Kakak. Apa sifatmu ini selalu mengerjai ibumu sendiri?" tanya Sona yang nampak mencubit hidung Arif yang membuat Arif tersenyum tidak bersalah

"begitulah" balas Arif yang senang mengerjai kakaknya yang rumornya selalu berwajah datar serta irit kata

Saji yang melihat malah terperangah jika Sona yang merupakan kaichou di OSIS bisa bersifat seperti seorang gadis apalagi kelihatan agak manja dan lagi sifatnya 1800 berubah jika ketemu Arif sendiri

"Oh ya katanya temanmu bernama Ari sudah mulai pacaran ya sama gadis kendo?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Iya. Dia sudah jadian pada saat kejadian datangnya ular kobra di Akademi Kuoh karena dia mengalami Gynophobia" ucap Arif yang membuat Sona tersenyum jika adiknya membantu teman anehnya itu

"Gynophobia. Apaan tuh?" tanya Saji yang sama sekali tidak tahu nama phobia itu

"Kau tidak tahu itu?" tanya Tsubaki balik dan dibalas gelengan dari Saji yang dibalas helaan nafas pasrah oleh Tsubaki

"Gynophobia itu suatu phobia dimana laki-laki ketakutan sama perempuan apalagi itu perempuan cantik. dan itu dialami sama Ari kawan dari adik Kaichou" ucap Tsubaki

"Dan dia sudah mengalaminya dari SD" tambah Arif yang membuat semua gadis OSIS kaget jika Ari sudah mengalaminya sejak dari Sekolah Dasar

**Skiptime saat sore**

Dan kini hari sudah sore dan bisa dilihat semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali klub ORC yang kegiatan klubnya bisa sampai tengah malam. Dan lagi hal hebat pernah terjadi pada Ari dimana dirinya yang mengalami Gynophobia sudah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit sehingga Arif bisa bersyukur mendengarnya terutama sahabat randomnya yang bernama Dion

Pada saat hari sudah sore terlihat jika Rias memasang wajah serius dan berkata

"Baiklah semuanya dengar" instruksi Rias sehingga semua menatapnya

"Hari ini ada suatu pergerakan aneh di salah satu bukit yang dekat dengan Akademi ini dan untuk itu kita dan tim OSIS akan memeriksa ke sana" ucap Rias

"Semua budakku tersayang ayo bergerak"

"Kayaknya ada ucapan yang salah" ucap Ari yang membuat semua meliriknya

"Memang apanya yang salah?" tanya Dion

"Kau tahukan kita manusia dan lagi kita bukan iblis reinkarnasi juga ada Arif yang merupakan adik Kaichou sendiri. apa masih bisa kita disebut budaknya?" tanya Ari yang membuat Rias tersadar.

Memang Ari, Dion, dan Arif adalah anggotanya apalagi bukan bidak iblis reinkarnasi apalagi Arif adalah Hybrid Akuma dari klan Sitri. seharusnya dia ucapkan adalah tim ORC saja karena ada manusia dan Hybrid Akuma di tim ORC

"Memang benar kata Ari-san" ucap Issei

"Umu.. kalo dilihat dari ucapan Ari-senpai memang benar. Mereka adalah anggota baru tim ORC juga mereka bukanlah budak dari Buchou sendiri sehingga nggak bisa Buchou ucapin 'budak tersayang' lagi" timpal Koneko yang juga menyetujui ucapan dari Ari

"Benar juga. Baiklah tim ORC mulai bergerak" ucap Rias yang mengoreksi ucapannya barusan

"baik Buchou" ucap tim ORC serempak sehingga Akeno menyiapkan lingkaran sihir ukuran 4x 5 meter dan langsung pergi ke bukit Akademi Kuoh

Sesampainya disana mereka berjalan-jalan untuk memastikan keadaan dan situasi pada saat beberapa langkah, Issei melihat seseorang yang tergeletak disana yang mana seseorang itu adalah orang yang dia kenal. Pada saat tiba disana Issei membalikkan badan orang itu dan alangkah kagetnya orang itu adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri

"Irina oi Irina. bertahanlah!" seru Issei yang mengguncang-guncangkan badan Irina yang nampak nggak direspon

"Asia cepat kesini" ucap Issei sehingga Asia pergi ke tempat Issei alangkah kagetnya dia melihat salah satu teman masa kecil Issei tergeletak dalam keadaan tak berdaya apalagi bajunya banyak yang robek sehingga payudaranya kelihatan

dan saat disembuhkan sama Asia dengan Sacred Gear Twilight Healing nampak Irina merespon dengan cepat penyembuhan itu

" u-ugh..." Dan terlihat Irina merintih kesakitan akibat luka yang diterimanya

"I-Irina kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei yang nampak khawatir

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.. Se-selain itu..."rintih Irina

" dia telah mengambil pedangku untuk menebasnya. Dan permohonanku kepadamu I-Issei-kun... To-tolong hentikan e-exorcist itu dan kalaupun b-boleh bunuh saja d-dia" ucap Irina yang kini mulai menutup matanya

"Irina bertahanlah oi Irina" ucap Issei yang nampak mengguncag-guncangkan tubuhnya itu walau percuma jika keadaan dari Irina yang memprihatinkan

dan tak lama kemudian muncullah lingkaran sihir dibelakang Rias dan Rias mengenalinya sehingga muncullah 2 orang disana yang mana sama-sama memakai kacamata tapi yang membedakannya adalah yang satu rambut panjang yang satu rambut pendek, yang satu memiliki mata ungu dan yang satunya lagi memiliki mata kuning keemasan

"Kaichou, Fukukaichou" ucap Kiba yang kelihatan kaget jika kedatangan ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS

Arif yang mendengar tentu melirik kebelakang jika Kakaknya ada disana bersama wakil ketua OSIS

"Kak Sona dan Kak Tsubaki" ucap Arif yang nampak kaget jika kakaknya tiba disana bersama wakil ketua OSIS kakaknya

Sona dan Tsubaki yang mendengar tentu tersenyum mendengarnya sehingga klub ORC nampak cengo seketika

'hati dingin seperti antartika bisa ditaklukan sama Arif sendiri?! mereka tersenyum hangat oi' batin tim ORC yang melihat wajah senyum hangat Sona dan Tsubaki yang ditujukan ke Arif apalagi ini pertama kalinya tim ORC melihat wajah senyum Tsubaki

"gyahahahaha... Akhirnya kalian datang juga" ucap sosok yang berabut putih dan memakai pakaian exorcist

"Freed Zelzan... jadi itu kau" ucap Issei marah jika dia tahu bahwa dia penyebab Irina terluka

"Ya itu benar. Akulah penyebab temanmu itu terluka" ucap Freed

"Heh... ternyata dia punya fetish cinta perang. Masokiskah dia?" tanya Arif

"Kalaupun masokis dia senang sekali dicambuk, dipukul, dan digampar cing" ucap Ari yang nampak nggak ada niat hidup melihat ada orang masokis didepannya

"Siapa kalian? aku yakini kalau kalian bertiga adalah manusia" tuntut Freed

"Memang aku dan dua temanku manusia. Asalkan kau tahu kalau aku pengecualian karena aku Hybrid Akuma" ucap Arif santai mendengar ucapan Freed yang terkesan menuntut

"Hahahaha... kalau itu akan aku bunuh kau" ucap Freed tertawa bahagia

"Coba saja kalau kau mampu. Masokis-chan" ejek Arif

"A-Arif. kau bakalan terluka jika melawannya"

"Tenang saja aku bakalan baik-baik saja kok" ucap Arif santai

"Karena di tempat asalku aku pernah berkelahi dengan temanku yang kerjanya suka menggangguku" tambah Arif yang kini memakai Sacred Gearnya dan maju ketempat Freed

Freed yang melihat nampak tertawa bahagia melihatnya jika lawannya adalah Hybrid Akuma.

"Gyahahahaha sekarang matilah kau" ucap Freed yang menghunuskan pedangnya tepat didepan Arif sehingga Sona menutup matanya nggak kuat melihat adik yang dia cintai terbunuh

**Tang**

Dan tak lama tanah pun menutup penglihatan sana karena Freed memakai Excalibur Destruction. Salah satu Excalibur yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur

Pada saat debu tanah itu menghilang karena angin terlihat jika Arif telah memakai senjata kesayangannya yang dia buat dari Sacred Gearnya sendiri apalagi kondisinya baik-baik saja yang membuat semua yang menyaksikan nampak kaget kecuali Ari dan Dion karena mereka sudah pernah melihat cara Arif bertarung walau agak bar-bar

"Terima kasih dengan sambutan hangatmu, karena itu baru saja permulaan" ucap Arif yang kini mengangkat tangannya keatas sehingga secara otomatis pedang yang dipakai Freed terangkat keatas

"Hyaaaa" teriak Arif yang kini melapisi tangan kanannya dengan elemen petir

**Buak wuush blaar**

Dan pada saat meninju perut Freed nampak Freed terlempar kearah pohon sehingga pohon tersebut langsung tumbang sekali hit damage. Dan hal itu membuat Sona kaget melihatnya jika adiknya satu kali pukul exorcist itu dan membuat exorcist terlempar dan menabrak pohon

"Heh. ini kah exorcist yang berani menyakiti teman masa kecil Issei? sungguh lemah" ucap Arif sarkas

"Sialan kau Hybrid Akuma" ucap Freed kesal

"majulah tolol" ucap Arif sarkas dan menantangnya dengan cara memaju mundurkan jari tangan kanannya sehingga nampak Freed kesal

"Teme..." ucap Freed kesal dan berniat menebas Arif namun terhenti karena ada lingkaran sihir disana

"Ada apa?" tanya Freed kesal jika dia dipanggil

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" balas Freed kesana

Dan tak lama kemudian, Freed menghela nafas pasrah dan berkata

"Kali ini kalian semua selamat, tapi tidak untuk yang disana" ucap Freed yang kini nampak membentangkan tangannya kearah pemukiman

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sona datar

"Gyahahaha... karena sebentar lagi pemukiman penduduk akan hancur apalagi uji cobanya akan dilakukan di Akademi Kuoh" ucap Freed yang membuat semua kaget jika uji cobanya akan dihadapkan ke pemukiman penduduk dan pusatnya berupa di Akademi mereka bersekolah

"Kau gila? kau itu exorcist tapi kenapa kerjamu itu membunuh manusia hah?!" maki Dion. Dirinya tidak suka umat manusia dibunuh karena tidak ada salah apalagi exorcist kerjanya hanya membasmi iblis bukan manusia

"Heh karena aku itu exorcist buangan jadi suka-suka aku" balas Freed

"Jadi nikmati waktu santai kalian" ucap Freed yang menghilang memakai lingkaran sihir

Dan kini nampak suasana khawatir disana terjadi karena dua hal yakninya pertama uji coba yang dilakukan di Akademi Kuoh dan kedua arah uji coba itu diarahkan ke permukiman penduduk

"Sial dia lolos" ucap Arif kesal

"Iya. ini sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan" ucap Ari kesal dan bercampur marah

"Sebaiknya kita kesana daripada banyak cingcong mulu" ucap Dion yang nampak marah dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lain

"Bagaimana dengan Irina?" tanya Issei

"Biar aku yang urus" balas Tsubaki yang kini menggendong Irina bagaikan bridal style dan langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

Setelah kepergian Tsubaki dan Irina kini tim ORC bergerak menuju Akademi Kuoh bersama Sona. Berbeda dengan Dion yang nampak melihat suatu benda yang berkilau dan nampak mengeluarkan kerlap kerlip disana sehingga dia berlari disana tanpa dideteksi tim ORC maupun OSIS

Sesampainya disana, nampak ada sebuah pedang dan sebuah kotak yang berbeda warna dimana pedangnya berwarna-warni namun berbeda dengan kotaknya yang berwarna merah darah dengan ada garis warna kuning

"Benda apa ini? sangat bagus sekali" ucap Dion yang memegang pedang itu dan dibalas respon dari pedang tersebut dengan mengeluarkan pendar warna warni

"Masa bodo. Lebih baik ambil saja" ucap Dion tanpa masalah dan membuat pedang itu terlepas dan tidak lupa juga membawa kotak itu sekalian

Pada saat berada diluar dia malah sendirian disana apalagi tidak ada tim OSIS dan ORC

"lho yang lain mana?" ucap Dion yang celingak celinguk nggak jelas dan dia baru sadar jika semua temannya melarikan diri ke Akademi Kuoh

"Sialan tu pada. Ninggalin gue sendirian disini" ucap Dion kesal yang mulai berlari walau agak kesulitan karena menenteng 2 benda ditangannya

**Sementara di Akademi Kuoh**

Di Akademi Kuoh terlihat 3 orang masuk ke lokal merela adalah Murayama, Katase, dan Uzuki karena mereka ada sesuatu yang diambil

"Oi apa kamu yakin bukumu tinggal Uzuki-chan?" tanya Murayama dan dibalas anggukan dari Uzuki

"Itu benar soalnya aku sudah mengecek bukuku dan nggak tahunya buku mata pelajaranku ketinggalan di sini" balas Uzuki

"Apa nggak bisa besok?" tanya Katase dan dibalas gelengan Uzuki

"Nggak bisa soalnya aku harus selesai hari ini tugasku" ucap Uzuki yang kini masuk ke lokal dan membawa senter dan menghidupkannya

Pada saat dihidupkan ada rasa takut didalam diri mereka karena hari sudah mau malam belum lagi suasana yang gelap pasti sangat menakutkan

**kembali ke tim OSIS dan ORC**

Kini setibanya tim ORC di Akademi Kuoh nampak tim Sona sudah siap melakukan penggunaan Barrier

"Rias aku akan menutupi sekolah ini dengan kekkai saat ini agar kegiatan kita tidak diketahui sama orang lain dan tolong usahakan kamu meminimalisirkan keadaan disana" ucap Sona dan dibalas anggukan Rias

"Dan Arif, aku mohon kepadamu tolong selamatkan nyawa teman kakak. Kakak nggak bisa menjaganya karena Kakak harus membuat penghalang disini ya" ucap Sona yang memohon kepada Arif dan dibalas senyuman dari Arif

"Nggak kakak suruh akan aku lakukan juga karena aku dan temanku pasti akan menjaganya. juga aku, Ari, dan Dion adalah anggota baru ORC" balas Arif yang nyengir yang membuat Sona merona melihatnya

"Apa kamu sudah menghubungi Lucifer-sama?" tanya Sona dan dibalas gelengan Rias

"Itu tidak bisa Sona, karena Onii-sama ada pekerjaan. Dan lagi kenapa tidak kakakmu saja? karena aku yakini dia tidak suka kalau kamu dan Arif terluka" ucap dan tanya Rias yang dibalas gelengan dari Sona juga

"Itu tidak bisa juga Rias. Karena Onee-sama juga dalam pekerjaan yang nggak bisa diganggu" ucap Sona

"Rias aku sudah menghubungi Sirzech-sama dan dia bilang pasukannya akan datang kesini" ucap Akeno tanpa permisi yang seenak jidatnya menelepon Sirzech

"Sialan kamu Akeno. Kenapa nggak kamu dengerin dulu ucapanku!" ucap Rias kesal karena dia nggak mau mengganggu pekerjaan kakaknya apalagi dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dengan mandiri

"Karena kalo aku mendengarkan ucapanmu pasti kamu tolak" balas Akeno

Dan kini Rias menghela nafas lelahnya terhadap perilaku Akeno. Lalu dia melihat kearah Ari yang sedari tadi celingak celinguk

"Ada apa Ari?" tanya Rias

"Si Toge mana?" tanya Ari balik karena dia tidak lihat Dion

Arif tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud sama Ari siapa lagi kalau bukan Dion

"Ya ampun, kemana dia pergi?" tanya Arif yang tidak lihat Dion

"Akupun tidak tahu njir dan lagi..." jeda Ari yang baru sadar jika Dion ketinggalan di bukit tadi

"Apa si goblok/idiot itu ketinggalan di bukit?!" tanya Arif dan Ari serempak dengan histeris jika dia meninggalkan temannya

Sementara yang lain baru sadar kalau Dion tidak bersama mereka

"Kita carinya nanti saja, lebih baik halau dulu musuh kita. Aku yakini kalau dia akan kesini mengingat kita akan ke Akademi" ucap Sona menenangkan dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Baiklah Sona, aku akan memercayakannya kepadamu" ucap Rias sehingga semua tim ORC masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah

"Aku percayakan kepada kalian semua" ucap Sona juga yang kini membuat Barrier seketika

**Sementara dengan Dion yang masih berlari**

"Sialan ini berat banget, dan lagi jaraknya tinggal berapa sih?" keluh Dion yang masih berlari menuju Akademi Kuoh

tak lama kemudian dia melihat Barrier dan untung jarak yang ditempuh cuma 15 menit karena lokasi tergeletaknya Irina tidaklah jauh

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Dion yang kini menyeka keringatnya yang banyaknya luar biasa

**Sementara di posisi 3 siswi Kuoh**

Sementara diposisi Murayama, Katase, dan Uzuki, mereka nampak berada di lokal mereka dan nampak mencari-cari buku milik Uzuki

**tring tring tring**

Dan tak lama kemudian kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang nampak transparan di langit Akademi Kuoh

"Semuanya lihat" ucap Murayama yang nampak menunjuk kearah jendela dan melihat ada sebuah sebuah kaca yang nampak menutupi area sekolah dan lagi itu hanya menutupi area sekolah saja tidak sampai ke seluruh permukiman penduduk dan itu disaksikan sama teman-temannya

Dan lagi mereka mulai melihat keluar kelas apalagi sudah mengambil bukunya Uzuki yang rupanya ada dilaci mejanya. Dan pada saat mereka lihat keluar mereka melihat ada two great onee-sama disana

Apalagi mereka melihat ada lingkaran yang bercahaya disana

"Haaaah~ Rias-oneesama ada disana apalagi keanggunannya sangat menawan" ucap Murayama yang nampak dimabuk cinta bersama Katase yang juga dimabuk cinta melihat kedatangan Two Great Onee-sama disana

Dan kini mereka kaget ada orang yang mereka kenal disana siapa lagi kalau bukan Ari juga orang yang mereka benci yakninya Issei

"Kenapa si Ero-Hyoudou disana bersama Ari-kun?" tanya Katase yang menatap nggak suka kearah Issei yang berlari bersama Ari apalagi ada semua tim ORC disana

"Dan lagi kenapa ada Hibiki-chan, Takane-chan, dan Miki-chan disana?" tanya Uzuki yang melihat girlband yang terkenal itu

**Kembali ke Rias CS**

Sementara Rias dan anggota ORC nampak berada di posisi Kokabiel berada dan melihat ada 3 orang disana yang Kiba kenal dimana Exorcist buangan yang bernama Freed Zelzan, Valper Galilei dan juga jendral malaikat jatuh yang menurut rumornya adalah maniak perang yang bernama Kokabiel

"Ternyata kau sudah sampai juga adik dari Maou Lucifer" ucap Kokabiel angkuh

"Atas nama keluarga Gremory sebaiknya kau menyerah Kokabiel" Seru Rias yang dibalas kekehan Kokabiel

"Ufufufufu... hahahahaha... coba saja kalau kau bisa menjatuhkanku Gremory" ucap Kokabiel

"Tapi sebelum itu kau dan tim rendahanmu itu harus melawan ini" ucap Kokabiel yang menjentikkan jarinya

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar dengan kobaran api yang besar. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul juga monster yang dikenal anjing berkepala 3. Konon dikenal sebagai anjing penjaga pintu neraka dia dikenal monster Cerberus

"Cerberus?! Kenapa anjing penjaga pintu neraka ada disini?" ucap Rias kaget melihatnya jika Cerberus itu dilepaskan di Akademi Kuoh

**Di Posisi Uzuki CS**

Sementara di Posisi Uzuki nampak jika Uzuki, Murayama dan Katase kaget melihatnya jika orang asing itu bisa memanggil anjing penjaga pintu neraka apalagi berkepala 3

"O-orang asing itu bisa m-memanggil C-Cerberus" ucap Katase tergagap berharap jika dia berada dalam mimpi

"Cerberus itu apa Katase-chan?" tanya Uzuki. Katase hanya bisa memaklumi karena temannya ini tidak tahu apa itu Cerberus apalagi karena pekerjaannya sebagai idol

"Cerberus itu adalah salah satu anjing penjaga pintu neraka. Konon anjing itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang-orang berdosa di neraka itu sampai hari akhir tiba" jelas singkat Katase dan membuat Uzuki ketakutan

**Kembali ke Posisi Rias CS**

Sementara di posisi Rias nampak Rias agak terintimidasi dengan wajah sangar Cerberus itu belum lagi kepalanya ada 3

"Ari akan aku urus Cerberus itu dengan SAcred Gearku" ucap Arif yang sangat yakin bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan Cerberus

Hal itu tentu membuat Sona dan peeragenya serta Rias dan peeragenya kaget mendengar jika Arif akan menghadapi Cerberus seorang diri

"Jangan bercanda Arif-san jika kau melakukan itu, Sona akan marah kepada Buchou" ucap Akeno memperingati tindakan bodoh Arif

"Aku tidak sudi jika makhluk penjaga neraka itu dikeluarkan disini. Apalagi ada permukiman didaerah sekitar sini. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada yang membunuhnya?" tanya Arif yang sudah marah melihat umat manusia akan dibantai disini jika tidak dihindari

"Ta-tapi""aku akan membantumu, Arif-san" ucap seseorang berambut biru yang dikenal dengan nama Xenovia

"Tidak usah. Kau bantu saja yang lain karena ini pertarunganku" ucap Arif yang kini nampak memakai Sacred Gear Elementalnya

'Bagaimana menurutmu Deathly?' tanya Ari kepada kalungnya itu melalui telepati

'Aku yakini dia bisa mengatasinya sebab tidak ada keraguan sama sekali didalam dirinya itu' Balas Deathly

'Dasar tidak disini tidak dimanapun Arif pasti akan menghabisi musuh yang akan membuat rusuh dibumi ini' Pikir Ari yang nampak tersenyum canggung

'Begitulah dengan temanmu master' balas Deathly

Arif yang melihat tersenyum canggung Ari malah bertanya

"Oi kenapa lu senyum sendiri?" tanya Arif yang dibalas kekagetan dari Ari

"A-ah itu... aku hanya kaget saja dengan keputusanmu barusan yang ingin melawan salah satu musuh Ultraman Nexus itu apalagi berkepala 3" ucap Ari

"Nggak ada yang lain?" tanya Arif lagi dan dibalas gelengan Ari

"Oh ya kalau mau kamu mau nggak mendengarkan permintaanku ini?" tanya Ari kepada Arif

"Memang apa?" tanya Arif lagi yang penasaran

"Lawanlah Cerberus itu dan kembalilah hidup-hidup. Itu permintaanku" Hal itu tentu membuat semua kaget lagi jika Ari mendukung keputusan Arif

"Ari-kun nanti kamu kena masalah sama Sona lho" peringat Kiba

"Akan aku lakukan apa keputusannya. Menurutmu, apa dia dalam keadaan takut dan akan mundur jika ada lawan yang sepadan dengannya?" tanya Ari yang menunjuk ke arah Arif yang nampak tersenyum jika dia diperbolehkan melawan salah satu penjaga pintu neraka itu

Hal itu membuat semua tim OSIS, ORC dan Xenovia kaget jika wajah Arif tidak menampakkan ketakutan malah senyuman mendapatkan tantangan baru

"Tolong kembalilah hidup-hidup agar Sona-kaichou tidak sedih dan menangis" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Lalu Arifpun berjalan santai kesana dan menatap serius Cerberus

"Baiklah Cerberus, lawanmu adalah aku dan mari kita bersenang-senang dengan tarian baru" ucap Arif yang kini menengadahkan tangannya keatas

"Zero!" Teriak Arif sehingga tangannya bercahaya terang dan mengelilingi Arif.

**Soundtack opening Ultraman Zero-susume Zero**

Tak lama kemudian cahaya itupun meredup dan menampilkan sosok ukuran belasan meter dengan sepasang tanduk menyerupai tanduk rusa, badan yang memiliki 3 warna, ada mutiara yang berwarna hijau disana, memiliki mata sangar dan terakhir ada besi didadanya itu

Semua yang menyaksikan perubahan pada Arif nampak kaget melihatnya karena mereka tahu Arif itu Hybrid Akuma dari Klan Sitri dan lagi unsur cahaya merupakan kelemahan iblis, tapi mereka baru tahu jika ayahnya Arif adalah manusia jadi pasti itu tidak meyakitinya

"Uwoh, dia keren sekali jadi Ultraman Zero" ucap Ari

**Eaa Teaaaaa**

Dan nampak Arif memasang kuda-kuda bertarung gaya Ultraman Zero dan mulai berkelahi dengan Cerberus

Saat Cerberus itu ingin menyerang dengan lompatannya hal itu bisa Arif hindari ke samping sehingga Cerberus itu hanya mendarat di tanah

Tak buang kesempatan, Arifpun menyerang dengan tendangan sehingga Cerberus itu terpenta disana dan mulai berdiri lagi dengan hentakan anginnya

'cih ternyata dia punya fisik yang lumayan' Batin Arif yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya

**Duosh duosh duosh**

Lalu Cerberus itu menembakkan bola api kearah Arif yang dibalas serangan tangan dan kaki dari Arif sehingga bola api yang dikeluarkan sama Cerberus itu padam seketika

Hal itu membuat Sona yang menjaga kekai kaget jika adiknya sangatlah kuat bahkan mampu mmenghadapi Cerberus itu sendirian tanpa bantuan

'O-otouto kamu sangat kuat' Batin Sona takjub melihat cara Arif menghadapi Cerberus

"Sona-kaichou. tolong ingatkan aku agar tidak membuatnya marah" ucap Saji ketakutan karena nggak mau merasakan pukulan Arif apalagi tendangan yang dikasih barusan kepada Cerberus barusan

"Kenapa Gen-chan apa kau takut?" tanya perempuan pakai bando ungu berambut coklat panjang sampai bahu dan memiliki oppai seperti Tsubaki

"Tentu saja aku takut. Dia sudah cukup berbahaya dan lagi tendangannya barusan pastilah cukup menyakitkan. Aku nggak mau menerima tendangan itu karena itu menyakitkan" ucap Saji yang nampak gemetaran jika berhadapan sama Arif

Tim OSIS yang mendengar penuturan Saji malah ketawa cekikikan jika Saji takut yang berhadapan sama Arif yang dalam mode bertarung itu barusan

Pada saat bersamaan Arif melihat ada 1 ekor lagi Cerberus disana yang membuatnya sedikit kaget

'Jadi dia bisa membelah diri ya? kurasa dia mirip bakteri dan lagi aku lihat mananya berkurang drastis saat membelah barusan' Batin Arif dan dia dapat melihat jika Cerberus itu hampir kehilangan seluruh mananya untuk menghadapi Arif

"Hehehe... bagaimana jika kembarannya itu menyerang seseorang disana" ucap Kokabiel yang menunjuk kearah jendela dan melihat ada 3 orang disana yang membuat tim ORC kaget seketika

"Bukannya i-itu Katase, Murayama dan Uzuki?" ucap Rias kaget jika dia tidak menyadari ada duo kendo dan seorang idol yang memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan trio teman masa kecil Arif

**Ctik**

dalam sekejap nampak jika Cerberus kembarannya itu berlari menuju lokal sana dan melompat sehingga nampak 3 perempuan itu berteriak

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak Katase, Murayama dan Uzuki jika akan dibunuh sama anjing penjaga pintu neraka

"Rasakan ini" teriak Issei yang menembak dragon shotnya dan berhasil mengenai Cerberus sehingga Cerberus berdiri dan menggeram kearah Issei

Murayama dan Katase tentu kaget jika orang yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah Issei sendiri yang dikenal Trio mesum. Dan kekagetan mereka bertambah saat melihat wajah serius dan tegas dari Issei sendiri

"Temme.. Jangan sakiti kawanku apalagi pacar Ari" ucap Issei sehingga nampak Katase dan Murayama merona mendengarnya.

Ya mereka sudah jadian sejak terjadinya insiden kedatangan ular kobra berjumlah 3 bahkan itu membuat semua pada ketakutan jika Ari mampu menaklukan ular berbisa

**Wush syat syat**

**Groaar**

Dan entah dari mana muncul senjata Ultraman Zero yang bernama Zero Slugger dan mengenai Cerberus sehingga nampak Cerberus menggeram sekali lagi kearah Zero

**T/L Note : Karena malas nulis yang bagian Arif dalam bentuk ultraman zero maka ane menggantinya dengan kalimat Zero biar lebih praktis dan tidak boros kata maupun kalimat**

melihat ada serangan belakang Zero langsung menghindar dan benar saja Cerberus lainnya mau mencakar Zero dengan kuat apalagi dengan taring tajamnya

**Strong Corona Zero**

Dan terlihat perubahan warna sama Zero dimana memiliki warna merah dan perah serta Zero Sluggernya berwarna emas

**[Ultra Hurricane]**

Teriak Zero yang kini melempar Cerberus dan entah kenapa ada angin tornado disana yang menerbangkan Cerberus

**boom **

Dan nampak Cerberus jatuh yang didahului punggungnya

**[Garnate Burst]**

Ucap Zero yang kini meluncurkan laser apinya dan berhasil mengenai Cerberus pertama hingga nggak bersisa dan menyebabkan Cerberus itu mati terbakar

Melihat ada serangan lainnya Zeropun terkena tendangan dari belakang secara tiba-tiba karena dia baru menyadari jika Cerberus kedua dikacangin

'Sialan. Aku lupa jika ada Cerberus kedua' Pikir Arif

Tak buang lama, Zeropun langsung menghindar dengan cepat karena tidak mau terkena serangan berikutnya

melihat sudah jauh kini Zero berganti ode dengan mode biasa dan kali ini dia berniat menebasnya dengan slugger miliknya

**Eaaaa**

LAlu Zeropun berlari dan menebas Cerberus dengan Sluggernya sehingga bisa dilihat Cerberus terus menerima serangan Zero tanpa ampun yang menyebabkan dirinya mundur

melihat musuh sudah mundur kini Zero memasangkan kedua sluggernya ke dadanya dan nampak jika ada sekumpulan cahaya biru berkupul di satu titik dimana tepatnya didada Zero

melihat sudah penuh kini Zeropun berkata

**[Zero Twin Shoot]**

Akhirnya laser itupun keluar dan membentuk huruf V dan berhasil mengenai Cerberus kedua hingga meledak. Dan tak disangka laser itu juga mengarah ke Kokabiel yang duduk santai sehingga Kokabiel nampak tersenyum meremehkan dan membuat tameng cahaya

**Tang**

Dan serangan pamungkas Zeropun ditahan tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena..

**krak krak pyar**

Karena serangan Zero terlalu kuat yang membuat Kokabiel kaget sehingga bahunya terkena serangan itu yang membuat dirinya menggeram

**Twuung**

Lalu Arifpun mereset kekuuatannya dan nampak jika dia mengalami kelelahan karena memakai 3 jurus dan memakai form zero pertama

"Kisama..." teriak Kokabiel yang marah besar jika tangannya putus karena terkena laser maut Arif

"Kau masih bisa melakukannya?" tanya Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Tim ORC nampak terkagum-kagum cara Arif melawan 2 ekor Cerberus sendirian apalagi Sona beserta OSIS juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan tim ORC dimana Arif mampu menumbangkan 2 ekor Cerberus yang dikenal makhluk penjaga pintu neraka tak terkecuali 3 siswi yang menatap Arif kagum dan Trio Idol

Dan lagi bisa dilihat tim ORC nampak kelelahan disebabkan mereka terlalu capek melawan Kokabiel dimana semua tim ORC mengeluarkan staminanya kecuali Ari yang nampak ketakutan seperti tikus dihadapan lusinan kucing yang mau memakannya

Lalu dimana maniak bertarung itu? jawabannya mudah dia kalah sama Kiba yang memakai kekuatan baru dari kristal pemberian Valper dan mendapatkan Balance Breaker baru yakninya Balance Breaker Sword of Betrayar dimana aura suci dan kegelapan bersatu saat Arif fokus melawan dua ekor Cerberus yang memiliki jumlah kepala yang sama

"Rasakan ini kalian manusia rendahan" ucap kokabiel sehingga nampak Arif menggunakan sihir penghalang apalagi nampak sihir penghalang itu berputar layaknya perisai ultraman gaia

**tang krak krak krak**

Karena tenaga yang sudah hampir habis akibat memakai form Ultraman Zero terlihat perisai Arif mengalami keretakan

**Wush trang wung wung wung dhuar**

Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ada didalam kekai. Ya Arif tahu sama Ari karena serumah sama Alice. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toge alias Dion yang menenteng 2 benda dimana yang satu pedang yang satu kotak setinggi dirinya

"Yo gimana kabar kalian berdua, keparat? meninggalkan gue di tengah hutan" ucap Dion yang kesalnya minta ampun

"meninggalkanmu dengkulmu. Kau saja entah darimana saja karena kita harus ke Akademi sompret" ucap Ari sengit

"Sudahlah bilang aja tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap Arif nyeleneh dengan santainya

"Gue bukan Kakashi si ero-sensei itu njir" balas Dion

"Ternyata ada manusia rendahan baru" ucap Kokabiel yang membuat Dion yang membuat Dion celingak celinguk

"Siapa yang dia maksud?" tanya Dion

"Ya kau lah Toge" Hal itu tentu membuat Dion agak marah mendengarnya dan berkata

"Nih gagak kayaknya harus gue panggang dulu nih. Emak ane saja belum pernah menghina ane seperti itu" hal itu tentu membuat semua orang kecuali Ari dan Arif malah menahan tawa

"Demi Dewa Zeus yang merupakan penjahat kelamin, pedang apa itu?" tanya Ari menunjuk pedang baru Dion

"Hanya pedang baru dan lagi ini nampak keren" balas Dion yang mengejek Ari yang membuat Ari kesal jika Dion dapat barang baru

"Boleh juga seleramu toge, pedangmu pedang baru dan kayaknya sangat kuat" ucap Arif yang membuat Dion agak kesal jika dikatai Toge

"Ya. Dan lagi hentikan sebutan Toge ke gue. gue bukan sayuran" ucap Dion kesal

Lalu Dionpun melirik kearah Kokabiel dan nampak mulai serius

"nee gimana kalau kita menghadapinya apa kalian ada rencananya?" tanya Dion dan dibalas tatapan serius Ari dan Arif

"itu tidak tahu, bro. kuyakini ini akan sulit dihadapi mengingat dia ada sayap" ucap Arif yang kini nampak masih memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras itu

"Gimana kalau.." dan nampak Arif dan Dion dirangkul sama Ari dan membisikkan rencananya untuk menghadapi Kokabiel dan dibalas seringai Arif dan Dion

"Gimana?" tanya Ari

"Akan aku lakukan" ucap Arif dan Dion bersamaan

"Apa sudah selesai diskusinya makhluk rendahan?" tanya Kokabiel

"Tentu saja gagak kecil" balas Arif

**Wush wush**

Dan nampak jika Arif dan Dion berlari kearah Kokabiel yang nampak terbang karena sesuai rencana Ari

Ketika Kokabiel menyerang dengan tombak cahayanya dan melesatkannya, nampak Dion langsung menangkis serangan Kokabiel sehingga serangan Kokabiel tidak kena

Tak buang kesempatan, Arif langsung berpindah ke arah Kokabiel dengan cepat yang membuat Kokabiel kaget

**Buak blar**

Tanpa ada suara nampak jika Kokabiel meluncur kebawah karena pelaku utamanya adalah Arif yang memakai jurus favorit animenya yakninya Hiraishin dan Rasengan

"Makan tuh Rasengan, gagak tua" ucap Arif sarkas

"Kisama!" teriak Kokabiel marah

"Jangan berpaling sama lawanmu" ucap Dion yang kini berada diatas punggung Kokabiel dan menghentakkan kakinya kewajah Kokabiel

**Baam**

Tanpa kasihan Dion memakai tumitnya dan berhasil mengenai pipi Kokabiel nampak jika Kokabiel mendapatkan lebam di pipi kirinya

**Cring cring**

DAn tak lama rantaipun datang dan disambut Dion dan mulai mengikat Kokabiel tanpa ampun bahkan jika berniat bergerak maka Kokabiel dibanting sama Arif yang ada di kakinya

Setelah seluruh badan Kokabiel terikat nampak sayapnya juga diikat karena akan kesulitan dihadapi jika Kokabiel dalam keadaan terbang

"Arif" ucap singkat Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif yang kini memakai mode petirnya

**Duosh syat syat syat jrash jrash**

**Arrrrrg**

dan nampak Kokabiel berteriak kesakitan ketika sayapnya dipotong oleh Arif dengan aliran petir itu

Akhirnya bisa dilihat jika Kokabiel sudah dalam keadaan tidak bersayap sama sekali dimana sayapnya sudah dalam keadaan putus ditambah serangan secepat kilat yang menyebabkan

"wow Rencana mereka sangat efektif" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Belum pernah aku lihat kekasihku bertarung seperti itu" ucap Murayama yang tengah merona melihatnya dimana kekasihnya (Ari) bertarung habis-habisan

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Arif-kun membunuh Kokabiel dengan sadis" ucap Miki dan dibalas anggukan duo idol lain yang bernama Takane dan Hibiki

"Kaichou mereka bertiga bisa melawan veteran itu. Apalagi Kokabiel adalah jendral dan komandan malaikat jatuh" ucap Momo kaget tidak percaya jika adik dari Sona mampu menghadapi Kokabiel apalagi berjumlah 3 orang

Itu adalah hal mustahil menurut tim OSIS dan ORC sebab mereka saja membutuhkan banyak peerage untuk menghadapi Kokabiel. Sedangkan yang mereka saksikan saat ini adalah 2 orang manusia dan seorang hybrid akuma mampu mengatasi Kokabiel yang merupakan veteran perang , itu adalah pencapaian besar

"Sialan kalian!" Seru Kokabiel merasa terhina jika dia diserang sama 3 orang manusia dan dia tidak sadar jika Arif adalah hybrid akuma dari klan sitri

"Akan aku hancurkan kalian semua" seru Kokabiel yang nampak menggeram marah

"Itu tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi" ucap sosok yang kini masuk ke kekai dan menghancurkannya sehingga menampakkan dua orang sosok yang satu sosok berarmor putih dengan mutiara birunya dan satunya lagi sosok yang dikenal oleh Ari dan Dion

"Ardi lu ngapain disitu?!" seru Ari yang nampak melihat Ardi terbang sehingga sosok yang disebelah sosok armor putih itu tersenyum melihatnya

"Yo Ari, Toge. Kurasa kabar kalian baik-baik saja" ucap Ardi santai

"Dan lagi siapa dia?" tanya Ardi nunjuk kearah Arif

"Dia kawan baru kita Di, namanya Arif Rahman dan dia Hybrid Akuma dari klan Sitri" ucap Ari sehingga Ardi agak kaget mendengarnya apalagi sosok berarmor putih juga kaget mendengarnya walau ketutup helm

"Menarik sekali" ucap Ardi

"Dan lagi lu nggak jawab pertanyaan gue Di, Lu ngapain disini?!" teriak Ari

"Oh maaf. Aku disuruh sama pak tua untuk nangkap gagak yang kalian serang tadi"

"Dan lagi mari aku antarkan kau ke pak tua Azazel, Kokabiel baik kau senang ataupun tidak" ucap sosok Armor putih itu

"Tidak... aku tidak mau kesana... aku tidak mau kesana" ucap Kokabiel yang membuat Arif dan yang lainnya sweetdrop melihat wajah ketakutan Kokabiel

"Sebaiknya kau diam karena kau kalah" ucap ardi yang kini mengeluarkan power of destruction dan menembakkan ke Kokabiel dan meleset

Rias yang melihatnya tentu kaget jika orang itu yang bernama Ardi bisa menembakkan power of destruction seperti dirinya

'S-siapa dia. Kenapa pemuda bernama Ardi itu bisa menembakkan power of destruction seperti diriku?' pikir Rias yang nampak kaget melihatnya apalagi didepan matanya sendiri

Lalu terlihat sosok armor putih itu menerjang Kokabiel dan menyerangnya dengan brutal dan lagi terlihat jika Kokabiel kewalahan melawannya

**Blar**

Sekali serangan kejutan nampak Kokabiel pingsan tak berdaya dengan mata merah tanpa pupil dan mulutnya yang menganga

"Sepertinya ini sudah selesai. Ayo Ardi kita harus pergi terlebih dahulu dari sini untuk menginterogasi Kokabiel" ucap sosok itu

"Kau duluan sajalah Vali, aku ada urusan sebentar sama temanku" ucap Ardi kepada sosok yang bernama Vali itu

"Terserah kau sajalah" ucap Vali singkat

"Dengarkan ini Gremory, Kokabiel bertindak hanya keinginannya sendiri dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pihak Grigory dan untuk itu aku selaku wakil dari Grigory meminta maaf atas apa yang diperbuat Kokabiel kepada kalian

**[Apa kau melupakanku putih?] **tanya sosok gauntlet tangan Issei

**(Hoo. Rupanya kau ya merah)**

"Ehh sarung tangan Issei berbicara dengan orang itu?" tanya Rias kaget melihat gauntlet Issei berbicara kepada armor putih asing itu

"Oi... Katakan padaku jika ini mimpi bahwa gauntlet Issei itu bisa bicara?!" Teriak Ari histeris melihat gauntlet Issei bisa bicara

"Apa sarung tangan Issei didiami sama makhluk halus seperti pocong, genderuwo, dan kuntilanak?" Tanya Dion nyeleneh dengan ekspresi ketakutan

**[Siapa yang kau maksud didiami sama makhluk halus hah?!] **tanya sosok yang mendiami gauntlet Issei dan meneriaki Ari dan Dion jika gauntlet Issei didiami sama makhluk halus

"Tentu saja kau kampret" maki Dion

**[Manusia rendahan seperti mu bernyali juga menghina Ddraig si naga surgawi dan merupakan salah satu longinus Boosted Gear]**

"Berarti dia naga pocong dong?" tanya Ari nyeleneh dan membuat entah kenapa seisi lapangan sana tertawa mendengarnya kecuali Ddraig marah ketika disebut naga pocong oleh Ari

**(ddraig sepertinya kita bertemu diwaktu yang aneh ya?) **ucap sosok itu ya walau hatinya ingin menertawakan Ddraig saat dikatai naga pocong oleh Ari

**[Begitulah Albion. Kita bertemu disaat yang kurang tepat apalagi aku dikira makhluk halus tak kasat mata]**

**(Sampai jumpa Ddraig)**

**[Sampai jumpa Albion]**

"Oi.. kau siapa?" tanya Issei

"Maaf saja aku tidak mau memperkenalkan diri saat ini" ucap Vali yang langsung pergi

Dan taklama kini kekkai itu menghilang di gantikan sama kedatangan tim OSIS. Pada saat tiba nampak timm OSIS kaget jika mmereka kedatangan 2 gadis klub kendo dan 1 orang penyanyi idol

"Ke-kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Sona

"Bukannya kekai yang aku buat dan tidak bisa ditembus itu sudah aku pasang?" tanya Sona lagi yang kaget jika 3 orang itu bisa masuk

"Mungkin karena sebelumnya Kak Sona tidak sadar jika mereka sudah ada disini sebelumnya" balas Arif

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sona lagi

"Coba kakak pikir pertama kita semua bertemu di bukit belum lagi sama exorcist, lalu kedua kita semua bergegas ke sini tanpa kita sadari kalau mereka sudah ada dikelas dan lagi tidak diketahui sama Kokabiel tadi apalagi kakak belum memasang kekai tadi" jelas Arif yang membuat Sona baru tahu kapan mereka masuk

"Itu berarti" ucap Sona

"Ya dan itu saat kita bergegas ke Akademi Kuoh" balas Arif singkat

"Dan kuharap kalian bertiga bisa menyembunyikan aktivitas ini" ucap Rias

"Memang kenapa Rias-oneesama?" tanya Katase

"Kalau kalian membeberkannya ada kemungkinan kalian bertiga dibunuh tanpa pandang bulu apalagi Katase dan Murayama adalah pacar Ari" ucap Arif serius

"Lalu apa ada cara agar kami bisa menyembunyikan aktivitas gaib ini?" tanya Murayama takut jika dia dan 2 teman lainnya dibunuh

"ada 2. Pertama kalian harus tetap tutup mulut dan kalian bisa menjadi bagian dari klub OSIS ataupun ORC dan bisa mengetahuii kejadian gaib saat ini atau yang keduanya kalian harus menjadi peerage 2 klub tadi dan kalian harus menyembunyikan identitas kalian yang baru sebagai iblis" ucap Arif yang nampak serius memikirkan kejadian di masa depan

"Lalu kenapa kamu dan 2 teman barumu nggak terbunuh?" tanya Katase

Lalu Rias menjelaskan secara detail apa yang terjadi dimulai dari pertemuan absurd dimana mau masuk ke aula pertunangan malah menjadi dikejar-kejar nggak jelas, lalu berakhir menjadi pertarungan melawan Raiser yang merupakan pewaris Phenex sampai identitas Arif sebenarnya yang merupakan adik dari Sona Sitri sendiri

"Jadi kamu adalah adik dari Sona Sitri?" tanya Uzuki dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Iya. Aku baru tahu pas saat Sona-kaichou membeberkan siapa nama bibinya yang mana merupakan nama ibuku" ucap Arif

**Sementara di Posisi Ari dkk**

Sementara di posisi Ari, nampak Ari bercengkrama sama Ardi sahabatnya dari Medan

"Oi.. Ardi. Gimana kabar mu disini?" tanya Ari

"Yaaa.. cukup baiklah dan lagi gimana kabar lu sendiri? apa lu udah lunasin hutang lu?" tanya Ardi yang buat Ari keringatan

"Dia mana mau melunasinnya bro, yang ada dia mah bilang bulan depan saja atau nggak pas saat lebaran saja" balas Dion yang membuat Ari keringatan lagi

"Dion jangan lu beberkan itu dong!" Seru Ari

"Emang kenyataannya kan?" tanya Dion yang membuat Ari bungkam seketika

"Hahaha.. Seperti biasa lu nggak pernah ngebayar hutang lu ya" ucap Ardi

"Ya karena bapak gue beli barang kagak jelas dan menjadi kolektor barang itu makanya uang yang mau gue gunakan untuk lunasin malah kagak ada malahan" balas Ari karena tahu sifat bapaknya kayak apa

Lalu nampak Rias berjalan kearah Ardi dan bertanya perihal barusan

"Ardi, barusan itu kekuatanku kan?" tanya Rias

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ardi santai

"Jangan bohong kau. Itu jelas kekuatanku dan lagi kau mendapatkannya dari mana?!" Tanya Rias

"Lusa kau akan tahu juga rambut merah" balas Ardi datar

"Maaf Ari, Dion aku mau pergi dulu" ucap Ardi dan dibalas anggukan dari Ari dan Dion

"Setidaknya perkenalkan nama lengkapmu dong" ucap Arif

"namaku Ardi, Ardi Pramono dan namamu?" ucap Ardi memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakannya ke Arif

"Arif, Arif Rahman" balas Arif singkat

"Sampai ketemu Arif di perjanjian damai 3 fraksi" balas Ardi yang menghilang memakai lingkaran sihirnya

"Itu memang temanmu Ari?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ari

"Kulihat dia nampak kesepian sekali memang kenapa dengannya ya?" tanya Arif

"Dia dari dulu sudah ditinggal ibunya apalagi sejak mulai 1 tahun" balas Ari yang membuat semua kaget jika Ardi sudah ditinggal ibunya sejak umur 1 tahun

"Dan aku baru tahu dia punya kekuatan yang mirip ketua Rias" Tambah Ari. Dan Rias nampak kaget jika orang yang memakai kekuatan seperti dia sudah ditinggal cukup lama oleh orang tuanya sejak umur 1 tahun

"Kasihan sekali"

"Orang tuanya benar-benar kejam"

Dan itulah ucapan dari 2 gadis kendo yang nampak iba melihat penderitaan Ardi

"Oh ya sebisa mungkin kalian rahasiakan mengenai ini karena kalau kalian beberkan pasti kalian dibunuh sama pihak iblis" ucap Rias yang nggak mau 3 gadis itu terluka

"Baik Rias-neesama/senpai" ucap Katase dan Murayama serta Uzuki bersamaan

setelah 3 orang itu pergi nampaklah yang bersisa hanya tim ORC, tim OSIS, dan tim Ari

"Sekarang gimana? apa harus kami yang membereskannya?" tanya Rias lagi yang melihat banyak bangunan yang rusak parah akibat serangan Arif yang memakai jurus terlarangnya belum lagi tanah yang menjadi kawah akibat serangan Kokabiel yang melempar Light Spear kesana kemari

"Kalau tanah biar aku urus" ucap Arif yang menggunakan handseal Naruto

"Doton" ucap singkat Arif

**Boom**

Dan nampak tanah yang berkawah itu tidak ada kawanya lagi bahkan lapangan yang rusak sudah seperti sedia kala seolah-olah tidak terkena serangan apapun yang membuat semua tercengang melihatnya

"Cepat sekali bro" ucap Ari yang melihat jurus andalan Arif yang dipakai sang Shodaime

"Hehehe" balas Arif cengengesan yang bergaya seperti Zero yang mana membersihkan bagian bibirnya itu

"Sepertinya tinggal bangunan saja lagi" balas Sona yang merasa terbantu sama Arif adiknya sendiri

"Dan adek, kamu pulang saja duluan ya karena Kakak nggak mau kamu terlalu larut tidurnya" ucap singkat Sona dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Iya kakak" balas Arif singkat dan mencium pipi Sona yang membuat Sona merona sekali lagi jika dicium sama adiknya itu

"Yuk kawan-kawan kita langsung tidur dirumah karena udah mau dekat jam 10 malam" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan lainnya

"Ketua Rias kami mohon pamit dulu" ucap Ari yang membungkuk dan dibalas anggukan Rias

"Iya.. Hati-hati dijalan" balas Rias yang nampak tersenyum melihat kesopanan Ari cs

Kini yang bersisa tinggallah tim OSIS dan ORC yang nampak sedikit membantu pekerjaan OSIS

"Sona aku sama yang lain pulang dulu" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan Sona

"Iya nggak apa-apa Rias. Sebentar lagi perbaikannya sudah selesai" ucap Sona yang nampak kini memperbaiki bangunan yang retak akibat serangan dari Arif dan Kokabiel walau sudah dibersihkan sedikit sama Arif yakninya tanah yang sudah hancur akibat light spear Kokabiel dengan elemen tanahnya

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin segini saja aku masukkan cerita dari chapter 8 yang judulnya pertarungan dengan Kokabiel**

**Dan disini akan aku jelaskan sedikit kenapa Arif Rahman atau Arif Sitri bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya. Itu disebabkan karena sacred gearnya memiliki elemen cahaya dan disitu ada beberapa elemen yang ada didalam sacred gear Arif seperti air, tanah, api, udara, petir, cahaya, kegelapan, dan beberapa elemen lainnya sehingga Arif bisa terlihat op disini **

**Lalu mengenai kemunculan Ardi Pramono akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya mengenai siapa dirinya karena di chapter ini dia hanya membantu Vali untuk menangkap Kokabiel walau sudah dilibas duluan sama 3 random (Ari, Arif dan Dion)**

**Lalu mengenai Dion yang dapat 2 item itu akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya yang mana judulnya pertemuan 3 fraksi yang nggak tahu akan terjadi kapan di publish**

**Arifrahman 223 logout-==========**


	9. datangnya keluarga Ari dan Arif

yo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yuk kita lihat

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari Firmansyah x Murayama x Katase**

**Dion Permana Agung x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi Pramono x ?**

**Arif Rahman x Hibiki Ganaha x Takane Shijou x Miki Hoshii**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 9 : datangnya keluarga Ari dan Arif

Start story

Kini pagi hari nampak jika 3 pemuda dan 5 pemudi nampak tertidur lelap ya alasannya karena mereka baru saja mengalahkan Kokabiel sang malaikat jatuh apalagi dia adalah gubernur jendral

**Kriiing**

Dan entah kenapa jam weker yang berisik itupun membangunkan penghuni rumah itu

"Iya aku bangun nih" ucap Arif yang langsung mematikan jam wekernya apalagi dia dalam keadaan ditindih sama 3 teman masa kecilnya sendiri

"Takane, Hibiki, Miki bangun sudah pagi lho" ucap Arif karena dia nggak mau telat ke sekolah apalagi saat ini

"Iya" balas mereka serempak yang kini nampak mengucek mata mereka yang masih nampak ngantuk

"Kalian mandilah dulu nanti aku nyusul ya" ucap Arif yang kini membelai kepala trio idol itu yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya dan dibalas anggukan mereka

Lalu Arif pergi kebawah dan langsung membangunkan 2 makhluk nista itu pakai sihir airnya apalagi dilakukan dipintu karena diketahui jika 2 orang yang dikenal makhluk nista itu susahnya bangun pasti luar biasa apalagi sudah kayak kerbau

**Byuur**

dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah nampak jika Arif memakai sihir air dari sacred gearnya dan mengarahkannya ke kamar Ari dan Dion sehingga 2 orang itu berteriak

"BANJIR BANJIR" teriak Ari dan Dion karena habis disiram air dingin seperti antartika

Arif sendiri entah kenapa menahan tawanya biar nggak kena bogem dari 2 makhluk nista itu

Lalu Arifpun masuk kekamar Alice yang ditempati sama Alika dan Uzuki karena Uzuki dibuat sekamar dengan dirinya

"Alice, Alika, Uzuki bangun nanti telat ke Akademi" ucap Arif yang mengguncangkan badan Alice yang membuat 2 orang lain itu terguncang juga

Akhirnya 3 orang itu terbangun juga dengan mata dikucek karena baru bangun

"Sudah jam berapa Rif?" tanya Alice

"Jam setengah 7 dan kita sudah telat nih" ucap Arif sehingga orang itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi

**Skiptime**

Kini tim Ari cs mulai berjalan menuju Akademi Kuoh karena mereka hampir telat dan apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan 07:20 apalagi wajah Ari sangat kesal entah apa

"Kenapa denganmu Ri?" tanya Alice

"Aku nggak tahu juga Alice, tiba-tiba saja ada air yang membasahiku dan juga Dion karena dia barusan juga kena air dingin dikamarnya" mendengar itu tentu Arif hanya menatap serius kedepan berbeda dengan hatinya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa ini ulah lu Rif?" tuduh Dion

"Yeee... enak saja lu nuduh gue tanpa bukti bro. dan lagi gue kan membasahi lu kan cuman kemarin ya mana tahu gue lu diguyur ama air dingin dikamar lu" balas Arif menolak kenyataan itu jika dia adalah pelakunya

"Kan Sacred Gear lu kan bisa menyemburkan air apalagi lu adik dari Sona" ucap Ari

"Kan tidak dipakai untuk hal aneh juga bro. Ane saja kan pakai kalau untuk lawan makhluk kuat" balas Arif

'iya juga ya' pikir Ari dan Dion bego

**Skiptime**

Kini Arif cs tiba di Akademi Kuoh apalagi tim OSIS saat ini sedang berpatroli dimana ada kakaknya dan perempuan berambut silver yang nampak berpatroli

"Pagi Kak Sona" sapa Arif dan dibalas senyum hangat sang kakak

"Pagi juga Arif" balas Sona yang mngacak rambut Arif dengan senyum menawannya

"Oh ya Adek. Nanti kamu sama teman-temanmu ngumpul di ruang klub ya. Karena saat ini akan ada pengumuman dari Kakak nanti" ucap Sona dengan nada memerintah dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Iya Kak Sona" balas Arif yang kini mulai masuk kedalam lingkungan Akademinya

"Yo Issei" sapa Arif yang masuk kedalam kelasnya

"Halo juga Arif" balas Issei

**Skiptime**

Dan kini Arif CS telah berada didalam klub bersama tim OSIS dan ORC

"Sona kenapa kita berkumpulnya ada diruang klub?" tanya Rias penasaran

"Begini Rias. Maou-sama bilang bahwa tempat sekolah kita akan dijadikan tempat rapat" ucap Sona yang buat kaget Rias

"Memang rapat apa?" tanya Rias

"Rapat 3 fraksi" balas singkat Sona yang membuat Rias terdiam seketika

"Dan juga Lucifer-sama ingin kamu membawa Ardi itu ke pertemuan 3 fraksi karena dia ingin bertanya kepada dia di pertemuan itu"tambah Sona lagi yang buat Rias menepuk jidatnya

"Akan aku usahakan tapi kayaknya dia bakalan nggak mau ikut" ucap Rias karena dilihat kemarin aja dia merasa kalau Ardi tidak akan ikut kesana

"Akan aku usahakan dia ikut kalau perlu biar kuseret dia kesini" ucap Ari yang nampak sudah lama tidak menyeret Ardi ke klub ORC kesini lagi

"Apa hanya itu pengumumanmu Sona?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan Sona

"Aku rasa hanya segini saja pengumuman yang aku ucapkan" ucap Sona ke Rias

Lalu nampak Sona pergi bersama tim OSIS dengan lingkaran sihirnya sehingga tim OSIS menghilang disana

"Baiklah kurasa kita harus pulang dulu karena harus ngurus orang tua dan kakak kita yang akan kesini" ucap Ari

"Aku juga Kak Noshiro dan Ryuhou akan kesini juga" ucap Arif

"Kau memiliki kakak selain Sona?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Mereka kakak tiriku karena mereka dari ibu yang berbeda sedangkan aku dari Narumi Sitri kakak dari Natsumi Sitri ibu dari Sona Sitri" Ucap Arif yang dibalas anggukan paham dari tim ORC dan 2 random

"Kalau gitu tunggu apalagi ayo beres-beres" ucap Ari dan dibalas anggukan Arif dan Dion juga trio idol itu yang juga mmau pulang kerumah teman masa kecilnya ini

"Kami izin dulu Kak Rias karena kami mau urus rumah dulu" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Rias

"Hati-hati dijalan" balas Rias

"Iya" balas mereka serempak

Kini 3 orang itu pergi dari ruangan itu sehingga menyisakan tim ORC saja termasuk Alice dan Alika

"Kamu nggak ikut pergi?" tanya Rias karena dia tahu Alice dan Alika serumah dengannya

"Kurasa tidak, karena trio idol itu saja sudah cukup menurutku" balas Alice dan diangguk setuju sama Alika

"Dan lagi kayaknya kita butuh rumah ukuran besar deh" celetuk Alika yang dilirik semua tim ORC

"Memang kenapa? apa menurutmu tempatnya sudah kekecilan?" tanya Alice dan dibalas anggukan dari Alika

"Itu benar. coba saja kamu bayangin Alice-chan kita tidur sama keluarga Ari dan kakak Arif pastilah sempit. Dan lagi kamar kita ada 4 buah dan sudah ditempati semua. Dimana nanti kalau kakak Arif dan keluarga Ari tidur?" tanya Alika yang membuat semua paham tidur serumah dengan keluarga besar pasti akan membuat rumahmu terasa kekecilan

**Posisi Ari CS**

Di posisi Ari nampak Ari CS membawa belanjaan karena mereka ingin membereskan rumah. ya karena belanjaan mereka hanya berupa makanan dan minuman saja

"Arif kayaknya kita harus membereskan kamar deh"

"Yoi.. Apalagi kamar kamu yang nampak seperti kapal pecah" balas Arif ke Dion

"Kau ingin aku gampar ya?" tanya Dion kesal

"Sorry men gue masih ingin menyesap apa itu bercinta" balas Arif sekenanya

**Sementara di Tokyo Jepang**

"Kak Ryuuhou.. Apa kakak yakin kita ke Kuoh?" tanya Noshiro dan dibalas anggukan Ryuuhou

"Iya dek karena kata Arif, Dia ada disana"

"Permisi" ucap Andi ayahnya Ari

"Iya ada apa?" tanya sopan Noshiro

"Apa kalian akan ke Kota Kuoh? aku dengar kalian akan ke Kuoh karena adik kalian ada disana" ucap Andi dan dibalas anggukan Noshiro dan Ryuuhou

Mendengar ada 2 orang yangg pergi kekota Kuoh nampak Andi dan 3 anaknya bisa bernafas lega

"Oh ya nama kalian siapa? namaku Andi Firmansyah dan ini anak-anakku. mereka bernama Ayu Lestari, Rani Lestari dan Luna Lestari"ucap Andi memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Ryuuho dan ini adikku namanya Noshiro" Ucap Ryuuhou memperkenalkan diri dan mengelus kepala Noshiro yan dibalas tatapan ngambek

"Jangan sentuh kepalaku Kak Ryuuhou. Aku jadi kelihatan seperti anak kecil nih" ucap Noshiro dengan wajah ngambek

"Maaf-maaf" balas Ryuuhou yang kelihatan gemas sama perilaku Noshiro

"Daripada makin lama yuk kita langsung berangkat ke Kota Kuoh" usul Rani dan dibalas anggukan lain

Kini mmereka menaiki bus untuk pergi ke Kota Kuoh. Pada saat didalam bis nampak Ayu, adik Ari bertanya ke Noshiro

"Kak Noshiro, kalau boleh tahu adik kakak seperti apa?" tanya Ayu penasaran

"Adikku sangat bisa diandalkan, dia selalu membuat kami tertawa, tersenyum dan dia selalu menanggung penderitaan kami seperti kesedihan kami dan untuk itu kami ingin selalu bisa menghibur adik kami sendiri dan ingin berada di sampingnya" jelas Noshiro

**kembali ke posisi Ari CS**

diposisi Ari nampak Ari lagi membereskan rumah bersama trio idol apalagi yang paling banyak membereskan rumah itu Arif, Hibiki dan Ari. sedangkan si pemalas yang bernama Dion, dia lagi tidur di sofa malas walau dia kerjanya sedikit seperti cuci piring

setelah 45 menit nampak Ari CS pada ambruk di lantai karena terserang lelah

"Capeknya" ucap Hibiki

"ini penyiksaan" ucap Miki

"Yang paling tersiksa aku sendiri yang membereskan piring itu" Gerutu Dion

"itu ringan toge, yang berat itu yang dilakukan Arif dan lu malah asyik duduk malas di sofa anjir" balas Ari kesal

pada saat Arif keluar dari beres-beres nampak jikla wajah Arif kelelahan sekali belum lagi kakinya yang gemetaran sehingga nampak Arif baru ambruk disebelah Takane apalagi wajah Arif dekat sekali dengan oppainya Takane sehingga Takane nampak merona jika wajah Arif berada didekat oppainya

"T-Takane-chan, tolong biarkan aku tidur di payudara mu" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Takane sehingga nampak Arif menidurkan kepalanya di oppai Takane yang lumayan besar dan nampak terlelap dia tidur disana dengan banjir keringat

"Sepertinya Arif-kun cukup kelelahan" ucap Miki yang kini memeluk Arif disebelah kanan

"Maa na" balas Hibiki yang memeluk erat Arif

Sementara Dion dan Ari nampak cemburu melihatnya

'Sialan, ini orang asik bener hidupnya' pikir Dion

'Sialan, jika ada Murayama dan Katase disini ingin sekali aku memeluk mereka erat' pikir Ari yang nampak cemburu melihat Arif dapat 3 perempuan manis

**Skiptime**

Dan kini nampak 5 orang perempuan dan 1 laki-laki berada didepan rumah Ari sehingga Andi selaku ayah Ari bertanya

"Kenapa kalian belum pergi?" tanya Andi

"Lho. Kami-kan ke rumah adik laki-laki kami"

"Iya aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa ke rumah anak kami?" tanya Andi

"Soalnya rumah adik kami ada disini"

"Lho kalau gitu rumah anakku juga disini" ucap Andi jika rumah anaknya dan 2 perempuan bersamanya ada disini dan bisa dikatakan serumah

**Kriet**

Dan nampak jika ada 2 pemuda berambut hitam tengah nampak lesu sekali dan diketahui 6 orang saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Arif dan Ari

"Ada apa sih, Kak Ryuuhou, Kak Noshiro? berisik tadi diluar" tanya Arif

"Iya nih, kami aja lagi sibuk membereskan rumah nih" ucap Ari yang menyetujui perkataan Arif

"Lho kamu tinggal berdua saja, Arif?" tanya Noshiro kaget

"Nggak sih kak lebih tepatnya 1 laki-laki lagi dan 6 orang perempuan disini kak. Makanya aku dan yang lain lagi siap-siap membereskan kekacauan ini didalam rumah. belum lagi kamar seseorang yang terlihat seperti meteor jatuh" ucap Arif santai yang masih loyo

Ari yang mendengar tentu nampak menahan tawa jika yang dimaksud sama Arif adalah Dion yang kamarnya seperti kapal pecah

"Lalu kenapa kau disini juga, Ari?" tanya Andi selaku ayahnya Ari

"Kan aku tinggal sini sama Arif. Apalagi aku, Dion dan Arif serumah" ucap Ari santai

"Dion disini juga?" tanya Andi dan dibalas anggukan sama Ari

fix, sekarang 3perempuan sudah ada 5 perempuan dimana 3 perempuan teman masa kecilnya plus kedua kakaknya saat ini bakalan tidur seranjang denganku pikir Arif

'Apa hidupku akan diberikan kenikmatan atau kesengsaraan olehmu Kami-sama?' batin Arif jika surga dunianya bakalan berada saat mau tidur

**skiptime**

Dan kini nampak jika semua orang berdiri diluar nampak masuk dan alangkah senangnya Ryuuhou dan Noshiro jika ke-3 teman masa kecil Arif yang merupakan idol itu bersekolah dengannya bahkan seranjang tidurnya yang membuat hati Ari dan Dion makin tersakiti

Setelah acara bersih-bersih dan menata ruang serta pembagian kamar dimana Dion tidur dengan Andi dan 3 perempuan yang merupakan adik dan kakak Ari tidur dengannya karena Ari yakini jika Dion bakal berbuat mesum kearah Ayu dan langsung dicegah biar nggak semakin gila Dionnya jika tidur dengan perempuan secantik ayu dengan tubuh lolinya

"dek Ayu gimana sekolahmu disana?" tanya Ari penasaran

"Sangat menyenangkan bahkan aku punya banyak teman uwa" balas Ayu

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Uwa senang mendengarnya" balas Ari yang mengusap kepala Ayu sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya

"Kalau kamu bagaimana sekolahmu Arif?" tanya Noshiro yang juga penasaran

"Banyak teman juga kak. Apalagi perempuan sehingga aku sulit melakukannya serta aku baru tahu jika kakak kelasku itu adalah kakak sepupuku" balas Arif

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu siapa ibu kandungmu dek?" tanya Ryuuhou dan dibalas anggukan dari Arif dan dibalas helaan nafas syukur dari 2 kakaknya sehingga Arif menatap heran. kenapa mereka malah menghela nafas syukur seperti itu sih? pikir Arif

"ada apa kak?" tanya Arif

"Nggak ada apa-apa dek. Dan lagi dek, apa adek akan meninggalkan kita berdua jika kamu sudah ketemu sama orang tuamu kembali yakninya ibumu dan saudara sepupumu itu?" tanya Ryuuhou yang buat Arif kaget mendengarnya

Memang bertemu kembali sama keluarga adalah mimpi setiap anak karena pasti merindukan sosok ibu belum lagi saudara sepupu. tapi melupakan seseorang yang menjaga kita sejak dari lahir sampai saat ini pastilah menyakitkan

Sementara Ari dan keluarganya nampak kaget mendengar penuturan Ryuuhou. Karena apa yang dikatakan Ryuuhou tidak salah karena bisa saja seseorang yang mengadopsi atau menjaganya pasti akan melupakannya jika ketemu orang tua kandungnya

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua kakak, karena walau bagaimanapun tak peduli kakakku ada berapa aku akan tetap bersyukur karena aku senang memiliki 2 atau bahkan 4 bahkan lebih orang kakak yang mau bersamaku. Dan aku ingin melihat wajah dan senyum kakak yang hangat itu ketika aku kembali juga aku ingin ketemu sama ibu Kak Ryuuhou dan Kak Noshiro" jelas Arif

Seketika jawaban tak terduga dari Arif membuat Ryuuho dan Noshiro kaget tidak percaya jika Arif menerima mereka walau status hubungan mereka adalah adik dan kakak angkat karena Noshiro dan Ryuuhou bukan kakak kandung Arif melainkan kakak tiri Arif

"Terima kasih dek sudah menganggap aku dan adikku ini sebagai kakakmu" ucap Noshiro yang memeluk Arif dengan tangisan haru begitu juga dengan Ryuuhou

Pemandangan ini tentu diabadikan sama Ari dan Dion dengan memoto mereka dan menjadikan foto itu sebagai foto Wallpaper Whatsapp

Dan kini nampak jika Arif dan lainnya tengah mengurus kamar yang bakal ditempati sama keluarganya juga keluarga Ari

"Arif-kun jangan kau paksakan badanmu ya. Kamu masih lelah lho" ucap Takane

"Itu benar. Jangan sampai kamu pingsan lho" ucap setuju Miki yang memegang tangan Arif

"Ini tinggal sedikit lagi kok Takane, Hibiki. Juga aku tidak apa-apa kok" balas Arif

dan tak lama Noshiro malah memeluk Arif dari belakang karena khawatir dengannya

"Kak Noshiro" ucap Arif yang dipeluk

"Turuti saja perkataan teman masa kecilmu itu ya. Jangan sampai kamu pingsan karena mengerjakannya sendiri apalagi masih banyak lho yang bakal dilakukan jadi biar Kakak yang urus ya" ucap Noshiro yang mengelus kepala Arif

"Tapi Kak." jeda Arif yang dibalas senyum hangat Noshiro

"Istirahat dulu ya.. Dan juga Takane, Miki kalian temani tidur calon suami kalian ya apalagi ada Hibiki juga" ucap Noshiro menggoda Takane dan Miki yang membuat Takane dan Hibiki merona seketika

"I-iya" ucap mereka serempak

Dan kini Arif dibawa kekasur yang mana ada Hibiki disana yang kini sudah pakai pakaian bebas. Dimana baju berwarna hitam putih garis horizontal dan memakai rok selutut warna hijau

"Kau nggak apa-apa Arif?" tanya Hibiki

"Dia terlalu capek. kita temani dia tidur yuk" ajak Takane dan dibalas anggukan setuju yang lainnya

Nampak Arif dibaringkan dikasur sama Miki dan dipeluk karena lelah belum lagi mulut Arif disumpal sama oppai Hibiki

sekedar info Miki, Takane, dan Hibiki sudah memproduksi ASI sejak mereka sudah SMP dan itulah kenapa mereka dibully sama teman-temannya kecuali Arif sendiri yang menjadi teman berharga mereka bertiga sehingga nampak mereka bertiga senang sama Arif yang merupakan penyelamat mereka.

Bahkan saat mereka akan mau diperkosa sama teman Arif, nampak Arif menghabisi dan membuat babak belur temannya sehingga temannya yang mau memperkosa mereka bertiga di DO. Sehingga kecintaan merkeka ke Arif makin besar. dan pada saat mereka ingin jadi pacar Arif, Arif langsung menerimanya yang membuat ketiga temannya senang

Dan walau begitu Arif nampak marah jika pacarnya diejek pada saat dirinya bermain sama mereka bahkan emosinya hampir meledak-ledak karena dia ingin menghajar temannya yang bersifat kurang ajar itu walau tidak jadi karena sempat diredakan sama 3 teman masa kecilnya itu

Dan kini nampak jika Arif meminum ASI dari oppai Hibiki walau bau karena keringat Arif nggak masalah sama sekali

"Tidurlah Arif-kun" ucap Hibiki yang memeluk Arif begitu juga Miki dan Takane

**di posisi Ari**

"Oh ya Arif mana?" tanya Ryuuhou

"Dia tidur sama teman masa kecilnya kak. Dan dia nampak begitu lelah" ucap Noshiro

"Memang apa yang dia kerjakan sampai begitu lelah?" tanya Ryuuhou penasaran apalagi ini sudah jam makan siang

"membersihkan kamar, mengganti alas kasur, membereskan kamar Dion yang seperti kapal pecah, membereskan kamar teman kami, menyapu lantai baru terakhir mengepel lantai" balas Ari yang kini meletakkan piring di meja makan

mendengar tugas yang dikerjakan adik mereka tentu membuat mereka berdua kaget jika tugasnya sangat berat melebihi anak remaja pada umumnya. Biasanya anak SMA pasti akan membereskan kamarnya bukan yang lain. Tapi ini daftar tugasnya banyak sehingga banyak yang rapi

"Apa itu yang dilakukannya pada saat kami akan kesini?" tanya Ryuuhou dan dibalas anggukan dari Ari yang menambah kekagetan mereka

"Sedangkan kami hanya membereskan ruang tamu, membersihkan piring sama membereskan ruang makan" tambah Dion

pantesan kerja adiknya cukup berat pikir mereka berdua

"Apa sering seperti ini ya sama Arif?" tanya Rani

"Iya. itu terjadi pada saat kami telah ditinggal mati ayah kandung kami. Pada saat ayah kami sudah meninggal dunia, adik kamilah yang mengerjakan semuanya mulai dari memasak sampai membereskan peralatan makan, bahkan nggak tanggung-tanggung dia membereskan kamar kami yang sedikit berantakan karena kami masih shock atas meninggalnya ayah kami akibat kecelakaan. Maka dari itu kami ingin bertekad jika kami ingin menjaga serta menghiburnya dikala dia sedih dan senang" jelas Noshiro

"Dan juga... kami tidak mau kehilangan sosok adik yang selalu ada untuk kami" tambah Noshiro yang menitikkan air matanya tanpa dia sadari

"Kamu menangis Noshiro?" tanya Ryuuhou yang menepuk pundak adiknya itu dan dibalas anggukan Noshiro sendiri

"Itu pasti adik yang hebat" menurut Rani yang juga sedih mendengar kisahnya.

Seorang adik yang rela melakukan pekerjaan rumah demi kelangsungan hidup kedua kakaknya dan dirinya juga tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama temannya. pasti itu hal yang sulit dilupakan

"Dan kami bersyukur ada 3 teman masa kecilnya yang mana mereka bernasib sama seperti kami dimana mereka ditinggal mati sejak umur mereka 4 tahunan. yang kini menjadi seorang arti saat ini. aku bersyukur ada mereka sehingga adik kami tidak kesepian walau ditutup sama topengnya dimana membuat wajah senyuman" jelas Noshiro

Dan mendengarnya saja membuat hati Dion dan Ari tersayat begitu juga Uzuki disana yang ikut membantu ketiga teman idolnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan beres-beres ini walau tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan rumah yang dilakukan Arif yang sangat berat

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan. Mungkin hanya segini aja dulu untuk chapter 9 Highschool DXD : Zerro mohon maaf nih jika wordnya agak pendek karena agak dipaksakan disebabkan karena tugas kuliah yang belum kelar sebelumnya bersama UAS tulis dan lisan**

**oh ya jangan lupa sertakan krisarnya biar fanfic ini akan ada perkembangan lagi karena fanfic ini belum sepenuhnya sempurna.**

**Sekian terima kasih**

**Arifrahman 223 logout**


	10. Chapter 10 : Perjanjian damai 3 fraksi

yo agan semua. Balik lagi dengan Arifrahman223. Nah kali ini kita akan masuk ke menu utamanya. Yuk kita lihat

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari Firmansyah x Murayama x Katase**

**Dion Permana Agung x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi Pramono x ?**

**Arif Rahman x Hibiki Ganaha x Takane Shijou x Miki Hoshii**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 10 : Perjanjian Damai 3 Fraksi

Start Story

kini di pagi hari yang cerah nampak 3 pemuda terbangun karena mendengar sebuah alarm. ditambah keenakan yang diterima Ari dan Arif adalah mereka tidur dengan keluarga mereka dan tersiksa adalah Dion yang mana tidur sama ayahnya Ari yang bernama Andi Firmansyah

kini mereka menuju Akademi Kuoh setelah melakukan kegiatan pagi mereka seperti mandi, sikat gigi, ganti pakaian, dan sarapan. Apalagi nampak ada muka ceriaan mereka saat menuju Akademi Kuoh entah karena apa

Sesampainya di Akademi Kuoh nampak jika Arif bertemu sama kakaknya lagi juga sahabat kakaknya

"Kak Sona, Kak Rias. Selamat pagi." ucap Arif dengan nada menyapa dan dibalas senyuman dari Sona dan Rias yang tersenyum hangat

"Pagi juga Dek/Arif." balas Rias dan Sona serempak

"Pagi Dion." sapa Issei

"Pagi juga. balas Dion

"Oh ya dek. Apa kamu akan mengikuti kunjungan orang tua dan wali murid?" tanya Sona

"Memang seperti apa kunjungannya kak?" tanya Arif penasaran

"Ya sepertiorang tua akan melihat cara anaknya memahami pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya." ucap Sona

"Entahlah kak. Aku tidak tahu apakah ibu bakalan hadir atau tidak saat ini apalagi aku baru tahunya saat ini." ucap Arif

"Akupun juga karena ditempatku tidak ada kunjungan orang tua dengan wali murid kecuali hanya pada saat penerimaan rapor" balas Ari

**Skiptime**

kini sesampainya di Akademi Kuoh dan masuk ke lokal masing-masing nampak Sona mengetik pesan ke kakaknya untuk mengajak bibinya agar ketemu sama anaknya saat ini

Dan balasannya sangat tak terduga seperti ini isinya

**To : So-tan tercinta**

**From : Onee-sama tercantik**

**akan aku usahakan ngajak Narumi-Baasama untuk hadir disana karena Onee-sama dalam perjalanan menuju akademi tempat So-tan belajar**

mendengarnya tentu hati Sona senang dan kesal karena senang jika hati Arif bakalan senang berjumpa sama ibunya dan kesal saat alamatnya ditujukan kepada siapa

'Dasar Nee-sama tukang narsis' batin Sona yang nampak berusaha menenangkan emosinya

**Sementara di Underworld**

Dikediaman Sitri nampak jika sang maou gelar Leviathan sedang bersiap-siap menuju akademi bersama sosok perempuan paruh baya yang bernama Narumi Sitri dan Serafall Leviathan yang dulunya bernama Serafall Sitri

"Baa-sama ayo cepat. Apa Baa-sama nggak mau ketemuan sama anak Baa-sama?" tanya serafall

"Iya tunggu sebentar. Baa-sama lagi siap-siap nih." ucap Narumi yang kini memakai baju dressnya warna hijau muda dan memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan tas sehingga nampak jika Narumi masih seperti ibu muda

"Ayo Baa-sama sudah siap." ajak Narumi dan dibalas anggukan dari Serafall

**DI dunia manusia**

setelah itu mereka memakai lingkaran sihir sehingga mereka berada di Akademi Kuoh tepatnya di ruangan alat olahraga yang biasa disebut gor dan memiliki besar ruangan dengan ukuran 20 x 25 meter

kini jam sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat terlihat jika arif pergi keluar bersama Issei dan Asia diikuti Dion, Ari, Trio idol dan Uzuki. Dan lagi nampak arif mendengar suara aneh disana seperti

'wah lihat gadis penyihir sama onee-samanya.

'juga mereka berdua kelihatan serasi.'

'Ditambah mereka sangat manis dan imut dengan pakaian mereka.'

Pada saat merka sampai Arif sweetdrop melihatnya berbeda dengan Sona yang ikut bersama Rias nampak sweetdrop melihatnya

"PERGI KALIAN DARISINI ?!" Teriak Sona yang membuat para laki-laki kabur seketika karena takut sama amarah Sona

"Mereka berdua siapa kak?" tanya Arif ke Sona yang membuat Sona tersenyum ke Arif

"Dia kakakmu juga, yang memakai baju penyihir itu Serafall Leviathan dia adalah maou yang menjabat sebagai Leviathan dulunya namanya sama dengan kakak yakninya Serafall Sitri. dan satunya ibu kamu namanya Narumi Sitri. Dia adalah kakak ibu kami berdua" ucap Sona sehingga Arif kaget mendengarnya

Jadi dua orang itu ibunya dan kakaknya pikir Arif yang kaget. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh dan mengenai pipinya karena dari dulu ia ingin bertemu sama ibunya

"Ibuu..." ucap Arif yang kini melangkah kesana

setelah itu Arif berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya sampai mengeluarkan air matanya dengan cukup deras bahkan Narumi membalas pelukan Arif anaknya

"Ibuu... ibuuu.. ibuuu... huaaaa." seketika pecahlah tangisannya yang menantikan sekian lama untuk merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. Dan kini dia mendapatkannya sampai dia tidak mau melepaskannya

"Iyaa...ibu disini, nak." balas Narumi yang kini mengelus kepala anaknya yang telah ditinggalkan sekian lama sejak dari 6 tahun

"Selamat datang di Akademi Kuoh, Narumi-obasama, Serafall-sama" ucap Akeno

"Iya." balas mereka

"Gimana kabarmu, Nee-sama?" tanya Sona

"Aww~ ditanya sama adikku sendiri rasanya senang sekali." Balas Serafall yang membuat Sona kesal

"Ingat kamu ada dimana Onee-sama" ucap Sona yang buat Serafall terkikik geli apalagi Sona memijat kepalanya karena sakit meladeni kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan apalagi dia Maou gelar Leviathan.

"Kabar Onee-sama baik kok. Jugaa..." jeda Serafall yang kini tiba didekat Sona

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, So-tan? apa kamu terluka, apa kamu sakit? dan banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan Serafall ke Sona saking khawatirnya sama adik perempuannya

"Sera-chan. ingat kamu didepan semua orang lho. Apa kamu ingin imouto kamu sakit kepala karena kamu?" tanya Narumi

"Ah. Gomennasai. Dan lagi kamu nggak apa-apakan Arif-tan?" tanya Serafall ke adiknya yang satunya lagi

"Begitulah walau harus menghabiskan banyak mana saat melawan si gigi hiu maniak perang yang overdosis." balas Arif yang mengejek Kokabiel yang membuat semua menahan tawa kecuali Asia yang memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak paham

"Oh ya. katanya kakakmu yang lain pada tiba ya?" tanya Narumi

"Iya ibu. mereka sekamar denganku termasuk teman masa kecilku itu bu" ucap Arif yang menunjuk ke Hibiki dan kawan-kawannya

"Jadi kalian teman masa kecil adikku?" tanya Serafall memastikan

"Bisa dibilang begitu. tapi lebih tepatnya kekasih sih." ucap Miki

"Kami dulu sering kena bully ketika SMP. tapi kami bersyukur ada Arif-kun yang menyelamatkan kami dari pembullyan serta pemerkosaan karena kami hampir diperkosa." ucap Takane

"Dan jika tidak ada Arif-kun, entah gimana nasib kami dimasa depan nanti." ucap Hibiki

"Jadi kami mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ibu arif-kun yang telah melahirkan kekasih kami juga calon suami kami yang menyelamatkan kami dari kegelapan." ucap Miki menunduk 90O kearah ibu arif

"Ara. kalian sudah mau menjadikan anakku suami kalian?" tanya Narumi kaget

"Iya. kami sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa jadi kami mengharapkan bantuan arif-kun. Tapi, kami berjanji untuk tidak memanfaatkannya karena kami sudah ada profesi sebagai penyanyi." ucap Miki

"Kalau begitu. Tolong kalian jaga Arif-kun karena dia selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman karena sering kena hina sama teman-temannya." mohon Narumi

"Anda selaku ibu arif-kun jangan menunduk. Kami sudah tahu itu sejak kami SMP. Dan kami berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya karena hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang kami miliki" ucap Miki

"Kami ingin menjaga Arif-kun juga. karena dia sudah melakukan pengorbanannya terhadap kami dan kami tidak mau kehilangan senyum hangatnya." balas Takane

Semua orang yang mendengar itu nampak kaget jika Arif mendapatkan 3 gadis yang siap jadi calon istrinya

"Selamat bro. kau sudah ada 3 calon istri yang siap menemanimu kapan saja. Dan lagi jaga mereka ya sampai mati." dukung Ari

"Itu benar bro." ucap setuju Dion

"akan aku usahakan." balas Arif yang mendapat dukungan dari kedua teman cowok absurdnya itu

"Oh ya jika dah nikah nanti tolong dong traktir kami makan." ucap Dion

**Pletak**

tanpa aba-aba Ari menampol kepala Dion dengan keras sehinnga Dion menatap nyalang ke Ari

"Apa maksud ente menggampar kepala ane?" tanya Dion

"Kita masih SMA lu malah ingin Arif nikah cepat, dimana logikamu njir." ucap Ari

"Kalau nikah tidak bisa kenapa tidak pertunangan dulu untuk mempererat hubungan, baru menikah jika sudah siap?" usul Rias

"Boleh juga. tapi dengan catatan adikku ini harus mendapatkan evil peacenya saat pernikahan itu diberlangsungkan." ucap Sona

**Skiptime sore hari**

Dan kini nampak Arif membawa ibunya kerumah dimana ditempati bersama Ari CS

Sesampainya disana. nampak rumahnya seperti rumah biasa berlantai 2 dan bercat biru langit, dengan atap berwarna merah, dan pagar warna hitam pekat alias aspal

"Permisi." ucap Arif yang membuka pintu apalagi sang Maou juga ikut karena penasaran rumah adiknya seperti apa

"Iya tunggu sebentar." ucap sosok perempuan berambut hitam ponytail dengan pakain kasualnya dimana baju warna ungu dan rok warna hijau dan dia adalah Ryuuhou

"Kak aku membawa tamu." ucap Arif yang menampilkan ada ibunya serta kakaknya

"Halo. salam kenal. aku Ryuuhou, kakak Arif." ucap Ryuuhou

"Salam kenal juga, aku Narumi Sitri ibu Arif dan ini Serafall Leviathan yang dulu namanya Serafall Sitri. dia adalah kakak Arif." ucap Narumi

"Salam kenal juga ibu, Serafall-san." balas Ryuuhou yang membuat Serafall kecuali Narumi kaget jika Ryuuhou bersikap biasa

"kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Ryuuhou

"Ano. biasanya kamu bakalan kaget jika kami adalah keluarga Arif tapi kenapa kamu bersikap biasa."

"Karena aku tahu siapa ibunya apalagi sudah lama nggak ketemu juga ibu." ucap Ryuuhou yang memeluk Narumi dan dibalas pelukan dari Narumi

"Senang kamu sehat-sehat saja Ryuuuhou-chan." ucap Narumi dan dibalas senyum hangat Ryuuhou

"Aku senang jika ibu baik-baik saja." ucap Ryuuhou yang memeluk Narumi dan meluapkan emosinya saat ini

"Jadi maksud bibi yang mana ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki2 orang anak itu?" tanya Serafall

"Iya mereka lah orangnya, tapi aku tidak lihat dimana Noshiro-chan."

"Dia tidur bu karena kelelahan." balas Ryuuhou

"Begitu ya." ucap Narumi

"Apa mau aku panggilin Noshiro, bu?" tanya Ryuuhou dan dibalas gelengan Narumi

"Jangan Ryuuhou-chan. dia pasti capek sekali." balas Narumi

dan nampak kini Arif sedang tidur-tiduran dipangkuan Serafall yang duduk di sofa malas dan nampak wajah Arif saat tidur seperti wajah orang mesum dan dibalas kekehan Serafall yang melihat wajah tidur Arif

"Baru kali ini aku lihat otouto tidur senyaman itu." ucap Sona yang mengelus wajah kepala Arif yang seperti wajah orang mesum yang sedang berada di alam mimpi

"Iya.. dia nampak senang sekali tidur manja seperti ini."ucap Serafall

dan tanpa sadar Serafall mengangkat sedikit badan Arif dan menidurkannya di payudaranya yang besar itu dan memeluknya sehingga nampak wajah Arif yang nyaman seperti bayi besar

"Tidur dimanapun dia nampaknya suka." ucap Serafall yang masih memeluk Arif yang masih nyaman tidurnya di oppai besarnya

lalu nampak jika Ryuuhou menyeringai saat melihat wajah Arif yang nyaman boboknya saat ini

"Ehem, jadi senang nih menidurkan pangeran kecil?" goda Ryuuhou

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Serafall dengan wajah memerahnya

sementara Ryuuhou malah tertawa melihatnya

"Hahaha... kalau mau buat pangeran kecilku itu bisa tidur nyenyak hanya satu caranya." ucap Ryuuhou

"Memang apa caranya?" tanya Sona penasaran

"Kalian harus menetekkannya pas saat hari sudah malam maka dia sudah pulas tidurnya." balas Ryuuhou yang buat Sona dan Serafall memerah jika Arif tidur dengan cara sangat mesum

"apa itu pernah terjadi padamu?" tanya Narumi dan dibalas anggukan Ryuuhou

"Ya dia sering seperti itu karena kalau nggak ada sesuatu yang bisa diemut dimulutnya dia nggak bisa diam. akhirnya aku coba saja dengan cara menetekkannya dan dia langsung diam." balas Ryuuhou

ya pas saat masih bocah, adiknya ini selalu mengigau nggak jelas sehingga kedua kakaknya nggak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak ditinggal ayah dan ibunya dan idenya ini didapat saat dia mencoba melakukannya pas saat dia menyingkap sedikit pakaiannya sehingga oppai besarnya terpampang dan langsung diemut sama adiknya tanpa pikir panjang dan langsung nyaman seketika. Apalagi jika Noshiro juga ikut melakukannya sehingga adiknya ini disebut adik mesum oleh Noshiro dan Ryuuhou

"Pasti susah mengatasinya." ucap Serafall dan dibalas gelengan Ryuuhou

"Tidak susah malahan cukup santai dan menyenangkan." balas Ryuuhou

sementara Ari dan Dion serta keluarganya nampak merona mendengar kelakuan adik dari Noshiro dan Ryuuhou apalagi kerabat dekat Arif sendiri jika Arif tidur harus dengan cara disusui

'njir pantesan dia sangat nyenyak tidurnya apalagi ada 3 perempuan teman masa kecilnya.' pikir Dion

'Haaah. Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan hal menakjubkan seperti itu?' pikir Ari yang kini ada raut cemburu dan keasl.

Dia juga ingin merassakan seperti apa yang Arif rasakan tidur dalam keadaan mengemut dada perempuan walau tidak ada air susu sama sekali itu tidak masalah asalkan untuk emutan ada didekatnya pikir Ari

**Skiptime saat malam**

pada malam hari nampak jika ArifCS pergi kesana juga Murayama, Katase dan Uzuki juga hadir disana akibat mereka melihat insiden supernatural saat ini

"Arif-kun kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Hibiki

"Aku ingin melindungi mereka berdua sebab mereka pasti akan diserang jika waktunya tiba tapi nanti aku akan mengirim klonku kesana untuk memberikan kabar." ucap Arif

"Otouto. tolong jangan kamu sampai terbunuh ya." ucap Sona dengan nada memohon

"Akan aku lakukan, Kakak." balas Arif yang mencium pipi Sona

"Doakan saja aku akan selamat sampai ke tempat kalian berada." ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan lain

dan kini tim OSIS dan ORC pergi ke ruang rapat dan disana sudah berdiri 2 maou, 1 seraph dan 1 datenshi

lalu sang maou gelar Leviathan bertanya kepada Sona

"So-tan, Arif-kun ada dimana?" tanya Serafall

"Dia tidak ikut tapi dia akan kesini karena dia sempat berpikir kalau ada beberapa kelompok akan menyerang kouhai Rias nanti." balas Sona

"Sasuga. aku tidak tahu jika adikmu itu bakalan bisa mengantisipasi hal tak terduga." ucap sang datenshi yang membuat sang Maou Lucifer kaget

"Darimana kau tahu itu, Azazel-tan?" tanya Serafall

"kau harusnya tahu bahwa jaringan informasi datenshi tak terbatas." balas Azazel dengan bangga apalagi gayanya sangat angkuh

"Apa kau punya adik selain Sona-chan, Sera-chan?" tanya Sirzech dan dibalas anggukannya

"Iya. dia adalah Hybrid Akuma dimana ayahnya manusia dan ibunya akuma. Dan ibunya yang akuma itu adalah Narumi Sitri sendiri yang mana kakak ibuku yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan sosok tak dikenal yang bisa membuat seseorang pindah dalam sekejap entah kemana." Ucap Serafall menjelaskan yang muak mengingat memory buruk itu bahkan nampak jika mengeraskan pegangannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang iblis sipil yang merupakan bibinya sendiri

Sona yang melihat kakaknya mengeraskan pegangannya nampak agak sedih karena kakaknya saat ini masih frustasi dan setress mengingat memory buruk itu walau ditutup dengan sikap periang dan cerianya serta bersikap kekanak-kanakkan agar dirinya tidak cemas

'Nee-sama.' batin Sona khawatir melihat kakaknya yang frustasi itu

lalu nampak Serafall menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri frustasinya itu

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Dan lagi Azazel-tan. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Kokabiel menyerang Rias-tan dan So-tan?" tanya Serafall serius

"Haah~ Sebenarnya si Kokabiel itu menyerang kalian karena tidak puas dengan hasil great War 1 yang menyisakan seperempat malaikat jatuh yang tersisa. Dan lagi aku bersyukur bisa dibasmi sama adikmu dan orang itu." ucap Azazel yang menunjuk Ardi

"Jadi kau yang memiliki kekuatan seperti aku dan adikku?" tanya Sirzech

"Kalau iya. memang kenapa Lucifer-san?" tanya Ardi

Dan nampak semua kesal dan marah dengan sikap datar dan terkesan membentak kearah Lucifer sendiri kecuali Arif CS yang paham bagaimana jika ditinggal sendirian

"Hei. bisa kamu bersikap sopan pada Lucifer-sama?" tanya Grayfia

"Heh. untuk apa aku bersikap sopan jika klannya yang bael berani mencampakkanku yang merupakan Hybrid Akuma. Apalagi berumur 1 tahunan." ucap ardi sinis

"Dan lagi aku mau tanya sama kau Lucifer-san. Adakah dia menanyakan mengenai aku?" tanya Ardi

"Siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Asteria Bael" balas singkat Ardi yang membuat Sirzech dan grayfia kaget mendengarnya. memang Asteria ditugaskan ke negeri jauh dan tidak memberi tahukan kalau dia memiliki keturunan yang merupakan hybrid Akuma

"Kurasa dia tidak khawatir sama sekali." ucap Ardi santai dan kini bersidekap dada karena malas mengenai perihal pribadinya diungkit

"Baiklah bisa kita hentikan dulu diskusi keluarga kalian? kita di perjanjian-"

**Brak**

Seketika terdengarlah bunyi gebrakan pintu dari ruang janji damai sehingga nampak ada arif disana bersama 2 yang lainnya yakni Koneko dan Gasper

"Ada apa dek?" tanya Sona

"Segerombolan penyihir mau menyerang tempat ini. Dan untung hah...hah...hah... aku berhasil menghentikannya gluk...hah...hah...hah dan berlari kearah sini... hah...hah..." ucap Arif yang berkeringatan

"Jadi kita harus menghentikan invansi ini ya? Sepertinya kita sudah kedatangan tamu tidak diundang." ucap Azazel yang kini berdiri

"ya dan berniat membunuh imotou juga otoutoku." ucap Serafall yang kini mulai marah

"Ya itu benar 2 maou palsu." ucap seseorang yang nampak transparan

"Eh barusan siapa yang menjawab?" tanya Ari

**Dhuar**

seketika nampaklah jika ada sesosok perempuan memakai pakaian mesum dan memakai kacamata. Apalagi dilihat seperti perempuan berumur 30 tahunan.

"Emm.. Permisi. Yang didepan kita ini orang chuunibyou atau orang mesum yang memiliki sifat chuni?" tanya Arif

Seketika semua nampak menahan tawa kecuali Ardi dan Vali yang bersikap datar serta Asia yang bersifat tidak tahu apa-apa karena sangat polos. Ya maklumlah namanya Biarawati pasti dia dijaga ketat

"Perkenalkan namaku Katerea Leviathan. Salah satu Maou keturunan asli Leviathan." ucap Katerea yang membanggakan diri jika dirinya Maou.

"Hmm... Sirzech-san, apa dia korbanmu yang saat ini karena sifat chuuninya atau Kak Sera yang memberikan baju kekecilan itu?" tanya Arif

"Itu mustahil otouto. masa aku memberikan baju kekecilan itu ke dia." ucap Serafall mengelak

"Iya. dan itu sungguh mustahil jika aku berikan naskah berisi kata-kata Chuuni." timpal Sirzech yang menyetujui perkataan Serafall

"Sialan kau ningen akan aku cincang kau baru aku kasih daging kau ke anjing." mendengar jika adiknya bakalan dibunuh mungkin amarah Serafall benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan auranya sungguh menyesakkan saat Serafall mulai mengamuk

"Berani sekali kau ingin membunuh adik kesayanganku." ucap Serafall marah

'satu lagi pengidap brocon.' batin semua orang

"Oii.. aku mau tanya 2 hal samamu. Apa kau kesini karena ingin merebut kekuasaan kakakku yang merupakan Maou atau.." jeda Arif

"Kau memiliki kerabat yang sepertimu karena memiliki klan sama juga dia masih tertidur layaknya putri tidur?" Seketika pertanyaan kedua membuat Katerea kaget mendengarnya jika sosok manusia yang kenal dengan Serafall tahu jika dia memiliki kerabat

"Dari mana kau tahu aku punya kerabat?" tanya balik Katerea

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Dan rupanya tebakanku benar." ucap Arif santai

Lalu Arif melirik ke Serafall yang mengamuk dan membuatnya terdiam

'Mirip seperti Kak Noshiro dan Kak Ryuuhou' pikir Arif yang melihat amukan Serafall

"Kakak kau mau membunuh yang lainnya ya?" tanya Arif. Seketika Serafall langsung tenang saat diperingati sang adik

"Maaf dek, Kakak tidak tega jika kamu sampai terbunuh." ucap Serafall lirih

"Kakak nggak usah khawatir. Aku memiliki tim yang kuat juga. Benarkan Ari, Dion?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan dua orang itu

"Jangan lupakan kami juga. kami juga tim Arif-kun." ucap Hibiki

"Akupun juga."Ucap Uzuki yang juga terlibat hal gaib

"Begitupun dengan kami" balas Katase dan diangguk setuju sama Murayama

Lalu Arif melirik kearah Katerea yang terdiam dan nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ayo kesini, Tante Katerea karena aku tahu kau hanya ingin minta bantuan kami semua tapi tidak mau mengucapkannya secara langsung." ucap Arif yang mengulurkan tangannya

Seketika nampak Katerea menitikkan air matanya. Sesungguhnya dia ingin dapat teman tapi karena sifat tetua yang saat ini egois serta pembantaian para maou lama membuat dirinya dikucilkan mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mau bersosialisasi akibat aturan yang melarang berteman sama golongan maou lama

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Katerea-chan. Aku dan temanku ini tidak membenci maou lama tapi kami membenci mereka karena mereka ingin membuat perang serta menghabiskan 72 pilar yang saat ini tersisa 36 pilar, termasuk pilarku yang Sitri dan sahabatku Gremory. Dan kami melakukannya agar kelak tidak terjadi peperangan. hanya itu kami melakukannya." jelas Serafall

Dia tahu karena dia merasakan perang saudara, perang fraksi dan perang dengan dua naga surgawi karena perang itu membuatnya dia merasakan kengerian tidak tertahankan. Bahkan akibat perang banyak 1 klan yang musnah, anak menjadi yatim piatu, suami atau istri meninggal didalam peperangan, korban berjatuhan serta banyaknya iblis yang mengalami kecacatan baik fisik dan mental karena melihat dan merasakan peperangan yang sebenarnya.

Sejak saat adiknya lahir kedunia ini, dia nampak hidup merasa sempurna karena ada yang mau bersamanya bahkan dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya demi kebersamaan keluarga

Mendengar penjelasan Serafall, Katerea langsung terbang secara cepat dan memeluk Serafall. dia tahu karena tidak semua iblis membenci mereka. Hanya saja, karena pola pikir mereka saja mereka ingin menciptakan perang

"Gomennasai" ucap Katerea yang memeluk Serafall

"Sudahlah. jangan meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Balas Serafall yang membalas pelukan Katerea

Arif yang melihat tentu tersenyum melihat kakaknya bisa tersenyum lagi

"Jadi apa yang haru lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, Leviathan-sama?" tanya Katerea

"Rasanya sangat tidak cocok jika aku dipanggil sama Maou keturunan murni saat ini, apalagi jika dia Leviathan sebenarnya" ucap Serafall canggung

"Hahaha.. kayaknya kakakku harus dipanggil namanya saja, tante." ucap Arif

"Memangnya aku keliatan tua apa?" tanya Katerea ketus

"Tentu saja kelihatan tua apalagi pakai kacamata, belum lagi dilihat kayak berumur 34 tahunan." balas Arif santai

"Kamu mau aku hajar ya?" tanya Katerea dengan muka sebelnya

"Sebenarnya ingin dipeluk saja." balas Arif santai

"Hoo... jadi kerabat temanku ini sudah pengidap siscon?" tanya Katerea menyeringai jahil

"A-apa salahnya coba jika siscon ke kakaknya sendiri!" seru Arif yang merona

**Skiptime**

setelah acara gelud nggak jelas dan acara saling mengejek antar maou lama dengan hybrid akuma yang membuat acara tegang menjadi berwarna, kini Azazel bertanya ke dua pengguna naga surgawi

"Baiklah, sebelum acara penandatanganan perjanjian antar 4 fraksi, aku mau tanya kepada 2 pengguna naga surgawi dan 2 pengguna 'Top Special Longinus.'" ucap Azazel

"Bisa kamu kasih tahu siapa pengguna 2 'Top Special Longinus'?" tanya Michael penasaran

"pengguna elemental dan pengguna absorbtion." ucap Azazel singkat

"Kalau aku mah ingin bertarung melawan orang yang kuat." ucap Vali

"Padahal masih banyak orang yang sangat kuat lho." celetuk Azazel dengan nada santai

"benar juga." balas Vali arogan

"Lalu kalau kau Sekiryuutei?" tanya Azazel

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab jika ditanya sama orang penting" ucap Issei yang canggung

"Bagaimana jika begini. Kalau perjanjian damai ini terlaksana dengan lancar, kau bisa bercinta sama Buchoumu sepuasnya" ucap Azazel santai dengan nada cukup mesum

Lalu Issei membayangkan hal mesum yang akan dia lakukan bersama Rias jika perdamaian telah terjadi seperti melakukan malam pertama, bisa melihat tubuh Rias dengan telanjang, dan bisa membuat harem dengan gadis yang dia sukai

"Aku mau, aku mau melakukan perjanjian damai9 dan ingin bercinta dengan Buchou sepuasnya." Ucap Issei semangat

"Boleh aku memukul kepalanya pakai shinai?" tanya Katase

"Atau mencuci kepalanya memakai sabun deterjen agar tidak mengenai kekasihku?" tanya Murayama yang memberikan pendapat

"Sebaiknya jangan dia fraksi malaikat jatuh seperti gigi hiu itu Katase, Murayama" ucap Ari yang menenangkan amarah duo kendo bahkan duo kendo itu terdiam seketika

"kalau itu yang Ari-kun bilang, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Katase

"Dan lagi jika Ari-kun yang mengatakannya aku tidak masalah" ucap Murayama

'Tadi marah ke Azazel /aku sekarang mereka melunak ke Ari/-kun' batin Azazel dan semua orang disitu

wuung

seketika nampaklah sosok makhluk dengan mata merah seperti nyala api, kepala hitam, badan warna hitam dan merah serta ada color time yang warna ungu

"Apa dia Ultraman Belial?!" seru Arif, Dion dan Ari

"Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Azazel

Lalu Arif mengambil sebuah video dan memutarinya didekat Azazel sehingga Azazel memperhatikan makhluk itu. Diapun seketika ketakutan jika makhluk itu sangat kuat

"Apa ini benar kejadiannya?" tanya Azazel ketakutan dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Memang ada apa Azazel-tan?" tanya Serafall yang penasaran begitu juga semua orang yang ingin tahu siapa sosok makhluk itu

lalu Azazel memproyeksikan video itu ke semua orang yang hadir. dan pada saat film itu diputar di bagian fight semua pada takut seperti apa Belial itu

bahkan saking takutnya, Issei dan Saji gemetaran nggak jelas

"Cih. ternyata musuh utamaku sudah hadir lagi"ucap Arif

"Oi kisama. dare da teme?" tanya arif

"AKu Ultraman Belial, dan aku akan membunuh kalian semua disini"ucap Belial

"Butuh 20.000 tahun kau bisa membunuh kami"ucap arif santai

Sementara yang mendengar dari apa yang arif tuturkan nampak tim Ari CS sweetdrop mendengarnya karena ada reinkarnasi Ultraman Zero

"satu lagi Ultraman Zero" ucap Dion

"Aku Setuju"ucap Ari

**TBC**

**Oh ya semua disini penasaran kenapa ada Ultraman Belial kan? nah akan ane jawab. alasan saya membuat ada Ultraman Belial itu biar anti mainstream sesuai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Arystar101 yang mana fanfic yang dia hapus Highschool dxd : Zerro**

**Baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini aja dulu chapter maaf jika ceritanya atau wordnya agak pendek. oh ya jangan lupa krisarnya ya semuanya dan lagi ane tidak terima haters ataupun flame yang nggak ada otak seperti fic sampah atau fanfic sampah pokoknya sejenis dengan yang ane sebutkan tadi. dan ane minta krisar itu kayak saran sehingga cerita fanfic ane ini ada perkembangan**

**Sekian aja penjelasan dari saya. sampai jumpa, bye-bye**

**Arifrahman 223 logout-==========**


	11. Chapter 11 : Tim Arif VS Ultraman Belial

yo aga semua kini kembali dengan saya Arifrahman 223. nah kali ini kita masuk salah satu adegan fight dari pertarungan antar hybrid akuma vs ultraman jahat dari film ultraman zero. Yuk kita lihat seperti apa ceritanya

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari Firmansyah x Murayama x Katase**

**Dion Permana Agung x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi Pramono x ?**

**Arif Rahman x Hibiki Ganaha x Takane Shijou x Miki Hoshii**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

Chapter 11 : Tim Arif VS Ultraman Belial

Kini semua mendengar penuturan dari Arif nampak kaget karena Arif akan berhadapan seorang diri melawan seekor musuh yang merupakan musuh erkuat dari serial Ultraman Zero, yakninya Ultraman Belial

"Otouto. kau serius akn melawannya seorang diri?"tanya Maou gelar Leviathan yang bernama Serafall Leviathan

"Aku yakin Kak Sera. Karena kalian semua dari berbagai fraksi tidak tahu seperti apa kuatnya musuh, apalagi tim ORC juga OSIS belum pernah melihat kekuatan sebenarnya dari musuh terkuat Ultraman Zero." ucap Arif menjelaskan

"jika kalian menganggap melawan sihir bisa memusnahkannya maka kalian salah besar, karena dia bisa mementalkan sihir terkuat kalian."tambah Arif

Seketika semua terdiam. Ya ini salah mereka karena mereka tidak berlatih juga tidak tahu musuh apa yang bakal mereka hadapi dimasa yang akan datang atau di hal yang tak terduga

"Jadi biar aku urus si kelas teri ini dulu." ucap Arif yang kini mulai melangkah tapi berhenti karena ada seseorang yang memegang lengannya

ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Miki Hoshii, sang idol terkenbal seperti Hibiki Ganaha, Takane Shijou dan Shimamura Uzuki yang sangat jatuh cinta kepada Hybrid Akuma yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya

"Ada apa Miki-chan?"tanya Arif

"Tolong kembalilah dengan selamat." mohon Miki

"Iya begitupun sama kami, karena kami tidak mau kehilangan cahaya hati kami yang terus memberikan kami harapan dan impian." ucap Takane dan dibalas anggukan Hibiki

"Aku janji akan kembali kesini. Apalagi kalian adalah pacarku yang akan jadi calon istriku, bukan?"tanya Arif

**Puk**

lalu Arif mengelus kepala Miki juga Takane dan Hibiki

"Jadi kalian jangan pasang muka sedih karena kehilanganku. Berikan aku senyum hangat yang selalu kuidamkan serta berikanlah aku pelukan hangat dari kalian bersama kedua kakakku ini, ya." sambung Arif

Lalu Hibiki memeluk Arif karena hanya dia satu-satunya perempuan yang takut kehilangan sosok cowok yang baik dan mau sama dia

"berjanjilah untuk kembali...jangan sampai kamu meninggal dunia."ucap Hibiki memperingati

"Iya akan aku lakukan."ucap Arif yang memeluk kembali 3 Trio Idol yang bersedih hati

setelah berpelukan kini Arif memberikan sebuah senyum hangatnya

"Jaa na" ucap Arif

Lalu Arif memakai SAcred GEarnya dan berteriak sangat lantang

"ZERO!" teriak Arif

seketika Arif berubah menjadi sosok Ultraman terkuat yakninya Ultraman Zero

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga Ultraman Zero!"seru Belial diakhir

"Bagiku kau hanyalah seekor cecunguk yang hadir di tempat sakaratul maut" ucap Arif mengejek

**"Kita buktikan dalam pertarungan ini, Zerooo!"**teriak Belial

"Begitupun yang disini, Belial" ucap Arif

kini 2 Ultraman itu berlari dan pada saat 1 meter lagi jaraknya, Belial langsung ingin menyarangkan pukulan telaknya, tapi berhasil ditahan sama Arif.

Tak mau ketinggalan juga, Arif melayangkan tendangan ke arah Belial tapi berhasil dihindari Belial dengan lompat kebelakang

"Boleh juga kau jadi lawanku" ucap Arif antusias

**"Ini belum selesai Zero" **ucap Belial

"Onaji da" balas Arif

kini pertarungan dua ultraman itu makin sengit bahkan 3 fraksi yang menyaksikan lebih tepatnya 4 karena ada fraksi manusia, mereka semua kaget melihat kecuali tim ari (Dion, Ari, Ardi, Hibiki, Miki, dan Takane) yang menyaksikan jika Arif mampu melawan Ultraman Belial seorang diri apalagi Ultraman Belial dikenal Ultraman terkuat

"Jika aku menyaksikan ini, rasanya seperti melihat Arif-kun menghajar seorang pemuda yang menghina kita"ucap Takane

"Iya. Dan memberikan uluran tangan untuk kita bertiga agar kita bisa menghadapi cobaan berat" ucap Hibiki

"Haaah. aku jadi makin jatuh cinta ke Arif-kun. Gimana dengan kalian?"tanya Miki

"Sama" ucap Hibiki dan Takane

'Disaat situasi tegang begini. mereka bisa santai' pikir Azazel dan yang lainnya yang melihat jika teman Arif sendiri nampak santai menghadapi situasi yang gawat

**"Ini belum selesai Zero" **ucap Belial

**Ctik**

Pada saat Ultraman Belial menjentikkan jarinya, kini muncul 15 bahkan 20 monster yang pernah dihadapi Ultraman Mebius dan Ultraman Taro yakninya monster imperializer

"Brengsek. dia memanggil imperializer" ucap Ari yang diangguk setuju sama Dion

"Imperializer itu apa?" tanya Azazel. Padahal dia telah hidup hampir lebih dari 28 abad sebelum Great War 1 dimulai

Lalu Ari memberikan Video dan membuatnya dalam bentuk hologram dengan sihirnya sehingga semua kaget seperti apa Imperializer

"Kuso.. kalau begini kita harus ikut" ucap Ari

"Tunggu" ucap ardi

" ada apa?" tanya Ari

pada saat dia lihat diposisi arif, nampak jika Arif terlempar kesana kemari akibat tembakan meriam oleh

"Aku yang akan ikut bantu dia" ucap Ardi

"Kalau gitu sertakan aku juga" ucap Dion

"Itu terserah kalian, asal kalian tidak membebani pertarunganku sama Arif nantinya" ucap Ari dan diangguk setuju sama Ardi dan Dion

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?"tanya Sona

"Itu karena Arif sama denganku. yakninya Hybrid Akuma" ucap Ardi

"Kalau gitu ayo berangkat ke medan pertarungan" ucap Ari dan dibalas anggukan 2 orang lain itu

Lalu 3 orang itu berlari dan menendang ke 3 buah monster itu dan terpental sejauh 8 meter

"Kau nggak apa-apa?"tanya Ardi

"Begitulah" ucap Arif

Lalu Ari mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sudah dipasang Sacred Gear dan berteriak dengan keras

"MEBIUS" teriak Ari

**Duosh blaar**

dan nampak badan Ari meledak dan bercahaya apalagi ada kobaran api disana sehingga ari dalam keadaan berubah

Pada saat cahaya itu hilang bersamaan dengan kobaran api, nampak badan Ari sudah berubah total menjadi sosok favorit Ultraman yakninya Ultraman Mebius

"Oi... Ari kau harus menjadi Ultraman Mebius tapi memakai simbol api saat melawan Imperializer" ucap Arif

"Dimengerti"

**Sringg duooosh blaaar**

danb tak lama tubuh ari memiliki simbol api ditubuhnya sehingga nampak amarahnya keluar

"Baiklah kali ini giliranku" ucap Arif

"_**Strong Corona Zero**_" seru Arif

**Duooosh blaar**

Dan kini memakai form merah Ultraman Zero sehingga nampakj jika seluruh badannya berwarna merah dengan corak putih terlebih warna sluggernya yang berwarna kuning emas

"Aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan tahu" ucap ardi antusias

skiptime saat tim Ari CS kalah

Setelah melawan sampai kelelahan nampak tim Ari kelelahan karena lawan yang 15 buah itu sekeras baja hanya menyisakan 6 ekor karena Arif nampak kelelahan memakai jurus Gulnate Buster dimana jurus itu mengeluarkan laser yang berkekuatan api dan itu hanya mempan 2 atau 1` musuh saja sehingga rasa lelah hinggap jika memakai jurus berbahaya itu

"Ahh... aku tidak tahu jika daya tahan monster itu sangat kuat dan berbahaya" ucap Arif yang kini berusaha berdiri melawan Imperializer tapi itu sangatlah mustahil karena dia sudah lelah belum lagi color timenya sudah berbunyi

"kau benar. bahkan amukan bola api raksasa saja hanya bisa membunuh 1 monster saja dan aku hanya bisa membasmi 1 ekor saja" ucap Ari

"Kau pikir hanya kamu saja yang lelah kita tidak? aku sama Dion saja hampir tewas karena lelah dan daya tahan monster itu yang cukup gila" ucap Ardi

"Akan aku coba sama teknik terlarang akhir ini. Walau harus pingsan" ucap Arif yang Kini memaksakan untuk bertarung

"AMUKAN API LEDAKAN API RAKSASA" teriak Arif yang meninju tanah dengan kuat sehingga muncul ledakan a8pi raksasa disekitar monster itu

setelah ledakan itu nampak semua musuh masih baik-baik saja karena damagenya sangat rendah dan suhunya tidak bisa membuat semua monster meledak

"Ke-kenapa serangan dari otouto tidak ada satupun yang kena?"

"Apa karena. suhunya tidak besar?" tanya Katerea yang tahu letak masalahnya

"Apa maksudmu, Katerea-san?"tanya Momo

"suhu yang diperlukan dalam menghancurkan atau melelehkan besi harusnya besarnya 900 derajat celcius. Dan jika kulihat suhunya hanya mencapai 400 derajat celcius. itu hanya setengah saja besar dari suhu sebenarnya. Dan jika tidak diserang sekali maka..." Jeda Katerea

Dan seketika jeda yang diberikan Katerea membuat semua kaget karena tahu ucapan selanjutnya dari Katerea

"Adikku akan mati?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan Katerea

"Itu benar. Maka, adik kalian akan meninggal dunia" balas Katerea

"Cepat kita selamatkan otouto" ucap Serafall karena dia tidak mau kehilangan adiknya lagi apalagi dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian saat bibinya pindah ke Indonesia akibat kelalaiannya

**duosh duosh duosh**

Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. sebab monster yang berjumlah 6 buah itu sudah melepaskan tembakannya

"Arrgg"

"aaaarhhh"

dan nampak 4 orang laki-laki itu ditembak tanpa jeda waktu sehingga nampak jika seluruh semua orang sana kaget melihatnya

"Arif-kun" Teriak trio Idol yang kini meneteskan airmata jika kekasih mereka ditembak habis-habisan

"Ari-kun" ucap Murayama dan Katase yang juga berteriak merasakan hal yang sama dengan trio idol itu

"Bangun otouto...hiks...hiks... jangan mati" ucap Sona teriak yang berderaikan air matanya karena saking takutnya jika dirinya kehilangan orang yang dia sayang

'Kakak' Pikir Arif yang kini kembali bangkit walau semua badannya berasap

**twuung**

tanpa aba-aba, arif langsung membuat Barier raksasa sehingga semua serangan Imperializer hilang akibat terkena barier Arif

**Duoosh blaar**

Dan entah darimana serangan itu mengenai Imperializer

"Siapa yang menyerang?" tanya Arif

"Akupun juga tidak tahu" balas Ari

**tep tep**

seketika muncul kakak Arif dan Ari yang kini berkostum aneh dimana Kakak Arif yang Noshiro dan Ryuuhou memakai meriam kapal dipunggungnya apalagi mereka terbang rendah sekitar 1 meter juga ada sepasang tanduk di kening mereka

'Kak Ryuuhou dan Kak Noshiro' pikir Arif kaget

'oi-oi majikayo. Kakak Arif yang lain ada disini' pikir Ari

"Akan aku hancurkan kau karena telah menyentuh Ultraman kesayanganku" ucap Noshiro

"Makan ini. monster besar" ucap Ryuuho

"Tembak" teriak Ryuuhou

**dosh dosh blar blar**

Alhasil tembakan dari dua kakak Arif berhasil mengenai Imperializer walau harus tumbang dan meledak hanya dari rudal kapal

"Rasakan ini juga teme" ucap Rani dan Luna bersamaan

**Duak kaboom**

sekali tendang nampak jika monster yang Luna serang terpental dari sana

"Ini juga. amukan petir. naga petir" teriak Rani yang mengarahkan tangannya keatas sehingga keluar naga petir

**jgleer groaar**

Dan seketika naga itu mengaum karena bertatapan sama monster besi itu

**wuuush blaar**

Pada saat Rani menurunkan tangannya sebagai bentuk perintah, naga itu langsung menerjang monster itu sehingga nampak Imperializer jatuh dan meledak apalagi hanya menyisakan 3 ekor

'Hehe... aku tidak tahu jika kedua kakakku yang lain sangat kuat dan sangat hebat' pikir Arif yang agak minder

"Aku tidak tahu jika Noshiro-san dan Ryuuhou-san sangat kuat" ucap Serafall

"Apa kamu mengenal mereka?" tanya Azazel yang melirik kearah Serafall karena penasaran begitu juga yang lain

"Iya. Mereka berdua kakak tiri Arif-kun. Juga dia anak yang diasuh sama Narumi-baasama" ucap Serafall

"Zero, Mebius. Serang mereka dengan kekuatan terakhir kalian. Dan aku akan membantu kalian menyerangnya" ucap Ryuuhou dan diangguk sama Arif dan Ari

"Gulnate.." jeda Arif yang tangan kanannya sudah membentuk huruf L pertandan dia siap melepaskan serangan pamungkasnya sekali lagi

"Mebium.." ucap Ari

Lalu Arif dan Ari melepaskan tembakannya serempak

"Buster" Teriak arif yang berhasil mengenai 2 ekor Imperializer

"Shoot" teriak Ari yang berhasil mengenai 1 ekor Imperializer

seketika 3 monster menghilang karena meledak akibat terkena laser itu

Pada saat 3 monster itu menghilang nampak arif dan Ari ngos-ngosan karena lelah melawan monster itu.

Karena dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal gaib, kini Arif dan Ari kembali ke wujud semula dan itu membuat kedua kakak tiri Arif dan kedua kakak Ari kaget jika adalah ultraman itu

"Ka-kalian ultraman?" tanya Noshiro kaget dan tergagap

"Lebih tepatnya aku pakai sacred gear sama temanku" ucap Arif

"Maaf Kak, mungkin kakak harus tahu. Aturan yang ada jika kita tahu hal gaib ada 2 kak yakninya dibunuh atau menyembunyikan hal gaib ini agar pihak manusia tidak mengetahui siapa kita"

"Kayaknya sudah terlambat dek, sebab aku sama Noshiro sudah tahu hal gaib sejak aku dan adikku ini jalan-jalan untuk makan dan minum saat kita bertiga main dirumah teman kakak sejak ibu kandungmu pergi dan ayah kita meninggal dunia" ucap Ryuuhou

"Jadi ini sudah biasa karena aku sama Noshiro, serta Prinz-chan tahu hal ini seperti hal gaib apalagi semua teman kakak dan adik teman kakak tahu hal ini" ucap Ryuuhou

"Jadi kamu sama Noshiro-chan sudah tahu hal gaib?" tanya Serafall dan dibalas anggukan dari Ryuuhou

"Iya. itu saat adikku ini umur 7 tahun dan menanggung rumah tangga saat itu. Jadi aku kasih aja dia liburan kerumah temanku yang berada di pangkalan militer angkatan laut yang bernama pangkalan aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis apalagi aku sama adikku ini bisa ketemu ibuku" ucap Ryuuhou

"Apa ibumu tidak marah melihat kedatangan adik kalian ini?" tanya Serafall Khawatir dan dibalas gelengan dari Noshiro karena ibundanya tidak pernah membenci Arif yang merupakan adik tiri Noshiro dan Ryuuhou

"Dia tidak marah hanya dia kagum dan senang kepada Arif karena mau menanggung hidupnya demi kedua anaknya yang sudah kehilangan ayahnya. Bahkan ibu kami memperlakukan adikku ini seperti adik kecil yang seperti pengidap shota complex (Shotacon)" jelas Noshiro

Arif sendiri membayangkannya nampak garuk kepala dan tersenyum kecut mengingat memory itu

"Bahkan temanku yang seumuran denganku dan Noshiro malah ingin minta restu dariku atau nggak Noshiro agar bisa memacari adikku ini" ucap Ryuuhou

"Dan kalau diingat adikku ini masih kelas 2 SD sementara aku sama Noshiro hanya beda 1 tahunan mungkin masih masuk kelas 1 SMP" ucap Ryuuhou

"Dan lagi kami bangsa yang menyerupai iblis. Karena kami memiliki wisdom cube sebagai sumber energi kami juga memiliki mana yang banyak seperti monster sehingga kami tidak cepat menua" ucap Ryuuhou

"memang ada bangsa atau ras seperti itu kak?" tanya Arif penasaran

"Iya. mungkin seperti demon sih kami kelihatannya" ucap Ryuuhou sekenanya dan mengelus kepala adiknya yang tidak digubris karena sentuhan lembut kakaknya

"Maaf ya dek jika Kakak sama Noshiro menyembunyikan ini dari adek" ucap Ryuuhou bersalah karena hal gaib sudah ketahuan sama adiknya sendiri

"Aku nggak akan marah atau apapun kak. Karena aku tahu kakak merahasiakan ini demi keselamatan aku yang merupakan adik kalian. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena hal gaib ini kak" ucap Arif

"Juga aku jadi ingin mencari tahu dan ingin mendalami makhluk gaib" tambah Arif

Dan Ryuuhou memeluk adiknya karena jarang dirinya dapat adik yang dari ras lain tapi pengertian

"Terima kasih... hiks... aku dapat memiliki...hiks...hiks... adik yang pengertian. Terima kasih" ucap Ryuuhou yang meanngis sesunggukkan saat dia memeluk adiknya begitu juga Noshiro, dia juga memeluk adiknya itu yang pengertian kepadanya

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. lagipula aku bisa tahu makhluk gaib yang ditulis nabi Isa itu seperti apa" ucap Arif sendiriyang membalas pelukan kak Ryuuhou

"sudah kakak jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap Arif yang memukul pelan punggung kakaknya pelan karena dia sangat tidak suka kakaknya menangis karena dia hanya ingin wajah kakaknya itu selalu tersenyum

'Apapun yang terjadi dan dimanapun kakakku berada, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Kak Sera, Kak Sona, Kak Ryuuhou dan Kak Noshiro' pikir Arif

Lalu nampak Michael berjalan mau pergi

"Ano Michael-sama." ucaei

"Ada apa?" tanya Michael

"Apakah anda ingat dengan janji kita saat di kuil itu?"

"Oh yang itu kah. Memang apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

"Aku ingin anda membiarkan Asia-chan dan Xenovia-san bisa kembali berdoa" ucap Issei

Dan hal itu membuat Asia dan Xenovia kaget mendengarnya

"Issei kau tahukan kalau iblis dilarang berdoa?" tanya Arif

"Aku tahu hal itu. Tapi, mereka masih memercayai kalau Kami-sama itu ada. Apalagi Asia-chan, walau tahu Kami-sama sudah meninggal, dia masih mempercayainya" ucap Issei

"Kumohon kabulkan apa yang disampaikan temanku itu, Michael-sama" ucap Irina

"Irina" ucap Xenovia kaget jika teman yang satu kota dengannya mau memberikan permintaan itu

"Gomennasai kalau aku sudah mencapmu sebagai pengkhianat" ucap Irina penuh penyesalan

"Asia-chan. Tolong maafkan aku karena sudah mengatakan kamu penyihir" ucap Irina

"Aku sudah memaafkan kamu kok" balas Asia

"Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf kepadamu mengenai kejadian itu"

"Iee. aku sudah melupakannya" ucap Asia karena dia sudah benar-benar ingin melupakan kejadian saat dirinya dikatai penyihir oleh Irina

"Simbol pertemanan antara iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh ya. ini pasti menyenangkan sekali" ucap Serafall

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasi dan menumpas kejahatan lain yang terjadi pada ras kami" ucap Sirzech

"Iya. aku akan mengubah sedikit sistem di Heaven mengenai ini" ucap Michael

sementara di posisi Arif, terlihat jika dirinya tengah dipangkuin sama Noshiro karena habis melawan Imperializer

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Arif-kun?" tanya Hibiki dan dibalas anggukan sama Arif jika dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja walau mengalami luka yang begitu fatal akibat melawan Imperializer

"Kamu jangan sok kuat, Arif-kun. Aku tidak berani melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucap Takane cemas

"Kan aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, Takane. Meman perlu bukti apalagi kalau aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?" tanya Arif

"Kalian ini ya. Mirip sekali sama kakak sepupu Arif" celetuk Miki

"Karena dia kekasih kita bertiga tahu" ucap Takane dan Hibiki serempak

'Kompak sekali mereka' Pikir Noshiro dengan senyum tipisnya

"Ya ampun. Kayaknya aku bakalan pingsan jika sudah lelah melawan mojnster barusan" ucap Arif yang kini mau ambruk

Semua yang mendengar nampak kaget jika Arif udah selelah itu

"Kalau gitu kita pulang saja, karena hari sudah malam apalagi mereka akan sekolah besok" ucap Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan dari Serafall

"Kamu benar, Sir-tan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan otouto sakit karena ini apalagi dia ngantuk" ucap Serafall yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu

**Skiptime besok pagi**

Setelah arif tidur dengan cukup dimana dia ditremani sama 5 bidadari cantik jelita, kini dia bangun dan mulai melakukan rutinitas pagi yang biasa dia lakukan

"Pagi Arif" ucap Kak Ryuuhou yang sudah berpakaian kasual dimana pakai baju warna putih dengan rok warna hitam polos yang menambah kesan manis disana

"Pagi juga kak Ryuuhou" ucap Arif yang sudah berpakaian Akademi Kuoh disusul juga sama 3 teman masa kecilnya juga Alice, Alika dan Uzuki baru 5 menit disusul sama Ari dan Dion

"Kenapa dengan mukamu Dion?" tanya Uzuki

"basah lagi nih karena air" ucap Dion

"Nak arif terima kasih untuk membangunkan si Dion dan Ari ya. Karena mereka ini pas di Medan susah banget bangunnya" ucap Andi bersyukur

"Iya, sama-sama om. Aku melakukannya karena nggak mau dicap orang yang buruk disana apalagi Akademi Kuoh tempat aku belajar adalah akreditasinya S" ucap Arif yang senang membantu keluarga Ari

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu dek Arif. Tanpamu, mungkin adik laki-lakiku yang bodoh ini tidak mau berangkat sekolah" ucap Rani yang berterima kasih dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Skiptime lagi

kini mereka belajar dengan giat saat ini sampai jam istirahat siang. dan pada saat hari sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat siang, kini mereka pergi ke klub ORC dan alangkah kagetnya mereka jika ada Katerea dan Azazel disana

"Azazel, kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Issei

"Oh mengingat ada pergerakan dari Khaos Brigade. Maka aku dilantik sebagai kepsek disini" ucap Azazel santai

"Itu mana bisa aku terima. apalagi kau orang pemalas" ucap Rias

"Oh. Ini karena perintah Sirzech-sama dan juga Serafall-sama bahkan dia menjadikan Katerea wakil kepsek disini" balas Azazel

"Eh,, Onii-sama dan Serafall-sama yang mengajukan itu?!" tanya Rias kaget

"Ya. Maka dari itu mohon kerja samanya" ucap azazel santai

"Aku nggak tahu kamu bakal dijadikan kepsek disini" ucap Arif sweetdrop

"Akupun juga. dan lagi jangan coba-coba ubah peraturan disini dengan aturan bahwa kamu ingin mengintip cewek ganti pakaian" ucap Ari santai

"Itu nggak mungkinlah sialan" ucap Azazel kesal

dan itu membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini aja dulu untuk chapter 11 ini. lalu penjelasan ada Ultraman Belial sama Imperializer saat itu adalah karena saya ingin membuat yang berbeda dan diluar realita dimana ada sosok musuh yang mampu membangkitkan 2 monster itu**

**Dan lagi sejak kapan sih Ari mampu dan bisa berubah menajdi Ultraman? nah itu karena dia memiliki mana didalam dirinya sehingga dia mampu berubah termasuk Arif yang mana dia hybrid akuma dimana cahaya itu akan menyakitinya tapi disini tidak menyakitinya**

**sekian aja penjelasan saya, jangan lupa krisarnya juga saya tidak menerima haters di cerita ini juga para flamer ya. Karena ingat fanfic diciptakan untuk hiburan semata**

**Arifrahman223 logout-==========**


	12. Chapter 12 : Pulang ke Underworld

halo agan semua. balik lagi dengan saya arifrahman 223. Nah kali ini saya akan melanjutkan karya fanfic saya yang bernama Highschool DXD : Zerro karangan arystar101 yang mana ceritanya sudah dihapus sejak tahun 2018 yang diganti judulnya dengan Highschool DXD : Random Hero

nah seperti apa kisah para random ini. Simak saja seperti apa

**Judul : Highschool DXD : Zerro**

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari Firmansyah x Murayama x Katase**

**Dion Permana Agung x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif Rahman x Hibiki Ganaha x Takane Shijou x Miki Hoshii**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Start Story**

**Chapter 12 : Pulang ke Underworld**

**Siang hari**

Kini tim ORC kembali ke Akademi Kuoh setelah mereka mengemasi barang mereka karena tim ORC tinggal dengan Issei yang merupakan Sekiryuutei saat ini termasuk gadis OSIS tinggal di kediaman Arif dan Ari walau kedua kakak sepupu arif membuat rumah besar dan membentuk hururf H dimana gabungan rumah Issei dan Arif ada disana bersama taman yang luas

"Oh ya Buchou, biasanya kalau liburan musim panas, Buchou kemana?" tanya Issei

"Hmm... benar juga. Apa kamu belum pernah ke underworld saat liburan musim panas?" tanya Kiba

"Belum sama sekali, Pemuda tampan" ucap Issei kesal

"benar juga. Kalau liburan musim panas, aku sama yang lain kembali ke Underworld tempat kakakku berada" ucap Rias

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya, kalian yang bangsa iblis pergi ke Underworld untuk liburan disana" ucap Arif

"Apa kamu belum pernah ke Underworld Arif-kun?" tanya Kiba dan dibalas gelengan dari Arif

"Aku nggak punya waktu saat masih kecil Kiba, termasuk aku nggak tahu ibuku siapa waktu itu dan lagi kalau liburan aku jarang dapat karena aku mengurus kedua kakak tiriku itu yang sudah aku anggap kakak kandung dan lagi aku saat masih kecil udah bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kedua kakakku walau aku harus bekerja part time dan sekolah bersamaan" ucap Arif santai

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa ke Akademi Kuoh?" tanya Rias penasaran

"Oh itu karena aku dapat beasiswa ke Jepang saat itu. apalagi itu pas aku semester pertama tahun kedua saat itu, makanya aku nggak mau lewatkan kesempatan ini karena aku di tempatku berasal dapat nilai 96 bahasa jepang yang hanya bermodalkan anime saja" ucap Arif santai

"Dan aku baru kagetnya pas saat sebelum insiden si gigi hiu datang" ucap Hibiki

"Dan aku senang sekali ketemu sama Arif-kun saat satu akademi disini. itu memori yang indah saat aku ingat kebiasaannya nggak berubah sama sekali" ucap Miki yang pas saat sebelum insiden Kokabiel datang Arif malah sudah kerja part time disini

"Souka. Aku merasa iri sama Arif-kun, ketika semua orang bersekolah, kamu sudah bekerja dan sekolah saat kamu belum tahu nama asli ibundamu. Aku benar-benar iri sama kamu" ucap Akeno

"Haha,, itu hal biasa Kak Akeno, karena hal seperti ini sudah menjadi hobiku ya walau aku masih agak capek bekerja kemarin saat sebelum insiden Kokabiel" ucap Arif

"Kalau boleh tahu, kamu kerja dimana arif?" tanya Rias

"Aku kerja di dekat Akademi Kuoh juga merupakan tempat kerja kakak sepupu yang aku tahu namanya Serafall Leviathan sebagai manajer disana" ucap Arif

"Aku senang kamu kerja disana, apalagi itu tempat kakak sepupumu berada" ucap Rias

"Aku juga senang disana. walau kerja disana aku sebagai koki" ucap Arif santai

"Dan aku senang dengan bayarannya dan itu sudah cukup untuk biaya kehidupanku dan kedua kakak tiriku" tambah Arif lagi yang senang dengan bayarannya. setidaknya, kedua kakaknya mendapatkan pendidikan disini

"Selain memikirkan keuangan, kamu juga memikirkan kedua kakakmu" ucap Rias iri dengan Arif yang tabah menjalankan kehidupannya

"Karena walaupun aku baru tahu aku anak orang kaya dari keluarga Sitri yang merupakan klan terpandang. Aku ingin mandiri agar saat aku sudah besar, aku tidak merepotkan ibu, kedua kakakku dan keluarga dari kakak tiriku itu" ucap Arif yang senyum hangat dan menatap langit-langit sana

"Kuyakini, kamu akan memiliki istri yang beruntung jika kamu adalah orang yang pekerja keras" ucap Ari

"Aku nggak keberatan jika Hibiki, Miki dan Takane jadi istriku pada saat itu terjadi" ucap Arif santai yang membuat wajah ketiga idol itu merona seketika mendengar ucapan Arif

"Selamat, kalian dapat calon suami pekerja keras" ucap Uzuki dan 2 gadis kendo itu

"Terima kasih" ucap Hibiki mewakili dua temannya

"Oh ya. Kita nanti disuruh berkumpul sama Azazel jam 6 sore disini. Karena, katanya dia akan memberikan liburan yang bagus di saat itu juga" ucap Rias

"Eh buset. aku harus kerja part time saat ini sampai jam 5" ucap arif panik apalagi jamnya sudah jam 2 siang

"Oi... emang jam berapa lu kerja, cuy?" tanya Ari

"Kalau hari ini karena mau libur selama 1 bulan, aku dan karyawan kafe kakak sepupuku akan bekerja dari jam 2 sampai jam 5 sore nanti dan liburan nanti semua karyawan bakal diliburkan dan kerja lagi mulai bulan depan" ucap Arif

"Kalau gitu, pergilah. Nanti aku kasih tambahan waktu sama Sona-chan nantinya" ucap Rias

"Nanti aku sama yang lain pulang ke rumah kita itu untuk mempacking barang-barang kita untuk pergi liburan nanti. Dan aku bakal menyiapinnya untukmu sayang" ucap Takane

"S-s-s-s-s-s-Sayang?!" ucap Ari dan Dion kaget jika teman masa kecil Arif manggil Arif dengan sebutan sayang

bahkan tim ORC juga menganga lebar mendengarnya tapi lain cerita sama Issei yang cemburu mendengarnya jika Arif, adik dari Sona Sitri punya 3 kekasih yang mau jadi calon istrinya

**Skiptime 3 jam kemudian**

Setelah 3 jam berlalu kini Arif pulang dan mulai membawa elektronik yang biasa dia bawa kesana, mulai dari laptop dan hp serta headset dan charger agar ketika dia berada dikediaman ibunya, dia bisa tenang bersama 3 calon istrinya

"Gimana apa sudah siap?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan yang lain serta Arif yang sudah berpakaian Akademi Kuoh begitu juga ketiga calon istrinya saat ini

"Oh ya. aku belum nanya nih, emang gajimu berapa dikafe sana?" tanya Ari penasaran

"kalau kuhitung sih 250.000 yen dan kalau kutotalkan pada saat sebelum ada Miki, Hibiki dan Takane itu ada 3 bulan maka sudah terkumpul 750.000 yen saat ini. belum lagi bayar tagihan listrik, pemakaian air disana yang mana harus aku bayar 50.000 yen perbulan maka sudah menjadi 150.000 yen perbulan juga keperluan belanjaku yang hampir mencapai 40.000 yen dan 120.000 yen dalam 3 bulan maka sisa uangku 480.000 yen semuanya" ucap Arif yang menghitung semua keperluannya

"Dan untung aku sudah bayar tagihan listrik dan pemakaian air ini untuk sampai bulan depan nanti dan baru dapat gajinya barusan sehingga aku sudah mendapatkan 730.000 yen totalnya sehingga ada lebih dari 500.000 yen lah untuk saat ini" ucap Arif sehingga semua kaget jika arif mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak hari ini

"Hmm... kayaknya gue mau menggampar ente yang dapat uang banyak" ucap Dion kesal karena ada pria idaman disini. Dimana memiliki wajah pas-pasan, tapi memiliki skill dan penghasilan yang lumayan

"Hooo... jadi kamu mau menyakiti otoutoku eh..." ucap sosok dengan nada seram yang buat Dion melirik jika dibelakangnya ada Sona yang menatap dirinya dengan wajah seramnya apalagi Dion menggerakkan badannya secara patah-patah saat mendengar suara Sona dibelakangnya

'Matilah gue' batin Dion yang meneguk ludah secara kasar karena Sona ada dibelakangnya

"Sejak kapan Kak Sona ada dibelakang Dion?" tanya Arif polos

"Udah sejak si gendut ini menanyai gajimu" ucap Sona datar bahkan nampak tim OSIS menatap Dion datar

'Matilah gue matilah gue, Gue akan mati dalam keadaan jomblo saat ini' pikir Dion

melihat wajah ketakutan Dion tentu Arif hanya menghela nafas lelah saat ini

"Sudahlah Kak Sona. Dia mirip si Sekiryuutei jadi wajar saja dia seperti itu" ucap Arif sehingga Sona menghela nafas lelah mendengarnya

"Ingat jangan pernah ulangi kata itu atau kau merasakan hal yang lebih parah dari ini" ucap dan ancam Sona ke Dion dan dibalas anggukan cepat Dion

"Kalau boleh tahu Kak Sona. Biasanya kalau liburan musim panas versi akuma gimana ya?" tanya Arif dan dibalas senyum teduh Sona

"Ya mungkin seperti dunia manusia yang pergi ke pantai gitu, atau mengerjakan PR liburan musim panas atau lihat acara pesta barbekyiu disana" ucap Sona

"Wah ingin sekali kulihat pemandangan itu" ucap Arif yang melihat liburan musim panas versi akuma didunia bawah

"Sabar ya dek. Mungkin besok atau lusa kamu bisa melihatnya" ucap Sona yang membelai atau lebih tepatnya mengelus kepala Arif

"Oh ya Noshiro dan Ryuuho dimana?" tanya Sona

"kalau kedua kakakku itu, mereka ingin mengajak tim aliansi mereka datang ke pertemuan aliansi itu kak. Mungkin nanti bakal sampai disini" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan paham Sona

**ckiiiit**

"Wuaaaaa/gyaaaaa/kyaaaaa" ucap Arif dan yang lain kaget dan teriak jika kereta yang mereka kendarai berhenti tiba-toba

Dan kini membuat arif merona saat ini disebabkan karena wajahnya ada didada tsubaki, wakil ketua OSIS saat ini

"M-m-m-maafkan aku" ucap Arif sujud minta maaf ke Tsubaki

"Sialan kau, Arif, terkutuklah pria tampan dan wajah pas-pasan" maki Issei

"Hooo... oi, kau mau kena tendang di selangkanganmu itu?" tanya Ari dengan datar

"Rupanya Sekiryuutei mesum ini mau dihajar juga" ucap Ardi yang mulai angkat suara karena dia diam sedari tadi

**Skiptime**

Kini tim ORC maupun OSIS dan Tim Arif jatuh dari kereta dan berada di bukit yang penuh bebatuan saat ini. Pada saat 3 tim itu terbangun, nampak sama Arif ada raut wajah cemas dan kesepian disana melihat tidak ada Rias dan Sona disana

"Dimana Kak Sona?" tanya Arif cemas

"Apa mereka ada di kereta api itu?" ucap Tsubaki yang melihat 2 orang itu sebagai ketua klub tidak ada didekat mereka apalagi kepsek mereka tidak ada disana

"Kak Sona..." ucap Arif lirih

"Jangan khawatir, Arif-kun. Aku yakin Kaichou baik-baik saja, jadi jangan kamu khawatir ya" ucap Tsubaki yang menghibur Arif dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Arif-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Miki

"Aku nggak apa, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Arif kembali

"aku sama Hibiki dan Takane baik-baik saja" ucap Miki

Kini ketiga tim itu bangun dan melihat jika mereka ada dibukit berbatu yang diyakini ada yang tajam. Sampai-sampai ada bunyi dan derak langkah yang seram ada di sana

**Bum bum bum**

"Kok ngeri ya?" tanya Murayama yang nampak ketakutan dengan drerak langkah seram itu

"Minna, karena Buchou dan Kaichou nggak ada. Maka, aku dan tsubaki akan mengambil alih posisi sementara" ucap Akeno dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Semuanya bersiap dalam posisi bertarung." Ucap tsubaki dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Berubah" teriak Arif yang kini berubah menjadi satria garuda bima yang berwarna merah darah

"Satria Garuda, Bima" ucap Arif yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Bima

Sementara gadis OSIS dan Saji nampak terpesona dengan perubahan wujud Arif yang kini memakai armor merah itu

"Keren" ucap Saji dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

'Kaichou. Kuyakini, otoutomu orang yang akan membawa harapan' pikir Tsubaki

Sementara di posisi Sona, Rias dan Azazel yang berada di puncak bukit berbatu nampak mereka bersembunyi diatas bukit berbatu

"Aku nggak tahu, adikmu bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu Sona"

"Mungkin karena dia terinspirasi sama film kartun, soalnya kata bibiku, anaknya itu suka film kartun dan suka film tokusatsu dan ultraman sehingga nggak heran dia bisa mengalahkan dan mempecundangi peerage Raiser yang berjumlah 16 orang itu" ucap Sona menjelaskan

"Hoh.. kayaknya ada suatu hal yang menjanjikan dari adikmu itu" ucap Azazel

"Dan jangan memperlakukan adikku sebagai barang. Jika itu terjadi akan aku adukan ke Onee-sama untuk memburumu dan menghapusmu dari kitab injil itu" ucap Sona mentaap tajam Azazel

"Baik akan aku lakukan untuk tidak menjadikannya sebagai senjata" ucap Azazel ketakutan. Yap dia tahu jika berurusan sama Sona maka dia sudah berurusan sama Serafall yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja

oh men, Dia ingat saat sebelum Katerea berubah dimana Katerea ingin membunuh arif malah dibalas sama aura mencekam dari Serafall dengan amukan yang gila walau berhasil diredakan sama Arif

**kembali ke posisi arif CS**

Sementara di Posisi 3 tim itu nampak mereka bertarung dengan sengit melawan naga ungu yang bermata ungu dan bertanduk emas

"Sial. ternyata dia memiliki daya tahan yang kuat" ucap Tsubaki yang kini pakaiannya sudah hancur

"Rasakan ini. Teknik api. Naga api" ucap Arif yang melepaskan kekuatan penuhnya dan seketika keluarlah naga api raksasa yang menghantam naga warna ungu itu

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Issei karena serangan yang kuat dan besar itu mustahil musuhnya akan bisa menghindar

"Itu kayaknya mustahil, karena bangsa naga dikenal memiliki daya tahan paling kuat apalagi punyamu Issei" ucap Arif

**(Apa yang dikatakan Arif ada benarnya Issei, mustahil bangsa naga yang memiliki kekuatan yang maha dahsyat akan terkena serangan seperti manusia itu) **ucap Ddraig setuju

"Arif kau bisa memakai jurus Ultraman kan?" tanya Ardi

Arif yang tahu maksud Ardi tahu cara membasminya

"Serahkan padaku" ucap Arif yang kini memakai wujud ultraman nexus junis red

**Wuush **

lalu Arif terbang dan meninju kepala naga ungu yang kelewat besar itu dan mengenainya sehingga naga itu mundur beberapa langkah dari sana

Lalu Ardipun menggunakan rantai yang dia dapat dari teknik sihirnya yang baru sehingga jika naga besar itu tertahan sementara

"Serang dia" ucap Ardi memerintah dan dibalas anggukan lainnya

"Wild Zero Shoot" teriak Arif

"Mebium Shoot" ucap Ari

"Raikou" teriak Akeno yang menyambar naga besar itu yang berdiri kokoh

"Baiklah sampai disana" ucap sosok yang menampilkan wujudnya yang rupanya ada Sona dan Rias apalagi Azazel

"Kau dengar aku kan, Tannin?" tanya Azazel ke naga ungu besar itu

**"Aku mendengarnya, Azazel"** ucap Tannin yang merupakan naga besar itu

"Geh. Naganya bisa bicara?" ucap Murayama kaget

"Aku baru tahu naga bisa bicara" ucap Katase

"Nee, Azazel. Bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"tanya Arif menuntut penjelasan kearah Azazel

"Oh aku melakukan ini karena latihan. Asal kau tahu Khaos Brigade yang merupakan organisasi teroris mulai bergerak. Makanya aku melatih kalian sama naga besar ini untuk melihat seberapa jauh perkembangan kalian. Baik itu dari aspek kekuatan individu maupun aspek kerja sama sehingga kalian bisa melawan komplotannya dengan mudah" ucap Azazel menjelaskan alasan dia melatih tim ORC, OSIS, dan Ari

"Dan lagi gimana hasil pengujianmu terhadap mereka semua Tannin?" tanya Azazel

"Cara tarung mereka mudah ditebak apalagi tim Rias peeragenya gampang ditebak cara bertarungnya termasuk OSIS walau pengendalian dari Queen dari tim OSIS sedikit bisa terbaca dari strategi. Sementara, untuk tim adik dari Sona-san. Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa karena cara bertarung mereka sanngat barbar walau koordinasi mereka sangat bagus" jelas Tannin sehingga semua terpesona sama cara tarung tim Arif

"Juga termasuk yang pendek itu" tambah Tannin yang menunjuk Ari dengan nada meledeknya

"Maksudnya apa mengatakan aku pendek, naga kurapan penuh kutu?" tanya Ari tidak terima

"Baiklah sebelum kita pergi kerumah kita masing-masing, ada baiknya kalian mandi karena kalian suah kotor" ucap Sona melerai perdebatan dan amarah Ari

"Aku setuju apa yang dibilang Sona" ucap Rias

**Skiptime**

setelah melawan naga besar yang dikenal raja naga yang bernama Tannin dan istirahat di onsen, kini arif pergi kerumah ibunya dan disambut sama teman-teman kakaknya yang ada disana menunggu kehadirannya

"Oh. Arif selamat datang" ucap perempuan rambut pirang pakai topi koboi

"Aku pulang, Kak Hornet" balas Arif yang memeluk Hornet yang merupakan teman kakak tirinya

"Yang lain mana Kak Hornet?" tanya Arif

"Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga" ucap Hornet

Karena penasaran akibat adik Kaichou bisa akrab sama perempuan pirang yang namanya Hornet membuat Tsubaki bertanya

"Dia siapa arif?"tanya Tsubaki dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"oh. Dia adalah teman Kak Noshiro dan Kak Ryuuhou namanya Kak Hornet, dan dia salah satu perempuan yang periang saat aku berada di pangkalan aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis" ucap Arif singkat

**Kriett**

"Permisi" ucap Hornet yang buka pintu dan disusul sama Arif, Sona dan peeragenya

pada saat semua melihat ke arah Hornet, entah kenapa semua perempuan meliriknya dan nampak senang dengan kemunculan Arif disana

"Ahhh.. Arif-kun" ucap perempuan rambut pirang yang pakai pakaian nazi serta rambut pirang dan mata hijau emerald

"etto... Kak Hipper ada disini juga" ucap Arif tersenyum canggung

"Kamu kenal semuanya Arif-kun?" tanya Hibiki

"Iya. Mereka adalah teman kakakku yang rambut silver dan mata merah itu KAk Prinz yang nama lengkapnya Prinz Eugen kalau yang pakai baju ala pengantin dan pakai topi itu adalah Kak Illustrious, lalu yang rambut coklat dan mata merah dan memakai pakaian kasualnya itu Kak Cleveland, yang pakai baju komandan itu Kak Enterprise, kemudian perempuan yang selalu bawa boneka yang seperti kuda unicorn yang bernama U-chan itu adalah adiknya Kak Illustrious namanya Dek Unicorn" ucap Arif menjelaskan siapa teman-teman Noshiro dan Ryuuhou

"Oh Arif. Selamat datang di kediaman Sitri" ucap salah satu perempuan yang buat Arif bingung karena perempuan itu tahu namanya

"Dia siapa Kak Sona?" tanya Arif

"Dia bibi kamu, juga dia adik dari Narumi yang merupakan kakak ibuku. Namanya adalah Natsumi Sitri, karena dia adalah ibuku dan ibu onee-sama" ucap Sona

"Eh. Jadi dia bibiku" ucap Arif yang kaget

"Iya" balas Sona tersenyum

Dan kini nampak Arif berlari dan memeluk bibinya yang bernama Natsumi. Pad saat memeluk Natsumi, nampak Natsumi kaget saat dipeluk sama anak dari kakaknya itu, tapi langsung diganti sama senyum hangatnya

"Okaerinasai, Arif-kun" ucap Natsumi yang mengelus keponakannya

"Tadaima, bibi" balas Arif yang nampak memeluk erat

"ehem, jadi bibimu yang lain dari fraksi aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis dilupakan ya?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan nada menggoda kearah Arif

Arif yang mendengar tentu melirik dan senang jika itu bibinya yang lain namanya Suruga yang merupakan ibunya Noshiro dan Ryuuhou

"Bibi Suruga" ucap Arif yang melepaskan pelukan dari Natsumi dan berlari dan memeluk Suruga dengan senang yang muncul darimana

Sementara Noshiro dan Ryuuhou ketawa cekikikan melihat tingkah adiknya yang lucu itu

"Seperti biasa kamu manja sekali" ucap Suruga

"Apa ada masalah jika aku bermanja-manja sama bibiku sendiri?" tanya Arif cemberut

"Hai hai maaf ya" ucap Suruga yang membalas pelukan dari Arif

"Ohh Arif-kun sudah tiba rupanya" ucap sosok laki-laki yang rambut hitam dan bermata ungu

"Kamu pasti pamanku kan? juga ayah dari Kak Sona dan Kak Serafall kan?" tanya dan tebak arif sehingga dibalas anggukan dari laki-laki yang merupakan paman arif

Arifpun melepas pelukjan dari Suruga dan memeluk pamannya itu disana. Dan nampak senyum dari peerage Sona tersenyum hangat melihatnya jika Arif bisa ketemu sama paman dan bibinya

"Oh ya, ibu sama Kak Sera mana?" Tanya Arif

"Ibu lagi membantu Sera-chan masak karena keluarga Suruga banyak hadir" ucap Natsumi

"Oh tunggu bentar" ucap Arif yang memakai Handseal seperti Naruto berupa tanda tambah

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" ucap Arif

bof bof bof bof bof

seketika keluarlah 20 bunshin saat ini

"Semuanya bantu ibuku masak" ucap Arif semangat

"Ya" balas para bunshin

wush seketika bunshin itu melkarikan diri menuju dapur saat ini

**Skiptime **

Setelah berbincang Ria dan tertawa bersama-sama nampak ada Serafall dan Narumi yang membawa semua makanan dibantu sama Maid dan bunshin Arif disana

"Anakku jadi kamu yang membantuku?" tanya Narumi

"Iya ibu, aku nggak mau ibu terlalu lelah mengerjakan semua masakan sehingga aku membuat bunshin itu agar pekerjaan ibu sama Kak Sera menjadi mudah" ucap Arif

**Grep **

Tanpa sadar Arif dipeluk sama Serafall yang senang karena ada seorang adik yang mau menolongnya

"Terima kasih adikku, aku senang kamu membantuku" ucap Serafall

"Sama-sama Kak, aku senang Kakak bekerja dengan keras" ucap Arif yang membalas pelukan Serafall

"Lho Tante Katerea mana?" tanya Arif

"Dia lagi tidur karena capek mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai asistenku" ucap Serafall

"Ya sudah. Kita ajak dia berkumpul kesini, agar dia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum layaknya seperti perempuan pada umumnya" ucap Arif

"Ara, aku nggak tahu keponakanku ini perhatian" ucap Natsumi

"Karena aku pernah diajarkan sama ibuku saat masih 5 SD dia berkata 'Arif jika kamu melihat perempuan menangis atau sedih, beri dia senyuman karena dia memiliki3 tantangan terberat saat dia akan hidup. yang pertama, dia akan mengandung kamu dalam keadaan lelah, capek dan letih, kedua, dia akan melahirkanmu dalam keadaan meregang nyawa entah dia akan hidup atau meninggal, ketiga, dia akan menyapihmu dan membesarkanmu serta mendidikmu tanpa kenal lelah walau dia lelah sekali' hanya itu aku mau membantu ibuku saat ini" ucap Arif

"Aku senang kamu melahirkan keponakan yang baik hati dan perhatian kepada orang tuanya, Narumi-nee" ucap Natsumi

"Aku bersyukur jika anakku menjadi seperti ini" ucap Narumi

"Oh ya kabar Papa gimana Arif?" tanya Narumi mengenai keadaan suaminya

"Sejak umur 7 tahun karena ibu pergi entah kemana, Papa terus bekerja tanpa kenal lelah mengingat dia sudah memiliki 3 orang anak saat itu. Salah satunya aku. Tapi, pas 3 atau 4 bulan kemudian Papa sakit-sakitan dan dia terus bekerja hanya demi aku dan Kak Noshiro juga Kak Ryuuhou. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk berhenti bekerja selama 1 bulan agar aku saja yang bekerja tapi Papa tidak mau dan menolak kalau aku yang masih umur 7 tahunan bekerja. tapi 3 bulan kemudian..." jeda Arif yang kini menitikkan air mata

"Papa sudah tiada" sambung Arif

Mendengar suaminya meninggal, tentu membuat Suruga dan Narumi kaget mendengarnya karena mereka bersyukur memiliki seorang laki-laki pekerja keras dan selalu menyayangi mereka tanpa mengenal status apalagi kasta

"I-itu benar yang kamu ucapkan Arif?" tanya Suruga kaget jika suaminya meninggal dunia

"Itu benar, ibu. Papa sudah lama tiada sejak umur Arif 7 tahunan. Dan sejak pada saat itu aku dan Noshiro menangis tapi, Ariflah yang paling shock mendengar Papanya meninggal dunia. Dan sejak saat itu, Ariflah yang menggantikan posisi Papa. Dia bekerja dan juga sekolah disaat bersamaan hanya demi kami. Kami sudah memaksa tapi Arif sama dengan pemikiran Papanya yakninya enggan untuk berhenti bekerja. Dan demi adikku ini, aku memberikan adaikku liburan saat umur 8 tahunan di Pangkalan kita saat itu ibu, aku merahasiakannya dari ibu agar Ibu tidak shock dan sedih mendengarnya" jelas Ryuuhou

Dan itu membuat semua kaget mendengarnya termasuk tim Aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis kaget mendengarnya jika Arif menggantikan posisi Papanya hanya demi keluarganya yang mana merupakan teman-temannya

"Itu tidak benar kan, Noshiro?" tanya Hornet yang nggak percaya mendengarnya

"Sayangnya itu benar semuanya, Hornet-chan" balas Noshiro

"Maaf semuanya, aku menyembunyikan ini karena aku nggak mau baik Ibu, Paman, Bibi, Kakak yang lainnya, juga teman-temanku sedih mendengar ini" ucap Arif yang menunduk kebawah karena nggak berani menatap wajah semua orang di kediaman Sitri

**Grep**

"Menangislah, Otouto. keluarkan semuanya" ucap Serafall yang memeluk Arif

"Hiks...hiks...huaaaaaaaa...hiks...huaaaaaa" dan pecahlah tangis pemuda yang baru diketahui bermarga Sitri tersebut sementara Takane, Hibiki dan Miki sudah menangis mendengarnya jika kehidupan Arif sudah bekerja keras demi keluarga kecilnya apalagi kedua kakaknya

'Arif-kun' Pikir Trio Idol itu yang menangis mendengarnya jika arif sudah menderita lebih besar ketimbang mereka. Dan mereka berjanji akan selalu setia demi Arif apapun yang terjadi

'Arif-kun' Pikir tim aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis yang nggak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan yang dijalani adik dari Noshiro dan Ryuuhou. Dan mereka berjanji apapun yang terjadi akan selalu menemani ari dan jika ada musuh yang mengincar nyawanya maka mereka siap untuk pertarungan dan pertempuran selanjutnya

**Skiptime**

Setelah suasana mulai kondusif, nampak Arif tidur di pangkuan Serafall lebih tepatnya dipahanya walau masih ada bekas air mata

"Aku tidak percaya jika Arif-kun sampai seperti ini demi keluarganya" ucap Serafall yang mengelus kepala Arif

"Aku juga onee-sama. Aku sedih mendengarnya jika Arif-kun sampai seperti ini" ucap Sona

"Jadi kamu ibunya Noshiro dan Ryuuhou?" tanya Narumi

"iya, aku ibunya Noshiro dan Ryuuhou. aku berterima kasih sama kamu yang memberikan perawatan kepada kedua anakku walau anakmu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja demi kedua putriku saat ini" ucap Suruga

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku senang kamu juga memberikan perawatan juga kepada Arif-kun walau dia terlalu bekerja keras hanya demi kedua putrimu itu. Aku cukup bersyukur kalian bisa memberikan dia senyuman" ucap Narumi

"Aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Suruga

"Dan aku tetap menganggap arif sebagai keponakanku juga walau dia dari fraksi iblis dan berasal dari klan Sitri. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya, seperti aku menyayangi kedua putriku sendiri" ucap Suruga

"Akupun juga, Suruga-chan" ucap Narumi

**tit tot tit tot**

Entah kenapa ada bunyi HP Arif sehingga Arif mengambil dan mengangkat telepon itu walau secara tidak sadar

"Ya... Ada apa, Ari?" tanya Arif yang baru bangun dari tidur nyamannya

"Whaaaat?!" kaget Arif saat mendengar penuturan Ari di hpnya

"Iya.. aku akan kesana sekarang juga" ucap Arif saat itu juga

"Oh ya. tolong kamu lempar kunai pemberianku itu kepadamu, ingat ya" ucap Arif

"OK" balas Arif

"Ada apa, arif-kun?" tanya Hibiki dan dibalas anggukan penassaran yang lain

"Ardi, dia bertengkar sama Asteria Bael. Bahkan kata temanku itu, Asteria Bael tidak akan pernah menganggap Ardi itu anaknya walau dia memiliki kekuatan Klan Bael sekalipun. Dan itu hampir membuat mansion Gremory nyaris hancur" ucap Arif

Dan jawaban Arif membuat semua kaget mendengarnya. Tega sekali ibunya Ardi yang menganggap Ardi itu tidak ada

"Itu wajar, karena bangsawan lain menjunjung tinggi egois mereka yakninya darah murni dan bakatlah yang patut dijunjung tinggi" ucap Sona

"Apa tidak ada cara lain membuat ardi berhenti mengamuk?" tanya Takane

"Ada 1 caramnya yakninya. Ardi harus menjadi bagian dari Klan Gremory tanpa campur tangan pihak Klan Bael, karena jika Pihak Klan bael ingin Ardi kembali ke Klan Bael itu maka secara otomatis Klan Bael akan dicap otak otot yang artinya mereka hanya mementingkan orang kuat dan berdarah murni saja"

"Kalau itu sudah aku siapin" ucap sosok pakai kacamata yang kita kenal Katerea Leviathan

"Tante Katerea sejak kapan kamu bangun?" tanya Arif kaget

"Sudah sejak kamu ingin mengatakan kalau Ardi harus dipindahkan ke Klan Gremory tanpa campur tangan pihak lain" ucap Katerea

"Berarti Tante sudah tahu masalahnya?" tanya Arif lagi dan dibalas anggukan Katerea

"ya walau ruangan kamarku ketutup rapat bukan berarti aku tidak tahu semuanya, termasuk keluarga aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis hadir disini karena semua fraksi berpendengaran sangat tajam walau itu kecil sekali terdengar" ucap Katerea

"Dan mengenai masalah Ardi, ini surat yang mengenai pemindahan Ardi ke kelompok Gremory juga Sairaorg bael yang juga dapat perilaku tidak pantas di Klannya yang juga Klan Bael" ucap Katerea yang memberikan sebuah surat kepada Arif dan sebuah pena untuk menandatangani bahwa Ardi sudah masuk ke keluarga Gremory

"Terima kasih Tante Katerea, aku terbantu sedikit. oh ya mengenai keponakan tante bawa saja ke sini, mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkan sama Sacred Gearku" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Katerea

"Yang mau ikut ke kediaman Kak Rias ayo berkumpul dan buat lingkaran dan saling pegang tangan ya" ucap arif sehingga peerage Sona dan Sona juga Trio Idol juga hadir disitu

"Baiklah waktunya berangkat..." ucap Arif

"Hiraishin" sambung Arif

**Wuush**

Seketika tim OSIS pergi darisana menyisakan tim aliansi azur Lane dan Red Axis serta keluarga Arif disana

"Aku merasa anakku bisa diandalkan" ucap Narumi

"AKu senang jika Bibi Narumi melahirkan Arif-kun. Aku senang sahabatku ini bisa berubah saat itu" ucap Serafall

"Iya aku juga merasa seperti itu, tanpa bantuannya. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat itu juga" ucap Katerea yang entah kenapa tersenyum melihat kejadian saat diperjanjian damai 3 fraksi akhirat

"Lalu apa selanjutnya yang bakal kamu lakukan, Katerea-chan?" tanya Serafall

"Entahlah. mungkin aku hanya ingin mengikuti alur saja dan berada di pihak tim anti teroris" ucap Katerea

**Skiptime**

Seketika pas saat kunai itu menancap entah kenapa ada muncul semua kilatan disana sehingga tim OSIS dan Trio Idol berada di kediaman Gremory

"Ada apa, Ari?" tanya Arif dan dibalas ibu jarinya yang menunjuk kebelakang sehingga tim OSIS dan Trio Idol melihat disana

Pada saat melihat arah menunjuk Ari, Arif kaget jika ruangan tim ORC atau lebih tepatnya rumah Rias pada retak sana sini

"Ardi, hentikan amukanmu" ucap Rias

"Tidak mau, aku mau menghajar si jalang itu dulu karena dia buat ayahku meninggal" ucap Ardi menghina sosok perempuan yang berwajah datar yang diketahui namanya Asteria Bael

"Ketahuilah dimana kau berada, Hybrid Akuma. Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang anak yang rendah seperti dirimu" ucap Asteria tanpa dosa

"Apa kau bilang perempuan hina" tanya Ardi tidak terima

"Asteria-san ingat dia anakmu apalagi auramu sama dengan ardi" ucap sosok perempuan yang diketahui ibunya Rias

"Maaf saja Venelana-san, aku tidak pernah menganggap dioa anakku"

"tapi kenapa kau tidak mengakui dia adalah anakmu? Aku saja jika ketemu anakku saja entah itu hybrid akuma atau akuma murni aku nggak masalah karena dia adalah darah dagingku" ucap ibunya Rias yang bernama Venelana

"Itu kan sama kamu. Tapi, kalau aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku saja" balas Asteria tanpa sadar

Dan itu membuat Arif marah seketika jika temannya dihina sangat rendah

"Bisa hentikan ucapan hinamu pada temanku?" tanya Arif marah dan mengeluarkan aura besa-besaran sehingga semua tertunduk sama aura mengerikan Arif

Rias dan peeragenya yang menenangkan Ardi langsung terdiam bahkan ada yang pingsan sama aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan sama Arif termasuk Ardi

"Mau apa kau kesini. Manusia hina?" tanya Asteria yang mengejek Arif

Sona yang mendengar juga panas mendengarnya bahkan dia akan membekukan Asteria saat ini juga dan dicegat sama tangan Arif

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menerima panggilan darurat dari seorang teman jika ada sosok binatang jalang menghina temanku"

"Kau tidak tahu uruasn sama siapa hah?" tanya Asteria

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli karena untuk apa perempuan jalang sepertimu marah apalagi dia sudah mengejekku yang seperti orang biasa?" tanya arif yang nampak arogan seperti Raiser

semua nampak kagt jika arif bisa arogan dan tenang seperti air

"Kenapa kau marah samaku permepuan jalang? padahal kau melontarkanku dengan sebutan manusia hina" ucap Arif

"Oh. Tadi karena perempuan jalang sepertimu tidak suka dan tidak mau ada ardi dihadapanmu. mending kau tanda tangan saja surat ini karena kau tidak suka ardi dihadapanmu kan?" tanya Arif yang mengeluarkan pulpen dan sebuah surat dan dilemparkan kearah Rias dan dibalas tangkapan Rias

"Dan Kak Rias jangan dibuka, hanya perempuan hina itu saja berhak membukanya" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Rias

Lalu Rias menyerahkan surat dan pulpen itu ke Asteria sehingga Asteria membukanya dan isi suratnya mungkin seperti ini

**Kepada yang menerima surat ini dinyatakan bahwa**

**Ardi Bael yang merupakan berasal dari Klan Bael juga Sairaorg Bael yang merupakan Klan Bael akan dipindahkan secara resmi ke Klan Gremory tanpa campur tangan pihak manapun dan tanpa paksaan siapapun**

Dan setelah membaca surat itu secara jeli tanpa pikir 2 kali, nampak Asteria menandatangani surat itu dan memberikannya ke Rias

Dan nampak perempuan itu pergi dari sana sehingga semua penasaran apa isi surat itu

"Kuharap klan Gremory menyesal menjadikan Ardi sebagai bagian keluarganya. Apalagi kau manusia hina. Dan kuyakini ibumu itu lebih hina darimu" ucap Asteria tanpa dosa jika ibunya Arif adalah Narumi sendiri

dan nampak Asteria itu pergi dari sana yang menyisakan tim ORC, tim OSIS, Empat Idol, Duo kendo, 3 orang random dan 1 pemuda berwajah datar

"Kalau boleh tahu, Arif-san. Memang isi surat yang ditandatangani ASteria-sama itu?" tanya Kiba

"Hanya pemindahan nama Klan saja. Kalian boleh baca kok" ucap Arif dan dibaca sama semua orang yang hadir disana

"Jadi kamu ingin membuat ardi menjadi bagian keluargaku?"tanya Venelana

"Iya bibi. Soalnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana aku diposisi Ardi jika dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Pasti kesepian, sakit hati, dll" ucap Arif

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya karena ibuku itu adalah kakak dari ibu Kak Sona" ucap Arif

"Jadi kamu..." jeda Venelana

"Benar bibi, aku ini Hybrid Akuma sama dengan Ardi" ucap Arif mengaku pada akhirnya yang membuat Venelana kaget

"Aku baru tahunya pas saat KAk Sona datang secara tiba-tiba keruangan ORC saaat itu dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah keponakan bibinya yang mana adalah ibuku sendiri yang bernama Narumi" ucap Arif

"Alasan bibiku merahasiakan ini karena dia tidak mau arif-kun dalam bahaya dan mengetahui mengenai hal gaib ini. Tapi, nggak kusangka malah terbongkar pada saat pertandingan ulang dimana Arif dan Ari melawan Raiser dan peeragenya saat itu yang mana harus diwaspadai" ucap Sona menambahkan

"Dan Ardi maaf aku melakukan in, aku melakukan ini karena seorang anak butuh kasih sayang yang hangat dan sebuah senyuman dari orang tua. Dan aku melakukan ini karena kita sama-sama merasakannya" ucap Arif

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, nggak usah sampai segitunya kamu menolongku" ucap Ardi

"Hmm.. Apa karena kita hanya Hybrid Akuma?" tanya Arif

"Itu salah satunya. Tapi, aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang belum pernah kurasakan semenjak aku berumur 1 tahun saat itu" ucap ardi

"Makanya aku ingin menjadikan bibi itu jadi ibumu" ucap Arif santai yang menunjuk Venelana

"Jadi bibi apa bibi siap jadi ibu Ardi? walau kuyakini dia anak Asteria yang tadi tapi bibi mau menmperlakukannya layaknya ibu dan anak?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Venelana

"Aku mau. Karena aku tidak mau melihat wajah seorang anak yang penuh penderitaan ini tidak dikasih sayang" ucap Venelana yakin

"Dan Ardi selamat kamu punya ibu baru. Walau dia ibunya Rias, jadikan dia ibu penggantimu dan anggap dia ibu kandungmu yang baru karena aku yakin penderitaan seseorang akan hilang jika dia memiliki secerah harapan didalam hatinya" ucap Arif menjelaskan

"Iya aku mau" balas Ardi menunduk

**Grep **

Seketika Ardi dipeluk sama Venelana dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan

'Seperti inikah kasih sayang seorang ibu berikan ke anaknya?' pikir Ardi yang belum sama sekali dikasih sayang oleh seorang ibu

"Selamat datang di keluarga Gremory, Ardi-kun" ucap Venelana dan dibalas tangisan sesunggukan dari Ardi yang sangat-sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu

"Dan Kak Rias, maaf aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat ingin teman-temanku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan dan aku ingin membuat dia bisa tertawa" ucap Arif yang menunduk maaf

"Aku mengerti, Ari. Aku tahu karena kamu benar-benar ingin membuat seorang pembalas dendam berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih baik" ucap Rias

"Bisa ditunggu sebentar?" tanya seseorang yang kini muncul dengan wajah santai apalagi dari itu tetua klan Gremory

"Dia siapa, Kak Sona?" tanya arif yang memeluk Kakaknya

"Dia tetua Gremory yang bernama Lucius Gremory" ucap Sona yang menenangkan wajah takut-takut adiknya

"Bisa kamu jelaskan apa maksudmu menjadikan Ardi sebagai bagian keluarga Gremory padahal dia dari klan Bael?" tanya Lucius dan arif balas berupa anggukan

Akhirnya Arifpun menjelaskan kenapa alasan menjadikan Ardi sebagai bagian Keluarga Gremory, mulai dari dimana Ardi dicampakkan pada saat umur 1 tahun, dibesarkan entah pada keluarga siapa, dan kini ibu kandungnya tidak peduli jika Ardi ada disini apalagi dia bisa menangkap jika ibunya sangat menginginkan Ardi tidak ada di kehidupannya

"Jadi begitu alasan aku menjadikan Ardi sebagai keluarga Gremory kuharap anda selaku tetua menerimanya" ucap Arif

**Skiptime**

Setelah melakukan seleksi apakah ardi memiliki power of destruction atau tidak dilakukan di mutiara merah milik Gremory dan hasilnya Ardi memiliki Power Of Destruction melebihi Maou Lucifer saat ini

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Arif

"Ardi positif memiliki Power of Destruction yang sangat kuat bahkan mutiara itu saja sampai nyaris retak dibuatnya" balas Lucius

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Paman Lucius. oh ya kalau bisa aku ingatkan ini paman. Jangan pernah menjadiakn Ardi sebagai barang yang mana jika tidak berguna maka dibuang, dan ingat juga aku dan yang lain tidak butuh apa itu bakat tapi yang kubutuhkan adalah berpotensialkah dia atau yang lainnya. hanya itu saja nasehatku. dan maaf aku bermaksud untuk tidak menggurui tapi itu kenyataannya saat ini" balas Arif

"Tenang saja nak. Aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukan Ardi sebagai barang karena kau tahu aku juga menginginkan seseorang yang berpotensial" ucap Lucius

"Jadi kamu tenang saja nak" tambah Lucius

Dan kini Arif, Trio Idol dan tim OSIS senang mendengarnya

"Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu istirahat paman. Dan Ardi nanti kalau mau main ke mansion kediaman kakakku telpon saja aku melalui perantara si random yang pendek itu agar bisa aku menjemputmu" ucap Arif yang mengejek Ari sehingga Ari merenggut seketika dikatai random dan orang pendek

"Akan aku usahakan Arif. Dan trerima kasih bantuanmu. Walau kita beda klan aku ingin sekali membantumu jikja dalam masalah apalagi mencarikanku keluarga baru. Itu sangat bernilai padaku yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang" ucap Ardi

"Jangan sungkan karena kita adalah teman dan Rival bukan?" tanya Arif yang mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan dan dibalas oleh tinjuan dari Ardi

"Ya, teman, sahbaat dan juga Rival" ucap Ardi yang tersenyum khass

"Jaa na" ucap arif

**Wuush **

Lalu Arif, Trio Idol dan tim OSIS pergi dari sana dengan berbagai macam kilatan sehingga tinggal menyisakan tim ORC, dan tim Ari disana

"Aku sangat kesal saat dia bilang aku pendek barusan" ucap Ari kesal

"Mungkin apa yang Arif katakan ada benarnya. Soalnya kamu sendiri memiliki ukuran tubuh yang pendek tapi ukurannya rata-rata karena badanmu hanya sampai di dada Buchou" balas Issei

"Ditambah kau memiliki 2 orang pacar yang merupakan ketua dan wakil ketua klub kendo saat ini" tambah Issei sekenanya

Setelah itu nampak tim OSIS sudah tiba di kediaman Sitri

"Bagaimana nak, lancar?" tanya Narumi ibunya Arif

"Lancar sih lancar, tapi Asteria-san menyebutku manusia rendahan atau manusia hina dihadapan teman Kak Sona dan juga dia bilang kalau ibuku lebih hina dariku" ucap Arif kesal

Dan itu membuat Narumi kaget mendengarnya jika sahabatnya sudah bersikap lancang dan menyebutnya ibu perempuan yang hina

"Ingin aku kasih dia sihir beku milikku" ucap Narumi yang menahan marah

"Sudahlah ibu, jangan marah. Nanti manis ibu hilang lho" ucap arif seketika

"Jadi itu yang dia bilang ke ibu kandungmu Arif?" tanya Ryuuhou yang berusaha menahan marahnya dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Dan seketika Ryuuhou menjadi marah sekali saat mendengar ibu kandung Arif dihina saat itu juga

"Nanti kita buat dia menyesal karena dia telah menghinamu, Nee-chan" ucap Natsumi

"Memang kenapa Imoutou?" tanya Narumi

"Karena kamu harus tahu onee-chan besok adalah penandatanganan aliansi yang bukan hanya dilakukan pada 3 fraksi akhirat tapi juga berbagai mitologi lainnya akan hadir disana" ucap Natsumi

"Dan juga ini dibolehkan untuk siapa saja yang hadir. Apa itu iblis muda atau iblis yang sudah tua berhak hadir di perjanjian aliansi" ucap Natsumi

"Oh.. boleh juga saranmu imoutou. Dan aku bisa membuat Asteria-chan menyesal nantinya" ucap Narumi

"Waah. aku nggak sabar melihat perjanjian aliansi disana seperti apa" ucap Admiral Hipper

"Aku juga Nee-sama" ucap perempuan rambut silver mata warna emas yang bernama Prinz eugen

Dan kini nampak jika Tim OSIS dan berabagi aliansi dikediaman Sitri siap datang di pertemuan itu apalagi akan ada hal buruk disana entah apa yang hadir disana

**TBC**

**baiklah gan mungkin segini untuk chapter 12 yang berjudul "Pulang ke Underworld". Nah disini terungkap kalau disini arif memiliki kenalan yang lain yang bernama Aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis yang merupakan teman dari kakak tirinya yang bernama Noshiro dan Ryuuhou. Apalagi, terungkap jika disini Arif ketemu sama ibunda Noshiro dan Ryuuhou yang bernama Suruga.**

**Dan dichapter ini sudah dijelaskan kenapa Arif menjadikan Ardi sebagai bagian dari keluarga Gremory. Karena dia tahu dan lihat wajah Ardi saat pertemuan pertama dengannya di arc Kokabiel kalau raut wajahnya datar yang berisi kekosongan, kehampaan, kebencian dan wajah datar**

**Sekian aja mengenai chapter 12 ini. jangan lupa kasih komentar di kolom review dibawah ini ya. sekian terima kasih**

**Arifrahman 223 Logout**


	13. Chapter 13 : Datangnya dewa asgard

Halo semuanya perkenalkan namaku Arifrahman 223. nah kali ini kita lanjut di bagian saat kedatangan Loki disana. Seperti apa keseruannya? yuk kita baca

**Judul : Highschool DXD : Zerro**

**Summary : bad summary**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD bukan milik saya.**

**Pair : Ari Firmansyah x Murayama x Katase**

**Dion Permana Agung x ?**

**Aria x ?**

**Ardi x ?**

**Arif Rahman x Hibiki Ganaha x Takane Shijou x Miki Hoshii**

**Genre : Adventure, Harem, Supernatural, Family**

**Rated : T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warn : gaje, abal-abal, ooc, etc**

**Chapter 13 : Munculnya sang dewa asgard**

start story

Kini hari sudah pagi di Underworld. nampak sama kita seorang pemuda yang merupakan adik dari iblis bangsawan klan sitri juga adik dari aliansi kesatuan militer Red Axis dan Azur Lane. Ya dia adalah Arif Rahman atau Arif Sitri yang terbangun dari tidurnya

"Sudah pagi ya" ucap Arif yang kini membuka mata

Dan kini yang buat Arif tercengang adalah dia tidur sama 3 bidadari cantik dan juga 2 kakak tirinya saat ini

'Ya ampun aku tidur sama 3 idol manis dan 2 kakak tiriku' pikir Arif

"Kakak bangun sudah pagi, kamu juga Hibiki-chan, Miki-chan, dan Takane-chan" ucap Arif yang membuat 5 perempuan itu terbangun

"Oh kamu udah bangun Dek?" tanya Noshiro

"Baru bangun Kak" ucap Arif yang mengelus kepala kakaknya yang rambutnya agak acak-acakkan

"Ughh... udah jam berapa, arif-kun?" tanya Miki

"udah jam setengah delapan Miki" ucap Arif yang nampak juga mengelus kepala miki yang agak berantakan

Skiptime

Kini di pagi hari nampak semua keluarga Sitri berkumpul termasuk tim aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis apalagi ada kekocakkan saat Hornet memberikan krim ke hidung Sona

"ei" ucap Hornet

**Plek **

nampak krim putih tiba dihidung Sona yang membuat Sona ngambek bahkan ayah dan ibunya tertawa melihatnya termasuk adik sepupunya sama ibunya

"Hahahaha... ada krim tuh di hidung Kak Sona" ucap Arif tertawa melihatnya

"Awas kau, Hornet" ucap Sona kesal

"Kejar aku" ucap Hornet

**Grep**

Dan tanpa aba-aba nampak Serafall tersenyum jahil dan menjegal Hornet seketika sehingga nggak bisa lari

"Se No. eii" ucap Sona yang membalas perbuatan Hornet yang nampak bagian hidungnya kena krim

"Mamam tuh, Hornet" ucap Sona menyeringai penuh kemenangan

"ufufufu wajahmu seperti badut, Hornet-chan" ucap Ryuuhou

"Sialan kau, Ryuuhou-chan. mengatakan aku kayak badut" ucap Hornet

"Emang badutkan? coba lihat hidungmu kena krim warna pink" ucap Katerea yang juga makan bareng keluarga sahabatnya

"Ahh... aku kelihatan seperti badut" ucap Hornet

"Ini salahmu, Sialan" tambah Hornet kesal ke Serafall

"Makan nih dulu" ucap Hornet yang tambah kesal

**Prot**

nampak wajah Serafall terkena krim sehingga mukanya belepotan

**Skiptime saat malam**

Pada saat sudah malam nampak semua iblis hadir disana termasukmantan ibu Ardi yang bernama Asteria

"OI.. mana ibu hinamu itu?" tanya Asteria

"Heh. untuk apa dia datang kesini dan bertemu samamu, dada rata?" tanya Arif dengan nada mengejek

'Oh fix. ada reinkarnasi Ultraman Zero disini' pikir Ari dan Dion karena sifat Arif sama persis dengan Ultraman Zero yang nampak seperti berandalan

"Heh kita lihat saja. Seperti apa ibumu, jika dia hadir akan aku sebut ibumu itu wanita jalang" ucap Asteria

"Fiuuu. So sweet banget ya. Wanita jalang sepertimu ada disini" ucap arif santai apalagi ada semua orang yang mendengarkan ucapan mereka berdua

"Arif-kun hentikan ya. Nanti tambah runyam jadinya" ucap Sona memperingati dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Jaa ne, wanita mesum dan jalang" ucap Arif santai dan menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda dia mengejek Asteria

Sementara Asteria agak sedikit kaget saat pewaris klan Sitri itu memperingati pemuda yang dia tahu namanya Arif yang menurut sama Sona Sitri itu hingga dia berpikir, hubungan apa Sona sama pemuda yang bernama Arif itu pikirnya

Sementara diposisi Ari, nampak dia dikasih sebuah oleh-oleh dari salah satu perempuan dari klan Phenex yang pernah dia kalahkan yang bernama Ravel Phenex, ya salah satu cewek Tsundere jika memberikan sebuah hadiah ke orang yang dia suka

Dan kini nampak Arif berdiri santai dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang dia ambil sedikit karena dia tidak terlalu lapar akibat dia sudah makan di rumah Sona. Sementara Narumi, ibunya Arif. Dia nampak mengambil minuman jus jeruk disana

"Oi, masbro" sapa Ari yang dibalas seringai Arif

"Yoo" balas Arif

"Baru tiba?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Ari

"Yahoo.. gimana nih kabarmu, bro?" tanya Arif yang mengacungkan brofist dan dibalas sama Ardi

"Baik juga seperti kawan kita" ucap Ardi

Sona yang melirik tentunya dia tersenyum lirih melihat keakraban adiknya bersama teman-temannya termasuk 3 perempuan teman masa kecilnya yang siap jadi calon istrinya

"Kamu baru tiba, Sona-chan?" tanya Rias

"Seperti biasa. Aku orangnya disiplin, Rias-chan. Tidak seperti tukang tidur sepertimu"ejek Sona

"Hoo.. ternyata ucapanmu pedas juga, Sona-chan. Aku tidak tahu jika Arif-san adalah adikmu mengingat ada sesuatu yang rata" ejek Rias

"Dan jangan salahkan aku karena kau menambahkan shower di ruang klubmu" ucap Sona

"Kalau gitu, mari kita selesaikan debat ini melalui Rating Game, Sona" ucap Rias

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut sama kamu Rias" ucap Sona

"Oh iya bro. Nanti nama tim kita apa karena kita ada banyak disini?" tanya Ari ke Arif

"Kalau Udin gimana?" tanya Dion mengusulkan nama timnya

"Itu nama orang somplak" ucap Ari

"Nama yang keren dikit kenapa sih" ucap Ari

"Mirasantika?" Tanya Ari

"Itu nama miras bahlul" ucap Ardi

"Kalau Markona?" tanya Dion lagi

"Kau ingin menjadikan tim ini tim pembunuh yang sadis ya?" tanya Arif mengingat nama itu cukuplah ngeri

"Apa nggak ada nama yang bagus?" tanya Ardi

"tim Zerro. kalau nama tim kita ini adalah tim Zerro gimana?" tanya Arif

"Bagus juga tapi apa motto yang bagus untuk nama tim kita ini? aku nggak mau mottonya seperti 'mencari kekuatan untuk jadi legenda' rasanya aneh" ucap Ardi

"aku sih nggak tahu sih. Entah kalian suka atau nggak"

"Emang mottonya apa?" tanya Dion

"From Zero to be Hero. atau jika di indonesikan memulai semuanya dari nol dan menjadi legenda diakhir. Gimana nurut kalian?" tanya Arif

"umu.. itu motto yang keren" ucap Ari

"Aku setuju. itu tim yang keren" ucap Dion

"Kalau boleh tahu apa tujuan kalian membuat tim ini?" tanya Azazel tiba-tiba yang berada dibelakang Arif

Arifpun melihat dan ada wajah Azazel disana

"Aku hanya tanya. apa tujuan kalian buat tim ini. Karena kalian boleh buat tim atau organisasi apa saja asalkan tidak membuat onar seperti Chaos Brigade saat ini" ucap Azazel lagi

"tim ini tim anti teroris karena ada masalah di pertemuan itu, makanya aku sama temanku ini berencana buat tim ini sudah dari lama dan aku sudah tanya sama Kak Sera kalau dia juga berencana buat tim anti teroris yang bernama DXD" ucap Arif menjelaskan

"Dan aku sudah bilang sama Kak Sera induk anti teroris tetap tim DXD sendiri" tambah Arif

"Souka.. aku meresmikan tim Zerro sebagai tim anti teroris kedua yang mana ketuanya kamu sendiri" ucap Azazel yang menunjuk Arif sebagai ketua

Dan arif yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua tentu kaget bukan kepalang jika dia jadi ketua tim Zerro. Apalagi disambut sama tatapan kagum dari tim Aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis

"Oi.. kau serius? aku masih terlalu muda untuk jadi ketua" sanggah Arif

"Aku menerimamu sebagai ketua" ucap Ardi

"Aku juga" ucap Ari

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau kau adalah ketua tim Zerro. Mohon bantuannya ya, ketua" goda Dion

"Haah... mau gimana lagi kalau sudah ditunjuk aku nggak bisa kabur dari tanggung jawab" ucap Arif

"Tenang saja, wakil ketuamu si Ardi kok" ucap Dion sekenanya

"Haaah... bukannya si pendek itu saja jadi wakil ketua?" tunjuk Ardi ke Ari

"aku sangat malas tahu apalagi Dion. Yang ada si toge ini malah buat aturan dimana cowok tim Zerro boleh lihat cewek mandi" ucap Ari sekenanya

"Kau pikir aku akan berbuat segila itu?" tanya Dion tidak terima

"Emang iya, buktinya aja kau kena lempar oleh kakaknya Arif sendiri pas mandi di Onsen selesai kelahi sama naga meteor itu" ucap Ari sekenanya

"Diam kau tukang banyak hutang" ucap Dion kesal

"Kau bilang apa tadi, toge mesum?" tanya Ari

"Oi.. kita ada dihadapan umum kalian malah kelahi nggak jelas. Nggak malukah kalian?" tanya Arif

Setelah tenang nampak Sona tersenyum mendengar jika adiknya jadi ketua tim Zerro yang juga tim anti teroris seperti DXD

"Waah.. ternyata sayang kita udah jadi ketua" ucap Hibiki

"Iya. aku mau terus sama dia" ucap Miki

"Apalagi aku" ucap Takane

'Bisakah hentikan ini memalukan dipanggil sayang dihadapan umum' ucap Arif dalam hati yang kini merona seperti tomat

Dan kini nampak semua kaget jika Arif dipanggil sayang sama 3 orang kecuali tim ORC karena sudah mendengar sejak sebelum berangkat apalagi Sona dan tim OSIS malah kaget tidak percaya jika adiknya sendiri dipanggil sayang sama 3 perempuan yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya termasuk ibunya dan 2 bibinya

"Aku nggak tahu Arif-kun dipanggil 'Sayang' sama 3 teman masa kecilnya" ucap Narumi

"Akupun juga begitu, Nee-sama" ucap Natsumi

Dan kini semua orang berkumpul karena ada pengumuman mengenai impian para iblis muda apalagi itu dimulai 4 iblis muda terkuat yang mana 3berasal dari tim Sairaorg, tim Rias, dan tim Sona. Karena mereka memiliki hal yang menjanjikan

"Aku ingin menjadikan timku, tim yang terkuat" ucap Rias

"Hmm boleh juga impianmu" apalagi dibalas anggukan setuju tetua yang lain

dan kini nampak giliran Sona yang maju dan mengajukan impiannya

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah sekolah" dan ucapan Sona tentu membuat semua pada terheran-heran

"Maaf, Sona-san. Kalau boleh tahu apa alasan kamu membuat sekolah lagi? bukannya sudah ada banyak sekolah disini?" tanya Tetua itu

"Aku melakukan ini agar baik klas bangsawan dan rakyat biasa bisa berbaur dan bisa mendapatkan pendidikan secara layak" ucap Sona

Dan mendengar ucapan Sona tentu mendapatkan hinaan sama tetua situ

"Heh, jangan bermimpi kau Sitri" ucap tetua itu

"Itu benar, kau harusnya tahu dimana posisimu" ucap tetua satunya lagi

Murayama, Katase, Trio Idol, dan Uzuki nampak kaget jika impian Sona sang ketua OSIS dihina seperti itu

"Well, well, well.. Apa ini yang kutemukan? Seekor anjing yang menggonggong nggak jelas?" tanya Arif, ya dia saat ini benar-benar marah jika kakak sepupunya dihina seperti itu

"Barusan kau bilang apa manusia rendahan? ingat posisimu sebagai manusia" ucap tetua itu

"Ingat posisi? oi oi kau bercanda jika aku harus ingat posisiku sebagai manusia? Sorry lah yaow. Apa tetua sini hanya mikir kekuatan dan otak otot dibandingkan masa depan?" tanya Arif sarkas

Dan ucapan Arif ditatap tatapan kaget sama semua orang termasuk tim OSIS sendiri karena Arif sangat berani melawan ucapan tetua saat ini

**Skiptime lagi**

Kini setelah dua orang beda usia bertarung di arena, kini nampak yang menang adalah Arif sendiri sehingga semua menatap kaget tidak percaya jika tetua yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat mampu dilawan sama Arif tanpa ada rasa takut

"Apa? ayo dong lawan aku lagi katanya disebut yang terkuat" ucap Arif yang bersikap layaknya preman yang Arif tahu jika lawannya adalah Purgatory apalagi sifatnya persis seperti Ultraman Zero yang tidak takut lawannya siapa

"Heh. sekali tinju babak belur. Inikah yang terkuat?" tanya Arif

"Membosankan. Pakai sihir dan lempar sana lempar sini, hadeeh. mirip anak kecil yang lempar bola" ucap Arif sarkas

"Oh fix. nih orang sudah jadi Ultraman Zero" ucap Ari disana

"Yap gayanya yang seperti berandalan dan mirip Ultraman Zero" ucap Dion mengangguk setuju

Sementara di aula nampak jika semua orang menatap kaget tidak percaya, salah satu tetua yang sangat kuat dan memiliki kapasitas mana yang pekat bisa dikalahkan hanya berfisik bela diri dan tinju yang sedikit sihir

"Wasit umumkan pemenangnya" titah arif

"Pemenangnya dalam pertarungan saat ini adalah, Arif Rahman" ucap sang waasit sehingga Arif diteleportasikan ke aula dan dipeluk sama 3 teman masa kecilnya yang siap jadi istrinya itu

"Arif-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Miki

"Iya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu karena kamu bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh melawan tetua itu. apalagi tetua itu sangat kuat" ucap Hibiki

"Kalian tenang saja. itu baru 9% dari kekuatan penuhku. Masa aku pakai full powerku untuk melawan seekor cicak? yang benar saja. Yang ada tuh arena hancur lebur jika pakai kekuatan penuhku jika kupakai 100%" ucap Arif santai

Dan seketika ucapan Arif membuat semua kaget hanya 9% kekuatannya, tetua itu tergeletak tak berdaya

"Dan untung aku hemat tenaga melawannya" ucap Arif santai lagi

"Onee-sama, anakmu benar-benar berbahaya" ucap Natsumi berbisik yang ketakutan melihat bagaimana anaknya Narumi menghajar tetua itu sampai babak belur apalagi memakai 9% kekuatan penuhnya

"Begitulah dia. Nggak peduli lawannya usia berapa sekali salah tetaplah salah. Itulah prinsip yang dia pegang. Pernah ketika aku bakalan digoda sama laki-laki hidung belang, tapi dia dengan gagah berani melawannya dan memperlihatkan bukti video sehingga orang hidung belang itu nggak berkutik melawannya" ucap Narumi santai

'Otouto, terima kasih' ucap Sona dalam hati karena dia benar-benar memiliki seorang adik yang pengertian kepadanya

Sementara Tsubaki hanya tersenyum lirih melihat Kaichounya tersenyum apalagi adik Kaichou sangat perhatian

'Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum Kaichou. Seandainya aku punya adik sepertimu, akankah adikmu bersikap seperti barusan?' tanya Tsubaki yang berharap jika dirinya ingin dipanggil kakak sama adik Kaichounya sendiri

"Ada apa, Fuku-Kaichou? apa kau ingin dipanggil Onee-chan sama Arif-kun sendiri?" goda Reya yang tahu mengenai sifat Tsubaki apalagi insting perempuannya sangat tajam

Dan Sona malah melihat kearah wakilnya yang merona jika berharap dipanggil 'Kakak' sama adiknya sendiri

"Apa benar begitu, Tsubaki-san?" tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan lirih dari Tsubaki karena percuma dia berbohong apalagi ada ketuanya disini yang terkesan datar

Dan anggukan lirih Tsubaki dibalas helaan nafas Sona sendiri

"Kalau gitu kamu tanyakan saja sama dia. Apakah mau atau tidak karena itu dari keputusannya sendiri. Jadi aku tidak bisa memaksanya" ucap Sona

Dan setelah itu nampak jika adiknya Sona datang kesana. Pada saat tiba di tim OSIS nampak jika Tsubaki maju kehadapan Arif yang membuat Arif heran melihatnya

"Ada apa, Kak Tsubaki?" tanya Arif

"etto..so-sono" nampak ucapan Tsubaki agak malu sama Arif untuk menyampaikan maksudnya barusan. Ya dia berharap dipanggil onee-chan sama Arif yang merupakan adik kaichou

Dan nampak Momo agak kesal melihat Tsubaki yang malu-malu kucing itu

"Tsubaki-senpai ingin kamu memanggilnya onee-chan karena dia sangat ingin melihat kamu bisa dekat dengannya seperti ke Kaichou" ucap Momo

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Momo-san, Kak Tsubaki?"tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Tsubaki

"Kalau itu sudah dari awal aku mau manggil Kak Tsubaki dengan sebutan Kakak. Karena Kak Tsubaki sudah aku anggap kakak kandung sendiri" ucap Arif

"Jadi?"tanya Tsubaki yang nampak kaget

"Iya aku menerima kamu dari awal sebagai kakakku, onee-chan" Pada saat mendengar panggilan dari adik Kaichounya, Tsubaki langsung memeluk Arif yang membuat Arif agak kaget melihatnya jika dia dipeluk tiba-tiba

"Terima kasih sudah menganggap aku sebagai onee-chan" ucap Tsubaki

Arif yang mendengar tentu hanya tersenyum saja mendengar penuturan Tsubaki barusan

"Iya" balas Arif yang membelai kepala Tsubaki bahkan jiwa seorang adik keluar entah sejak kapan

"Walau aku bukan adik kandungmu, anggap saja aku sebagai adik kandungmu jika, Tsubaki-nee nyaman" ucap Arif yang masih memeluk Tsubaki

"Iya...hiks...otouto" ucap Tsubaki

Arifpun agak kaget dipanggil otouto sama Tsubaki sendiri dan itu hanya dibalas berupa senyumannya yang penuh hangat itu

"Iya... Tsubaki-nee" ucap Arif

Pada saat melihat pelukan mesra, Aripun berkata

"Aku tidak tahu jika seorang ketua yang masih muda bisa membuat wakil ketua kakaknya nyaman dengannya hingga aku berpikir wakil ketua itu kena pelet" ucap Ari santai

'Jangan ucapin itu' pikir tim Zerro yang tahu seperti apa kekuatan Arif barusan

**Twich**

Entah kenapa Arif yang mendengarnya agak marah dan melepaskan pelukan itu

"Tunggu sebentar, onee-chan" ucap Arif dan dibalas anggukan Tsubaki

Lalu Arif melangkah kearah Ari yang nampak santai dengan senyum angkernya itu

"Yoo...sudah selesai menghinaku barusan, bangsat?"tanya Arif

"Kalau sudah mari kita gelut saat ini juga" ucap Arif menyeret Ari

**Buak duak twing duakl duak boom gyaaa**

Dan nampak hasil perbuatan Arif adalah wajah Ari agak bonyok disana-sini karena mengganggu suasana pikir Arif

"Mamam tuh kena tabok sama Arif" ucap Dion

"Diam sajalah kau, toge mesum tak ketulungan" ucap Ari

"Salahmu sendiri sih, masa buat Arif marah? kau masih waras nggak sih?" tanya Ardi disana

"Aku masih waras tahu" balas Ari

Dan setelah debat nggak jelas dan berhasil dilerai oleh Murayama dan Katase disana sehingga Ari tenang mendapatkan leraian itu

Pada saat suasana sudah kondusif nampak jika ada seorang kakek berjenggot datang kesana bersama perempuan yang berambut silver dan bermata emerald apalagi umurnya kalau dilihat muda itu sekitar 30 tahunan

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, pak tua Odin" ucap Azazel

"Sikapmu nggak berubah ya, bocah Azazel" ucap Odin itu

"Eh.. bukannya dia dewa Odin yang dikenal dewa terkuat pada saat perang ragnarok?" tanya Ari kaget

"Dia dari dulunya sudah jadi dewa terkuat karena dia ada sifat seperti dewa kebijaksanaan dari mitologi yunani yang bernama Zeus" ucap Arif santai

"Ya walau Dewa Zeus dan Odin memiliki sifat seperti penjahat kelamin. Tapi aku beruntung karena aku bisa tahu siapa dewa-dewi lain seperti Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Heracles, Herkules, Poseidon, Hades, dll" tambah Arif

"Kau suka hal mengenai dewa-dewi itu?" tanya Ardi

"Nggak terlalu walau aku agak benci membaca ketimbang melihat video aslinya" ucap Arif yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kecut

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku seterkenal itu sama yang lain"ucap Odin dengan bumbu narsis

"Tolong anda sedikit wibawa, Odin-sama" ucap perempuan rambut silver yang bermata emerald

"Aku tahu itu, geez... inilah kenapa teman seangkatanmu dan juga dirimu jones akibat perintahmu yang ketat kepada dewa yang sudah tua sepertiku" ucap Odin santai

Dan hal itu membuat perempuan berambut silver kaget . Tapi, wajah kagetnya digantikan sama wajah yang berderaikan air mata hingga dia merengek seketika

"Huaaaaaa...hiks..hiks...aku tahu itu. tapi tidak usah juga dikatakan juga. Umurku sama dengan usiaku yang masih single...huaaaaa..." ucap perempuan itu yang masih merengek itu. Ya sekedar info saja, perempuan tidak suka dipanggil jones dalam usianya sehingga itu adalah kalimat yang sensitif

"Dia siapa, Kak Sona?" tanya Arif ke Sona

"Dia adalah Valkryie salah satu dewi kesatria pengawal Dewa Odin, juga dia merupakan Valkryie terkuat seperti Brunhild, dan nama perempuan itu adalah Rossweise" ucap Sona

"Ohh... Jadi dia Rossweise kah?" tanya Arif yang baru paham jika perempuan yang mewek tadi adalah Rossweise

"Oh ya Michael, katanya kau membawa pengawal baru. Apa itu benar?" tanya Azazel dan dibalas anggukan Michael

"Iya itu benar. Aku menjadikan mereka pengawal baru tapi bukan sebagai keluargaku karena mereka ingin bebas menjalani petualangan mereka. Dan mereka berasal dari tanah cahaya" ucap Michael

"Ehh...bukannya itu para Ultraman?!" Ucap Arif histeris yang buat Azazel meliriknya

"Kau tahu mereka?" tanya Azazel

"Iya. Karena kami berempat.." ucap Arif jeda

"Ultraman lovers" ucap Arif CS

"Kami tahu siapa para ultraman itu tentu kami sering lihat seriesnya dari kami masih kecil sampai sekarang. Kalau boleh tahu, Michael-sama mereka dari era mana?" tanya Arif antusias

"Era Heisei dan New Generation dan aku menjadikan 12 orang itu menjadi pengawal bagian fraksi kami" ucap Michael

"Itu.. kita akan bertemu sama 12 legenda itu. keren" ucap Arif

"aaa.. itu menakjubkan sekali. Aku mau ketemu sama mereka semua" ucap Ari

"Bahlul kalian Ari, Arif. Kita bakalan ketemunya nanti tahu" ucap Dion

"Diam saja kau toge/lele" ucap Arif dan Ari bersamaan yang buat Dion diam seperti shodaime-hokage

"Kamu tahu siapa mereka Arif-kun?"tanya Sona dan dibalas anggukan Arif

Lalu Arif memproyeksikan 12 ultraman era Heisei sampai New Generation dengan Sacred GEar yang membuat Sona terperangah melihatnya jika adiknya tahu siapa 12 legenda itu

'Aku yang tercerdas kok jadi yang belakang ya dari adikku sendiri?' Pikir Sona

"Kalau bisa kita pinjam kekuatan mereka berdua belas gimana?" tanya Dion

"Setuju. Masing-masing cowok di tim kita harus ada 3 kekuatan ultraman saat ini. maaa itupun kalau bisa" ucap Arif kikuk

"ehem"" ucap Azazel agar suasana kembali kondusif dan itu berhasil sehingga tim Zerro kembali tenang

Setelah suasana sudah tenang, kini fraksi 3 akhirat dan dewa mitologi nordik datang untuk menandatangani perjanjian aliansi.

Namu, pada saat baru mau menyentuh batu sebagai penandatanganan aliansi nampak Odin tidak melakukannya karena dia di interupsi oleh sosok yang dia kenal

"Sudah cukup dari sana, pak tua" ucap sosok itu yang muncul dari sana

Dan nampak fraksi aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis bersiaga karena kedatangan tamu tidak diundang

"Loki. Kau datang rupanya" ucap Odin datar

"Itu benar. Aku datang hanya karena ingin mengacaukan perdamaian ini karena aku tidak suka fraksi dewa paling kuat seperti kita beraliansi sama fraksi yang lemah" ucap Loki sarkas

"Termasuk mereka yang sangat hina dan rendah" ucap Loki yang menunjuk tim Zerro yang membuat para perempuan fraksi Aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis marah mendengarnya

"oh sebagai permulaan untuk perjanjian aliansi ini, aku punya hadiah menarik untuk kalian semua"

**Ctik**

Dan nampak keluar 3 ekor makhluk yang mana yang satu seperti monster seperti burung pipit tapi ada pentagram di perutnya, robot seperti Ultraman Zero tapi bermata satu, dan serigala yang bernama Fenrir. Dan satu hal yang pasti mereka berukuran 4 meter karena ada di ruang perjanjian aliansi

"Bimatalis, Darklops Zero, dan Fenrir dato" ucap Arif kaget

"Dua musuh Para Ultraman dan satu musuh kita para fraksi. keh ini pasti terlalu sedikit sulit" ucap Ardi

"Iya. untuk Bimatalis aku serahkan pada Ari karena dia tahu cara melawannya, untuk Darklops Zero biar aku yang urus, Ardi, kau lawan dewa itu sementara, Dion kau akan menghadapi serigala itu dengan kekuatan kita bertiga. Apa kau siap menjadi para Ultraman itu?" tanya Arif dan diangguk Dion

"Guys. kirim kekuatan cahaya ke Dion untuk jadi salah satu Ultraman" ucap arif dan diangguk Ari dan Ardi

dan nampak Arif, Ari, dan Ardi melapisi tangan mereka dengan tangan cahaya dan tangan power of destruction

**Duosh**

Lalu trio pengguna sihir mengarahkan sihir mereka ke Dion sehingga badan Dion terselimuti 2 aura berbeda

"Sekarang Dion" ucap Arif dan diangguk Dion

"Heaaaaaaa!" teriak Dion sehingga ukuran badannya berubah menjadi 4 meter termasuk anggota badannya

Dan nampak dia menjadi salah satu Ultraman yang mana pernah melawan sesosok malaikat ukuran raksasa yang rupanya adalah monster yang memiliki sepasang sayap dan 2 pasang kaki disana. Ya dia adalah Ultraman Gaia

"Fiuuu... Dia jadi Ultraman Gaia. Kalau gitu aku nggak mau kalah" ucap Arif

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga"

"Zero/Nexus/Mebius" Teriak Mereka bertiga bersamaan

Dan nampak 3 temannya yang lain berubah menjadi 3 ultraman yang sangat kuat

"Keren.." ucap Kiba yang melihat wujud 4 teman barunya itu

"Aku setuju, Pria tampan" ucap Issei yang melihat wujud baru 4 temannya itu

"Apa kalian siap?"tanya Arif dan dibalas posisi tempur siap siaga

"Maju" Seru Arif

lalu nampak 4 ultraman itu maju dan menyerang 4 monster

**Diposisi Dion VS Fenrir**

"Rasakan ini" ucap Dion

**Duak**

Lalu nampak jika Dion menendang muka Fenrir dan mengenai Fenrir

**Groaar**

Lalu Fenrir maju dan menyerang Dion. tapi serangan Fenrir berhasil dielak sama Dion sehingga Fenrir hanya mengenai udara saja

**Grep boom**

Lalu Dion memegang perut Fenrir dan menghantam kepala Fenrir ke tanah sehingga menyebabkan debu beterbangan

**Diposisi Arif VS Darklops Zero**

Sementara diposisi Arif nampak Arif mengelak serangan DArklops Zero dengan teknik bela dirinya sehingga banyak serangan Darklops Zero tidak mengenai satupun badan Arif

**Duak**

Lalu Arif menendang muka Darklops Zero sehingga nampak Darklops Zero mundur seketika akibat wajahnya terkena serangan

**Tring **

Seketika Darklops Zero mencabut sepasang Sluggernya yang membuat Arif tersenyum meremehkan kepada Darklops Zero

"Heh, kau takut samaku? Lawan sini" ucap Arif terkesan menantang musuhnya

Pada saat Darklops Zero melayangkan serangannya, nampak Arif menghindar yang membuat Darklops Zero celingukan mencari keberadaan Arif

**Grep**

Dan nampak jika Arif ada diatas kepalanya yang memegangnya dengan satu tangannya

"Seranganmu sama sekali tidak kena" ucap Arif

Dan nampak Darklops Zero marah jika lawannya masih hidup dan diatas kepalanya sehingga nampak dia mau menangkap tangan Zero tapi berhasil dielak Arif lebih cepat

**Duak**

Lalu nampak Arif memberikan tendangannya dan membuat Darklops Zero terhempas beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini

**Sementara diposisi para fraksi**

nampak para fraksi sana terkagum cara bertarung 4 orang itu yang menjadi saksi perjanjian aliansi

"Aku melihat 4 orang itu punya gairah masa muda" ucap Odin

"Maa na pak tua, mereka punya hal yang membuat kita terbungkam melihat aksi mereka yang sangat keren itu" ucap Azazel

Lalu Azazel melirik kearah Serafall pada saat melihat Serafall yang berubah menjadi milky way itu nampak wajah Serafall itu mengeluarkan air liur melihat aksi adiknya itu

"Oii... kenapa kau ngeces Serafall?" tanya Azazel yang membangunkan Serafall dari lamunannya

"Berisik kau, Aza-tan" ucap Serafall

"Narumi-nee. Anakmu keren sekali" ucap Natsumi yang melihat aksi dari ponakannya itu

"Begitulah dia" ucap Narumi bangga melihat aksi heroik anaknya

Sementara para tetua nampak kesal melihat seorang manusia mampu menghadapi 4 lawannya itu tanpa kendala

"Maaf menunggu, Michael-sama"

"Iya, aku nggak masalah dengan itu, Zero-san" ucap Michael

"Lah yang bertarung itu siapa?" tanya sosok satunya lagi yang disebelah Zero

"Ya. aku heran siapa mereka yang bisa seperti kita semua" ucap sosok satunya lagi

"Mereka adalah manusia yang merupakan penggemar Ultraman. Dan mereka tahu cara membasmi tanpa kendala"ucap Michael

"Heh. Aku senang yang modelku itu. Dia keren sekali menghadapi musuh lamaku itu" ucap Zero

**Diposisi Ari VS Bimatalis**

Sementara di posisi Ari, nampak Ari melawan Bimatalis dengan semangat yang menyala-nyala melawan monster yang seperti burung pipit itu

"Rasakan ini"

**Duak**

Lalu Ari menendang wajah Bimatalis sehingga burung itu mundur dari sana

Sementara Ardi nampak bertarung sengit melawan Loki walau ada beberapa serangan Loki yang berhasil dihindarinya

"Keren" ucap Akagi yang melihatnya

"Kamu benar, Nee-sama" ucap Kaga

**Skiptime**

Pada saat pertarungan berjalan 2 menit lebih, nampak Darklops Zero mengeluarkan meriam didadanya dan mengarahkan ke kelompok aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis

**Duosh**

Seketika Darklops Zero melepaskan tembakan lasernya untuk diarahkan ke tim aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis

Sementara Azur Lane dan Red Axis langsung memicingkan mata mereka berharap tidak merasakan rasa sakit disana

**Blaar**

Dan nampak tim aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis tidak merasakan serangan itu hingga mereka membuka mata mereka.

Pada saat dibuka, Mereka langsung kaget jika yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka adalah Arif sendiri yang berwujud Ultraman Zero

"DEK ARIF!"teriak Ryuuhou dan Noshiro jika adiknya itu mengorbankan nyawanya demi teman kakaknya sendiri

**Huaaaghhh**

Dan nampak Arif teriak kesakitan saat laser itu mengenainya

"Arif...kun" ucap Admiral Hipper yang sangat shock melihat seseorang yang sudah dia anggap adik menerima serangan itu bahkan Prinz Eugen adiknya Admiral Hipper nampak duduk lesu melihat Arif harus merelakan nyawanya demi dirinya

**Nguuung Duooosh**

Lalu Darklops Zero mengarahkan lagi tembakan kedua kearah ibu Arif yang bernama Narumi, sehingga Arif langsung pergi kearah Laser itu berada

Blaaar

Dan nampak sekali lagi punggung Arif menerima tembakan itu lagi sehingga Narumi selamat dari sana karena anaknya menyelamatkan nyawanya itu

"Arif!" Teriak Dion yang memegang mulut Fenrir dan berteriak jika temannya menerima serangan itu

"Aku tidak... Akan menyerah... karena... dia...yang telah melahirkanku...ke...dunia...ini" ucap Arif terbata-bata

"Dia...yang... mengajarkanku...bagaimana...ugh... cara menjaga...ugh... diri...juga... dia mengajarkanku... bagaimana... sikapku... layaknya...hughh... seorang... kesatria... sejati"

"Dan... aku tidak... akan menyerah...karena... pantang... bagiku... untuk... mundur"ucap Arif lagi yang membuat semua terdiam mendengarnya

"Anakku...hikk...hiks...oh... anakku" ucap Narumi yang meneteskan air matanya

"Nee-sama.. Aku bangga.. kamu... memiliki seorang anak yang hebat seperti Arif-kun" ucap Natsumi

"Ini bukan apa-apa bagiku" ucap Arif yang mulai berdiri tegap walau tertatih-tatih karena serangan itu menguras energinya

"Arif-kun jangan paksakan dirimu lagi" ucap Hibiki

"Itu benar. Aku nggak mau kehilangan cahaya kami" ucap Takane

"Itu benar. tanpamu, kami tidak bisa seceria ini" ucap Miki

"Gomenna.. aku nggak mau.. kalian kenapa-napa, termasuk teman Kak Noshiro dan Kak Ryuuhou apalagi teman Kak Sona sendiri, karena bagiku... aku tidak suka menjadi pengecut dan membiarkan orang lain terluka" ucap Arif

"Strong Corona Zero" ucap Arif yang memakai form zero yang berwarna merah itu

Dan nampak color time arif berbunyi pertanda dia diserang rasa lelah saat ini

'Jangan bercanda brengsek. aku tidak suka bunyi ini' Pikir Arif

"Kenapa itu berbunyi?" tanya Ryuuhou

ya sejak dia kecil, dia tidak tahu tentang Ultraman karena dia pada saat itu sudah SMP

"Itu menandakan dia sudah mengalami kelelahan, dan jika dibiarkan maka ada 2 kemungkinan yang dialami Arif-kun. 1 Bisa saja dia akan pingsan atau yang kedua, dia bakal mati" ucap Michael

Mendengar kata mati itu membuat tim aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis kaget mendengarnya, itukah yang harus dialami Arif-kun saat ini? pikir mereka

Lalu Arif mengeluarkan jurus ultimatenya begitu juga Darklops Zero

"Wide Zero Shoot" ucap Arif yang mengeluarkan lasernya begitu juga Darklops Zero

**Boom**

Nampak dua serangan pamungkas saling beradu bahkan dua serangan itu ada yang berkeinginan saling menjatuhkan lawan mereka

"Arif-kun, berjuanglah" ucap Hibiki

"Jangan kalah sama dia" ucap Miki mendukung

"Bangkitlah Ultraman Zero" teriak Takane

"Heaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Arif sehingga serangan lasernya pergi menuju Darklops Zero dengan cepat

**Dhuar**

Dan sekali serang, Darklops Zero menghilang dari sana alias mati terkena serangan Arif sendiri

"Kembali" ucap Arif

Kini Arif kembali ke wujud semulanya dan dipeluk sama trio Idol

"Yokatta..hiks..hiks.. hountoni yokatta" ucap Takane yang memeluk Arif

"Jangan nangis, Takane-chan" ucap Arif

**Oaa boom**

Dan nampak jika Dion terlempar karena serangan dadakan Fenrir

"Kalau gini, aku harus bantu dia juga" ucap Arif lirih

"Jangan otouto, aku nggak mau kamu terluka" ucap Sona

"Dan membiarkan dia terluka? pantang bagiku mundur" ucap Arif yang kini berdiri walau badan berbungkuk karena sakit disekujur badannya

"ULTRAMAN NEXUS! JUNIS BLUE"teriak Arif yang kini badannya sekali lagi bercahaya dan berubah menjadi Ultraman Nexus junis blue

dan tim ORC, beserta tim aliansi kaget melihatnya jika Arif bisa berubah lagi menjadi ultraman yang berwujud lain dengan warna lain

"Arif-kun jangan paksakan dirimu" ucap Miki berteriak melihat kondisi Arif yang masih terluka mengenaskan saat berubah menjadi wujud manusianya

'Gomenne, Miki-chan. aku tidak akan mendengarkannya sekali ini karena pantang bagiku untuk mundur' pikir Arif yang juga sedih melihat tiga pacarnya itu menangisi dirinya

"Jangan dek, jangan lakukan itu. Kau masih terluka" Teriak Noshiro

"Kakak tolong hentikan tindakan Arif kak, aku mohon kak" ucap Noshiro ke Ryuuhou yang nampak memohon

"Sayangnya itu mustahil dek Noshiro karena dia bakal melawannya sekali lagi dan itu bakalan susah dihadapi dalam wujud raksasanya" ucap Ryuuhou

Dirinya menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya itu apalagi badan adiknya sudah terluka cukup parah saat melawan musuh Darklops Zero itu

"Jadi kita hanya bisa mendukungnya saja" ucap Ryuuhou lagi yang mengepalkan tangannya

**Suooo heaaaa**

dan nampak Arif berlari dan menerjang Fenrir sehingga Fenrir tersungkur akibat serangan Arif

"Dion, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan Dion

"Aku nggak apa-apa, sedikit. Walau color timeku berbunyi" ucap Dion

"Kita serang bersama-sama"Ucap Arif dan diangguk Dion

Dan kini nampak jika Arif dan Dion berkelahi melawan Fenrir. Walau Color Timer mereka berbunyi, mereka masih bertarung dengan ganas dan sadis

"Kita bantu mereka" ucap Mebius

"Jangan" cegah Zero

"Kenapa? mereka dalam bahaya" ucap Mebius

"Dan membuat mereka dalam kekecewaan?" tanya Zero dan membuat Mebius terdiam

"Kau tahu jika ini menyangkut dunia. Jika kita membantu mereka padahal mereka bisa mengatasinya, maka mereka sudah dalam kekecewaan jika mangsa mereka diambil" ucap Zero yang membuat Mebius terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya

Skiptime 10 menit kemudian

setelah pertarungan yang sangat lama bahkan memaksa Arif memakai kekai buatannya agar semua orang tidak kena apalagi iblis muda, nampak musush mereka berempat sudah musnah termasuk Loki yang mati karena

"Kalian nggak apa-apa?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Kalau begitu, kita harus kembali ke wujud kita" ucap Arif lagi

**Sriing**

Dan nampak 4 ultraman itu berubah menjadi manusia yang membuat Asteria mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mmembunuh Arif

"Rasakan ini manusia hina" ucap Asteria yang mengarahkan power of destructionnya ke arah Arif yang terbaring tidak berdaya

Dan nampak bola itu hampir mendekati Arif yang membuat tim aliansi Azur Lane dan Red Axis kaget termasuk OSIS dan ORC sehingga Narumi langsung mengeluarkan esnya

'Ice Shield' ucap Narumi dalam hati

merasa serangannya akan mengenai Arif membuat Asteria makin menyeringai senang melihatnya karena seseorang yanhg akan melebihinya akan mati

**Dhuar**

"Dek Arif !" ucap Noshiro dan Ryuuhou kaget

"Tenang saja, kalian berdua. arif-kun selamat karena ada ibundanya" ucap Suruga

Dan benar saja ada sebongkah es besar yang menghalangi power of destruction milik Asteria yang membuat Asteria kaget. Siapa yang melindungi manusia rendahan itu pikirnya

"Berani sekali kau menyakitinya" ucap Serafall yang nampak marah besar bahkan Natsumi dan Narumi juga marah melihat kejadian itu

"Kenapa kau melindungi manusia hina itu, Leviathan-sama?" tanya Asteria kaget

Apa dia barusan bilang ke adik sepupuku? manusia hina? lancang sekali dirinya memanggil adik sepupuku manusia hina pikir Serafall

"Wah wah wah... ternyata kau ada disini rupanya, Asteria-chan" ucap sarkas Narumi

"Narumi-chan kenapa kau melindungi manusia rendahan itu, dia manusia paling hina dengan tidak ada modal sihir kecuali Sacred GEar" ucap Asteria kaget karena dia merasakan aura Narumi di esnya itu

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanya Narumi yang kini bersiap menamparnya

"Manusia hina. Sudah sewajarnya bukan seorang manusia dicap seperti itu? kenapa kau melindunginya?" ucap dan tanya Asteria kaget

**Plak**

dan seketika Narumi menampar wajah Asteria yang bikin semua kaget melihatnya kecuali, OSIS, ORC dan yondai maou alasan mengapa Narumi menampar Asteria. bisa-bisanya perempuan kotor ini memanggil anakku dengan sebutan manusia hina pikir Narumi

"Ternyata mulutmu pantas dipanggil perempuan jalang oleh anakku yang terkapar tadi" ucap Narumi

Dan itu membuat semua kaget tidak percaya, bahwa Narumi memiliki anak hybrid akuma saat ini. Pantesan dia melindungi pemuda yang bernama Arif itu pikir mereka

**Grep**

Dan nampak Narumi yang benar-benar murka jika anaknya diserang dengan alasan tidak jelas apalagi wajah Asteria nampak senang jika anaknya mati

"Asal kau tahu, Pemuda yang bernama Arif Rahman itu adalah anakku dari dunia manusia dan darah dagingku" ucap Narumi

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan kalau Arif itu bukan siapa-siapa? apa kau takut dia mati?" tanya Asteria

"Itu salah satunya tapi hal lainnya adalah agar anakku tidak mengetahui hal gaib walau itu sudah terlambat akibat rating game ulang itu. Dan nampaknya kau senang jika anakku mati ya, Perempuan jalang? dan asal kau tahu orang yang kau sebut perempuan hina adalah aku dan kau berurusan samaku" ucap Narumi murka

Dan Asteria kaget lagi jika dia pernah mengucaspkan ibu hina di depan Arif. Apa Narumi adalah ibunya yang kuhina itu? pikirnya kalut

"I...bu..." ucap lirih Arif sehingga Narumi meliriknya dan melepaskan cengkraman itu dan berlari menuju anaknya

"anakku, kamu nggak apa-apa? maaf ibu nggak bisa melindungimu" ucap Narumi yang memeluk Arif dan bertaburan air mata karena anaknya baik-baik saja

Sementara Asteria nampak kaget jika Narumi memeluk pemuda itu yang mana baru dia tahu bahwa itu adalah anaknya Narumi

"Ardi-kun kamu nggak apa-apa kan nak?" tanya Venelana yang memeluk Ardi

Dan sungguh hati Asteria tersayat melihat pemandangan hangat itu

"ibu jangan menangis ya? Soalnya aku tahu musuhnya kuat makanya aku melawannya bu ya walau agak...ughh...terluka seperti ini sih" ucap Arif yang meringis kesakitan merasakan badan yang terluka

"Anakku...hiks...hiks... jangan tinggalin ibu nak" ucap Narumi menangis

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, ibu" ucap Arif

"auch...ughhh" nampak Arif mau berdiri nggak bisa sehingga dia nampak dibantu sama ibunya sendiri

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Arif-kun?" tanya Serafall dan dibalas anggukan Arif

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Dan lagi apa semua orang yang menandatangani perjanjian aliansi selamat?"tanya Arif

"Kenapa kamu memikirkan orang lain, padahal kamu pernah disakiti mereka" ucap Serafall

"Apakah aku membutuhkan alasan kenapa aku bertanya begitu, kakak?"tanya Arif dan itu membuat Serafall terdiam

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja, Otouto" ucap Sona yang memeluk Arif dengan isakan karena adiknya masih memikirkan keselamatan orang lain

"Dan kau perempuan jalang, jangan pernah sentuh adikku dan keluargaku lagi" ucap Ryuuhou marah

"Itu benar, aku tidak akan pernah sudi perempuan jalang sepertimu ada disini" ucap Prinz yang marah karena sosok adik mau dibinasakan

"Diam kalian beruda. mending kalian mati saja" ucap Asteria yang mengarahkan serangannya lagi karena tidak terima disebut perempuan hina

Suruga kaget jika anak tertuanya akan dibunuh sama perempuan jalang itu, tapi kekagetannya tergati sama kekagetan dari keponakannya itu

"Jikukan kekai : Jikukan hiraishin giri" ucap Arif yang melempar pisau dapur yang dia aliri sama energinya dan memindahkan serangan Asteria kearah sungai atau tempat kosong

"Kau berani juga mengarahkan serangan itu ke kakakku, perempuan jalang" ucap Arif yang masih ngos-ngosan karena mananya hampir habis

"Kak Ryuuhou dan Kak Prinz baik-baik saja?" tanya Arif dan dibalas anggukan mereka. Disaat dirinya lelah, dirinya masih memikirkan keadaan mereka. Sungguh adik yang pengertian pikir mereka

"Beraninya kau menyerang anakku?! akan aku cincang kau" maki Suruga

"Hentikan Bibi, biarkan saja karena dia sudah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa lagi" ucap Arif

"Apa maksudmu Arif-kun?" tanya Suruga

"Dia telah menandatangani perjanjian bahwa pihak Bael secara sukarela memindahkan Ardi dan Sairaorg ke kelompok Gremory tanpa paksaan termasuk keluarga yang didiskriminasi. Dan jika mereka ingin dua pihak yang aku sebutkan beserta keluarganya kembali, maka klan itu disebut klan berotak otot" ucap Arif menjelaskan dan mengeluarkan dokumen itu entah sejak kapan

"Otak otot? bagus juga panggilan klan itu" ucap Suruga sarkas

**Skiptime**

Setelah mengurus perjanjian kini Arif tidur di ruang kamar kakak sepupunya yang bernama Sona Sitri karena lelah melawan monster tadi, dan juga dia nampak dipeluk sama 4 perempuan saat ini. Ya siapa lagi bukan Sona dan tiga teman masa kecilnya

Dan nampak Sona menyusui adiknya untuk menyembuhkannya sehingga Sona menetekkannya dan memeluk Arif

'Selamat tidur Arif-kun' ucap Sona dalam hati

Dan kini 4 perempuan itu tidur dan memeluk Arif karena memiliki cahaya yang terang

**TBC**

**Baiklah gan sekian chapter 13 ini. Dan lagi disini udah dijelaskan siapa Arif disini dimana ibundanya marah kepada Asteria yang merupakan ibunya Ardi**

**Dan disini udah diperlihatkan seperti apa kekuatan Arif walau itu secuil saja apalagi Arif mampu melawan tetua yang sangat kuat akan kekuatannya apalagi ideologi 'Akuma murni lah dan bakat yang pantas diagungkan' sehingga tetua itu babak belur oleh kekuatan Arif**

**Oh ya jangan lupa komen dibawah cerita ini agar makin bagus ya guys**

**Arifrahman 223 logout**


End file.
